Not So Impossible The Second Time Around
by RoyalTenacity
Summary: All about Mighty Morphing, Zeo, Turbo and Dino Thunder and their lives 12years in the future. This story is based after the 1997 movie of PR Turbo. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.
1. The Ranger Renewal

_Hello, This is story is about the best Mighty Morphing Team in the world. These Characters I do not own from the original team. But the children are characters that I own and are very happy about._

 _Here is a little background I have made this story's timeline 12years into the future from 1998. I have also pushed Dino Thunder's time line to 2010. I don't believe that 2004 was enough time to make people become doctors, get married and have children. So I stretched it a little._

 _New Character in this Chapter: Jace(3) who is Jason and Trini's son. Born back on December7 2006. The year is still 2009 and he just turned 3_

 **Now that I'm done with the background...Lets get started,**

We go to a huge two story craftsman home, the house is blue with gray roof title and a huge lawn. There is a fishing pond in front of the home and a lots of trees. We go to the garage that is behind the house and a room upstairs that has been turned into a family suite. In the suite it's a sitting area, a bedroom area that is separated by a wall and a bathroom. We go into the sitting area where it is pitch black with the TV bringing the room. Jason, Jace and Trini are sitting on a couch. Trini is watching a movie and Jason and Jace are knocked out. Trini sighs deeply and looks at the over at her boys. Trini smiles at them. Both Jason and Jace are knocked out with a hand behind their head and are wearing a number 3 birthday hat with the. Jace is laying there in his tighty whites and hanging over the couch and Jason is holding on to him tightly. Jason is sleeping in just his pajama pants. He is snoring loudly.

Trini: So much for family night(looks at the clock)it's not even 10pm(looks at them and looks at her son)I can't believe my baby boy is 3 today and my big boy is going to be 31 tomorrow. Almost birthday twins but Jace couldn't hold out(Trini grabs her phone and takes the picture. They don't even flinch)got it it(Trini giggles a little and Jason moves and holds his son tighter. He then takes his free hand and rubs her leg but is still sleeping. Trini know what that means. Jason will be up within the hour with an erection following)(thinking)I better get ahead start!(puts her phone down)It is almost his birthday and Jace won't be waking up anytime soon(bites her lip and slowly climbs on Jason. She gently grabs his face and starts kissing him. Jason starts to move his lips and Trini lips soon met his)

Jason: MM(opens his eyes and starts rubbing her back. Trini smiles and pulls away from him)(mumbles) is it my birthday?

Trini: No not yet but I thought we could get ahead start(Jason sits up a little and starts rubbing her butt)

Jason: Did I tell you how much I love you lately?

Trini: mm(laughs)not in the past 30minutes(he starts kissing her between her neck and then her cheek)no(giggles)wait

Jason: I didn't(pulls away)think I had to wait on my birthday

Trini: It's still your son's birthday(points)and he is still in your arms(Jason looks over and sees how his son is sleeping. He smiles)

Jason:(proudly)my boy(kisses his head)

Trini: Yeah he is(rubs her sons cheek)right down to the way that he sleeps(Jason laughs and Trini sits up)why don't you put him in the bed and then meet me for some Netflix and Chill?

Jason: mm(sits up and hold his son close)I love it when you act like were in our twenties(steals a kiss as Trini giggles)I'll be back(stands up and takes his son to the room. Trini quickly takes down her hair, takes off her pants, throws them across the room and stands up seductively. Jason walks in the room and his smile gets bigger)

Trini: happy almost birthday baby(puts out her hand. Jason walks over and takes it. Jason goes to kiss her)wait! Wait a second(bends down and grabs the remote. Jason watches her intently. Trini stands back up and smiles)this is a Netflix and Chill. Can we at least get to the movie credits?(Jason laughs)

Jason: sounds good to me(Trini pushes him on the couch)I see that you are taking lead tonight(Trini simply turns and changes the channel. Jason laughs and then moans)come on(Trini laughs and sits down with him)not how to lose a man in 90days(she turns it on)

Trini: Honey it's not like you're going to be watching it(Jason turns and gives her a look. Quickly grabs him and starts kissing him passionately. Jason lays them backwards and they keep kissing)I love you so much

Jason: I love you too(stops kissing her)Hey before we get started I have to ask you something?

Trini:(unsure)ok((Jason now sits up and lets her go)what?(he takes her hand and pulls her up)what are you doing?(he takes off her ring)what's the matter?

Jason: nothing it's just(gets down on one knee and grabs her left hand. Trini smiles)We've been married for 11 years

Trini: 11 wonderful years

Jason:(smiles)and I feel like I'm on our honeymoon every day when I'm with you. You're the most prefect wife and mommy. You're my best friend

Trini:(breathless)awe babe

Jason: were coming up on Silky Linen(Trini laughs)Oyster White and Jade Anniversary!(laughs)I can't believe it sometimes. We got married when we were 20

Trini: well everyone was doing it so why not?(Jason laughs)but we made it(touches his face)

Jason:(softly)yeah we did! And Trini I cannot image my life another 12years without you. Trini Scott will you marry me again on our 12th anniversary?

Trini:(gasp)Jason a vowel renewal?(he simply nods)oh my gosh I need to find a dress!

Jason: huh Mrs. Scott?!(she looks at him and he waves the ring)is that a yes?

Trini: mmmm(smiles)yes(he smiles and puts it on her finger)a million times yes(she reaches over and kisses him)I love you

Jason: I love you(stands up and sits beside her)

Trini: I can't wait to tell the girls that we have a wedding to plan

Jason: actually my dear wife(she looks at him)I would like to plan the vowel renewal. You were so stressed out the first wedding

Trini:(laughs)I was a first year law student with a next to nothing budget in the 90s of course I was stressed babe

Jason: and now you're a well-known lawyer who works highly stressful cases and makes well enough money. I don't want to hire a wedding planner that's not personal

Trini: I agree….it's not

Jason: but I do believe that I know what you'll like and I'll put forth our best interest (Trini lays on her hand)so what do you say? Can I please plan it? Can you please trust your husband?!

Trini: I always will trust you babe(Jason smiles)ok! OK!(sits up)you have it(he goes to kiss her but she pulls away)scouts honor that it won't be tacky

Jason:(laughs)I know what you like babe(she gives him a look)I promise if I get to wild in my thoughts I will come to you about it!(holds up two fingers)Ranger honor

Trini: ok RED(Leans in and Jason smiles)you can kiss me now(Jason starts kissing her and Trini back and let's out a little gasps when he nibbles her neck. He looks at her)

Jason: Let's make sure that we don't wake your parents this time(gives her a cheeky grin as she glares)

Trini: Don't worry(stops glaring)I promise not to make you scream this time(gives him a teasing grin. Jason growls a little and starts nibbling at her. Trini screams playfully and Jason starts kissing her again)


	2. Headaches and The Lunch Date

_New Characters: Emily Hart Davis & Amilee Hart Davis- Kimberly and Donald's twin daughters. They just turned 6 on October 22 Henry Davis- B.K.A "Davis" or "Henry". Kimberly married him in 2000, had her twins in 2003 and separated with him 2006._

 **Back in action:**

A few months later, we go to a 4 story apartment building which is implanted around a whole lot of smaller and larger buildings. The camera shifts towards the highest window and the left side of the building.

Voice: oh my goodness…. He did what? (We go further in and look through the blinds. There stands Kimberly Hart on the phone pacing back and forth. Kim is in an all pink room with white furniture. Nothing is different about here except for a little more healthy pounds) I cannot believe him. (pauses) It's just Trini I would expect him to grow up. Let the younger rangers…I know it's not fair and I haven't seen Tommy in almost 12years. But Trini he blew up a whole island. I promise I will be on my best behavior for your vowel renewal. I mean I did well for your ACTUAL wedding. I know we made up and were friends at that point! Do we not remember what happened after your "I Do's"? (she hears giggling) hey Trini let me call you later. Yeah you know it. The girls are awake. (smiles)OK I love you too. See you this afternoon (Kim hangs up her cell phone and quickly climbs in her bed. As the door opens she shuts her eyes. Two little girls around the age of Six slowly opens the door)

Red haired little girl: shh Amy

Brown haired little girl: no you shh Emma (slowly climbs up on the bed. Emma rolls her eyes and follows) OK on three

Emma: 1…..2….

Kim: Three (jumps up and tickles them)

Amy: Ahhhhh mommy!(laughs)

Emma:(laughs) how did you know? (Kim stops)

Kim: I know everything (the twins look at each other and jump on Kim) Ahhh(giggles)Girls no stop!(the phone rings)ok-ok(they stop and Emma rushes for the phone)freeze young lady!(but it's too late)Emily Hart Davis!

Amy: She never listens mommy

Emma: The Hart Residences…..Hi Daddy (Kim looks at the clock, sees the time which is 9:09am and now rolls her eyes) I'm good! How are you this morning? Good….Yes Amilee is right here! Amy Daddy(looks at her sister and holds up the phone. Amy looks at her mom) Amy Daddy wants to speak with you

Amy: I don't wanna speak with him(snuggles with her mom. Kim kisses her head)

Kim: why not baby?

Amy:(softly)because (Kim sighs and knows her baby is having a hard time with the separation between her and her estranged husband)

Emma: Daddy Amy doesn't feel…..well! Yes momma is right here. Momma he wants to speak with you

Kim:( mumbles) great(takes the phone)girls go wash up. We're meeting up with Trini and Jace for lunch.

Amy: Yay!(Kim gives her a look)I mean (coughs) yay!

Kim:(whispers amused)Go(shoos her daughters away and stands up)(calls)and no listening on the other end(sighs)mm(turns on the speaker and closes the door)Henry Good Morning

Henry: Kimberly morning (pause) early enough for you?

Kim: you know it is! What happened to our 10am rule? (walks to her closet)

Henry: Sorry I'm in NY. Three hours ahead….I forgot (Kim rolls her eyes) honest mistake

Kim: Sure (walks to her vanity and picks up her hair brush)

Henry:(annoyed) didn't call too argue(Kim sighs) I see where Amilee gets it from.

Kim: excuse me! (takes a deep breath)I'm not going to do this with you. What do you want?

Henry: I'm coming home tomorrow! I want the girls

Kim: they are free tomorrow (sits on her bed and starts brushing her hair)so fine

Henry: wonderful….I'll be there around three

Kim: OK (sighs) Davis please don't stand them up like last time. It crushed Emma and I had to pick up the pieces.

Henry: Hart don't start ok?... said I'll be there!(Kim takes in some breaths)Look I got to go! Business calls. I'll call you when I'm back in town (hangs up before Kim can say bye)

Kim: Jerk! (throws her phone on the bed)I have a headache(rubs her head)

Emma: momma! We need some more soap(Kim stands)

Kim: coming Emma!(Amy walks in with a vanilla envelope)Hey Jelly Belly what you got?(takes it from her)

Amy: I don't know but it has a picture of a court on it

Kim:(slowly)I see that

Amy:(questions)what is that mommy? (Kim quickly looks at her)

Kim: nothing you need to worry about baby!(kisses her head) go wash up and get your sister some soap please for mommy

Amy: OK mommy!

Kim: thank you my sweet girl (pops her butt as her daughter runs out. Kim closes the door and quickly locks it)(frowns)OK(opens the envelope and pulls out the paper)(gasp)Divorce finalizing Papers….For Kimberly Ann Hart and Donald Henry Davis. They are finally here!


	3. The Chameleon Ranger and The Lunch Date

We now go across town, and open field and to a more private secluded Craftsman ranch style home. That only belongs to the one only Tommy Oliver. A black 2004 Cadillac comes up his dirt trail and stops in front of the house. Slowly Jason Scott and Zach get out of the car.

Zach: So this is where the Black Ranger lives?

Jason: Yup (they slow walk to his steps)he likes his privacy.

Zach: I see that (mumbles)I still have a bone to pick with him though.

Jason: not the color thing again! (looks at him with a smirk)

Zach: Of course you have had time to get over it. It's been years since he stole your color but he my friend(knocks on the door) he has currently been walking around Reef Side in my color.

Jason: Yeah he's a little bit of a color stealer(knocks on the door)but that's ok. He saves the world before bed time (looks at his watch) where is he?(all of a sudden a red raptor runs out of the side of the house)

Conner: Whoa come back red! (they watch as he chases after him)

Zach: whoa!(he watches two other rangers follow on the back of their dinosaurs)

Kira: Conner give me your hand(grabs him while her dino chases after the red Raptor)

Ethan: We need to catch him before Dr. O kills us(they disappear into the forest)

Zach: New Rangers?

Jason: Can't you tell?(they walk off the porch)I have a feeling…I know where Dr. O is(Zach laughs)come on(they walk around to the back of the house)and if I'm right the rookies didn't lock up(they see an opening going down to the basement)watch your step(they walk down the steps)

Zach: obviously! Were we more discrete when we were teenagers?

Jason: I would like to think so…but hey they are teenagers with attitudes

Zach: Ha! (slowly)Ha(stops in amazement at the new command center)What the hell?

Jason: I know! I know I said the same thing

Zach: He has way too much time on his hands (looks at monitor) I'm guessing this is his viewing globe.

Voice: You're guessing right (they turn and see Tommy standing there in sweat pants and a t shirt) How did you get in here?

Zach: The kids left the door open

Jason: after they chased Red

Tommy: Ok I see someone is going to have a little more training in discretion(walks over to them)and defense

Jason: Don't be too hard on them (smirks)

Tommy: you're just saying that because it's Little Red

Jason: you used to be a red too

Zack: Now you're a black (Tommy smiles) I believe your new name is the Chameleon Ranger

Tommy: Hey that works man! (puts his hand out)I missed you my friend (they grab hands)don't worry Zack you always made black look good

Zack: I mean what did you expect? I'm nothing but the best (they laugh and then hug)I missed you brother(they let go)I haven't seen you in five years.

Tommy: It's been some months…and I know I've been busy! I'm sorry about the color swap.

Zack: just next time call when you steal colors Mr. Dino Ranger

Tommy: Yeah-Yeah! What are you guys doing here?

Jason: Inviting you too lunch…You know it's me and Trini's vowel renewal in two weeks.

Tommy: How could I forget? Trini text me every day about it(crosses his arms)

Jason: You are forgetful Oliver(Zach nods while smiling)So we're meeting up with Billy and trying to do some last minute arrangements(smiles)Since Tree is allowing me to plan it this time.

Tommy: I would love to go but….

Jason: Tommy you're still my best man. It doesn't matter if it was 12 years ago or 20years ago. I expect you to be here for everything. Especially when you're not dead!

Zach: Yeah Tommy put the ranger stuff on hold just for a couple of hours.

Hayley: Tommy (they turn around a see Hayley coming in from the back room with a Dino egg) there is no activity going on in the city. Hasn't been for a couple of days now. We got it (walks over to them)and if we need you we can always call(puts the egg down)

Zach: She must be your Alpha(she smiles brightly)

Hayley: I don't know if I should take that as a complement or….

Zach: oh very much so! (puts his hand out and she takes it)hello my name is Zach! I'm the original Black Ranger(Tommy rolls his eyes)

Hayley: Hello I'm Hayley and I know who you are!(Zach looks shocked)I mean(smiles)it's my job to know(Zach nods with a smile)I run the command center(they let go of hands)

Jason: Well Tommy you heard the lady….go get dressed(Tommy looks between them)I need you bro

Tommy: Ok! Fine(looks at Jason)and its just us?

Jason: Yup just us guys

Tommy: ok(looks at Hayley)when the kids get in….Defense Training until I get back or until an emergency

Hayley: Got it Captain

Tommy:(mumbles annoyed)thanks(pats her shoulder and heads upstairs)

Zach:(calls)don't be such a grouch

Jason: Hays what's his problem?

Hayley: I don't know! He was up all night working on something. I guess he didn't get enough sleep

Zach: So are you and Tommy exclusive?

Jason:(laughs)Really Zach?

Zach: Just trying to figure it out(Jason keeps laughing)

Hayley: um(smiles)No just really good friends

Zach: Well in that case(puts out his arm and she gladly accepts it)How about you show me around your command center? It's a lot smaller than ours used to be but just as amazing.

Hayley: I would be happy too….you know Billy use to help me out with running this in the beginning? (Jason smiles but stops when his phone starts ringing)

Zach: I've should've know Billy had his hands on this. He is pretty amazing

Jason: I got to take this…it's the wife.

Zach: Tell Tree I said hey(Jason nods and heads back outside. He looks around and answers the phone)

Jason: Babe?

Trini:(voice)hey what are you doing? Did you get Tommy to come?

Jason: Of course! Didn't you believe I could do it?

Trini:(voice)of course babe! Was it easy or hard?

Jason: It was like pulling teeth….he's in a funk. So(whispers)did you get Kimberly to come?

Trini:(voice)Yes and surprisingly that was not like pulling teeth! She went with it!…..I really hope that this works. They are both single now.

Jason: I don't know Tree!

Trini:(voice)We know they are destined to be together! Like we are

Jason: I would like to believe what you believe Tree

Trini:(voice)watch this is going to work! Were older now and I know they still love each other a lot

Jason: no doubt in that(looks over and sees the new rangers coming over with the Dino)babe I got to go. The Newbies are here….I need to do introductions with Zach. Since Tommy is on a war path with them for leaving headquarters unlocked

Trini:(voice)ok!(laughs)I can't believe Tommy is a Zordon and a father to four(Jason laughs)love you, see you soon and don't be late!

Jason: I won't(the Rangers come in closer)ok I love you bye.

* * *

Trini hangs up the phone with Jason and gets out of her car. She turns to the backseat and looks at her sleeping son. She smiles and jumps when someone knocks on her window. Trini turns to her passenger window and sees Billy standing there and waving.

Trini:(gasps)Billy(looks to make sure a car isn't coming before she opens the driver's door)(calls)hey Billy!

Billy: Hey Tree!(Trini grabs her keys, closes the door and rushes over to the other side of her car. They quickly hug each other)

Trini: You scared me(they let go)

Billy: Sorry about that(he kisses her cheek)I saw that you were off the phone!

Trini: how long have you been here?

Billy: two minutes!

Trini: Ok good not that long(he laughs)Where is Jeff? I was hoping to see him again?

Billy: Back at our apartment(smiles)he is unpacking! I can't believe I'm back in Angel Grove

Trini: I know the feeling!(sighs)Can't help that home is home! Once I got pregnant with Jace I couldn't imagine raising him in Kansas City

Billy: I couldn't imagine living in(shudders)Missouri at all

Trini:(laughs)Yeah!(holds herself)Jason was doing really well down there with Construction, You know with all the wide space! But he is doing even better with making Multi-million dollar homes and malls in California

Billy: All I'm saying(looks around)where is Jace?

Trini:(gasps)oh God Jace!(quickly goes to the back seat, opens the door and sees her sleeping son)(sighs)he sleeps just like his dad without a care of what is going on around him(Billy laughs and Trini unhooks her son)

Billy: Do you need help?(walks over to her)

Trini: No(grunts)I have him(Trini struggles to pick him up. Billy goes over to her, moves past Trini and picks up Jace who snuggles on his shoulder)(sighs)thanks Billy

Billy: No problem

Trini: Normally I can pick him up no problem(groans and rubs her shoulder)feels like he had a growth spurt(Trini's phone rings)hold on(pulls her phone out)its Aisha

Billy: ok!

Trini: Hey Aisha(pauses)yeah we are at the restaurant are you on the way?(Pauses)Good is Adam coming?(Pauses)Aww! Ok I understand

Billy: Tell her I said Hey

Trini: Billy says hey!(laughs)Hold on(puts her on speaker)go on!

Aisha: Hey Spaceman!(Billy smiles)no time no SEE nor HEAR

Billy: I know I'm guilty

Aisha: You sure are?

Billy: How long before you get here so I can wrap my arms around you?

Aisha: About twenty minutes! I had to drop off AJ at her friend's house. Hey Trini!

Trini: Replacement?

Aisha: Ha-ha(they laugh)are you sure about this? I mean Kim cannot hear Tommy's name without freaking out a little.

Trini: and that is an issue!(Aisha sighs)and we both know this! I'm getting married again in two weeks and they need to see each other before then.

Aisha: I can understand that!

Trini: and like I stated before this is nothing a rehearsal dinner can fix! There will still be a lot of tension on the wedding day. I think two weeks is enough time to get them to communicate an understanding

Billy: or at least say an apology to each other! Kim's skin still burns when she thinks about Tommy's harsh words and Tommy well….when we mention Kimberly he looks like a lost puppy. Quietly frankly Aisha I agree with Trini… I am sick of it.

Aisha: I get all of that Guys I really do!(pauses)But Trini making them speak and forgive each other is not your only agenda and we both know that(Billy looks at Trini with a raised eyebrow. Trini bites her lip)

Trini:(innocently)I don't know what you're talking about?

Aisha:(laughs)sure you don't!(Trini looks at Billy and she laughs a little)

Billy: No way!(sighs)Trini!

Trini: they are prefect for each other! He's single…broke up with his girlfriend before (mumbles)he became a Ranger a couple of months back and Kimberly is going through a divorce(Billy moans)this is perfect timing

Billy: This is horrible timing! Sorry Trini I agree with Aisha

Aisha:(happily)HA! Thank you Billy

Trini: No thank you Billy(Aisha laughs)because no one asked you Billy(Billy laughs now)

Aisha: Oh because he is on my side now!

Trini: Exactly why!(Billy laughs)

Billy: Sorry Tree!(Trini's phone pings and she looks at it)

Trini: Jason is on his way with the guys….should be here in about 30minutes

Aisha: Knowing your husband and his driving…let's make it 15minutes (Billy nods and Trini giggles)Well I should be rolling in at the same time. I'll see you guys soon

Trini: Alright(they hang up and Trini looks at Billy with a smile)Wild idea that I have huh?

Billy: Just a little bit(Trini nods with a smile)but if you believe this will work! You know I have your back Tree(she grabs his arm)

Trini: Thank you Billy….. Well we should get in there and get some seats

Billy: I've been waiting for this Ranger Reunion since you guys left….for the peace conference(Trini laughs)let's get the party started(Trini closes her door, locks the car and they head to the restaurant)


	4. Surprise, Defense and The Lunch Date

We go back to Tommy's House and the teens walk over to Jason who smirks

Conner: Jason?(lets go of his Dino and he runs back in the cave)

Jason: Little Red! (taps his shoulder)

Kira: Hey Jason!(they both let go of their Dino's and they run in)how are you?(gives him a side hug)

Jason: I'm great sweetie

Ethan: how long have you been here?(shakes his hand)

Jason: Enough to see(points to Conner)your Red Raptor run freely(points to Kira and Ethan)you two chasing it with yours(Ethan squints)(laughs)and long enough to know Dr. O is giving you Defense Training for keeping the command center unlocked

Ethan: Oh GREAT!(glares at Conner)you need to get Red under control

Conner: Wait how did he know we kept it unlocked?

Jason: Tommy didn't answer the door. We had to find a new way in

Conner: you ratted us out?!(Jason smirks)

Jason: never(pops Conner's neck)you need to be more responsible. But I do have some great news. Tommy is going to lunch with me. Haley's in charge

Kira: So were off the hook(high fives Ethan)

Ethan: you really are a Power Ranger. You saved us(Jason laughs)

Jason:(laughs)come with me….there is someone I want you to meet(they walk in to the command center)One of the originals

Ethan: We've met Billy, Trini, You and Dr. O….so that leaves(they walk in)Kimberly and(they see Hayley speaking with Zach)Oh my goodness(Zach turns towards them and stands up straight)….that's that's

Conner: Breathe Nerd(Zach walks over)

Kira: Shut up Conner!

Ethan:(amazed)Your Zach

Zach: I am(puts out his hand and shakes it)and you are?

Ethan: Ethan…I'm the blue ranger

Zach: nice to meet you Son(lets go)and you?(looks at Conner)the one who let your Dino loose

Conner: Did everyone see that?(shakes his hand)I'm Conner…the Red Ranger and Leader

Zach: Well Conner don't worry he will listen to you soon enough

Conner: Its almost been six months(Zach laughs)

Zach: oh well then…you have a jokester (turns to the Kira) and young lady?

Kira: Kira….Yellow Ranger (they shake hands)

Zach: Nice to meet you (they break the hand shake) I see you are the leader of these boys

Conner: (laughs)she likes to think so(Kira shoves Conner in the rib)

Tommy: So(they turn and see Tommy in a white dress shirt and blue jeans. He's hair is gelled back and he is wearing his black shades)what is going to be your punishment?

Zach: That was fast

Jason:(looks at his clock)Tommy it's time for us to go(walks towards the steps)

Zach: Yeah Tommy text them their punishment. We got to meet Bill

Tommy: But(Jason grabs his arm and leads them up the steps)Hayley?

Hayley:(calls)Got it

Zach: Well Ms. Hayley…It was really nice to meet you(takes her hand)I hope to see you again(kisses her hand)

Hayley:(sweetly)me too(the Rangers stand there uncomfortable)

Tommy:(calls)Zach lets go

Zach: Yellow, Red and Blue(gives them a slight wave and heads up the steps)

Conner:(Singing)Hayley's got a boyfriend(Hayley looks at them in a bright red)Hayley's got a boyfriend. And look it's with the Original black Ranger

Ethan/Kira: Shut up Conner!

* * *

Kimberly and her girls are walking down the street and turn left into a little mom/pop restaurant. She grabs their hand and walks over to the table where Trini is sitting with her little boy. Kim then sees an extra person and makes a face. Trini stands up with a smile on her face.

Emily: Momma who is that man?

Kimberly: I didn't know(thinking)she better now be hooking me up with a blind date(goes over to the table)I'm not even divorced yet!

Trini: Kim(they hug)mmm I've missed you sister

Amy: Aunt Trini(Trini lets go of Kim)

Trini: my girls(hugs her nieces. Kim picks up her three year old Nephew)

Jace: Hi Auntie Kimmie!

Kim: mmmm My big boy(kisses his cheek)I missed you

Trini: come sit…come sit(leads the girls to a seat beside her and takes Jace from Kimberly so that he can sit back in his seat. Kimberly has no choice but to sit by the mystery man)

Kim: um(she looks at the man and instantly smiles)BILLY?!(we look down and see him smiling at her)BILLY!(he quickly stands)oh my GOD(she jumps in his arms)what a big surprise!(he lifts her up a little and she laughs)

Bill: Kim(kisses her check)Kimmy I missed you so much(they let go but still hold hands)It's been almost seven years(Kim nods as a tears form in her eyes)

Kim: What are you doing back here? When did you get back?

Billy: Come on let's sit(helps her sit and then sits by her)

Kim: Trini(wipes her eyes)this was such a beautiful surprise(Trini smiles)

Emma: Momma who is this?

Kim: oh(clears her throat)Girls this is….. Your Uncle Billy

Billy: WOW Girls?(Kim laughs and nods) I haven't seen your girls since they were 2months old(looks back at Kim who is still wiping the tears off of her face)

Kim: I know!(happily)When did you get back here? How long are you staying?

Billy: Got here last week and I'm moving back for a couple of months and then I'm moving back to the east side for about six months. Then I will be here for a couple of years.

Kim: Billy that is amazing

Billy: How about you? What have you been up too?

Kim: Well I'm finally opening up my studio next week.

Billy: Kim!(smiles)that's phenomenal!

Kim: thank you! But I'm sure you already knew(looks at Trini with a playfully glare)

Trini: I may have let him know a few things(they laugh)

Amy: Can Jace sit by me?(Trini nods picks up her son ,moves over and sits him by Amy)

Billy: So who his who? Last I saw them making they were bald, with no teeth and someone peed on me(Trini giggles)

Kim:(laughs)That would've been Emma!(smiles)Girls introduce yourselves!

Emma: Sorry about the pee(Billy laughs as does Kim)Hi I'm Emily….but you can call me Emma

Amy: and I'm Amilee but you can call me Amy

Billy: nice to meet you again(Kim and Trini giggle. shakes their hands)

Emma: So why did you leave Uncle Billy?

Billy: Uncle!(laughs)wow!(Kim squishes up her nose with a smile)I work at the space stations and I help people get into space.

Amy: That is so cool

Billy: Well thank you sweetie(silence hits them)So are you girls are hungry ?

Amy: Very much so Uncle Billy

Trini: Here you go(passes them the kids menu)

Emma: thank you!

Trini: you're welcome!(thinking)so far so good! Hopefully it will continue this way


	5. What is HeShe Doing Here?

15minutes later, Jason pulls up to the restaurant. He is looking around for a spot and moans a little when he can't find one by the restaurant.

Zach: You know if we got here about ten minutes earlier we would have a spot(looks back at Tommy)

Tommy: What?(stares at him back)

Zach: If you didn't live all the way in Reefside….We would have a spot is "what"?

Tommy: we could've eaten in Reefside

Jason:(mumbles)its better food in Angel Grove

Zach: besides majority of us live here! We always have you out voted

Tommy: well I could've met you here(Zach and Jason laugh)what?

Zach: please you're a hermit(Tommy goes to object)before you deny it! You stay on secluded hill top with nothing but trees and robot dinosaurs(Jason laughs)and we don't see you for 5years

Tommy: it's only been a couple of months

Jason: and when we call you to hang out you either don't answer, you're late or you flake out

Tommy: ok yeah I'm kind of late sometimes (quickly)but I don't flake nor do I avoid you….

Zach: what do you call it? Because me and Jason wouldn't of wasted his gas to come and get you if you could be trusted to come on your own!

Tommy: I'm sorry about having a job in Reefside(Zach smirks)and I'm sorry that I like my privacy and I'm sorry that I'm a Ranger and it takes up most of my time

Zach: You're the "Black" Ranger! Your forgetting the most important part(its Tommy's turn to smirk)and thanks for apologizing buddy…I forgive you(Jason laughs)I got an apology Jason

Tommy: Ha-ha!(leans back in the backseat)

Jason: Ha a spot(turns his truck quickly and Tommy and Zach toss in their seats. Cars behind Jason honk loudly at him and he speeds off)

Zach:(yells)where did you get your license?(holds on to the car door pulling himself up. Tommy does the same thing but holds his head)

Jason: It wasn't that bad(parks the car)remember I drove the Mega Zord

Tommy: there is a reason why Trini and Billy controlled the legs(Zach laughs and Jason puts a fist in the air while parking the car)

Jason: oh come on it wasn't that bad! Nobody died(turns off the car and looks them)did they?

Zach: No we didn't!(Jason nods and gets out of the car)(to Tommy)Its nothing different from our Teenagers years and him not using his head(Jason firmly closes the door as they laugh)

Tommy:(laughs)hope he doesn't drive that way with Jace(Zach nods and they both get out of the car)

Zach: I'm pretty sure Trini would've killed him by now(they look at Jason who is talking to someone)hey who is he talking too?(they go around to the other side of the car)Hey Sha!

Aisha: Hey guys!(Aisha stands there with a smile and arms open)no time no see(mumbles)Black Rangers(Zach and Tommy look at each other before looking back at her with a smile)

Zach: Your telling(they both go to hug her but Zach moves Tommy)let the original go first(Aisha laughs as Zach holds her tightly and Tommy makes a face)your telling me yellow!

Aisha: Boys(Zach lets go and Tommy now switches places in the hug)play nice

Tommy: We are(loudly)I'm happy you saved the best for last(its Zach's turn to make a face and Jason laughs as they pull away from the hug)

Zach: Hey Tommy! Do you know you are my legacy twice because…..

Aisha: Alright!(they look at her)alright(laughs)I didn't mean to start anything(looks at Tommy)and where have you been hiding?(crosses her arms)I haven't seen you in 5months

Tommy: Yeah I know!

Jason: Tommy is our little ghost friend

Zach: Correction…."Hermit Ghost Friend"(Aisha and Jason chuckle)

Tommy: I'm sorry guys….You know how it is being a(whispers)Ranger!

Aisha: mm-hmm(smirks)I guess I can understand(Tommy reaches over and kisses her cheek)

Tommy: I'll do better

Jason: At least for the next two weeks(crosses his arms)he won't be ghost

Tommy: Come on guys!(mumbles)your making me feel this big(holds up his finger and pinches it)

Zach: How do you think you were making us feel?(they have a stare down)

Tommy: I'm sorry(holds up his hands)I promise I will do better(they give him a look)I swear on Zordon that I will not do this again. You guys are my family(Aisha goes over and hugs him. Tommy accepts it)

Jason: and don't you ever forget it(they dap each other up. Aisha lets go of Tommy)

Tommy: I won't(Tommy and Zach then dap each other up)so(looks at Aisha)what are you doing here?

Aisha: Huh?(thinking)think Aisha!(looks at Jason and Zach who give her a look)Think(looks at Tommy)I got it(loudly)I was going shopping! I have an event coming up and I have to look nice for it(Aisha wasn't lying she did have event to go to next week for Kimberly)

Tommy: oh ok(thinking)good to see things haven't changed. At least she's not like Kim and going around shopping for no reason(pauses)I wonder if she's meeting…

Zach:(cutting off Tommy's thoughts)are you alone?(Tommy looks at Zach a little surprised that he asked what he was about to think)

Aisha: Yeah!(smiles)I dropped of AJ with her friends! So I am shopping alone

Tommy: That's different(they look at him)what?(thinking)did I say that out loud?

Aisha:(smiles)what do you mean by that "Oh Fearless Leader"?

Tommy: Normally you have a shopping partner is all

Aisha: and who is normally my shopping partner?(Tommy mouth tightens and Aisha's eyes dance with joy because they all know who he was talking about)(thinking)I knew he still thinks about her

Zach: Hey(they look at him)(changing the subject)as much as I would love to just stand here! I'm starving and we are supposed to be meeting Billy!

Aisha:(happily)Billy! Really?!

Jason:(thinking)Aisha should've been an actress

Zach: Yep! He is back! Would you like to join us? I mean it's supposed to be just the guys but…

Aisha: I'll just stop by to say hi to Billy!(sweetly)I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone for lunch in a few minutes.

Tommy: thought you were shopping alone

Aisha:(thinking)damn fix it(gives him a look) yes I'm shopping alone but not eating alone

Tommy: um(confused)ok

Zach:(thinking)that even threw me for a loop

Jason: Eating with anyone we know?(Aisha just shrugs)

Tommy: Why the vagueness?

Aisha: because I like my privacy(Tommy gives her a look and she smiles harder)

Zach:(laughs)good one(To Tommy)and she wasn't even in the car

Aisha:(laughs)what?

Tommy:(annoyed)nothing!

Jason: Come on lets go! I know Billy is probably wondering where we are(Aisha hooks arms with Tommy and he accepts)We're meeting at Porters(they walk off together still talking and laughing)

* * *

We go back into the restaurant and Kim looks around at the table and the empty seats.

Kim: So(smiles)what's with the extra seats? (looks at Trini)

Trini: Waiting for Aisha and…..(stops when she sees Jason walk in with Zach, Aisha and Tommy)

Kim: And?(Aisha comes in first. Trini watches the confusion on Tommy's face when he sees her and the mystery people are. Jason and Zach makes sure they walk behind him)

Aisha: Trin!i(goes over and kisses her)(softly so Tommy can't hear)Kim(hugs her tightly)

Kim: Sha!(kisses her cheek. They let go and Aisha touches Billy)

Aisha: Billy my love(they hug tightly)

Emma: Uncle Jason!

Amy: Uncle Zach!

Tommy:(turns to Jason)I thought you said only men and Billy has kids and a wife?(Jason nods "no" as he bends down and picks up Amy and Zach picks up Emma)

Jason: hey Princess'(Tommy looks at them)

Emma: Hey! Who are you?(Kim turns around and stands)

Jason:(laughs)Emma

Kim: Emily don't be rude(laughs)I'm(Tommy turns around slowly when he hears her voice. They lock eyes and both freeze. Everyone becomes quiet. Trini covers her mouth and looks at Jason)

Amy: Mommy what's wrong?(wiggles out of Jason's arms and goes over to her. She grabs Kim's hand bringing Kim back to reality)

Kim: nothing baby(never leaves eyes with Tommy)

Jason: How about we sit down and order some food?(touches Tommy's shoulder. Tommy pulls back to reality and breaks eye contact with Kim)

Zach: Yes steaks all around sound yum(walks over to Kim and kisses her cheek while still holding Emma)hi Kim!

Kim:(mumbles)Hey Zach!(kisses him back on the cheek)

Trini: Tommy(walks over to him and they embrace)it's so good to see you(kisses his cheek)

Tommy:(softly)hey Tree!(Jason grabs Amy and walks over to the table)

Trini: Please(pulls away) come sit(takes his hand and leads him to a chair. Kim still stands and watches him walk over to the seat. Zach and Jason put the girls down)

Emma: come on(grabs her sisters hand and they go back to their seats)

Kim: Excuse me….I have to go to the bathroom(looks at her daughters)stay right there I'll be back(Kim walks away and towards the bathroom)

Trini: um(makes Tommy sit between Aisha and Zach. Aisha is sitting by Billy, Billy sits by Kim. Zach sits by the girls, who sit by Jace, who sits by Trini, who sits by Jason, who is on the other side of Kim)excuse me(Trini taps Tommy's shoulder and heads for the bathroom. Tommy looks at the rest of the rangers)

Tommy: whose idea was this?(looks at Jason)

Jason:(sighs)Trini's

Tommy: Why would you do this?

Jason: We are all a part of the original wedding party

Tommy: She doesn't want to see me Jason (the girl's looks between each other) not since the wedding! Why would you do this?

Aisha: It's time to heal Tommy(grabs his hand)this has been going on for too long

 _~The moment we were all waiting for...Please leave a review and let me know what you think~_


	6. Come on! Say You'll Be There!

Kimberly burst through the bathroom door and heads for the stall. She slams the door then locks the door. Trini comes in the bathroom. She looks around and sees no one else is in there and locks the door. Trini takes in a deep breath

Trini:(softly)Kim?

Kim: Don't Trini!

Trini: Kim?

Kim: I'm furious right now Trini…

Trini: Kimberly (firmly)come out the bathroom this insistent and talk to me. Your acting like a three year old…and even Jace expresses himself(Kim opens the door with tears in her eyes)(softly)Kim!

Kim: How could you do this?

Trini: Do what?

Kim: invite him and not tell me?(glares and goes over to the sink)

Trini: because I knew you wouldn't come

Kim: that is not fair….you don't get to make those decisions Trini Scott(Trini walks over to her as she puts water over her face)

Trini: Kimberly, Tommy was in my wedding 12years ago….this lunch is for all of us to get together to talk about the renewal! I could not not just invite Jason's best man. You guys were going to see each other in two weeks. So what's the difference?

Kim:(harshly)the surprise factor(Trini sighs and silence hits the room)

Trini: It's time to get over this. You guys were friends before I got married. Even after the "Dear John" letter that you sent him(Kim looks at her through the mirror)and after the whole turbo accident.

Kim: Oh Trini!(rubs her hand through her hair)we both know I had to break it off.

Trini: because of the whole Kat thing….which was the reason for the Dear…

Kim: ok-ok I get it(sighs)Trini I-I just can't forgive him.

Trini: But he forgave you though!(Kim sigh)Kim you two need to talk about it(grabs her hand)we're older and mature and we know that Tommy never really meant to hurt you(softly)You know that?

Kim: Trini I don't though(pulls away)he changed to someone that I've never seen. I didn't even see that person when he was(whispers)The Green Ranger

Trini: He is not who has was that evening(Kim looks in her eyes)None of us are! We've all grown since then. So stop being stubborn and get back in there. Let's get through this lunch and wedding and then after that you don't have to see Tommy ever again(Kim sighs a long sigh)please I want my family back even if its briefly! PLEASE! For my wedding(Kim mouths "OK") YES!(hugs her)thank you Kimberly….and you won't regret it(kisses her and lets go)and maybe you and Tommy can….

Kim: Trini don't push it(Trini nods and smirks)ok(looks at the mirror)do I look like a drowned rat?

Trini: Puffy eyed(pulls out her purse)that is why I have my make up(unlocks the door, comes back to Kimberly and opens it)Lets fix your make up(thinking)and win back your Prince

* * *

We go back outside in the restaurant and everyone is having small chat. Tommy is talking to Billy when he feels small hand on his wrist. He turns and sees the little girl with red hair looking at him. He smiles at her. Everyone stops chatting and watches

Tommy: hey little lady!

Emma: hi my name is Emily but you can call me Emma

Tommy: that's a pretty name Emma!

Emma: thank you(points to her sister) that's my twin sister Amilee(Tommy looks over and she smiles but hides behind Emma)you can call her Amy

Tommy: hi sweetheart!(she shyly waves)

Emma: what's your name?

Tommy: I'm Tommy

Amy:(shyly)how do you know my mommy?

Tommy: we all went to school together

Emma: you have really nice Hair

Tommy:(laughs)oh(looks at everyone else who is laughing)thank you!

Zach: Emma you should've seen it in high school(they laugh. Trini and Kim come out. Kim has a full make over. Her hair is no longer in a pony tail. Her eyes have light brown eyeshadow and she's wearing dark red lipstick. Kim smiles when she sees her girls reacting with her first love. As they get closer Jason stands)he could wear it in a pony tail(Emma's eyes get big)Yeah I know!

Jason: ladies(they look from the table and Tommy is mesmerized by Kim. This time Kim only looks at him for a few seconds)welcome back

Trini: thank you sweetie(Jason pulls out the seat and kisses her cheek)excuse me(Billy stands up and helps Kim in her seat. Trini and Jason sit)

Kim: thank you Billy

Amy: you look Really! Really! Really pretty mommy!

Kim: thank you jelly belly(gives her a little Kim giggle)

Trini: so(they look at her)we've invited you all here today(looks at them and smiles)about our vowel renewal(Everyone cheers)Thank you(takes Jason's hand)I'm so happy that you all can be here. I can't believe it's been 12years of pure bless and now I'm letting Jason plan our vowel renewal

Jason: oh the power(they laugh a little and Kim looks over at Tommy who now has Jace on his lap. She stares at him)

Trini: Yeah, Yeah! I must be out of my mind(they laugh)….Jason I'm going to allow you to speak since I planned the first one

Jason: thank you(stands)First I want to thank my Best Man Tommy(Tommy stops playing with Jace and looks at him)Kim(Kim snaps out of her day dream and looks at Jason was with a smirk) my wife's Matron of Honor. Aisha the Maid of Honor and Billy and Zach my grooms men. For being here for us always.

Aisha: Of course Jason….we love you guys.

Billy: you know we'll always be here for you guys

Trini: and were grateful of that

Jason: So for this year…we are going to go to Hawaii

Trini:(calmly)Hawaii?

Kim: Jason wait….

Jason: it's fully paid for….for the wedding party at least. That includes Rocky, Kat and Tonya who….

Trini:(outraged cuts him off)Jason it's what?(Billy, Zach and Tommy wince at her screeching)

Kim: Jason my shop is opening next week….I can't go to Hawaii

Aisha: Jason I haven't talked to Adam about this!(shocked)you paid for all of us!

Jason: Guys! Its ok I've planned this out completely

Tommy: Not completely!(they look at him)Jason you know I have other responsibilities.

Jason: Yes you still save the world….but you act like they can't call you in for a real emergency and you can't(mumbles)teleport.(looks at the girls who are paying no attention) I mean that's what they were going to do today if it was an emergency

Tommy: but I'm only a town over….not a-a whole state

Amy: Are you a doctor?(they look at Amy)

Tommy: uh(looks at everyone but Kim)Yes I am

Amy: Wow! I want to be a Doctor too(Kim smirks)

Tommy:(encouraging)you can be whatever you want to be Princess

Zach:(loudly)Jason I think it's a good idea(they turn their attention back to Zach)Hawaii in the winter time(gives him a thumbs up)

Jason: exactly!

Zach: and its on your budget

Trini:(angrily) Exactly!

Jason:(mumbles)not helping Zach(Zach mouths "Sorry")

Trini: Jason, what about my parents and your parents?

Jason: taken care of

Trini: How much was this Jason?

Jason: Babe you asked me to plan it. It's been planned and we are going in two Saturday's. Now I'm calling a "White Flag" until we get home(Trini rolls her eyes not pleased)please Tree?

Trini: ok Fine(he lovingly touches her shoulder and Trini instantly goes for his hand on her shoulder)

Kim: ok! But you can't "White Flag" me(Everyone laughs including Tommy)

Jason: I expected none the less

Kim:(sharply)Jason my studio opens next week. Most of my big business is on Saturdays. I can't leave for Hawaii a week after it opens

Tommy:(thinking)new studio?

Jason: well I mean you do have an assistant coach already in the plays

Kim: It doesn't look good for me to leave…my new baby the week that it opens!

Jason: We can get you back here by Sunday Morning(pouts)come on Kim please?

Kim: Jason that really isn't fair. I've been waiting for this for awhile….

Jason: you won't lose any money. It will still be open Kent can run it with ease…..come on Kim!(looks at his nieces)Girls don't you want to go to Hawaii?

Emma: what's in Hawaii?(Trini smirks)

Jason: Lilo and stitch(Trini hits him playfully)

Amy: COOL!(Everyone laughs but Kim)mommy did you know that!

Kim:(firmly)Jason Scott!(pinches him)

Jason:(laughs)ow!

Billy: come on Kim(Kim looks at him)this would be great. We haven't all been together in years this is a great reason. Hawaii will be so relaxing. We've been working so hard since we were teenagers.

Aisha: and Kim Jas is right(Kim looks at her)Kent is the prefect Co-Coach….it'll be fine. Just tell your clients that you are going out town for business.

Trini: we really need you there Kim. Please your one of my best friends. I mean yes Jason could've planned this better because everyone has lives(Jason clears his throat)which we will talk about later. But Sis I really need you there.

Kim: this really is not fair(sighs but smiles after a while)ok I'll be there

Jason: Great!(looks around)so does that go for everyone?

Billy: affirmative(Kim takes his hand and squeezes it for two seconds)

Aisha: Me and Adam are in….and AJ

Zach: I'm in(everyone looks at Tommy)

Trini: Dr. Oliver?(Tommy looks at them unsure but then looks at Kim. They lock eyes for two seconds before she looks away. Emma and Amy look at each other. Amy shrugs with a smile)

Emma:(in her head)I think he likes Momma

Amy:(in her head)yeah they like each other. I wonder why mommy won't say anything to him though?(Emma shrugs)

Tommy: Ok I'm(he's watch goes off)uh(he quickly stands with Jace in his arms)

Emma: What's that?

Zach: He's pager(Aisha takes Jace)

Amy: what's a pager?(Aisha laughs surprised)

Tommy: I have to go!

Trini: We haven't gotten an answer from you Thomas(he looks at everyone as they stare)

Tommy: Yeah(hesitantly)I'll be there

Trini: Wonderful(he feels a little girl grab his hand. He looks down but this time it's Amy's hand)

Amy: are you going to save a life?

Tommy:(smiles)Yes

Amy: ok be careful Dr. Tommy

Tommy: thank you Amy(rubs her little hand. Kim melts a little. He's watch beeps again)

Emma: Are you coming back?

Kim: Girls(they look at Kim)let Dr. Tommy get to his emergency

Tommy: uh(he pulls out his seat)it was good seeing all of you(pats Zach's shoulder) I'll see you later(Aisha squeezes Tommy's hand)

Jason: ok stay safe my friend

Trini:(softly)and may the power protect you(everyone nods in agreement)

Tommy: thank you(walks away and puts the watch to his mouth)Haley(goes towards the bathroom. Kim blinks a couple of times)

Zach: man! He makes me miss it(they look at him)

Aisha: not me…I love being OBGYN. It's better than being a Veterinarian or fashion designer. Surprisingly It's less a hassle then saving the world(they laugh)

Emma: you guys all used to be doctors too?(everyone looks between each other)

Kim: Something like that!….girls do your puzzles please(a waitress walks over)

Waitress: Are you ready to order? (Jason sits down)

Jason: Are we?

 _~Please Review and yes the girls have a psychic connection that no knows about. Well not yet at least"~_


	7. She was really there! Is he Single?

Tommy rushes out of the restaurant and towards the alley. He make sure no one is looking before he heads to the back of the restaurant and transforms.

Tommy: Dino Thunder Power up(Tommy soon transforms into the black Ranger)lets go(runs towards the entrance of the alley and the ATV appears out of nowhere. Tommy jumps on it and speeds off quickly)

Hayley: Tommy you will be there in no time

Tommy: Thank you Hays(Tommy speeds past a couple of women in skirts. They scream as their dresses go up)(yells)sorry!(Tommy smirks under his helmet)(thinking)not funny Tommy(sits there in silence)

Hayley:(thinking)How was lunch with your friends?

Tommy: Short lived! But we knew it would be. Trouble never sleeps

Hayley: unfortunately! Was it good hanging out with the Guys?

Tommy: It was more than just the(wonders)the guys(thinking)I can't believe she was standing there and right in my face. My first(stops his thoughts)no-no don't go there. She was there and with twin girls. Her twin girls(eyes soften under the helmet)They are gorgeous and look just like her. SHE's a mother of two. Why didn't Jason ever mention that she had kids? I mean Kim is a touchy subject so maybe he thought it wasn't important(he's eyes frown in anger)NO he knew I was going to be in his wedding in a couple of weeks. He should've given me the heads up way in advance. I'm his best friend. I can't believe it! (groans)I really hope she didn't have kids with that Stupid A…

Hayley:(snaps)Tommy(Tommy snaps out of his thoughts)hello are you there?

Tommy: I'm sorry(laughs)what did you say?

Hayley: I said your 30seconds to the half way mark and I was asking you "what did you mean by it was more than just the guys"

Tommy: Trini, Jace and Aisha(he stops himself before he can mumble her name, dare he say her name. He thinks not Haley knows their past and he dare not say)and Billy

Hayley: Billy?(laughs)I thought that's who you were going to meet in the first place

Tommy:(thinking)Damn it Tommy….play it off(laughs)Right Sorry! Anyways the ladies were all party crashers(Hayley laughs a little)Not little man!

Hayley: Let me guess because he is one of the…

Hayley/Tommy: The guys

Tommy:(laughs)exactly(thinking)Hayley always makes me laugh! She really is my best friend!

Hayley:(thinking)hey Tommy?

Tommy: Hayley?

Hayley: Zach he's a cool and sweet guy?(Tommy makes a surprised look under his helmet)

Tommy:(clears his throat)mmm-mm sweet?!….Huh he's cool yes! Why?

Hayley:(shyly)no reason(silence)is he seeing anybody?

Tommy:(laughs)No! Not that I know of(chuckles uncomfortably)um Hayley are you(Tommy stops his questions when a blast comes past his helmet)(yells)whoa!(looks and sees the monsters fighting the Ranger and Zeltrax coming in on him)

Zeltrax: Welcome to the Party Tommy(Tommy gets down off the ATV and charges the monster. The battle begins and Cassidy and Devin are getting the scope behind the bush)


	8. What really happened

20minutes later everyone is now eating appetizers.

Stranger: Hey look it's the Power Rangers(someone turns up the TV. Everyone looks at the TV and sees that they are destroying a monster)

Jace:(happily)the Power Rangers(Jason smiles at his son)

Zach: Yeah! Which one is your favorite?

Jace: RED!

Jason: that's my boy(they laugh)

Customer: Whoa look at the Black Ranger!(they see Tommy fly into a Tree)

Kim:(gasps)oh no!(everyone looks at her and Billy takes her hand)

Billy:(softly)I'm sure he's fine Kim(they look back at TV and Rangers get blasted)oh man(they watch as the mega zords finally destroys the monster)see(they look at Kim who is holding her chest slightly)

TV: again The Power Rangers save the day

Emma: momma what's wrong?

Trini:(mumbles)Jason?

Jason: excuse me(stands up with his phone but before he can leave he sees Tommy coming back in)(sighs)Tommy(everyone turns and sighs in relief. Tommy looks at their worried faces and then looks up at the TV and sees the fight)

Tommy: Hey(he looks at Kim's face)I'm ok(he goes to touch her shoulder but stops himself)

Amy: that was fast Dr. Tommy(Tommy sits between Aisha and Zach again)

Tommy: umm…..

Trini: We were worried there was a monster towards the direction of the hospital(trying to cover up his tracks)

Tommy: Yeah I think that's why the hospital called and told me to turn back around(moves to the side and winces. Kim goes to say something but the waitress walks over)

Waitress:(flirting)What can I get for you handsome?(Kim has a sting in her chest)

Tommy: Hey(smiles)can I have water?

Waitress: Yes sir! My name is Tammy and let me know if you need anything(walks away)

Zach: Looks like Tammy has a crush on Tommy(Tommy playful punches him)

Tommy: No she's just being nice

Billy:(smirks)ok Handsome(they men laugh. The women not so much)

Jason:(laughs)ok so were all going to Hawaii(everyone nods. Kim looks at her water that hasn't been drank and passes it towards Billy)

Kim:(mumbles)give this to Tommy(Billy gives her a stunned look and nods)please(he passes it to Tommy. Tommy takes it from Billy confused)

Billy: from the pretty lady in Pink(Tommy looks a little surprised)

Tommy:(to Kim)Thank you(she nods)

Kim: your welcome(Tommy tilts the cup to her and then drinks the water. They go back to the conversation. But then Kim goes back to the last memory that she had of Tommy)

* * *

 _Memory: Tommy no stop!(Kim is pulling Tommy off of someone. Tommy is punching the guy. Finally she pushes him off.) "Get off of HIM! What are you doing"?( Stands protectively in front of her almost Ex-husband Henry. Kim is wearing a yellow silk gown, which flows past her ankles and has a small train. Her hair is in a pent up bun with white flowers in it. She is wearing yellow gloves that go up her arm. Tommy is wearing a black tuxedo with a red flower on it. Tommy's sides are shaved but he is still rocking a ponytail)_

 _Tommy: "Kim he is a jerk! How can you be with him?"_

 _Kim: "Tommy this is my fiancé"….._

 _Tommy: "Kim you're making a biggest mistake of you life if you marry him!(Kim nods no)don't be a fool(Kim eyes get big)Can't you see he is not good for you."_

 _Kim: "No Tommy you're not….I hate what you right now! You acting like a monster!"_

 _Tommy:(angrily)"Well I hate you who you are too! You used to be smarter than I this!_

 _Kim: I am smarter Tommy! I realized that we could never be(gets in his face)you are just mad because I didn't choose you. Get over it!_

 _Tommy:(laughs)you think that's it! I have someone that is more precious to me than you could have ever been. Someone who is less self-absorbed_

 _Kim: Good FOR YOU!(laughs)and here I thought we could we friends(frowns)Your being impossible and your acting like a jealous Jerk(Tommy eyes get big for a second)_

 _Tommy: you know what? Never mind! Since I'm a jealous JERK(steps in closer to her and Kim doesn't step down)If you want to marry an asshole, fine! I'm sure you'll be a beautiful Mrs. Asshole! You two Asshole's deserve each other" (Kim now steps back surprised and tears instantly come to her eyes. Tommy's eyes soon tear up but from regret. Jason comes in the room wearing a his tux and a smile but stops when sees Henry on the floor and Kim and Tommy in tears)._

 _Jason: "What the hell is going on here?"(walks over to them. He stands beside his best friend)_

 _Kim: "Nothing" (turns around and helps her fiancé up off the floor when she hears him moaning)"Henry oh my Goodness"(touches his face)_

 _Henry: "I'm pressing charges"(Kim pulls Henry's face to her. Kim's eyes soften even though she is mad at Tommy, she still feels the need to protect him.)_

 _Kim:(thinking)God I hate him so much right now. But I can't let him go to jail. Even though I should let him rot(softly)Henry no, Let's just go!(begs)Please baby!(Tommy heart breaks more. Henry nods and she looks at Jason while letting go of Henry)Jason tell Trin we had to go"_

 _Jason: "But Kim…"_

 _Kim: "I'm sorry Jason. Its best I leave(Kim kisses his cheek)(angrily says to Tommy)"and I never want to see you again"(Glares at him)"do you hear me?"_

 _Tommy: Kim I'm…_

 _Kim:(snaps)what? You're sorry?(reaches for Henry's hand)_

 _Henry: Don't ever(pulls Kim in closer o him)come near her(Kim closes her eyes for a second)again or else(Tommy's makes a fist. Jason without looking grabs his arm)_

 _Jason: Kim(she opens her eyes and looks at him)its best you get Henry home(Kim nods)it's been enough damage(Kim looks at Tommy and sees that he is broken just as much as she is. Part her wants to hug him but the other part wont let her)_

 _Kim: come on(grabs his hand, looks at Tommy one last time(Not knowing that it would be almost 12years before she would physically see him again)and walks out with her fiancé through the back door. Jason turns to Tommy confused)._

 _Jason: "What the hell happened?"_

 _Tommy:" I don't wanna talk about it"(Covers his face)"I just made the biggest mistake of my life and I lost her Jason"(Jason simply sighs and touches his shoulder)_

* * *

Kim snaps out of it when she hears her name.

Jason: Kim(Kim looks at him)(smirks)where were you?

Kim:(mumbles) Sorry!

Aisha: Your rambling was boring her(they snicker)

Kim: Sorry what happened?

Trini: Well Jason is not telling us were we are staying

Jason: But I did tell you that the flights leave at 4:45am….American

Kim:(moans)Jason you know I'm not a morning person

Jason: you will be for Hawaii and I already have the outfits picked

Aisha: Oh GOD were going to be wearing Moomoo's(everyone laughs)

Jason: Haha! But know they are actually nice.

Trini: Can we see them?

Jason: You can see it "My dear" Bride at home(to Aisha) Since you want to joke I am going hold off until the big day!

Billy: and what are we going to wear?(the waitress walks back over with the water)

Waitress: Have you decided on what you want to order?

Tommy: No just the water is fine(she gives him the water)thank you(she gives him a wink and walks off)

Zach: She's laying down the moves Tommy

Kim: Jason(changing the subject)what are the guys wearing? Or are we not supposed to know that.

Jason: it's all a secret(stands up and hold up his drink)and its going to be a wonderful surprise! To me and Trini's vowel renewal(they hold up their glasses)

 ** _~Now we really now what caused the spilt! Tell me what you think.~_**


	9. The Love Doctor! Well Sort Of!

A Few hours later, Kim walks in the apartment with her girls. The kids run past her.

Kim: go read two books

Emma: ok momma(Kim walks towards her bedroom)

Kim:(calls)thank you(goes in her room and closes the door)(sighs)ok Kim. Get it together(stands there before rushing into her closet)where is it?(stands on her tipy toes and reaches on the top shelf of her closet. Her hand grabs a small shoe box)here you are(goes to her bed and sits down. She opens the box and pulls out a plastic mirror that Tommy got her. She smiles and then puts it on her bed. She then pulls out mistletoe)hmm(she then pulls out her stuff bear that Tommy gave her before she went to Florida. She pulls it up to her and hugs it)White Knight(she looks down and sees a picture. It's a picture of her and Tommy on their first date with him being the White Ranger)(softly)Tommy(there is a knock on the door)

Amy: mommy! I need help with a word

Kim: I'm coming(packs all of the stuff back in the box except for the bear)I'm coming(covers the box with her blanket, gets up and leaves her room)

* * *

Tommy walks in his home with Billy, Zach and Jason in toe. As they walk in Tommy's house Zach and Billy look at the house in "Awe". As soon as you come in there are stairs in front of them. On the left side is a huge living room and on the right a huge dining room. Then there is a wooden floor that leads them to the kitchen.

Billy: This is a nice place Tommy(his home has a log cabin/night club bar feel)

Tommy: thanks man(they walk in the living room and sit down)Hey can I get you guys anything?

Jason: Scotch on the rocks(sits on the lazy boy)

Tommy: Sure(goes over to his bar) Billy? Zach?

Zach: Water(sits on the wooden chair and Billy sits on the couch)

Billy: Vodka

Tommy: My man(starts making for the drinks)

Jason:(jokingly)How do your ribs feel Tommy?(Zach and Jason laugh as Tommy smirks)

Tommy: Not that bad! The good thing about these new Dino Gems; is that they have combined with us through genetics and blood. So I have the strength of my Dino. I heal pretty quickly and barely felt the impact of the tree.

Billy: that is morphanomical

Zach: haven't heard that in a while(they laugh a little and Tommy passes out the drinks. Tommy then sits next to Billy)So you had Kimberly worried(drinks his water)

Tommy: Don't go there(sips his vodka)

Zach: I'm not going anywhere(there is silence)I'm just saying(they moan)You and Kim should work it out. It's just weird, I'm so used to …Tommy and Kim….the Pink and Green Ranger(quickly)or Pink and White Ranger(Tommy smirks)….the Falcon and the Crane.

Billy: Which would probably never happen(they look at him)Two different birds

Zach: not the point Bill! Your messing me up(Jason laughs and sips his drink)

Billy: Sorry(smirks and sips his drink)

Zach: what I meant is you guys were meant to SOAR together, Taking lead in the sky. You guys are supposed to be the lords of the sky

Jason: We get it Zach(smiles)

Zach: it's weird not having you together(stares him intensely in the eyes)and I don't mean as boyfriend and girlfriend…but just as friends

Tommy: I know man! But Kim and I didn't end on the best terms

Zach: ok so you beat up her estranged husband….

Tommy: Wait? Estranged?(looks between his brothers)what happened?

Jason: that's something for Kim to tell….. If she wants too(drinks his cup)

Tommy: Is she ok at least?

Zach: Well we haven't really spoken to her about it(Billy nods in agreement. Looks at Jason)how is she doing?

Jason: you know Kimmy…she's a trooper(they nod)(to Tommy)you should check on her on your own!

Tommy: she hates me

Billy: she does not Tommy(he looks at Billy)the women who saw you get hurt on TV and gave you her water and kept staring at you all afternoon with concern every time you made a face of pain or if you moved like you were in pain, does not hate you.

Zach: not at all! Like I said "so you beat up her estranged husband"….I'm pretty sure she appreciates that now.(Jason throws a pillow at him)Hey!

Tommy: I think it's more of what I said to her(sadly)I promised to never hurt her and always be there for her. That day I broke my promise and her.

Jason: man….that was almost 12years ago…I'm sure she's already forgiven you.

Zach: If you promised to always be there for her. You've been lacking buddy. It's time to make it up to her(they stare between each other)

Billy: Look Kim is having her grand opening on Wednesday for her Gymnastic Center. And Dr. Oliver if you don't have to stay late for a school PTA meeting(Tommy smirks) and are not saving the world, you should come. That would be the perfect time to prove you are still there for her.

Jason: I agree man! It's time to heal(Tommy nods)

Tommy: Yeah Aisha said the same thing(sighs)ok-ok fine….you guys are right

Zach: Great! Here's to Tommy and Kim becoming friends again. May the falcon and Crane fly again(holds up his water and drinks. They laugh)

Billy: Zach I'm happy to see that the Love Doctor has not left(sips his drink. Zach laughs)

Jason: Now that that is over….can we talk about something different? I'm tired of making this a Tommy and Kim love story

Zach: Affirmative(Billy almost spits out his drink)whoa!(they brust out laughing)So Tommy?

Tommy: Zach Man?

Zach: Is Hayley seeing anyone?(Tommy gives him a surprised look)

Billy: Seems like love is in the air.

 ** _~Here is to a little male interaction between the OG's. Let me know what you think~_**


	10. F&C Gymnastics

On Wednesday January 28, we go to two story brown stone building. It has wide windows and a sign in the front that says "Flacon and Crane Gymnastics". In front the door there is a white ribbon. There about 35 people on both sides. In the crowd stands Tommy. He is wearing all black with shades.

Tommy:(thinking)Falcon and Crane Studio's(smiles)Wow!

Voice: Tommy?!(He turns and sees Aisha and Adam)

Tommy: Hey guys!(they hug)

Aisha: what are you doing here?

Adam: and hiding in the back?

Tommy: just um supporting Kim?

Aisha: Tommy(grabs his hand)that's so sweet

Adam: but why are you all the way in the back? The rest of us are in the front

Tommy: I don't know(rubs his neck)besides if there is an attack….I don't wanna….

Aisha: your coming with us(pulls Tommy towards the front and Adam follows)

Adam: so Black ranger?(Tommy looks at him)

Tommy: don't start(they meet with the rest of the rangers including Kat, Tonya and Rocky)

Kat: Tommy! (They all hug him)

Tommy hey!(they let go) It's so good to see you

Trini: I'm happy you could make it(rubs his arm)

Jason: here comes Kim(they turn and see a pink limbo pull up)

Rocky: only Kim(they nod in agreement. The driver gets out of the car, walks to the back and opens the door. He reaches in and helps out the girls; who are wearing sweat pants and a leotard. The leotard has their gold logo on it. The logo is a Falcon and Crane connected in a circle. The leotard is orange and blue. They have their hair in a ponytail. Everyone starts cheering)

Kat: they are adorable(the next person who comes out is a black man. He has dreads and a bread. He is wearing an all blue suite with and orange Tie. People keep cheering)oh here she comes(He reaches his hand in. They see a hand grab it. Kim soon emerges from the car)

Rock/Adam/Zach: Whoa!(Tommy takes off his shades. Kim is wearing an all black Align dress which is heart shaped at the top. The dress goes to her knees. She is wearing six inch heels which are blue and orange and her accessories are gold. Her hair straight down and curly. Her make up is beat to the GODS. Trini looks at Tommy who is practicality drooling)

Trini:(whispers) careful don't drool on your suite(nudges him playfully. Kim is holding her girls hand as she walks to the front)

Jason:(yells)yeah Kimberly

Tonya:(yells)we're so proud of you(Kim frees one hand and Emma grabs Amy's hand. Kim waves to her customers. When she gets to the front she looks at them and covers her mouth)

Kat: Kim(waves! Kim uncovers her mouth)

Kim: Tonya, Kat, Rocky!...all you guys are(she stops when she's Tommy. He slowly smiles and waves. Kim gives him a kind smile but Tommy can still see the hurt. The man walks over to Kim and whispers)

Man: time to cut the ribbon

Kim:(whispers) thanks Kent(Kim, the girls and Kent walk to the front. Kim lets go of the girls. Someone passes Kim a mic)thank you(turns on the mic. Kim and Kent hold the mic together)

Kim/Kent: Flacon and Crane Studio is NOW Open(turns to the ribbon. The girls stand there with scissors)

Kim: go ahead babies(everyone becomes quiet)

Girls: 1…2..3(they cut it and everyone claps. They put down the scissors and run over to Kim who hugs them. Kent puts out his arm and Kim grabs it. Kim let's go of her girls. Kent and Kim open the door and turn to the applauding crowed. Kim looks at her Ranger family. But the one person she wants to see has left. Her hopeful eyes become solemn and she frowns)

Kent: come on Kim(Kim smiles again and leads them into the building)

* * *

Tommy's perspective:

Tommy stands there watching Kimberly walk over to the ribbon when his watch goes off. The Past Rangers look at him and he covers it.

Jason:(whispers)Man(Tommy presses the button quickly)come on are you serious?!

Tommy: I'm sorry!(whispers)I'm sorry(looks at Jason)I got to take this(Trini frowns a little)I'm sorry

Jason:(whispers)We understand

Tommy:(thinking)but will Kim?

Rocky:(whispers)You better go man(Tommy nods)We know its important

Kat/Tonya: Be safe Tommy(he nods with a small smile and disappears through the crowd. The Rangers looks at Trini who is frowning)

Kent/Kim: Falcon and Crane Studio's now open(The Rangers turn back to Kim, Kent and the girls. Tommy is behind a tree but he stops when he hears Kimberly. He turns just in time to see Kim smile and hug her daughters. He watches the whole scene unfold even when she looks over at her friends and her smile disappears for one second)

Tommy:(thinking)was she looking for me?(Kent whispers in Kim's ear and she smiles again)No she couldn't of been(Kim nods and they head inside)but what if she was?(he's wrist beeps again)uh oh yeah(presses the watch)Hayley?

Hayley: The Rangers need you Tommy

Tommy: ok send the location I'm on my way(Tommy looks back over and Kim and Kent stand at the door people. Kim is smiling brightly but her eyes are saying something different. The Past Ranger's greet Kim with hugs and kisses and her eyes lighten up again)(thinking)I should be there with them…with h….(he's watch beeps)(sighs)I'll be back(slowly)beautiful!


	11. Roses and Mesosgo

45minutes later we go to the park everyone is cheering for The Rangers after winning the battle. Conner is bowing and waving. Kira looks at him with her arms crossed. Ethan shrugs

Ethan: Hey why not?(starts waving to the crowd)

Kira:(whispers)Not you too?!

Ethan: if you can't beat him…

Kira: They are impossible(looks at Tommy)right Black Ranger?(Tommy is looking at a cart of flowers and at man is standing there passing them out. Tommy smiles under his helmet) hello?(whistles)earth of too Black Ranger!(nudges Tommy a little and he looks at her)

Tommy: Huh?

Kira: Would you look at those two!(Tommy sighs and puts his hands on his hip)

Conner: Come on guys don't be mean! Wave at the fans! They love us!(Tommy shakes his head and smirks under his helmet)

Tommy: No way(his ATV appears and he jumps on. The crowd gasp or applauds at him)(to the Rangers)I gotta be somewhere. Put the Zords away(Tommy waves to the people and drives off. They cheer)

Conner: Oh Come On! He pays them no mind(Kira puts her arm around him)and he's still popular

Kira: Sorry Conner! He's a living legion! He has a fan base!

Conner:(moans)they don't know that he was a Might(Ethan nudges him)

Ethan: hush Nosey 1 and Nosey 2 are here(they see Cassidy and Devin rush over)Come on lets get out of here(Conner sighs and the Rangers Dino Raptors appear. They jump on and ride off. Cassidy yells in frustration. The Rangers don't notice Tommy has now powered down and is walking over to the man who is selling the flowers. The man looks at him with a smile)

Man: Those Powers Rangers are something else

Tommy:(quickly)Yeah!

Man: second time they saved my flowers

Tommy:(impatiently)that's great to hear! How much are your flowers?

Man: Since the Rangers came and saved my flowers from that monster! They are free(Tommy now really looks and the man for the first time and sees sincerity and not some crazed fan)

Tommy:(thinking)oh man I was being a jerk(genuinely)Are you sure sir?

Man: Totally Sure! You can thank the Rangers for the free flowers. I normally charge an arm and a leg(smiles)which one do you want?(Tommy looks at the flowers and spots them. He points to pink and white flowers)great choice(grabs them and gives it to him)The Lady is going to love them.

Tommy: I sure hope so(smiles)she used to love flowers

Man: I'm sure she will love them! No woman can resist my flowers(Tommy laughs a little)

Tommy: thanks man! You have a good day and stay safe out here

Man: Will do! If I don't! The Rangers will protect me(Tommy gives him a little smile. They shake hands and he walks off with flowers. The man smiles and it flashes to Zordon's face)May the power protect you Black Ranger(he disappears suddenly with the cart)

* * *

10minutes, later we go back to Falcon and Crane. Kim is watching everyone interact. She is standing near the steps that leads to her upstairs office with a huge smile.

Tommy: Kimberly(Kim turns and there is Tommy standing with the Pink and White roses)

Kim:(breathless)Tommy(slowly)hi

Tommy: um hi(gives her the flowers)congratulations on your new center

Kim: thank you Tommy(smells them)these are beautiful! You didn't have too

Tommy: I know! But I wanted too(Kim gives him a genuine smile)

* * *

We go over to the beam where the lady rangers are talking.

Tonya: hey check it out(they look at the stairs and see Tommy talking to Kim)

Kat: about time!

Ashia: he better not ruin this(Trini nods)

* * *

We go back to Kim and Tommy

Tommy: you look beautiful

Kim: thank you!(softly)You don't look to bad yourself

Tommy: thanks(looks around)you have any amazing place here.

Kim: I think so too(looks around and they meet eyes)uh(looks away)I've been wanting for this to happen since before my girls were born(looks at him)

Tommy: I'm happy for you! Its quite an accomplishment(she nods)and your girls are beautiful

Kim: thanks and yeah they are(laughs)pretty prefect(Tommy chuckles and silence hits)

Tommy: "Falcon and Crane Gymnastics"?(Pauses as Kim plays with her fingers. He looks her up and down)(thinking)she's nervous I can't have that(gives her a smile and Kim instantly stops knowing that he knows she's nervous)that's a cool name!

Kim:(sweetly)thank you! Surprisingly my girls choose it

Tommy:(surprised)Really?!(Kim gives him a humorous smile)oh your joking?!(they laugh)

Kim: yeah(smells the flowers)the name!...it just fit you know?(he nods with a smile)my students literally take flight in the air(he frowns a little because she thought she meant something else)(happily)They are amazing Tommy(he smiles at her bubbliness)But enough about me! How is everything going with you?

Tommy: great! Um I teach students….I'm a paleontologist

Kim: oh hence the Doctor part?(he nods and they laugh)That's great Tommy! I never thought of you as a teacher with a PHD.

Tommy: yeah I got focused after high school(rubs his neck)and I'm the black(whispers)you know!

Kim: yes I know!(concerned)How are you healing after last week?

Tommy: oh I'm perfectly healed(she nods)it's a long story

Kim: oh(smells her roses again as he stares at her)

Tommy: God your still so beautiful(Kim smiles surprised)

Kim: (blushes)Tommy stop…

Tommy: You are(they stare at each other)look Kim…. I was wondering if we could grab some lun….

Voice:(booms)Black Ranger(Kim and Tommy look at Adam and Zach who look at each)Black Ranger come out here(Tommy's watch goes off. Kim looks at Tommy mortified)

Kim:(gasp)oh no not here!(Tommy talks in to the watch)

Tommy:(whispers)Hayley

Hayley: Mesogog is outside of Falcon Crane Gymnastics(Tommy looks at Kim who is panicking. The rest of the retired Rangers rush over)

Adam: what's going on?

Zach: who would want us?(looks at Adam who nods)

Tommy: call the other rangers(stops talking)He wants me(softly)Don't worry Kim I'll get them away from the building. I'm not gonna let him ruin this for you(Kim just nods a little. Tommy wants to hug her but knows they need to still talk about everything)

Kid: look at the monsters(they look outside)

Jason:(yells)Hey(they look at him)get away from the window

Tommy: get them somewhere safe….can I use your office?(Kim just nods and Tommy sneaks up the steps. Emma and Amy watch him sneak away. Kim puts the flowers on the steps and takes off her heels)

Kim:(yells)parents….kids follow Kent to the back

Kent: come on everyone(ushers them out. Kim looks at her friends)

Rangers:(they nod)Right!(The Rangers rush to get them to the backroom)

Kim:(calls)Amy! Emma!(she looks around and sees them under the bleachers)(gasp)girls (before she can get over there Kat grabs Emma and Trini grabs Amy out of nowhere and they run to the back. Kim sighs a thing of relief. The gym finally clears out and Kim looks outside and sees Blue, Red, White and Yellow blurs. They seem to be getting the monster away from the building. She then sees Tommy standing in front of her(in his Ranger Suite) looking at her from outside the window. He stands there for two seconds and leaves)(softly)stay safe Handsome and may the power protect you(slowly backs away and heads for the back)

 ** _~Yes they finally interact with each other! Tell me what you think?~_**


	12. Why don't you check on her?

**_Thank you for all of the view and reviews! I really appreciate you guys._**

 _Background time: Kat and Rocky are happily married. They got married almost two weeks after Kim's daughters were born. Kim unfortunately wasn't able to attend due to the C-Section but she was able to face time the wedding. They were sad she couldn't make it but were a little relieved because Tommy was there and a grooms man. To say the least it was a drama-less day. No one even mentioned Kim nor her new babies...at least not while Tommy was around._

 ** _Back in Action:_**

An hour later, Tommy walks into his command center quickly and takes off his helmet. Hayley turns to him and frowns. He walks over to his table and places the helmet down.

Hayley:(questioning)Tommy?

Tommy: where are the Zeo crystals Hayley?(she stands up)

Hayley: Why do you need that?

Tommy: because I do(urgently)where are they?

Hayley: um(the newbie Rangers walk in to the command center and the cave door closes)hold on(walks out of the room)

Kira: Dr. O it was crazy out there today….I wonder why Mesogog attacked a second time and in Angle Grove?

Tommy:(annoyed)yeah(calls)Hays

Hayley:(calls)I'm coming! Give me a minute!

Conner: Dr. O what's going on?

Tommy: Nothing Conner!

Ethan: Doesn't seem like it(Hayley comes in with a box)what's that?

Tommy: nothing(walks over and takes the box. Hayley and Tommy lock eyes)

Hayley:(unsure)Tommy?

Tommy: its ok Hays!(turns to his students)you guys go home! You have a test in the morning

Kira: Is everything ok Dr. Oliver? AND Don't say "nothing is wrong"!

Tommy:(softly)everything perfectly fine Kira(he's phone goes off)excuse me(powers down and he grabs his phone)you guys should power down and get home(answers the phone)hey Jason(walks off towards the back. The Rangers look at Hayley and power down)

Hayley: I don't know(shrugs)honestly

Ethan: When you find out…..

Hayley: you'll be the first to know(they nod)you kids better head home like he said

Conner: ok come on team lets go(they walk up the stairs and out of the cave. Hayley turns to the direction of where Tommy has gone)

Tommy:(loudly)I know Jason but I'm going to make this better(Hayley walks over to the doorway and Tommy has a Hammer)I know! I feel awful! I'm going to make it up to her. I'm not going to sleep until I make this right

Hayley:(thinking)who is he talking about?(looks at his outfit)where was he coming from?

Tommy: I am! I am going to apologize to her!(sighs)I just can't do it right now. I am not being a Wuss Jason(angrily Tommy hits the crystal breaking it and Hayley gasp. Tommy looks over at her)(softly)I just need to do something first! Hold on Jason(to Hayley)are you ok Hays?

Hayley: um(holds herself)yes I'm ok!(softly)are you ok Tom?

Tommy:(smirks)perfectly(clears his throats)you should go home and get some rest too!

Hayley: ok(walks forward)Tommy you know I'm here for you if you need anything?

Tommy: I know(smiles)thanks Hayley! Same thing goes for me(Hayley goes to say something before her phone rings. Hayley pulls out her phone and answers it)

Hayley: Hello this is Hayley(smiles)Hi Zach(Tommy gives her a look)Um Hold On(to Tommy)I'll see you later Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah(Hayley nods and walks out of the room)(to the phone)yeah Jason hold on(he listens to the door close and turns on the speaker)ok hello I'm alone(puts his phone down and gets more tools)what were you…

Jason:(speaker)the longer you wait….the longer she'll be mad and think you don't care

Tommy: What's the difference from the past 11years?

Jason:(chuckles)True!

Tommy: Well tell her that I do care(goes back over to the crystal)she listens to you!

Jason: Yeah like hearing it from me will make it better(Tommy sighs)Tommy just go to her and let her know that your proud of her. Better yet call the studio tomorrow when she's cooled off. Her number is on the flyer and everyone at the studio got it

Tommy: Unfortunately I didn't get the flyer I came to late

Jason: Easy fix! I'll give you the number myself ….so call her and say(pauses)Yeah Max hold on(to Tommy)Look Tommy I have to go

Tommy: Where are you?

Jason: I had to go in to work after we evacuated Kim's place

Tommy: That sucks!

Jason: Believe me it does suck! I had plans with Trini tonight!(happily)hey you should go there and help. Kim and the others are still there trying to get people home.

Tommy:(hesitantly)um(sighs)no I have to work on this! I'm sure Kim wouldn't want me there anyways! I did kind of ruin her day

Jason: Tommy your over thinking this!(sighs)At least call Kimberly why don't you? Check on her and see if she is ok(abruptly)my vowel renewal is next weekend

Tommy: calm down man(laughs)you sound like Tree

Jason: you do that when you have someone Tommy and have been married for as long as we have(Tommy ponders for a second and then shrugs it off)If you two ruin this and make wife miserable on her day…I'll kill you Tommy…just you(Tommy smirks and keeps building)I'll let Trini handle Kim

Tommy: Jason, chill out Kimberly looks like she can still be civil. She proved it today and I can definitely be a complete and will always be a complete gentleman when it comes to her

Jason: you think you have it all planned? You think waiting this out is going to make it better? Its just going to make it worse(Tommy stops working on the crystal and stares into space)fine don't listen to me

Tommy: I hear you Jason! And I understand you completely

Jason: SUUUUREE you do(mumbles)alright I really have to go these dicks are pissing me off(Tommy laughs a little)

Tommy: Alright man! Try not to let them get you up tight

Jason: Yeah I'm not! If I do Trini is going to have a whole lot of unwinding to do(pauses)wait that might not be such a bad thing(Tommy laughs)alright bye

Tommy: bye(they hang up. Tommy looks at the phone for a second)I'll just see her later(starts working on the crystal)I'll apologize later! She'll understand(smirks)she used to be a Ranger(Tommy's phone rings and he sees Conner's number)(mumbles)what now?(answers the phone)Conner?

Conner: Dr. O?(laughs)um don't be mad!

Tommy:(groans)what did you do?

Conner: How mad would you be if I forgot to lock up Red?(Tommy hears crashing coming from the command center)and I forgot to feed him

Tommy:(angrily)I'm going to murder you

Ethan:(loudly)told you(Tommy hangs up the phone and heads over to the command center)

Tommy:(yells)Damn it! Down RED(runs in the room)

* * *

At Flacon and Crane, Kimberly stands in front of a crowd of people who are looking at her. Billy steps forward holding some blue powder and a camera and tripod. Kim looks at him.

Billy: Are you sure?

Kim: I rather them forget this(looks at her girls who are looking at her unsure)

Billy: If you your sure(Kim nods yes)its your show!(starts setting up the camera)

Kim:(yells)ok people(walks up with a smile)I know today was kind of scary and nerve wrecking

Mom:(yells)the black Ranger was here! In our mist what if the monsters broke in?(everyone starts to panic and Kimberly keeps the smile on her face)

Kim: I know!(laughs)But the good thing is that the Power Rangers were here to protect us

Dad: This is not funny Kimberly(Kim clears her throat)Why was he even here?

Kim:(thinking)good question Paul?

Paul: Does he have a kid or something that goes here?

Mom #2: I heard they are aliens(the parents go on a rampage. Kim stays still but her smile never leaves her face but her mind drifts off)

Kim:(thinking)Great they are freaking hysterical! ALIENS REALLY people?(angrily)I'm going to kill Tommy if I ever see him again(pauses)but he called me beautiful(plays with her necklace)But he still came and brought monsters with him(lets go of her necklace)and isn't here to fix this(Looks around angrily and looks at the flowers on her office steps)(sweetly)but he bought me flowers! I haven't gotten flowers from a man since my twins were born(angrily)But where the hell is he now?(looks at the crowd)he broke my customers. He could've at least come back and told them that "everything is ok" while in his Ranger Suit! He's trying to ruin me(Kim's eye brows frown a little and Billy nudges her catching her attention)

Billy: Are you going to break up the mob or should I?(Kim sighs)where did you go?

Kim: Nowhere(he gives her a look)It's just that I'm going to kill Tommy if I ever see him again

Billy: oh(whistles)got you

Kim: Well let me fix his mess like always(Billy sighs and Kim walks a little closer with a bigger smile)ok guys I feel you but before we discuss this even more and get even angrier!(sweetly) Can I get a picture of my first Falcon and Crane Family?

Paul: Kimberly are you serious?(Kim stops smiling for a second and he looks down now afraid. Kim smiles again and Billy laughs)

Kim: Very! Now everyone move in(looks at Kent)including you coach Kent! I will get in the next one(Kent nods and joins in the pick)now act like you love each other(everyone moves in)my friend Billy is going to be taking the picture(steps back and goes to the door. Billy steps back too)

Billy: ok everyone big smiles(he goes under the black sheet)Kim count

Kim: ok everyone big smiles(yells)one, two, three(Kim steps out of the room and Billy takes the picture. Blue dust flies in the air and people soon stand there confused. Billy stands up from the black sheet and looks at them)

Billy:(happily)Great picture everyone(smiles at their confused faces)(calls)Kimberly they are ready(Kim comes back in with her Ranger family except for Tommy and Jason of course)for you to join(Kim walks over to him and touches his arm)

Kim:(mumbles)how did it go?

Billy: they can't remember a thing(Kim looks at her girls who are playing with other kids. Kim smiles a little)including your kids

Kim:(smiles)thanks Billy(kisses his cheek)I appreciate it!(the rangers walk over)

Billy: Anything for you!

Tonya: thank goodness for Billy

Kim: I agree Tonya(rocks a little)

Zach: what's wrong girl?

Kim:(annoyed)Yeah we wouldn't have to have done it IF someone(puts her hand on her hip)didn't have to screw up stuff and ruin my life(mumbles)like always

Aisha:(softly)Kimberly!(Billy starts cleaning up his machine)

Kim: What?(they give her a look)he does!

Trini: See that's funny(Kim gives her a amused look)I recall him saving your life penalty of times and making sure your life didn't fall to pieces in high school(now puts her hands on her hip)

Kim: Whatever(rolls her eyes)your always defending him(Trini goes to respond)

Adam: ok! Ok(puts his arms around them)this is a happy day!(smiles at Kim)its your day remember?! Everyone is a live and healthy. We should be happy about that(Kim sighs)

Kim: Your right(sighs)your right!(mumbles)I just don't understand why he showed up anyways? We're not even(defeated)friends(walks over to her customers)(calls)you guys ready for a second picture?

Rocky: oh man(holds Kat close as Adam let's go of Trini)that's one pissed pink!

Kat: Not pissed(softly)hurt(holds him back)(To Trini)Do you think we made it worse?(looks at them)

Trini:(sighs)GOD I hope not(Aisha rubs her arm)

Kim:(yells)come on guys! The machine looks clean(Billy holds up her thumb)get in the photo! You helped my dreams come true! You deserve to be in it(Kim sits on the bleachers and her daughters sit on her lap)

Billy: come on guys we have 15seconds to pose(the Ranger rush over and find a spot. Trini and Kat sit next to Kim and everyone else fills in but not far from each other)Say Falcon and Crane

Everyone: CHEESE(Everyone laughs and the photo snaps)

 **~Let me know what you think? I love your opinions! :)~**


	13. Forgive Me!

A few days later around the evening time Kim walks out her building alone. She hits the light switch and the emergency lights stay on. Her back is turned and she doesn't see Tommy walking up to her in his ranger suite. Kim continues locking up when she sees a shadow. Kimberly quickly turns and goes to kick but Tommy grabs her ankle

Tommy: whoa!(let's her leg go)it's me(goes to power down)

Kim:(quickly)no don't! I have camera's!(he nods)you scared me

Tommy: I'm sorry(jokingly)I see that your still always ready to defend

Kim: well yeah I was a Ranger for 3years and I am a woman(shifts uncomfortably)besides I have no choice to be after a few days ago

Tommy: Kim I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think that(stops)we had just stopped them earlier. I didn't think they would follow for round two

Kim: Question? Did you just get finish fighting them? I mean is that the reason for the power suite?(Tommy is silent)Great(crosses her arms)so should I get ready to kick ass and run? Or let them destroy my new business?

Tommy: neither(holds a crystal)this protects my command center(walks closer to her)I've been working on another one for your business(holds it up to her) to keep them away(she takes it)as we speak they can't find this place nor any one who works or practices here.(she looks at him) I just feel horrible Kim. I hope I didn't ruin any business for you?

Kim: you should and you didn't(walks away. He is right on her heels)

Tommy: what do you mean by that?

Kim: Billy made some type of memory powder to make them forget(walks across the parking lot to her car)and I hate doing that to them. It's not fair.

Tommy: (softly)I know it not! How much memory was taken away?

Kim: About an hour's worth. Luckily, Billy hasn't learned out how to make it potent enough. So it was enough for them to forget the monsters

Jason: thank goodness

Kim: No thank goodness , I had to use it on my daughters so they wouldn't have nightmares Oliver(Tommy finally grabs her wrist and Kim quickly turns)

Tommy: Kim(lets go and goes to take off his helmet)

Kim: the cameras Tommy

Tommy: I don't care

Kim: I do! Do you know how hard it is to keep what you do and what I used to do a secret!.

Tommy: Kim of course I do

Kim: Do You? It's not supposed to be this hard Tommy. I am retired. I have children, a family and finally my own business

Tommy: I know (presses a button and the shades go down exposing his face but he still has on his helmet)I understand(they lock eyes)

Kim: No-No you don't!(glares) You haven't given it up YET Tommy.

Tommy: exactly!(annoyed)I haven't and I have to live a lie every day of my life

Kim:(loudly)so don't force your life style on me! You living a lie IS YOUR choice

Tommy:(firmly)yes it is and I'm happy with my choices(Kim sighs defeated)Look I'm sorry! I never wanted to turn your life upside down(Kim looks in his eyes and her eyes soften)I'll fix this. I'll get my tech in here to fix the camera's and….

Kim: Don't bother(softly)I'll take care of it! I have my own tech person.

Tommy: Kim I…

Kim: Tommy! I have it….you don't need to be my Knight in shining armor! I'm not a teenager anymore (they stare at each other)(softly)Tommy what are you doing here?

Tommy: I came to walk you to your car(she gives him a look)and I came to apologize for the other day(slowly reaches for her hand and grabs it)I'm really-really sorry Kim. I never wanted to interfere with your lively hood, nor your girls. I just wanted to show you my support. I'm really happy and proud of you(they look at each other awhile)I've would've apologized on that day but I had to work on that protective crystal. I always want to protect you.

Kim: that's sweet(slowly pulls away)but I don't need protection Tommy. Like I said I'm not a teenager anymore. I have my own family that I protect myself. I don't need protecting

Tommy: I didn't mean it like you're useless, helpless or can't protect yourself. It's just even you deserve someone to look out for you.

Kim: like you did almost 12years ago?(Tommy looks away for a second and then looks back)I believe I'm Mrs. Asshole!

Tommy: I didn't mean that! I was upset…I never meant any of those things.

Kim: its fine! It was like12years ago(walks towards her car)

Tommy: obviously its not(loudly)or you wouldn't have brought it up(Kim stops in her tracks)Kim look I don't hate you, you know? I want to be friends again….a part of me has been missing without you in it(she slowly turns with tears in her eyes)and I know you feel the same way. Well I hope you do(Kim stays frozen and Tommy takes this moment to walk over to her)Please Kim can we work this out?

Kim:(crying)you hurt me Tommy(he's eyes start to water)so bad! You were my best friend and I lov(stops and covers her face)

Tommy: Can I hug you?(Kim stands there not saying anything. Tommy torn finally walks over to her and hugs his broken first love, his first kiss, his first everything. After a while she wraps her arms around him. Tommy kisses the top of her head)(sniffs)Kim please forgive me. I hate myself every day for what I said to you(Kim slowly pulls away and sees a tear fall from his eye. She reaches up and wipes his tear away)

Kim: Tommy I(his watch goes off and Kim pulls her hand away from his face)mm(He looks down at it)you better go.

Tommy: I'm not going anywhere….until I know(he ignores the beep)The Rangers have it. I need you to tell me that you can forgive me or not(silence hits them)Please Kim!

Kim:(softly)Tommy(sighs deeply and smirks)I forgive you(he smiles)and I never want you too hate yourself. We both said horrible stuff. Which I still have hard feelings about…..

Tommy:(cuts her off) let me take you out to lunch this week, before we go to Hawaii. Or if you can't leave the job….I can bring you lunch(he's morpher beeps again)or….

Kim:(laughs)Tommy(he stops talking)go-go Power Ranger(pats his arm)I'll text you

Tommy: you don't have my number(Kim pulls out a card from her purse and gives it to him)

Kim: tag your it(Tommy smiles and puts it in his helmet)

Tommy: so lunch?

Kim: Yes!(laughs)now please go

Tommy: (laughs)let me walk you to your car(it beeps again)

Kim: Tommy please answer

Tommy: oh right(puts it up to his arm)Hayley?

Hayley: Tommy thank GOD you're ok(Tommy looks at Kim who gives him "I told you so" look)

Tommy: sorry I was in a meeting!(Kim chuckles and grabs her keys from her purse) what's going on?

Hayley: an emergency at the docks. Rangers are just getting there. Trent is out of town they need some back up.

Tommy: I'm coming(puts his watch down)Kim I have to go

Kim:(sarcastically)I know

Tommy: Let me quickly walk you too the car(Kim nods)wait do you have the crystal(she goes in her bag gives it to him. He bends down and plants it in to the ground. The parking lot and building glows pink)there(Kim watches the building glow die down)your all protected and no evil will come here to harm you.(Kim looks at him as he stands)(laughs)what?

Kim: Pink?(He smiles and they walk to the car)

Tommy: well you know(Kim opens her car door)Drive safely!

Kim: and you be safe…go save the world(gets in her car)thank you for the crystal(he closes her door and she starts her car. Tommy back up as she drives off and teleports to the other rangers)

 ** _~Finally they can move on! Right? Please Review!~_**


	14. Flicker and Flame!

In Kim's car she drives away from the building. She turns on her radio

Song: "To be alone with you. Is all I want today"(Kim quickly turns off the song)

Kim: oh no way(blinks a few times)I haven't heard that song since 1996(looks up to the sky) Zordon I really need you right now(sits for a few seconds)oh hell(turns back on the radio)

Song: "I just want you all to myself"(Kim goes to sing when her phone rings. She sees Henry's name pop up across the dash board)

Kim: great(presses the green button and her music turns off)Davis?

Amy: mommy

Kim:(sweetly)hi baby

Emma: hey momma

Kim: hi Emma Bee!

Amy: mommy I miss you…don't you miss me?

Kim: what type of silly question is that?...of course!

Emma: come get us!

Kim:(worried)why? What's wrong?

Emma: daddy is making fish sticks(Kim chuckles as her girls make gaging sounds)

Henry:(in the background) oh please give me a break

Emma: we want pizza daddy

Henry: Kim help me out here(Kim says nothing. She rather him drown)Please!

Kim:(sternly but sweetly)girls daddy worked hard to make you fish sticks. So please eat what he has made for you(she hears the girls moan)but tomorrow when you come home….Mommy will have pizza for dinner.

Amy: ok

Henry: girls go read a book until dinner….I gotta to talk to mommy

Emma: ok

Kim: night babies

Amy/Emma: night mommy….love you

Kim: love you too angles(she hears a beep and ruffling of the phone)

Henry: Hey Hart!

Kim:(emotionless) Davis

Henry: So are you sure you're ready to finalize this divorce?

Kim: more than anything

Henry:(laughs)ouch! But we make such a great parenting team.

Kim: when we don't live together, we sure do.(bites her lip) Besides I'm sure Leanne is ready to sink her teeth into you.

Henry: Kimberly she is just my secretary…

Kim: Donald we're signing the divorce papers right after I come back from Hawaii. We're officially over! You can admit to your infidelity.

Henry: there wasn't any Kimberly

Kim: Donald I have pictures(laughs outraged)you've seen them(he says nothing)and I caught(stops)look it doesn't matter. I'm not in love with you anymore. And when it comes to our kids…we're parents.

Henry: I couldn't agree more!(laughs)whatever makes you feel better

Kim: did you want anything Davis?

Henry: what time did you want the girl's home?

Kim: Henry four like always(Silence)anything else?

Henry: that's(Kim hangs up before he finish)it(puts his phone down)bitch

* * *

Back in Kim's car

Kim: I hate him….I hate him(growls)err(looks at her radio)hmm(turns back on the radio but the song is long gone)Siri

Siri: yes Kimberly

Kim: play Kathy Fisher "All to myself"

Siri: found on YouTube (the song plays through her car. Kim let's out a deep breath)

Kim/Fisher:(singing) "to be alone with you….is all I want to do today"

* * *

Across the city, in Reefside grove, the rangers are on riding on their Raptors heading back to Tommy's ranch style home. The younger rangers straggle behind Tommy who is looking up at the stars.

Ethan:(mumbles)what's his deal?(he powers down)

Conner: Yeah(he powers down)he's been acting weirder than usually

Kira: really Conner?(power downs)

Ethan: I have to agree….he hasn't been on this planet(Conner nods)for about a week

Conner: Kira you should talk to him

Kira: why me?

Ethan: he likes you

Kira: I think Hayley should handle Dr. O! I think something in his past has him acting this way (they watch as Tommy hops down and then powers down. They soon join him)

Tommy: thank you my friends(gives them a treat)get some rest(the Raptors rush back to the cave)(to he's rangers)that goes for you too. It's Sunday and you have school tomorrow

Ethan: alright

Conner: Dr. O(Tommy gives him a look)are you Ok?

Tommy: I'm fine Conner(hits his shoulder)now get home before we do some spiraling

Ethan: uh yeah let's get the heck out of here(grabs Conner by the collar. Kira quickly hugs Tommy. He slowly hugs her back)

Kira: Dr. O are you sure you're OK?

Tommy: yes Kim…

Kira: Kim?(pulls away)

Tommy: what?

Kira: you called me Kim! Who is Kim?

Voice: Tommy(they turn to the door and there stands Hayley)I'm done for today!(walks down the steps)did you need anything else for tonight?

Tommy: no everyone get home…we don't know what tomorrow holds(Hayley kisses his cheek and goes over to the rest of the rangers)

Hayley:(sternly to Tommy) call me in the morning (Tommy nods)come on kids(they walk to their cars. Kira gives him one last look before turning away. Tommy watches them for a moment before going in his house quickly.)

* * *

Haley's Perspective: Haley walks up the stairs of Tommy's house and towards the front. When she gets to the front door she smiles at Tommy and Kira hugging. Hayley now opens the door and hears him mutter the words "Kim". Hayley steps out of the house surprised and closes the door quietly.

Kyra:(unsure)You called me Kim? Who's Kim?

Hayley: Tommy(they turn to the door and there stands Hayley)I'm done for today!(walks down the steps)did you need anything else for tonight?

Tommy: no everyone get home…we don't know what tomorrow holds(Hayley kisses his cheek and goes over to the rest of the rangers)

Haley:(sternly to Tommy)call me in the morning (Tommy nods)come on kids(Kira gives him one more look before. they walk to their cars. they walk over a few seconds later they turn to Tommy running back in the house in a slight panic)

Ethan: What's he's deal?

Kira: looks like he lost something(they walk up to their cars)

Conner: Yeah(they look at him)his mind(laughs and Kira pops him in the head)OW(holds his head)

Kira: Shut up Conner!(looks at Haley)Hey Hays!(Hayley looks at her)Dr. O has been acting really strange lately….well for at least a week(Haley nods)Can you talk to him? We're kind of worried

Conner: Yeah(Hayley looks at him)He's head has not been in the game at all! He's been in Lala Land

Ethan:(winces)he has been a little spaced Hays

Hayley: Yeah(sweetly)of course guys I will talk to him and see what's going on!

Ethan:(smiles)thanks Haley

Hayley: your welcome! Once I figure it out I'll let you know

Conner: I bet whatever is going on(opens his car door)has to do with whom ever Kim is!

Kira: whom?(laughs as Ethan shakes his head)

Hayley:(thinking)he did say Kim?

Ethan: You know what?(crosses his arms surprised)Conner might have something there

Conner:(proudly)My genius is showing(Hayley laughs)

Kira: To bad it can't show all of the time(Ethan and Haley laugh)

Conner: To bad your sweet side doesn't show all of the time(Kira goes to respond)

Hayley: Alright! Alright(they look at him)I'll talk to Dr. O tomorrow(opens her car door)you guys go home and rest! You have school tomorrow(gets in her car)and drive safely

Kira: You too Hays

Ranger: Good night Hayley(she waves, closes the door and starts her car)

Kira: Hey Conner(he looks at her)(sweetly)can you drop me off at Trent's house? He's father is out of town for the weekend and well yeah(Conner rolls his eyes)(sweetly)I would really appreciate it

Conner:(mumbles)sure now you want to be sweet(Kira bites her lip trying to hold her tongue)

Ethan:(surprised)wow!(looks at Conner)she must really want to go…I could've sworn an insult was going to happen(Conner looks at him and nods)

Conner: come on team(looks at her and smiles)yeah Kira I'll drop you off(they climb in the car and Kira closes the door not saying anything)(laughs)oh this is going to be the best ride ever(closes the door and turns up his music. Ethan reaches over from the backseat and turns the music down)

Ethan: Not until we get off his property! There is a reason why he lives all the way out here and away from Teenagers like you(Kira chuckles under her breath. Conner looks at her and she looks outside while holding her mouth. Conner glares, starts up his car and drives off. Hayley soon follows behind them)

Hayley: hmm(takes out her phone)Kim! Why would he mention Kim? I mean does mean he Kimberly Hart he's first love? Tommy hasn't mentioned Kim since he made the video. Is he having a break down? I know who can tell me what's going on(loudly)Siri

Siri: Yes Hayley?

Hayley: Call Zach Taylor

Siri: Calling Zach Taylor(Haley watches at the Ranger turn to the left instead of the right. The phone starts to ring)(loudly)must be going to Trent's! They should be going home!

Zach: Who is Trent? And who should be going home?

Hayley:(surprised)Zach! Oh gosh I'm sorry(winces)

Zach:(laughs)its ok!

Hayley: I-I was talking about the Rangers! We're just dispersing for the night and they were going to town

Zach: Its ok Hayley(laughs)I should've said hello first! I Just was being clever(Haley laughs)so what's going on? Are you ok?

Hayley: Yeah I just um(stops)how are you?

Zach: I'm doing ok! I'm actually getting some paper work done for the mayor before I travel to Hawaii this weekend upcoming weekend

Hayley: you're going to Hawaii?

Zach: Yeah the whole gang(stops)Wait? Tommy didn't tell you?

Hayley:(angrily)he most certainly did not

Zach: I sorry that he didn't! Yeah we're all going to Hawaii for Jason and Trini's vowel renewal. Jason sprung it on us last weekend

Hayley: and Tommy said he was going to go?

Zach: He swore on it!

Hayley:(sighs)I'm going to kill him for not telling me

Zach:(jokingly)can you wait out until after the wedding? Jason needs his best man and I don't think he will forgive you if you kill him before that

Hayley: I'll try but I can't make any promises(they laugh)hey aren't you next in line for best man?

Zach: I am(chuckles)have you ever met Jason when he is planning something? He is Groom-zilla (Hayley giggles)I'll let tommy take on that monster! That's one monster he cannot defeat and it has to die down on its own(Haley now has tears in her eyes from laughing)

Hayley: You're hilarious! I am in tears(She hears Zach chuckles)

Zach:(jokingly)I didn't mean to make you cry!(flirting)I never like to make women especially pretty women like you cry(Haley blushes)sounds like you're driving! Be careful….you know with the wet eyes

Hayley: I will(thinking)he's so sweet and carrying and sexy! Whoa Hays down girl! Ask him what you really want to know! There is a reason why you called remember?(silence hits them)Zach?

Zach: Yes young lady?(Haley smiles deeply and blushes even more)

Hayley: when you said "the whole gang"(unsurely)is Kimberly included?

Zach: of course(laughs)why wouldn't she be?! She was Trini's Maid of Honor

Hayley: When you had lunch a week ago Tommy said it was some party crashers…

Zach:(cutting her off)He did-did he?

Hayley:(quickly)Oh no not like that! Not meaning Kimberly. He was talking about all of the women there(Zach says nothing)he thought it was just a guy thing

Zach: Yeah(laughs)I could understand the crashing part then

Hayley:(thinking)thank GOD(loudly)Was Kim at the lunch with you guys?

Zach: Yes the "OG Pink" was in the building

Hayley: I knew it! That's why he called Kira Kim

Zach:(laughing)he did what?

Haley:(angrily)I knew he was hiding something

Zach: um why would he hide it from you?

Haley: That Zach I am not sure(softly)but I am going to find out

Zach:(jokingly)well when you find out let me know

Hayley:(seductively)you'll be the first to know(thinking)oh gosh why did I say that? I mean does he want to hear from me again? Hays you may have jumped the gun

Zach: I look forward to it(Hayley now smiles)I gotta have someone looking out for my boy(Haley smile now disappears)

Hayley:(thinking)I'm just a spy for him….I knew

Zach:(cutting off her thoughts)and I couldn't think of a smarter(Hayley stops breathing)or more then beautiful woman to keep an eye on him(Hayley blushes)

Hayley: You think I'm beautiful?

Zach:(seriously)drop dead(silence hits them. Haley looks at the time and sees it's almost 9)

Hayley: Zach um where do you work exactly?

Zach: Mayor office in West End CA…I'm town over from Reefside 15minutes from Angel Grove!

Hayley: I was wondering would you like to meet with me tonight(pauses)um for some coffee or something….you know to talk about Tommy?(silence)I know it's a little late!

Zach: Send me the address(Hayley smiles)I'd love to meet you(her heart flutters) to talk about Tommy

Hayley: ok I'll text you the address right now(clears her voice)it's actually my own shop

Zach: oh really(chuckles)well I can't wait to see it! What's it called I'll google it since you're driving

Hayley: Cyber Space(Hayley hears typing and smiles)(thinking)he's actually interested

Zach: In Reefside right?

Hayley: the one and only

Zach: I'll be there in 25minutes or so

Hayley: ok! I'll leave the light on for you

Zach: ok cool see you soon Hayley

Hayley:(softly and seductively)ok Zach!(she hangs up the phone. As soon as the line clears Hayley squeals with happiness)(softly)calm down Hays this not a date just a gathering(turns on her radio and music starts playing. After awhile a smile spreads across her face)

 _ **~Yeah that "love spark" has become a "love flame"! Hayley never really had a love connection with anyone. Zach never really had much luck with Angie. I kind of liked linking them up. What do you guys think What do you think about Donald? Kim's almost ex-husband?~**_


	15. I lost her number

We go back to Tommy as he walks in his home and closes the door behind him. He's eyes then get wide

Tommy: wait(touches around his body)wait(he checks his pockets)(moans)NOO!(he pulls out his phone and goes through his phone listing)I should've given her my number. It would've been easier(presses a number and puts it on speaker)come on Jason(it rings and rings but there is no answer)Damn(goes through his phone book again and presses a number. It rings and rings and finally it seems like it's the last ring someone answers)

Trini:(whispers)Tommy

Tommy:(excited)Trini?

Trini: oh(whispers)my ears! Is everything ok?

Tommy: Yeah! Wonderful!

Trini:(slowly whispers)ok

Tommy: Why are you whispering?

Trini:(whispers)It's me and Jason's date night. We're about to watch a movie

Tommy: that's why he didn't answer. Wait are you at the movie theaters?

Trini:(whispers)no our bedroom(Tommy blinks)We couldn't find a baby sitter(Tommy now nods)Jason is putting Jace to bed. If he hears that I'm still awake he will go bat shit crazy

Tommy:(laughs)I forgot he is a momma's boy

Trini:(whispers harshly/playful)no he isn't! He's just three(Tommy laughs)well it sounds like you were excited that I answered the phone. What's going on?

Tommy: Well I kind of lost a number and I know you have it

Trini:(whispers)doesn't surprise me(Tommy rolls his eyes)ok what number do you need?

Tommy: I don't know if I wanna tell you now!

Trini:(whispers)fine! I guess it's not important

Tommy:(calls her bluff)Fine I can wait for Jason

Trini:(whispers)OOoo it is important! Tommy stop being emotional(Tommy smirks again)ok I'm sorry!(sweetly)I take it back. Forgive me?

Tommy:(chuckles)you already know I have

Trini:(whispers)so what's the number?

Tommy: Kimberly's(there is now silence)Hello?

Trini: Kimberly who?(Trini has now stopped whispering)

Tommy:(amused)the only Kimberly we BOTH know(sits on his steps knowing he is now trapped and has to answer a whole lot of question)(thinking)I should've waited for Jason

Trini: Kimberly Ann Hart?

Tommy: Yes!(another silence)hello? Are you OK?(takes off his shoes)

Trini: how did you get it the first time(grunts)just to lose it?

Tommy: It's not like that Tree(unbuttons his shirt)she gave it to me today and…..

Trini: And?

Tommy:(shamefully)I lost it during a ranger battle(a little impatient)Trini can I have the number please?

Trini: you put it in your helmet huh?(laughs)

Tommy: not funny(Trini keeps giggling)

Trini: You would think after 15 something years….you would think we'd get pockets(keeps laughing)

Tommy:(chuckles)Trini

Jace's voice: MOMMY!

Trini:(whispers)Damn it all to hell

Tommy:(smiles)to late to whisper now(takes off his shirt) looks like you woke him. Jason is going to kill you!

Trini: He is staring at me now(Trini's voice seems further away)I'm sorry it's Tommy's fault(hears scuffling)here he is on the phone. He needs Kim's number(pause)I know I'm surprised too. Come on Jace. I'll be back in 15(he hears a kiss)

Tommy: Get a room!

Jason: We're in our room!

Tommy: Jason thank God!….you saved me from your wife's questions

Jason: I don't know why you asked her in the first place. You know when it comes to Kim. It's always going to be the 3rd degree.

Tommy: I know

Jason: and you also know inquiring minds want to know

Tommy: Tell me about it! If you didn't come I think she would've held me hostage until she got the full information and still debated about giving me the number.

Jason:(laughs)she may have(Tommy hears a ping on his phone)I just sent it to you.

Tommy: thanks man! As always I owe you big

Jason: damn right you do

Tommy:(sighs)I promised that I would call her and I can't believe I lost it.

Jason: yeah well….you are a pretty forgetful person! How did you lose it anyways?

Tommy: I had to handle a battle with Mesogog…..

Jason: Tell me you didn't put it in your helmet?(Tommy becomes quiet)really MAN?

Tommy: Please don't give me any grief about it….your wife already did.

Jason: I have too that was my wife and we're two different people…what if we didn't know Kim and she was some stranger. You would've screwed this up big time.

Tommy: Hello?!(playfully)Trini is that you?

Jason: Ha-ha!(they laugh)so how did you get it in the first place?

Tommy: Well you know how I told you I was going to make her a crystal for her place.

Jason:(sarcastically)Vaguely

Tommy:(ignores him)Well when I was going to plant it on the grounds. She was standing outside locking up alone and from there was when we started talking

Jason: things must've gone good….you got her number.

Tommy: Yeah! I knew I hurt her(sadly)but I didn't know I hurt her that much.

Jason: Well it took you 12years….. Almost, to get to this point. You got the rest of your lives to make it up to each other.

Tommy: rest of our lives?

Jason: You know what I mean….as friends.

Tommy: What are you planning?

Jason: what? Planning?(laughs)Bro, you're being paranoid!

Tommy: Am I really? Why aren't you answering my question?

Jason: because nothing is going on….HUH? OK I'm coming(softly)got to go

Tommy: no-no-no! ….no you don't! Jason I don't need you interfering and hooking anything up. You'll make things worse! Kim and I are past that point in our lives.

Jason: I'm not planning anything Oliver!(softly)besides…..you're the one panicking about a number

Tommy: I didn't want her to think I recanted on us….

Jason: Us?

Tommy: as in friendship

Jason: Tommy look, I'm happy for you and Kim's new found friendship. You guys deserve it! But I am not planning for you guys to be more than that. I'm not trying to change anything. I got my own relationship to worry and care about. The whole truth and nothing but the Ranger truth and I put that on Zordon (Tommy says nothing)But hey...look I have to go. I got this hot Asian in my room(Tommy rolls his eyes)

Tommy: To much info

Jason: Hey, you're the one interfering with my date night

Tommy: Sorry!

Jason: Tell that to Trini(he laughs)I'll see you tomorrow evening

Tommy: ok good night man! Tell Trini good night

Jason: Will do! night(they hang up. Tommy looks in his phone and reads the text message. He smiles at the number)

Tommy: Zordon(looks to the sky)give me a sign on what to do(Tommy waits for awhile before standing up. Tommy sighs and heads upstairs. Soon Tommy's phone rings and he looks at it)what now(answers it)hello(smirks)hey Bill(walks down the steps and heads to his kitchen)


	16. Coach K and Dr O! Perfect Timing

Tommy wakes up the next morning with a smile on his face. He looks at the alarm clock and its 6:45am. He then looks outside and watches the birds fly past while chirping.

Tommy: I cannot believe I woke up before my alarm clock(wipes his eyes and then lays back down)I can get about 15 more minutes(Tommy lays there for a second)nah(gets up and heads towards his door)mine as well get some exercise in(heads downstairs and into his kitchen)or maybe I could just make some breakfast. I haven't had breakfast in a month of Sundays(goes over to the stove and looks at his coffee pot. Tommy starts it up when he hears a ping. Tommy looks at his lap top that is on the counter and heads over to it)Who is emailing me this earlier?(he opens the email and sees a flower aid from Pro flowers)(reads)20% off of a dozen roses(sighs)Conner must've been on my computer ordering flowers again for some girl. I'm going to(Tommy then stops and his smile comes back. Tommy sits down and starts ordering flowers)

Voice:(calls)Dr. O!

Tommy: in the kitchen Trent(he walks in and Tommy holds up his hand stopping him)hold on one second(looks at him)can you get my credit card from off my nightstand?

Trent: What are you doing?(surprised)are you ordering something off line?

Tommy:(laughs)don't tell anyone! Can you get my card?

Trent: Sure! But that's only if you can drop me off at school! I would hate to have to take the ATV

Tommy:(laughs)I got you

Trent: thanks Dr. O(walks out)(calls)I'll be back in a second

Tommy:(calls)unfortunately that's Conner's power(starts typing on the computer and then smiles)

* * *

Later on, Kim is standing in her office that is above the whole gym. In her office there is a desk, a white sofa and a small round table with chairs going around it in the middle of the room. Kim is standing behind her chair that's in front of her desk. Someone is sitting in her chair. We come in closer and see that's its Billy.

Billy: I'm impressed in the type of system you purchased Kim! It's very up scale

Kim: thank you Billy(puts her hands on her hip)my shop is about two miles away from civilization. I needed the best system.

Billy: it's exceptional….really hard for anyone to break into. Well not everyone(Kim smiles)there you go.

Kim: I should get my money back(Billy chuckles)your amazing(squeezes his shoulder)

Billy: So what do you want me to erase now?

Kim: go to about 7:15 yesterday night(he goes back to that time)

Billy:(mumbles)Tommy needs to be more careful

Kim: Yes he does(Kim watches as Billy speeds through the video)

Billy:(mumbles)pretty intense conversation huh?(Kim holds herself)

Kim:(mumbles)Yeah

Billy: Are you ok?(Kim goes to say something about it but stops)

Kim: Oh there(points to her computer)right there

Billy: Deleting in 3,2,1(he presses delete and turns to Kim)all gone

Kim: thank you Billy(kisses his cheek. He takes her hand and stands up)

Billy: Kim are you ok?(she gives him a smile)that looked really extreme.

Kim: I'm ok! Honestly it was something that had to happen(grabs the water off her desk and walks over to her couch)now we can move on(Billy gets up and walks over to her. Sits down)

Billy: especially if you're going to be seeing each other more often

Kim: I wouldn't say that(Billy sits next to her. Kim lays on her hand)

Billy: I would! You've seen him three times over the past week. That's way more than you have in 11 almost 12years; which is saying enough. Not to mention the wedding is coming up. I'm pretty sure you guys will be attached to the hip like you used too after that.

Kim: I don't know Billy. Don't get your hopes up

Billy: no hopes! This is knowledge….I think that you two are going to go back to being the same people….NO scratch that, I am certain you will be better than what you guys use to be(Billy touches her arm)I love you Kim and I promise you….this is going to work out and the pain that you currently carry will wash away before you know it and soon you will see it(Kim nods a little and smiles)You deserve nothing but happiness….and believe it or not I think Tommy is still a little bit of your happiness

Kim: Billy I don't think(he stops her)

Billy: You don't have too!(smirks)remember I'm the smartest man on the planet(Kim gives him a playful glare)I know these things Kimmy

Kim:(laughs) I love you Billy(they hug each other)But smug and cocky doesn't look good on you(they laugh)this I know(There is a knock and Kim looks over to at the door and sees Trini. They stop hugging)Trini what are you doing here?(Trini walks in. Trini is wearing a gray suite with Diamond accessories and black 6 inch heels)

Trini:(out of breath)Case went into recess until tomorrow(walks over to them and Billy scoots over as Trini plops down between them)Kim you should've installed an elevator

Kim: It's not that bad(helps Trini take off her heels and stands)

Trini: Kimberly you are a gymnastic trainer. I had a baby three years ago and I don't exercise(sighs)it is that bad(slumps into the couch)AHH(Kim laughs and puts Trini's shoes in a corner)

Billy: I agree Coach K…..you have a lot of stairs around here.

Kim: Do you want some water?(Trini just waves her hands. Kim laughs some more and goes over to the mini fridge in her office)

Billy: How was your day Trini?

Trini:(moans)tiring(leans against Bill's shoulder)

Billy: That bad?(Trini mumbles. Kim walks back over with water)(laughs)what?

Kim: She said give her a minute(hands her the water)here(Trini takes the water and instantly goes to town)

Billy: It's crazy how Trini can speak Billy but I can't speak Trini(Kim laughs and goes to sit at her desk when Trini uses all her strength to pull her in the seat)

Kim:(yelps)Whoa(Trini pulls her in a hug)what is this?

Trini: I just love you(lets Kimberly sit up)that's all(Kim wipes water off her arm)

Kim: MMMM ok…..love you too(Trini puts down her water bottle)

Billy: and you don't love me?(Trini looks up from his shoulder)and here I am being a shoulder(wiggles his arm)that you can always lean on(Trini smiles and sits up. Kim giggles)

Trini: of course I love you Billy Cranston(kisses his cheek and he blushes instantly)

Kim: Someone still turns into a tomato when a cute lady kisses him(the women burst out laughing)

Billy: ok-ok enough about me….I get enough of this from Zach(they keep laughing)Trini how was work?

Trini: It's stressful! I'm really trying to keep this kid out of jail. But she is not listening to me. She won't give her parents up

Kim: which is understandable...if they're all she knows

Trini: and they are parents(Kim nods)I am trying to talk some sense into her. I need to find some type of program that can keep her out of trouble.

Billy: Well how about you ask one of The Rangers to do a big brother and sisters program?(Trini nods at the idea)

Kim: that's a good idea! We did it in high school for the younger kids. How old is she Tree?

Trini: almost 12!

Kim: that's prefect

Billy: Ask Tommy…I'm sure he will get the Rangers to help out especially since they screwed up last week from what Zach stated(Kim plays with her hands)Besides, I think Tommy might be a lot more receptive to the idea now a days(they both look at Kim)

Kim: What?

Trini:(smirks)nothing(happily)yeah I'll ask The Rangers if they will reach out to her. Maybe they speak with her tonight and in their ranger uniform

Billy: that's better idea Trini

Kim: and then we can add her to my school of Gymnastics to keep her busy.

Trini: oh Kim you don't have too….

Kim: I still care for the youth Trini(stands up)Power Ranger or not. Let me go and get her paper work ready. I'll have it ready before court tomorrow.

Trini:(teary eyed)I appreciate this Kimmy

Kim:(smiles)don't mention it(sits down at her desk)

Voices: Mommy(they look at the door)

Kim: Girls(looks at the clock)its 1:00 oclock(stands up)what are guys doing here?(they rush over and hug her. She hugs them back)

Amy: daddy has a meeting(Kimberly glares as she sees her Ex-husband standing at the door)

Kim: Davis….what happened to 4oclock?

Henry: Hello to you too doll face(Henry looks at the couch and sees Trini and Billy)Trini! Billy!

Billy/Trini:(mildly)Davis

Kim: Girls go down to the studio

Emma: ok(they let go of their mom and head out)

Trini: Wait(stops them)no hug for your aunt and uncle?

Amy: OH(they laugh and hug Trini and Billy)Sorry

Trini: No problem(they let go)don't let it happen again(pops their bottoms and they quickly leave while giggling)

Kim:(calls)no running(looks at her ex)

Henry: This is a nice place(looks around)glad to see where your spousal support is going to!

Trini: Excuse me?(stands up)I think you haven't noticed that her lawyer is standing here. So anything that you say to her in front of me, I will make sure that I bring it up in front of a court of Law.

Henry: Kimberly you might want to put a ma….

Billy: you better not finish that sentence(stands up and Trini backs up behind Billy)watch what you say to them

Henry: Well(holds up his hands)I don't want any trouble. I'm pretty sure you don't want any…from the police(Trini glares)

Billy: Believe me there are things that can happen without me laying a finger on you(Kim sighs)

Henry: is that a threat?

Billy: Not at all! Just Karma

Henry: don't believe it in….

Billy: Speak to Trini or any women like that in front of me again….I'll make you a believer

Trini:(softly)Easy Billy(she sees Billy getting ready to go in his kicking ass stance)He's not Lord Zed(Bill cracks a smile a little)

Henry: Where did you meet these people at Kimmy Bear?(looks at her)

Trini: These people?(Billy hushes her)

Kim: Don't call me that(leans against her desk)and I can say the same about you.

Henry: funny(Kimmy smiles quickly then stops as soon as it comes) I mean all I came to do is see your new place and congratulate you. And this is the thanks that I get?

Kim: I never asked for you to come and see the place nor congratulate me! We're not friends Davis(looks at her friends)could you guys(before she can ask them to leave. Trini pulls her and Billy in a seat)

Trini: Hell No(Kim sighs)

Henry: This is one of the reasons that we didn't make it(Trini goes to say something but Kim stops her)

Kim: Henry other than coming here to start stuff….what do you want?

Henry: like I said….

Kim: cut the bull! I wasn't born yesterday(looks at her watch then at him)What happened to 4pm?

Henry: I have a meeting….

Kim: You don't work on Monday's

Henry: Well they called me in(there is a knock on the door and they turn. At the door stands a guy with flowers Pink and White Roses to be exact)what the?(looks at Kimberly who looks just as surprised)

Delivery Guy: Kimberly Hart?

Billy: Who are those from?

Trini:(coos)I think I have an idea(Kim gives her a look and so does Henry)

Kim: um I'm her(raises her hand)come in(Walks over to the door)move Henry(He does slowly. The delivery guy walks in and Kim takes the flowers)these are beautiful(signs the receipt)thank you so much!

Delivery guy: You're welcome! Have a good day!(he leaves. Henry glares at Kim as she smiles happily. She walks over to her desk and looks at the card)

Trini:(smiling)what does it say?

Kim: "Something to make you feel as beautiful as you are! I'm just making up for Lost Time"(Trini bumps Billy who smiles)From(mumbles)Your Knight in Shining armor(her smile brightens and she smells them)

Henry: um HEY!(Kim looks up and stops smiling)you're still a married woman

Kim: barely(sits in her seat)next week we'll be free from each other! Most importantly I'll be

Trini:(snickers)You jealous Henry?

Henry:(chuckles)right?(Kim stands and moves the flowers over a little)

Kim: Don't you have a meeting to get to?

Henry: I do! Let me say one more thing

Kim:(moans)Please don't

Henry: I want the girls the weekend after they come back for Hawaii! The Davis Family reunion is that week.

Kim: Fine!(annoyed)Is that all?

Henry: For now….Almost Ex-Wife(walks out)(loudly)"Geek"….."Know it all"

Trini:(calls)butt whole(Kim shoots her a look and Trini looks at her)what? He started it(Kim sits behind her desk giving up)(whines)Kim

Kim: Nope!(calmly)Trini I always tell you to be on your best behavior! You never listen too me

Trini: your my sister and he is always an ass to you! I would never let him get away with that.

Kim: I don't entertain his asshole ways when my daughters are around and I expect you to do the same thing(puts on her glasses)

Trini:(sighs)I know….but you have to know I'm also not sorry

Kim: this I know!

Trini: Billy wasn't nice neither

Kim: Billy(looks up from the computer)doesn't know my rules.

Billy: Even if I did, He had it coming. I was not going to let him mess with neither of you. I hope you don't expect me to apologize for protecting your honor. It's my job as your brother, friend and a man.

Kim:(changing the subject)So Trini what do you need this letter to say?(looks back at her computer)

Trini: lets put the letter on hold(Kim looks up and sees Trini rush over to flowers and snatches the card)

Kim:(gasps)Trini!(reaches for it but misses)

Trini: Forever; Your White Knight

Kim:(simply)Does not say that

Trini: your Mighty Falcon(they give each other a look. Trini smiles)

Kim:(playfully)Knock it of!

Trini: your Mighty White Tiger Falcon

Kim: What?!(they giggle)It says none of those things

Billy:(girly voice)mine as well(Kim shoots him a playful glare)

Kim:(laughs)shut up Billy!

Trini: I'm sorry for bring this up….but did you see how Davis looked?(Kim gives her a look)

Billy: it was pretty priceless….and too think Tommy never really had good timing but this was pretty prefect(Kim now laughs and nods in agreement. The girls run up the stairs)

Emma: Momma when can we have pizza?! Right Now? Daddy said we could(Kim forcefully puts down her glasses)We don't want it for dinner…

Amy: Mommy, Who are the flowers from?(Kim stands)

Kim:(quickly)let's go get some Pizza shall we?(Trini and Billy laugh)

* * *

We go to Reefside High School, in Reefside California the town over from Angel Grove. Tommy is standing in front of his class asking questions giving a lesson. But Tommy seems to be distracted because he keeps looking at the clock.

Student: Dr. Oliver?(Tommy turns to the students)

Tommy: Yes?

Student: So the Spinosaurus or the Spine Lizard was just as big as the T-Rex?

Tommy: if not taller!(the student writes it down)Question class(smirks) where was the first Spine Lizard found?(Ethan raises his hand. Tommy looks at Conner who is flirting with a girl)Conner?

Conner: Dr. O?(he quickly looks at him)yes?(Ethan covers his eyes. Kira shakes her head and looks at Trent who smiles)

Tommy: where was the first(a phone goes off)who's phone is that?(everyone quickly points to him)uh(looks at his phone which is beeping)excuse me. Everyone has 30 seconds to help Conner find the correct answer or I'm taking two points off your next quiz(Tommy walks over to his desk and every rushes to help Conner. Tommy picks up the phone and smiles. Kira carefully watches for his reaction. He slightly turns away from them. We look at his phone)(mumbles _)"This is Kim…Had to get your number from Trini"(_ thinking)great minds think alike(mumbles)" _since I didn't take it yesterday. But anyways, Just dropping a text to say thank you for the flowers….and you really made my day. Y_ _ou're the best. P.S I would've called but I know that its school hours Dr. Oliver and your teaching our future leaders of tomorrow. Have a wonderful day Tommy and I'll talk to you soon-Coach K_ (Tommy quickly text her back and then turns to his students who are staring back at him)

Conner: I'm ready Dr. O(Tommy nods and puts his phone down)

* * *

At the Pizza restaurant Kim is starting to sit down at the booth with her girls, Billy and Trini when the phone in her hand beeps. She sits down and looks at it.

Kim: mm(reads in her head)" _Your welcome beautiful_ (Kim feels her heart melt) _and I'm happy to make you smile. And yes you most definitely will hear from me later- Dr. O"(_ Kim goes to smile but doesn't because she knows all eyes are on her even her daughters. She looks at them while putting her phone away)Pass the bacon bits?

Billy: sure(passes the bacon)

Kim: thanks(takes it and puts it on the pizza)

Trini: girls are you ready for school and your new teacher?

Amy: Am I?!(Kim gives her one of her famous smiles)

Emma: I guess

Billy: why do you say that?

Emma: I just don't want to be in Mrs. Morgan's class…she's a real witch

Kim: Emily Hart Davis!

Emma: momma she is

Kim: you are not supposed to say mean things about people.

Emma: Momma, you and daddy do it to each other(Trini covers her mouth holding back her laughter)all the time

Kim: We're adults we can do that.(Trini giggles)I don't want to hear you speak about anybody like that again, do you hear me?

Emma: what about when I'm 18?!

Kim: We'll talk about it…..but do you understand what I'm saying right now Emily?

Emma: Yes momma

Kim: good….now ya'll eat your pizza(the girls do as they are told and Kim looks at her friends in amazement)Trini this is why I said you need to watch it.

Trini: I forgot they were teenagers trapped in six years old.

Kim: glad they could remind you(they giggle)

Trini: so did he(whispers)text you back?(looks at her purse)

Kim: no nosy(Billy laughs)if you must know that was Kent asking about uniforms

Amy: mommy can you pass me the cheese please? (Kim does and they continue speaking about other stuff that doesn't pertain to Tommy Oliver)


	17. Looks, Everyone can get one!

At Reefside High school, the bell rings and the students start to leave.

Tommy: See you guys tomorrow….and remember I want a 1page paper about the Spine Lizard(some kids moan)please don't make it 5(The students say nothing)much better(All the students clear out of Tommy's class room. Tommy starts packing his stuff. There is a knock at the door)Yes Kira(turns and sees Hayley)Hays!

Hayley: Tommy?(gives him a look)

Tommy: come in! This is a surprise(Hayley does and closes the door)what's going on?

Hayley: nothing important(sits down at one of the desk. Tommy gives her a look)Its just that Zach told me that you're are going to Hawaii this weekend.

Tommy: Wait Zach!(smirks and crosses his arms)things are getting serious?

Hayley: No we just had dinner is all(He nods and gives her a playful look)don't give me that look. I've come to give YOU the looks.

Tommy: Really?(walks over to the board and starts erasing)about what?

Hayley: Well one Hawaii this upcoming weekend? When were you going to tell us?

Tommy: I was just going to teleport for the wedding and then come back that same day. I was only going to go missing for a few hours(dust off his hands)

Hayley: that's fine but you should've still told us. I'll let Trent know he has to stay in town this weekend

Tommy: only for half of the day…and I already spoke with him(turns back to her)

Hayley: OH and you didn't think to tell us?(crosses her arms)

Tommy: I was getting to it(holds up his hands)honest(puts down his hands)

Hayley:(sighs)Tommy(uncrosses her arms) this is your best friend's vowel renewal….you should enjoy your whole weekend

Tommy: that's nice of you to offer Hays…but they are just kids.

Hayley: you were just a kid saving the world….every day. The kids are well prepared thanks to you and if they need you. I'll do what I always do.

Tommy: I don't know….I'll think about it

Hayley: besides I hear there is a certain Pink RANGER back on your radar, which is another reason why I'm gonna need you to stay the full weekend(Tommy sits on his desk and goes to respond but she stops him)Please don't insult my intelligence and state that you don't know what I'm talking about.

Tommy:(annoyed)Zach?

Hayley: and the fact that you had called Kira… Kim?(he sighs forgetting all about that) It sparked my interest. I haven't heard you say that name since the first time we met. I brought it up to Zach because I was worried you were in a funk and that's when he told me you guys have interacted recently.

Tommy: great….now he is going to never let me live down calling my student my ex's girlfriend's name.

Hayley: Forget Zach(smiles)how do you feel?(he gives her a blank stare)

Tommy:(blandly)not you too Hays

Hayley: I mean the last time you saw her was the whole Dear John Letter thing

Tommy: Actually(Hayley gives him a look)since you and Zach are talking more….I need to be truthful(Hayley sits up in her seat)ok so it hasn't been 14plus years, It's been 11years….we got passed the Dear John letter. We were actually friends and dating different people. Everything was wonderful between us.

Hayley: Tommy I don't understand(they look in each other's eyes)what did you do?

Tommy: made the biggest mistake of my life. I hurt someone that I loved more than myself at the time and I'm trying to now make it up to her

Hayley: Oh Tommy(holds her chest)your still in love(eyes water)with her

Tommy: Hays(laughs)don't do that

Hayley: I can't help it(sniffs)I'm just so happy for you Tommy. You deserve happiness.

Tommy:(chuckles)Hays(slowly)thank you but(looks confused)were just friends please stop crying(that's when there is a knock on the door)Kira? Ethan?(gets off his desk and walks over to the door)(simply)Hayley

Hayley: getting my life together(quickly fans her eyes and Tommy opens the door)Hey guys!

Tommy: what's going on?(they walk in and Tommy closes the door)

Kira: nothing, we were just trying to have lunch with you

Tommy: that's nice….but I have a meeting and school is out. You should head home and rest up after last night(Ethan and Kira watch as Hayley wipes her eyes)

Ethan: what's going on?(looks at Hayley who waves it off)

Hayley: nothing(she stands up)Rangers Dr. O is going to Hawaii this weekend

Ethan: What? Unfair!

Kira: take us with you Dr. O

Tommy: Wish I could but no(Kira moans)Besides I'm only staying half a day

Kira: Half a day?….What type of trip is that? Hawaii is like a once and a life time thing.

Ethan: Yeah Dr. O you should stay the whole weekend. Get the full experience

Tommy: What about Ranger duty?

Ethan: We have it! If we really need you….Hayley will call like always.

Hayley: this is what I've been trying to tell him(Tommy phone beeps)

Tommy: ok….but this should be discussed by the whole team(walks over to his bag)

Kira: I'm pretty sure Trent and Conner will agree(Tommy pulls out his phone and looks at it)(mumbles)if not I'll put both of them in a head lock(Ethan laughs and Hayley high fives her)

Tommy: hmm(scrolls down)interesting!

Ethan: what's going on?(Tommy text back and then looks at them)

Tommy: I have a special job for the two of you for this evening. Conner and Trent will do patrol

Ethan: um what is it?

Kira: what do you need for us to do?(bumps Ethan in the arm)Is what Ethan means.

Tommy: this really delicate(crosses his arms)If you can handle this then I'm going reconsider staying the whole Hawaii Trip. Fail and I know that you're not fully ready to be on your own.

Ethan: Oh man it's big!

Hayley: What is it Tommy?

Tommy: it's dealing with a preteen who is having some rough times in her home. She needs some guidance and I need the rangers to step in. This is something that my old Ranger team and I used to do. I think it's time you start doing it.

Ethan: A level up(excited)I'm in….

Kira: no other questions needed….and good choice not picking Conner Dr. O(Ethan laughs)

Tommy:(smirks)she'll be on her way home by 5:30…she's currently at a Avase Correction school for girls(they give him a Determined nod) Without you guys I don't think she'll make it too a straight path anytime soon.

Ethan: Understood(quickly)Wait what's her name?

Tommy: um(looks at his phone once it beeps again and looks at them)Jennifer Argus

Kira: Do you have any more on her background?

Tommy: I'm going to let you guys figure this out(looks at his watch)because I have to go

Kira: come on Ethan(grabs his hand)lets go research her and get our speech together.

Hayley: Come with me to the command center I'll help you

Ethan: thanks Hays(they walk to the door)see you Dr. O

Tommy: I'm following you out(grabs his bag and they walk to the door. Hayley opens the door)See you guys later.

Hayley: ok! And we still are going to talk about Hawaii

Tommy: oh I knew we weren't done with this topic. But I gotta go I have a meeting with the Museum of Reefside about the Spine Lizard(gives them a wave)(To Kira and Ethan)I know you won't let me down(pats them on arm and heads to his next meeting)

Kira:(softly)Hayley(she looks at her)is Dr. O ok?

Hayley: Yeah he's fine….just something little from the past might be turning his world upside down(quickly)but for the better.

Ethan: what does that even mean?!

Hayley: nothing! Come on lets research this kid at Cyber Space instead. We have to nail this so he can enjoy his trip and give you guys a little more freedom(they nod in agreement and leave)


	18. Our Deputy Ranger Jenny!

_Hello everyone, thanks for the views! I would love to hear from you guys. If you have noticed I try to post about six chapters a day. I'm just super excited about this story_.

 _Here is a little Background: Jenny Argus, is a 11year old Latino girl. Right now she is in family court and is being brought up to be a witness in her family's crime. Trini is trying to keep her out of Juvy and keep her innocence. Trni is trying to get her to admit to her parents crimes but Jenny will not budge. Jenny is a sweet girl and just doesn't want to see her parents go to jail. Jenny's parents are now in a detention facility awaiting trail and she has been placed with her grandmother._

 _ **Back in Action:**_

Later that evening, around 5:40pm we go to Trini is standing in front of a house in a less appealing neighborhood. She looks at her watch. Soon Kira and Ethan run around the corner. Trini looks up quickly as they rush past her.

Trini: Whoa(yells)Rangers(this gets their attention and they stop running, turn and look at her with shocked faces)where's the fire?(Kira and Ethan smile)

Kira/Ethan: Trini!(they rush back to her as she laughs and they all hug)

Kira: What are you doing here Momma Yellow?(they stop hugging)

Trini: How about you tell me what you guys are doing here?

Ethan: It was you?(Ethan points as she smiles and nods)I knew it had to be someone important that we were doing this for! Now I'm even happier that I accepted this.

Kira: Did we miss her coming home?

Trini: no the van with her in it should be coming around the corner by 4:45

Kira: We just made it!(lets out a breath)Don't tell Dr. O

Trini: my lips are sealed….little yellow. So do you know what you are going to say or do?

Ethan: A little

Kira: We're going to wing it honestly

Trini: I think that's a good idea. When we did things like this, we always did what came natural to us. There is no good or bad way to do this. Being a Ranger means to always think on your feet.

Ethan: Believe me if Conner would've been here…he would've landed on his head(Kira laughs and Trini smiles but stops when she sees the van coming in)

Trini:(dully)this is her

Kira: come on Ethan(they disappear around the side of the house. The bus pulls up and Hispanic girl, the is about 5,1 and slightly cubby walks off of it. Her hair is in a bun and she is wearing an tan pants, and all-black shirt with the red letters "AC" on it. Trini walks over to her )

Trini: Jennifer(she takes her hand)how was your day at school?

Jenny: I hated it! I hate being treated like a common criminal.

Tirin: I know(waves to the driver and they walk towards the house)(sighs)I hate it too(looks at her)You know what you have to do in order to get out of the predicament that you're in…you gotta tell the truth in court.

Jenny: But they are my parents Trini(As soon as they turn the corner to walk up to the house , Kira and Ethan appear in front of them)Whoa!

Kira: Hi we're looking for Jennifer Argus(Trini looks at Jennifer who is looking at her shocked)

Trini: Are you going to answer her?(Jennifer looks at her)

Jenny: I'm-I'm Jennifer(Kira extends her hand)

Ethan: it's nice to meet you Jennifer(he extends his hand too and Jennifer shyly shakes both of their hands)

Jenny: you can call me Jenny(lets go of their hands)

Kira: and that's a beautiful name

Jenny: Trini they are real(looks at Trini)they are the real ones and they are here!

Trini:(playing shocked)yes they are (smiles at them)Rangers how can we help you today?

Ethan: We heard about an exceptional girl….from one of our good friends. They said we should come and meet her and make her a honorary Deputy Ranger(pulls out a badge)

Jenny: Whoa!(Trini acts shocked and laughs at her being excited)

Kira: but before we give you the badge. We want to get to know you some more. You seem like such a great girl and we want to make sure that you are ready for the responsibility and you know the rules of being a Ranger.(Jenny nods)Ma'am can we burrow her?

Trini: Sure…but don't go too far. I'll let her grandmother know(Ethan takes Jennifer's hand)

Ethan: Yes mama….We'll be right in the backyard(Trini nods and watches them go to the back. Trini smiles and pulls out her cell phone)

Trini: gotta let Tommy know(starts texting and walks towards the front door)thanks Tommy(puts her phone away and then knocks on the door)Rosa(opens the door and walks in)Hola(an older lady walks in from what seems to be the kitchen)

Rosa: Ahh Trini(they hug and Rosa gives her a kiss)(in a Spanish accent)How are you?

Trini: I'm doing good?

Rosa: what brings you by? I thought you would be in Hawaii already.

Trini: I leave tomorrow afternoon!

Rosa: Oh(wipes her hands on her apron)ok

Trini: What are you making?

Rosa: Oh some cookies for the Church's meeting tomorrow(Trini nods. Rosa looks Trini up and down)hmm?

Trini: What?

Rosa: you look a little different(touches her arm)are you feeling ok?

Trini: yeah(laughs)just a little tired

Rosa: Are you sure that is all?(looks her up and down again)You seem a little more than tired...you seem heavier

Trini: Well Jeez(Rosa shakes her head "No" and puts up her hands)thanks Rosa!

Rosa: Not like that...you just seem(shrugs)

Trini: Well(looks at herself up and down before looking into Rosa's eyes)I mean I have been eating out for the past couple of weeks(shrugs)It could be that

Rosa: mm no(touches Trini's stomach as Trini looks taken back)Trini when was your last period?(Trini gawks)You know I am a retired midwife. You have a certain glow about you.

Trini: Rosa I can promise you(lightly touches her hands)nothing is going on in there. Not possible...well at least not without some medical help.

Rosa: Sure(pulls away)listen to the modern medicine mumbo-jumbo(Trini now laughs)I have over 45years experience and six of my own. I know when something is up(Trini gives her a kind smile)You sleep with your husband right?

Trini:(shocked)Rosa!

Rosa: no time to be blushful dear. Of course you do?(Trini laughs)That's how you have Jace(claps her hands)so you sleep with your husband its a 50-50 chance that there might be a baby in there.

Trini: I don't know Rosa...maybe...

Rosa: hmm(laughs)don't listen to me(puts her hands on her hips)but when you find out you are. You better name her after me(gives her a playful glare)

Trini:(smiles)I promise

Rosa: ok enough about babies(Trini laughs)What brings you by?

Trini: Well(sighs)they did a recess in court today

Rosa:(moans)GOD!

Trini: Yeah! Until tomorrow but I won't be there. So Josh will be working it

Rosa:(sadly)ok! She doesn't need to be there?

Trini: No! They dismissed her from court for tomorrow(Rosa nods)poor kid needs a break after today. She was so upset after the trail that all she wanted to do was go to school. You know just to get the distraction(Rosa simply nods)

Rosa: I can not wait for this to be over with Trini

Trini: Me too Rosa(touches her arm for a second)look(takes her hand down)I know that Jenny has been having a hard time(Rosa nods)recently

Rosa: Si

Trini: Well(smiles)I know someone who is connected to the Power Rangers….and well…..they are speaking with her right now

Rosa:(shocked)the Power Rangers?

Trini: Yes(grabs her hand)come with me(grabs her hand and leads her to the back of the house. Jenny is sitting on the swing and Ethan pushes her. Kira sits next to her on the other swing)

Rosa: oh my goodness(starts crying)It is them!(sniffs and looks at her)this has always been a dream for her(covers her face with both hands)thank you Trini(uncovers her face and takes her hand)thank you

Trini: your welcome Rosa(kisses her hand)

Rosa: Hopefully now she will talk about what really happened(Rosa hugs her)I can't express I how I feel. I lost her mother and hopefully now I won't lose her too(Trini hugs her as well with tears in her own eyes. Trini sees Jennifer laughing and high fiving Kira and smiles)

Trini:(thinking)they are amazing….I owe them dinner.


	19. Romance After Five

Over in Reefside, Zach walks into Cyber Space and smiles. There are a couple of kids in the café talking or are on the computers. Zach looks at the bar area and sees who he is searching for. Hayley is at the bar cleaning it off.

Zach:(thinking)ok Zach it's your time(walks over to Hayley and clears his throat. Hayley looks up and instantly smiles)hey Hays

Hayley:(thinking)he called me Hays(sweetly)hey Zach(he sits down)what brings you here?

Zach: Just got off and I kept dreaming about your coffee

Hayley:(laughs)really?

Zach: Yes it was amazing(laughs)your amazing(Hayley freezes and turns bright red)I mean with the way you fuse your coffee blends

Hayley:(softly)thank you Zach(They look at each other. Trent walks over to them with a bin of dishes breaking their eye contact)Hey Trent!

Trent: Hey!(looks at Zach and then Hayley which he notices is blushing)Hayley are you ok?

Hayley: Yeah I'm fine(clears her throat)Trent this is Zach(whispers)the Original Black Ranger

Trent: oh man(puts the bin of dishes down and wipes his hands)I knew you looked familiar(takes Zach's hand and they shake)nice to meet you

Zach: Its not to meet you too….um(looks at Hayley)

Hayley: oh sorry(laughs)this is Trent the(whispers)white Ranger(Zach now nods with a smile)

Zach: Wonderful to meet you(they let go of hands)now I see why Tommy had to take my color(Trent gives him a confused look and Hayley giggles)

Hayley: Trent(he look at her)can you drop the plates off in the back. I'll take care of the dishes and you can go for the day.

Trent: Are you sure Hays?

Hayley: positive! Besides I thought you had duty with Conner tonight remember?(Trent quickly grabs the bin of dishes)

Trent: oh right(quickly)thanks Hayley(rushes to the kitchen quickly with the bin and they laugh)

Zach: I wouldn't have asked any questions! I would've been out of there as soon as you said it. Duty or not(They watch as Trent throws his apron down and leave)and I see he has Tommy Oliver's memory. Must be a(softly)White Ranger thing(they laugh and soon the rest of the students leave)

Hayley: Well I'm about to lock up but I can make you some coffee(walks from behind the bar wearing a black skirt that goes slightly above the knee and green short sleeve shirt)

Zach: um(looks her up and down and Hayley turns bright red all over again)no its ok you don't have to do that(Hayley walks over to the door and starts locking up)

Haley: Are you sure(turns to him)I feel bad that you drove all of this way and haven't had any of my AMAZING BLENDED coffee(smiles)

Zach:(laughs)your making fun of me?

Hayley:(laughs)no(walks back over to the bar and sits next to him)I would never(they laugh a little and then silence hits them)so how was work?

Zach: mm you know it was work(Hayley nods)how about you?

Hayley: Always busy but never boring

Zach: I can see that(smiles)it takes a special person to work with kids all day

Hayley: Especially teenagers

Zach: Exactly(silence hits them)hey Hayley?

Hayley: Yeah

Zach: would you like me to help you with the dishes and maybe we could grab some food?

Hayley: I would(smiles)actually like that

Zach:(chuckles)great!(Hayley continues to smile and then frowns)what's going on?

Haley: Trent was my ride to Tommy's house! We have a meeting tonight!

Zach: I'll take you there! I need to speak with him anyways about the trip

Hayley: Excellent! Thank you so much

Zach: anytime(silence hits them)come on lets go clean those dishes(stands up and Hayley does the same)

Hayley: Right this way(they start walking)so Tommy has confessed to me that he is going to Hawaii

Zach:(smirks)better late than ever

Hayley: The only problem is….he is only staying for a day and a half(Zach freezes for a second. Hayley looks at him)are you ok?

Zach: that is not going to work(they walk over to the sink)you wash? I'll dry?!

Hayley: ok(starts to wash)Tommy doesn't know how to have much fun lately

Zach: I see that! Before he blew up the Island he was a whole lot of fun and now the man is on a Power Ranger mission every day

Hayley: Zach you have to get him to at least enjoy this weekend(passes him a plate)I mean he deserves this and he works entirely too hard.

Zach: Yeah he always has(dries off the plate)but fun use to always come behind it

Hayley: Can you do me a favor?(Zach looks at her)

Zach: Anything?

Hayley: make sure he goes and has a good time! I worry about him sometimes(they stare at each other before Zach smiles)

Zach: I promise and you are a good friend! I'll make sure Tommy comes and stays for the whole weekend. I have Manly Weekend plans planned anyways. I knew Tommy wasn't going to do it

Hayley:(smiles)Honorary Best Man?

Zach: Without the Groom-Zilla on my ass(they laugh and Hayley passes the plate. They touch hands when Hayley passes him the plate. They soon move in closer to each other but her phone rings breaking them apart. Hayley clears her throat and gives Zach the plate)

Hayley: I'll be back(goes over to her phone and Zach shrugs his shoulders while drying off the plate. Haley looks at him and answers the phone)(annoyed)Cyber Space….Hayley speaking (pauses)Tommy hey(turns from Zach)yeah I'm just closing up but I'll be there soon. Ok yeah I can get there a little later. I'll be there in about an hour in a half. Alright bye(turns and Zach is looking at her)hey Zach?

Zach: Yeah

Hayley: how about we skip the dishes and grab some food now?

Zach: Great because I'm starving(puts the dish down and walks over to her)

Hayley: great(he stands to the side and she walks out. He watches the view before smoothly following her. Haley smiles a little and turns to him as they walk from behind the bar)

Zach: and I would love to get to know you better too

Hayley:(without hesitation)I feel the same way(grabs the keys off of the counter)

Zach: well(puts out his arm and Hayley gladly accepts)we should get started before you get called in for duty(they walk to the door. Hayley lets go of Zach and starts to unlock the door)

Hayley: I know this(Zach opens the door)thank you! I know this great place(walks out and Zach follows)that we can go too. It's right around the corner(locks up)

Zach: sounds prefect(she smiles)did you get everything?

Hayley: Yeah just needed my keys. I have a tab opened at the restaurant and well no need for my cell phone(Zach nods. Haley grabs her arm and holds her hand with his free hand)come on its straight ahead(they walk towards the restaurant while making smile conversation)

* * *

At Kim's, Kimberly is making dinner for her daughters. Her daughters are running around causing trouble. Kim sighs and turns up the TV

Amy:(yells)Leave it alone Emily(Kim hears them scuffling but continues to cook)Emily stop it

Emily:(yells)grow up(Kim looks up at the ceiling and grabs the pasta sauce)your being a brat just share your toy(Kim puts the pasta sauce in)

Amy: It's my toy(Kim stirs the pot and stop when she hears a crash)

Girls:(yells)UH-OH

Kim:(yells)Emily and Amilee what(not paying attention the pasta sauce hits her hand burning her)Damn it(wipes off her hand quickly)

Emma:(loudly)momma you swore(Kim turns off the burner and goes into the living room. There is a broken picture frame on the floor. Kim looks at them furiously)

Kim: Go to your room

Amy: mommy she….

Kim: Right now! You two are too old to be fighting over toys. Keep it up and I'm going to be giving them all to Jace(mumbles dangerously low)now go to your room(Amy goes to her room with tears in her eyes)

Emma: Fine I'll go but you owe the swear jar a dollar momma(Kim puts her hands on her hips. Emma puts her head down and goes to her room)

Kim:(loudly)and stay in there until after dinner is ready(Kim looks at the mess and sighs)I knew Trini should've kept them tonight! Why did have to care about her flying out tomorrow. I should've just let her take them(walks back to the kitchen and grabs the vacuum. She looks over at the pasta on the stove and sees it bubbling over)darn it(rushes over and turns it down. Kim lets out a frustrated moan)I'm about to take up drinking(Kim looks over and sees her phone glowing)hmm(puts the lids on the pot)who texted me at this time of night?(goes over and reads it)(surprised)Tommy(reads) _Hey Kim I was wondering if we could do lunch tomorrow? You know just to catch up and talk about everything before we go to Hawaii! I'm buying-Tommy_ (Kim smiles and looks up)mm what do I say?(looks down at the phone)you do want to make it better and you said you forgive him. AND he is trying. Ok Kim(starts typing)(loudly)sure Tommy tomorrow at 2pm would be prefect. I have client around Noon but after that I'm free(sends it and puts her phone down)ok(goes back over to the vacuum and her phone beeps)that was fast(walks back over to her phone)(reads) _great see you tomorrow! Do you want me to bring lunch to you or we could go out?_ (thinking)common ground would be best(starts typing)(loudly)we can have lunch at my office! Never know what will come up. You know how that goes(sends it and sees Tommy is typing)(reads) _ok see you tomorrow at 2pm! Anything in particular that you want?_ (types)(loudly)nope surprise me(Kim stops texting)no Kim don't come off flirty or playful….just straight forward(types)nope whatever you bring is fine(Kim watches him text and then stop and then text again)(reads) _ok great see you tomorrow Kim_ (types)(loudly)ok goodnight(puts her phone down and goes back to her vacuum. She turns around and sees that Tommy did not text back. Kim is kind of surprised)why are you so surprised? This is what you wanted a slow friendship(Kim goes into the living room and to the picture frame)I need a trash can(goes back in the kitchen and grabs the garbage can. She looks at the table and sees her phone glowing. She goes and grabs it)(reads) _goodnight and sweet dreams….Beautiful_ (Kim's heart flutters)(chuckles)hmm(Kim's phone rings and she jumps. She sees Trini's face and sighs)Trini has the worst timing(chuckles)or maybe the best(answers the phone)hey Tree!(puts her on speaker)

Trini: Hey Kimmy what are you doing?

Kim: Trying not to kill your nieces

Trini:(moans)what did they do now?(Kim walks into the living room, puts her phone on the table as she starts to clean)

Kim: Killed my favorite picture frame because of a toy

Trini: not the one Tommy got you for Christmas a couple of years back?

Kim: that was over a decade ago and no I don't think I have that one anymore(carefully picks up glass)I believe Jason has that from when I got rid of everything Tommy had gotten me

Trini: you didn't get rid of that box(Kim looks at the phone)that you have in your closet that you think I don't know about

Kim: I don't know what you're talking about Tree(continues to clean)(thinking)how does she know about that?(stands up)

Trini: Sure!(silences hits them)Where are the girls?

Kim: their room! Amy is upset with me and Emma is too because I cursed

Trini: was that before or after they broke the frame

Kim: all after those monsters broke my frame(Trini laughs)I should've let you take them. But I had to over think the whole you flying out tomorrow thing

Trini: Yeah I told you(Kim plugs up the vacuum)I knew they would drive you crazy tonight. They always do when they come back from Donald's

Kim: Tell me about it(sighs)they're act like Rita's monsters(Trini chuckles a little)when they come back from his watchful eye

Trini: Will not disagree with you on that

Kim:(laughs)I knew you wouldn't...hold on one second(starts vacuum up the stuff)(loudly)give me a few seconds(vacuums all around the spot and it picks up the shreds)ok(turns off the vacuum)should be good(picks up the phone and starts talking)so ok I'm finished! How Rosa's?

Trini: Great! Went smoothly

Kim: Awesome! How did she take the news about you not being there tomorrow?

Trini: Surprisingly well! I think she finally trust Josh. I can not believe I forgot that I was flying out tomorrow

Kim: Well Tree! You have been busy! It's understandable to have your days mixed: Especially since Jason is flying you guys out three days before we get there.

Trini: Yeah your right! I'm happy about that I can't wait to be on the beach

Kim: Why is he flying you out so early anyways? Is it to finalize stuff?

Trini: No! He's family is coming in early...so we're visiting them. I think he's intentions are for me to have a headache for the rest of this week. Well until you guys get there

Kim:(laughs)why do you say that?

Trini: they drive me up a wall! You know that! I haven't seen these cousins since Jace was born

Kim: oh no! Your not talking about Simon and Alvin's family

Trini:(moans)the one and only

Kim: I'm(winces)so sorry Trini

Trini:(whines)me too(Kim chuckles a little)I'm just happy my parents will be with me and my family will slowly be coming in this week. I'm just upset that Jason's family has a head start(Kim chuckles again)

Kim: So Tree(changing the subject)what's going on?

Trini: nothing I just wanted to know….what kind of clothes did you pack for the girls?

Kim: the most cutest dresses and bathing suites(goes in the kitchen, turns of the rest of the burners and pulls out some plates)

Trini: I believe it and(playful)what are you going to be wearing?(Kim freezes for a second before continuing the make the plates)

Kim:(chimes)why does it matter?

Trini: I'm just asking because we always talk fashion

Kim: No Aisha and I do fashion(calls)girls dinner

Trini: mm! What does it matter?

Kim: Exactly what does it matter?(the girls come in the kitchen)did you wash your hands?(they nod "yes")ok(gives them their plates)go to the table(they walk out)hello?

Trini:(snaps)Fine don't tell me(Kim looks at the phone surprised)

Kim:(surprised)Trini!

Trini:(snaps)I have to go and finish making dinner for my family! Good night(hangs up the phone)

Kim:(surprised)Trini(grabs the phone)(mumbles)what the heck was that?(calls Trini but she doesn't answer)what is the matter with her?

Emma: mother we need forks please

Kim: mother?(laughs)is everyone mad at me?(grabs some forks, and looks back her phone and Tommy's message pulls back up)(thinks)at least he's not mad at me(Kim sighs and goes into the dining room. She gives them their forks and Amy won't look at her)what do you say?

Girls:(softly)thank you

Kim: Who's doing prayer?(no one answers)Amy?(Amy doesn't say anything)Amy answer me please

Amy: Are you mad at me mommy?(looks at Kim with tears)

Kim:(sighs)I'm not! Come here(looks at Emma)the both of you(they go over to Kim and she holds them)you guys just frustrate me when you fight! I need you girls to love each other and not fight. No doll is worth family or being grounded do you get me?(they nod)ok sweet girls lets do prayer. Amy do you want to pray?

Amy: ok mommy! Bow your heads(Kim smiles and they bow their heads)

~ _ **What the "heck was that" is right? and there is nothing like a little Romance after Five...Right? Comment below~ Thanks Royal Tenacity**_


	20. Romance after Five and The Surprise

_Many thanks to those who are following the full story. I appreciate all of the views. To those in Houston, Louisiana or anyone being effected by Hurricane Harvey...your in my thoughts and prayers._

 _ **Background Time** : Zach and Angie(his girlfriend in high school)did end up getting married a year after the girls we're born. Zach and Angie were a week shy of celebrating their 5th anniversary when a sixteen wheeler crashed into their car while on the way to meet her parents. Angie lived for about two hours before succumbing to her injuries at the hospital. Zach was in a coma for about five hours before waking up and finding out that he lost his world. This all happened three years ago about 4months before Jace was born. _

_**Back in Action:** _

An hour in a half later, Zach and Hayley walk towards Tommy's home. They don't notice that Tommy is inside the house and looking at them from the opened front door. They both stop a few feet away from the steps, turn to each other and instantly grab each other's hand

Hayley: I had such a great time Zach. Thanks for waiting for me to close down Cyber Space and taking me out to diner

Zach: Your welcome(breaks hands to take something off of her face)a pretty girl like you shouldn't be closing up on your own(smirks)and we have to eat eight?(he goes to take his hand away and she stops him)

Hayley: I've never met anyone like you Zach!(Zach rubs her cheek, pulling her in closer)

Zach: I feel the same way(they move in closer to each and kiss. This is when Tommy decides to open the door)

Tommy: excuse me(they quickly break apart)PDA in front of my house (Hayley blushes)this is private property

Zach: ok Park Boy(smiles)or have you forgotten the kiss in the park(puts his hands in his pocket as Tommy smirks)That was the biggest PDA of all time

Tommy: OH nice one(Zack chuckles)

Zach: what are you doing? Spying on us?

Tommy: no(walks down his steps)waiting for the Rangers(they give each other a firm high hand shake when he reaches them)What are you doing here? You know(looks at Hayley)other than making out with my Tech.(Hayley now blushes)

Zach:(chuckles)Came to see my bro!(hits him and Tommy looks at him)Is that a crime?

Tommy: you've seen more of me these past couple of weeks then the past three years. Its never a crime(they smile at each other)my friend.

Zach: Well good! I came to talk to you about Jason

Hayley: that's my Que(touches Zach's shoulder)I'll talk to you later Zach?(He turns to her and puts his hand her chine)

Zach: most definitely(Zach pulls her in closer, Hayley stumbles a little and land right on his lips. Hayley wraps her arms around him. Tommy awkwardly looks away. They slowly pull away)Wow(she giggles)Have a good night Hays(Tommy now looks at them)

Hayley: you too Zach Man(looks at Tommy)see you in there Tommy(walks in the house and Zach watches her walk away until she disappears)

Tommy: ok Casanova(Zach looks at him)this is weird.

Zach: I think it's my dimples(Tommy chuckles a little)it drives women crazy

Tommy:(laughs)maybe

Zach: you're ok with this right?

Tommy: of course man(hits his shoulder)I love seeing Hayley happy. She deserves it.

Zach: only her huh?

Tommy: of course you do too….after Angela!(Zach stops smiling)God rest her soul(Zach nods)How have you been holding up brother?

Zach: it's been three years! I'm doing good….I'm doing better. She was the love of my life(Tommy nods understandingly)But honestly Tommy I haven't felt this good about a woman since Angie. Hays just lights up my spirit every time I'm with her…I mean even when I'm not with her I think about her!

Tommy: that's beautiful man

Zach: GOD I sound like a women(Tommy puts his hand up stopping him)

Tommy: nah real men show emotions

Zach:(laughs)so I've heard

Tommy: So what's going on with Jas?

Zach: We can't do a bachelor party….that's over with. But I was thinking that we still throw him some type of party in Hawaii on Friday when we get there.

Tommy: about that….I don't think that I'm gonna come until Saturday.

Zach: Oh no(points)no-no ranger duty! You've known about this for two weeks now.

Tommy: Zach…they aren't…..

Zach: But they are! Your leaving with us on Friday….rather you like it or not. I will hit you with a sleeping dart(Before Tommy can say anything. Ethan and Kira ride up in Conner's car. They park and jump out)Hey Ethan Hey Kira

Rangers: Hey Zach!

Tommy: How did it go?

Ethan: Awesome! We made her an Honorary Deputy Ranger

Kira: and we got her to decide speak against her parents. We got her to understand that she needs to value her own future...as much as everyone around her does

Ethan: It was sad though. I hated that she had to make the decision. She's only a little girl(Kira nods. Zach takes this time to give them some support. He holds their shoulders and they look at him)

Zach: It's hard being a Ranger….and things like this are never easy and are hard on your emotions. Believe me I had to make the most difficult ones when I was a Ranger. But I have a question for you guys(they nod)do you feel like you did all that you can in the end?

Ethan: in all honestly for the moment….yes!

Kira: Yes! I feel like everything went well and we did our best(looks at Ethan)But we should check in on her after the court case tomorrow

Ethan: Yeah I feel like we should follow her through the full process(looks at Tommy)and I think that we should bring the rest of the Rangers to give her our full support

Kira: I agree with Ethan! We should all follow this through until the end(Tommy looks at his students)

Tommy: ok! If this is what you feel will help this end positively for the little girl

Ethan/Kira: We do(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: ok team….we'll talk about it this evening(their watches go off. Tommy goes to respond but soon stops when he hears a voice)

Voice: Hayley(they turn and see Trent and Conner. Conner is speaking into the watch)

Hayley: there is a small attack at Jersey Mike's

Tommy: Jersey Mikes?

Conner: Got it(to them)Team! me and Trent got this! We'll call in for back up if needed

Kira: If you guys are sure?

Trent: we'll be back in two shakes(kisses her cheek)Come on Conner

Ethan: can you bring me back a turkey sub(Zach chuckles)

Conner: dude! Come on?!

Ethan: Hey we're starving!(Kira nods a little and holds her stomach)We brought you something from the last battle(Conner moans)

Trent: Sure! Text us(calls)Dino thunder power up(they morph and run towards the Raptors and ATV. The Dino Rangers jump on them and soon disappear)

Zach: so(points to Kira)you two are an item?

Kira: uh(blushes a little)

Zach: another young ranger love(looks at Tommy with a smirk)how cute?!

Tommy: Ok(changing the subject)lets go team! We'll be on stand by if needed. We need to get ready for the meeting.

Zach: can I sit in for that? We still have things to discuss

Tommy: of course! We could use some more ideas. One rule though….no more kissing on Hays(Kira who was texting the order stops)

Kira: Wait?

Ethan:(shocked)No kissing on who?

Zach: nothing to worry about(him and Tommy head towards the back while laughing and joking. Kira and Ethan follow confused)

* * *

Across town at Trini's house Trini walks in the living room while holding her stomach. She sighs deeply and lays on the couch exhausted.

Trini: what's going on with you?! You were fine at Rosa's house! I mean you were a little tired but(rubs her stomach)mm(looks around the room and sees Jace's socks)Jason Jr. Come here now(sits up and Jace runs in)

Jace: yes mommy?

Trini: what did momma tell you about your socks?

Jace: to put them in the hamper

Trini:(snaps)correct so why does mommy see them on the floor?(points to them. Jace turns and then looks at her sadly)

Jace:(sadly)sorry mommy(Trini looks him up and down and soon he puts his head down. Trini's face softens and she stands)

Trini:(mumbles)Trini what the hell is wrong with you?(sweetly)Jacey(he looks at her)its ok baby…just pick them up and put them away ok?

Jace: ok mommy(he quickly picks it up) I did it

Trini: yeah you did(bends down and smiles)where is my kiss?(they kiss each other)thank you for picking them up

Jace: I'll be right back(she stands)I'm gonna put my socks away(runs to his room. Trini laughs a little and heads back to the kitchen. Trini soon frowns and holds her stomach)

Trini: mmm(clears her voice and gets some onion from the fridge)ok(puts the onion down and her stomach growls) oh GOD(turns off the stove and runs upstairs as Jace comes down)baby sit at the table mommy will be right back(they hear a car)

Jace:(happily)Daddy!

Trini:(calls)wait for(disappears upstairs)Daddy then(Jace goes to the door and smiles as the door opens)

* * *

Outside, Jason is walking into brownstone home. The home is two story's high with a bark brown roof. The house has a garage and a drive way which he parks in. He doesn't have much space in between both his neighbors. The only thing that separates them is a black melt fence. Jason yawns and puts the key in the door. As soon as he opens the door, his legs are attacked with a hug)

Jace: Daddy(Jason smiles and picks him up)

Jason: Son(his son holds on to his neck)how was your day kiddo?

Jace: Busy(Jason laughs)I had a field trip today(he looks at Jason)and daddy I skipped my nap because of it. I'm tired(he closes the door)

Jason: you are? Well daddy is going tuck you in tonight

Jace: Ok Daddy(Jason puts him down and takes his hand)

Jason: did you eat dinner?

Jace: no mommy put our food out but she went to the bathroom(Jason looks at his clock)

Jason:(thinking)she's running a little late its 7oclock(loudly)come on son(takes him into the kitchen which goes off to the dining room where Trini set it up nicely. Jason looks around but doesn't see her)(calls)Tree(Trini doesn't answers)honey(looks at his son)go sit down….daddy will be right back(Jason lets go of Jace and he runs to his seat)(calls)Trini(walks towards his steps)babe(he hears throwing up. He rushes up the steps and goes to the hallway bathroom which is open but no Trini. He goes in room and sees Trini sitting on the bed throwing up into a trash can)Tree(sits beside her and rubs her back. Trini seems to stop as soon as Jason rubs her back)are you ok?

Trini:(coughs)towel (Jason gets up and goes into the hall closet to get a towel. He rushes back and Trini has put the bag on the floor)

Jason: Trini(wipes her face for her and she looks completely gone)lay down(he helps her lay down and moves the trash can)alright(Trini points to the water. He grabs it and gives it to her)come on(he helps her sit up and gives her the water)ok(Trini drinks it down)Are you alright?

Trini: Yeah I don't know what happened! I was making dinner and the(gags)onions made me nauseous

Jason: Nauseous? Tree?(they stare in each other's eyes)

Trini: I took the test….it's in the bathroom.

Jason: How long has it been?(sits on the bed with her)

Trini: way over the time! I did it as soon as I got home. It needs to be checked!(he nods)

Jason: How long have you been feeling sick? Or feeling like you are?

Trini: about a month….my mood has been different(smiles)and don't act like you haven't noticed.(Jason smiles and rubs her knee)The whole reason why I really questioned it is because of Rosa and as of 30minutes ago I did completely snap on Kimberly

Jason: would you like me to check it?

Trini: you checked it the last time when I was pregnant with Jace(he happily stands)Jason if I am….this is a miracle. I didn't need the infertility drugs this time(Jason kisses her head)it was totally natural

Jason: I know…I'll be right back(goes into the master bathroom and turns on the light)

Trini: made an appointment for tomorrow with my doctor either way. I wanna make sure it's ok for me to travel later on that afternoon(Trini turns to her door and sees a little face peeking at her)(smiles)come here baby(Jace runs in and climbs up the step stool to get on the bed. Trini grabs him and embraces him)

Jace: mommy are you ok?(Trini looks him in the eyes)

Trini: yes baby(snuggles with him)mommy just needs some rest. She doesn't feel good(he holds her tighter)mm(looks at the bathroom)hubby?(Jason walks out without an emotion)what did it say(he walks over and kisses her head)(sighs)no huh?(he sits down and takes her hand)I knew it was a 75% chance of No

Jason: Tree(smiles)that 75% should change 100% Yes!(Trini sits up and lets go of Jace. Jason quickly stops his son from rolling off the bed)

Jace:(giggles)mommy(Trini touches Jace apologetically)

Trini:(shocked)No way(Jason nods happily)(crying)Jason(covers her face and he pulls her in a bear hug)seriously(he kisses her head)

Jace: mommy?(starts to cry)what's wrong?

Jason: mommy is crying happy tears son(Trini wipes her eyes and looks at her son)

Trini: come here baby(he carefully climbs on her lap and hugs her in a sitting position. Trini's eyes still water as she looks at Jason)(softly)babe(he reaches over Jace and they kiss softly)

Jason: mm(they rest their foreheads on each other)happy almost anniversary Mrs. Scott

Trini:(softly)happy almost anniversary Mr. Scott

Jace:(loudly)I'm hungry(makes his parents pull apart and they look at him amused)

 ** _Background Time:_** _So if you haven't guessed Trini and Jason had fertility problems. Trini was unable to conceive naturally because of all of the Rangers battles that caused her scar tissue. Dur_ _ing their sixth year of marriage and a little after the twins were born they started the journey of wanting a baby. They were finally blessed with Jace 2006...after almost three years of trying. Jace was conceived after a Valentine's day IVF treatment and because of that they gave him the name of **Jason Valentino Scott. Jace also decided that he didn't want to come out the week of "Thanksgiving"**_


	21. Not InFront of The Kid!

The next day Trini and Jason pull up to the airport in a cab. Jason gets out of the car first and opens the door. Trini soon emerges while on the phone. Jason closes the door and sighs. Jason and the cab driver go to the Trunk.

Trini: momma yes! We are pulling up now and we should be walking up less then 20minutes. I know-I know(goes to grab a bag but Jason stops her)

Jason: No(mumbles)Pay the cabbie(Trini nods and goes into her purse. Jason gets a trolley and starts to pack the stuff on it)

Trini: mom the more you keep me on the phone….the longer it will take. I gotta help Jason(gives the cabbie the money)(smiles)thank you keep the change(he nods)alright momma I will see you soon good bye(hangs up the phone)ugh(looks at Jason who smiles and looks at her stomach. Trini smiles and touches her belly)What?

Jason: your glowing(she walks over to him)

Trini: Now that we know that I'm shy of three months pregnant….I'm all of a sudden glowing?(he just gives her an even goofier smile)No I'm just hot and sweaty

Jason: Well come on lets get in the air port and cool you two off(they start walking towards the building. Jason winces a little and Trini catches it)

Trini: Do you want me to help with that?

Jason: are you kidding me?(he gives her a look as they walk into the airport)

Trini: ok Jason….we need to talk about this! I don't want you giving away the surprise until after the wedding. You know our mothers are blood hounds(Jason chuckles)they can sniff out something like a baby(gives him a look)

Jason: What do you suggest then Tree?(they go over to American check in line)I'm not going to let you carry heavy things.

Trini: Just keep your eyes off my stomach and don't fuss me out over every little thing YOU think I'm over doing it. I know what I need to do and I now know that I'm pregnant. I got this….

Jason: and I know you do but I also know you don't know how to take it easy(they move up in the line)sometimes

Trini: I've been more stressed these past three months more than I have been these past three years. I didn't even know I was carrying and the kid is fine. I mean you heard the doctor

Jason:(warning)Trini

Trini: Jason, What I'm saying is... now that I know I'm going to take better care of us(rubs her stomach)watch!(shrugs)

Jason: I don't have to watch!(smirks)I know you will. I just don't want the court system to over work you nor our second miracle.

Trini: Well I just need to get pass the weekend and then I'll let you be the over bearing husband that I know you can be(he gives her a look)Scratch that I just need to get through Kimberly's court case on Monday...and then you can be my warden(she kisses his cheek)

Jason:(simply)Really Tree?(they look at each other before Tommy turns away)

Trini:(laughs)you know...this baby is coming at a perfect time.

Jason: you think so?

Trini: Yes! Kim's divorce battle is almost up(he nods)which is the most stressful! I have to make sure she comes out ok(Jason nods understandingly)

Jason: Yeah

Trini: and Rosa called me and told me that Jenny is going to testify against her parents

Jason: man that's great. I see the Rangers pulled it off(Trini nods sadly)but it is awful that she even has to do it

Trini:(sighs)yeah it is! I hate that she even has too(Jason nods and touches her arm for a second)anyways changing the subject(Jason takes his hands down)and Do you know how stressful it would've been if I had to plan a wedding for Hawaii?

Jason:(laughs)I don't think we would've all made it to Hawaii….

Trini: Nope it would've been a Park wedding(they move up in the line and Jason laughs)I'm so happy you did this babe. Thank you again….now all I have to do is rest. We both appreciate it(Jason now takes his hand and rubs her belly)I can't wait to prove how thankful I am to you on our 2nd wedding night(Jason now looks in her eyes and passion plays wild in their eyes)

Jason: Trini(gets closer to her)(mumbles)not in front of the baby(she laughs)

Trini: how do you think she got here?(smiles)

Jason: She?(Trini nods)nope that's my second boy

Trini:(laughs)you wish!(pauses)you know what hopefully it is(Jason gives her a look)not that I want another boy...but I promised Rosa that if she was right about the baby...I would name her after(winces)Rosa(Jason blinks a couple of times)

Jason:(softly)Tree!

Trini:(quickly)I didn't think she would be right. She's been retired for awhile now.

Jason: the woman has six kids! She knows what pregnancy looks like

Trini: I(moans)know(covers her face as Jason looks at her)

Jason: well(smiles)Rosa Scott doesn't sound(Trini looks at him)so bad(laughs as Trini gives him a playful glare)

Ticket Taker:(calls)next(they look over and go to the front. Trini pulls out both her and Jason's ID)thank you. Names please…..

Trini: Jason and Trini(spells)Trini Scott

Ticket Taker: thank you! Would you like to check in bags?

Jason: Yes(he takes them off and starts weighing them)

Ticket Taker: ok that is going to be $50.50(Trini gives them her card)Thank you

Trini: Your welcome(to Jason)So when is everyone flying out?

Jason: Early Friday morning…around 4am(takes the card)

Trini: I meant your family

Jason: oh! Simon and Alvin are coming tomorrow actually

Trini: ok great(Jason gives her a look)I mean...we get to spend time together...me, you Jace and our parents(cuddles with him as Jason takes the receipt)

Jason: Right!

Trini:(quickly to the Ticket taker)thank you! You have a good day

Ticket Taker: Thank you! Have a safe trip(Jason pulls the cart with one hand, holds Trini with the other and leads them away)

Trini: Like I was saying now we can have some alone time(Jason looks at her and she looks at him)our parents can watch Jace for us and we can be alone (Jason reaches down and gives her a kiss)Which is much needed right now(he kisses her again and leaves the cart)

Jason: Oh Really?(she nods and they keep walking to the next gate while holding each other)well I couldn't agree more. Trini?

Trini: mm-hmm

Jason: Thanks for being ok with my cousins coming earlier than expected. I know they can be...well you know(Trini simply nods)

Trini: I knew what I was getting into when I said "I do"(Jason laughs)Besides you love my overbearing parents. I can at least return the favor.

Jason: they are not overbearing

Trini: See I'm surprised you're saying that. You must've forgotten how they acted after Jace was born.

Jason: mm! Now that you reminded me! We're not ever telling them about the second kid(Trini laughs)

Trin: Whatever you want to do(they both laugh)(softly)Jason?

Jason: Trini?

Trini:(softly)what does my wedding dress really look like?(Jason playfully glares at her)the one that you showed me had to be a joke right(Jason looks ahead)right?(they walk up to the check point and start taking off their shoes)

 **~Hey guys, just a head's up where I normally update 6times a day. I'm going to be slowing it down a little...I want to give new readers enough time to catch up. I have a lot going on in these 20 chapters already. Again thanks for the views and reviews~ RT**


	22. AJ and The Rangers Equal Damage Control

_Background Time: Asia Jane Park, B.K.A AJ is the 11year old daughter of Adam and Aisha(I always thought those two would be a better couple). Adam and Aisha got married in September of 1998...a year after Turbo and almost five months before Trini and Jason. Aisha was a month pregnant with AJ when she got married. Let's just say Aisha and Adam had an "oops" during very boring family reunion in August. A week before her wedding Aisha noticed she wasn't fitting her dress correctly and wasn't feeling at 100%. Imagine the surprise she had when she went to the doctor and found out that she was a month pregnant and at the age o 19. To say the least it was an interesting conversation that she had to have with her friends...especially with Jason and Trini because she was going to be in their wedding in almost five months...and she was probably going to need a couple of dress alterations. When AJ was born Aisha became a part time college student and watched over AJ full time while Adam went to school full time and he got his business degree. Also Adam worked 2 jobs to support them. When AJ was 2 1/2 Aisha went to school full time, and did a paid internship at a doctors office as a Nurses Assistant. When the twins were born she was a RN and by the time Jace was born...she was an OBGYN. AJ is Aisha an Adam's pride and joy...oh and not to mention everyone else's. She is the first Ranger baby!_

 **Back in Action:**

At Falcon and Crane Gymnastics, Kim is coaching a student that is on the high beam. She is mixed with African American and Asian. She has pretty curly hair that's pinned up. She is very slim in figure and is 11years old. Kim blows her whistle when she goes to stick the landing. The girl lands on her feet but wobbly.

Kim: Asia that was messy….remember what I say….

AJ: Think about landing on a fluffy cloud(sighs defeated)Sorry Coach K(Kim's eyes soften)

Kim:(softly)Asia

AJ: this is the fifth time I'm doing it...and I'm not ever going o get it

Kim: AJ let's take a break(walks over to her)Look I'm only being hard on you because I know you have what it takes. You were better than I was at this age(Kim doesn't notice Tommy walk in with a bag of food. He scopes out the place before he locks eyes on her)you are going to be a wonderful gymnast and will win the gold(touches her shoulder)one day

AJ: thanks Coach K(Kent seeing Tommy comes out of his office and walks over)

Kim: BUT you have to(playful pinches her nose)

Kim/Asia: stick the landing(Kim gives her playful glare)

AJ:(laughs)OK Coach K(sighs)I got it

Kent: How can I help you?(this gets Kim's attention and she turns. Tommy smiles at her)

Kim: Tommy?(Kent and Tommy say something and shake hands. He walks over to her)hey(they hug awkwardly)what are you doing here?

Tommy: bringing lunch too you(Kim looks at the clock)remember?

Kim: Tommy it's 1pm(looks at him)we said two(he looks at his watch)

Tommy: mines says 2pm

AJ: day light savings Uncle Tommy(Kim looks at her surprised and Tommy realizes who this is)

Tommy:(shocked)AJ!(smiles)wow kid you got big(to Kim)do you mind if(hands her the bag)

Kim: No problem(takes it. Tommy opens her arms and Asia runs over to him. He picks her up into a bear hug. Kim smiles)

AJ: Hi Uncle Tommy(she giggles and Kim's heart melts)

Kim:(thinking)Why am I shocked?(she watches him put her down)of course he knows her. Tommy, Aisha and Adam didn't have the problem(holds herself and watches them interact)They're friendship didn't stop because of us. I'm just surprised that Tommy and I know the same people and have completely dodged each other for all of the Ranger events...and in an almost 12year span(smiles)They're good

AJ: Where have you been? I haven't seen you for about five months.

Tommy: you know how it is!

AJ: Doing Ranger duty?(Kim looks shocked that she knows about the Power Rangers and how she never mentioned it to her before)

Tommy:(whispers)Could you be a little more quiet kid?(Kim gives him a look when he doesn't deny the fact that he is one)

AJ: Sorry!(looks at Kim who looks at them surprised)what's wrong Coach K?(Kim looks around and sees no one else is in the room. Tommy looks at Kim and winces a little)

Kim: Aunt Kim(Asia simply nods)how did you know about that?

AJ: I caught someone powering down(stretches and Kim gives Tommy a look. Tommy rubs his neck)since then I haven't seen him.

Tommy: and you know why

Kim:(irritated)huh Tommy?!

Tommy:(quickly)I know I know….after 14 plus years of doing this I never thought a kid would catch me.

Kim: this is the kid who at three had a trap for(growls)Santa Clause(he chuckles)

AJ: That proves that I'm not just a kid….I'm going to be second generation Ranger(Kim and Tommy look at her surprised)It's in the cards.

Kim: AJ wait….(she watches her sit down to stretch)

AJ: I know about you to Aunt Kim(points to her)or should I say Pink Power Ranger?

Kim: ok enough(firmly)hit the showers! We'll talk about this in a few minutes(AJ gives her a confused look. Kim passes Tommy the bag of food)go now Asia!

AJ: Whoa!(stands up quickly)what's wrong Aunt Kim?

Kim: Switching back to Coach K(Asia looks confused)go suite up and meet me in my office for lunch in 20(she blows her whistle)hustle(Asia looks at Tommy)(softly)he'll be here when you get back(Asia nods and runs to the back)Tommy(sharply looks at him with her hands on her hips)

Tommy: Kim(puts up his hands)honestly I told her nothing about you or the others. That's all her parents(Kim rubs her head)But obviously she can keep a secret.

Kim: I'm going to kill them! I going to literally going to stop their hearts with my hand(Tommy winces a little)sorry to dark(Tommy simply nods)(sighs)I need to do damage control(smiles)I need your help

Tommy:(smirks)You don't even have to ask(Kim stops smiling)

Kim: I'm going to call Adam and Aisha….follow me(they head towards her office when Kent comes out of his office which is under hers)

Kent: Kim the Bryson Twins are coming in at two

Kim:(moans)MMM

Tommy: See(she looks at him)I came at the prefect time(she hits his chest playful and Tommy's heart skips a beat. Kim puts her hand on her head)

Kim: I totally forgot(smiles still with her hand on her head)Kent do you…

Kent: Of course? But you are still going to have to make an appearance! Their parents still want to meet the two time Winning Olympic(dramatically)Gold Medalist Kimberly A Hart.

Kim: I(laughs)hate you(Kim and Kent laugh)ok I Got it(Kent gives her a look)and "She'll" be there(kisses his cheek)thanks Kent(looks at Tommy who has a look of jealousy on his face but she pays it no mind)come on Tommy(starts walking up the steps)excuse us(Tommy follows)(calls)Tell AJ we are in the office(Kim unlocks the door and walks over to her desk)have a seat at the table(Tommy goes and sits at the table. Kim pulls over a chair to the table)get comfortable(Tommy sits down as Kim closes her door and then sits in her chair)what did you bring?

Tommy: Tropical smoothie(they pull out food and drinks from the bag)

Kim: Yum(Tommy passes her)Strawberry Banana?

Tommy: You know it(Kim drinks and closes her eyes for a second)

Kim: Taste(puts it down)just like Ernie's(they unwrap their food)thank you Tommy! I'm starving!

Tommy: Your welcome(looks at his watch)So are you ready for Hawaii?

Kim: Barely! I gotta make sure Kent is straight before I leave for the weekend. After that I should be ready. But the girls are ready super excited about going(bites her food).

Tommy: good to hear(Kim simply nods)Kim can I ask you a question?

Kim:(while chewing) MM-HMM(Tommy opens his mouth then stops)Tommy what is it?

Tommy: uh(rubs his neck)Are you and Kent…um(Kim puts her sandwich down)I mean I'm not trying to over step anything. I just want to make sure that I'm not stepping on his toes with our friendship.

Kim: Tommy Stop(he does)he is my business partner and one of my dearest friends who IS NOT a Ex nor Current Ranger(softly)That's all. Besides I'm still married

Tommy: oh your...

Kim: Don't act like you don't know(smiles)it's ok that you do. I'm(slowly)almost divorced

Tommy: I'm really sorry to hear that Kimberly

Kim: It's ok Tommy

Tommy: I'm still sorry you have to go through one!(pauses)even though we didn't marry. I never wanted you to go through a divorce if you married someone else(Kim just looks at him)I know that your against it. Especially because of your parents um divorce. I remember how it made you feel. I hate to think you feel that way now.

Kim:(thinking)wow! That was sweet. He always knows how to soften a horrible situation. But then again he's always been a sweet talker AND He's always understood me(she watches as Tommy analyzes her face and she realizes she hasn't said anything back to him)Kim say something(clears her voice and softly)I never thought I would be going through a divorce. I'm not going to lie it was hard in the beginning(he nods)but now I'm just ready for it to be over with. I have no emotional ties(he nods again) It's been going on for way to long and I can't wait for Monday to come so that I can finalize it(Tommy still stares at her and she takes his hand and cuffs it softly)Tommy honestly I'm ok

Tommy: Good I'm happy to hear that! I want you to be ok always Kim

Kim: thanks(smiles)I want that for you too

Tommy: thanks(smiles)and about Kent...I wasn't trying to imply(Kim waves it off, letting go of his hand)

Kim: Don't worry about it(Tommy nods and they keep eating)So(he looks at her)is Hayley your girlfriend?(Tommy almost chokes on his smoothie)(laughs)I'm guessing that's a no….

Tommy: Waaaaayyy…. NO!(clears his throat)I love Hayley but she is the same as Kent is to you.

Kim: doubt it(playfully winces)

Tommy: what does that mean?

Kim: you'll see(they stare at each other before Kim laughs)

Tommy:(chuckles)ok!(shrugs)Besides Hayley and Zach have been 100% hitting it off.

Kim:(surprised)Seriously?!(shocked)Zach?!(solemnly)How is he doing with moving on?

Tommy: Surprisingly well! He said he never felt this way about anyone since Angie(Kim puts her hand over her heart)Yeah I know?

Kim:(whispers)Zach(sighs)that's great!

Tommy: Yeah(they eat in silence)So how are we going to talk to AJ?

Kim: Right(gets up and walks over to her phone)one moment. I'm getting one of her parents on the phone(starts dialing a number)they could've given me the heads up that they gave AJ the Ranger talk. They were going to tell her on her 16th birthday. I was supposed to be there

Tommy: It was my mistake that they even had to tell her earlier.

Kim: I know but to tell her about everyone(no one answers)I'll call Aisha….someone is going to explain themselves

Tommy:(thinking)still a fire cracker(he stares at her. He then tunes her out and his eyes wonder her whole body. Things have gotten thicker but she is petite in stature)still prefect

Kim: Tommy(snaps)Tommy hello(waves)can you hear me?(she watches his eyes wonder)earth to Thomas Oliver(hits her desk and he jumps)are you OK?(he blushes)Are you alright?

Tommy: yes(clears his throat)of course

Kim: what? Is there something on me?

Tommy: No your….prefect(Kim surprised starts blushing)

Kim: wow!(clears her throat)you were checking me out?

Tommy: Sorry I didn't mean to be misogynistic….

Kim: No, No it's nice to be admired. Henry stopped doing those things a long time ago(Kim looks away. Tommy stands and walks over to her)mm(looks at up at him with a smile)

Tommy: your beautiful(Kim locks eyes with him)I'm sorry that you're….

Kim: Tommy I said I'm fine(laughs)It's about to be a closed chapter in my life fairly soon

Tommy: still doesn't make it ok!(she looks away) Kim your still one of the most gorgeous people I know , inside and out. You deserve to be told that every day

Kim: that's sweet(softly) and so are you(quickly)But you shouldn't do this(she stands making Tommy back up a little)Your making this confusing. It's obvious we still have feelings for each other(they look in each other's eyes)Unfortunately I'm still married and I have kids. They come before me and any future relationships

Tommy: I can understand that…and I'm not trying to confuse anything. Your my friend and I will always think highly of you(touches her shoulder. Kim smiles)

Kim:(softly)Tom(Kim's phone rings and Tommy's vibrates) saved by our phones(pulls away from Tommy and goes for the phone. Tommy sighs and heads for his phone)Kimberly Hart(Tommy answers his phone)

Tommy: Conner what's up? No! You're outside(There is a knock on the door)

Kim:(calls)come in(AJ walks in)(to AJ)sweetie grab a taco

AJ: Coach K or Aunt Kim?(closes the door)

Kim: out of gym clothes….aunt Kim you know that(goes back to the conversation)Trini she's coming with the Rangers …..right now?!

Tommy: I'm in a meeting right now! What do mean this is the time Trini scheduled it for?(watches AJ steal his Taco)hey!

Kim: um yeah he's here!(looks at Tommy) Well he is a Ranger Tree…..he came early(Tommy looks at Kim)to help with AJ(Tommy gives her a look. Kim shrugs)

AJ:(mouthful) whose that Aunt Kim?

Kim: mouth empty and not full when talking….manners(to the phone)Trini what's with the third degree? I should be asking you questions! Like, why didn't you tell me The Rangers were dropping her off in the first place?

Tommy: OK I'll be down soon…I'm coming through the back(sternly)none of your business as to why I am here early.(listens a little) I did not come here early to make sure you didn't screw up. I'll be out soon(hangs up)

Kim: bye Trini I'll let know how it goes. We love you too and we won't screw it up bye(hangs up)why didn't you tell me….about Jennifer coming today with the Rangers?

Tommy: I didn't know….Trini must've told Kira(looks in his phone)I don't have a message

AJ: The Rangers are outside?

Tommy: yes(sternly)Now AJ…this is where you need to use desecration. You have to keep…

AJ: I will uncle Tommy! I don't want anything to happen to any of you or my parents. I'll act just as surprised as everyone. I promise(Tommy looks at Kim who slowly nods)

Kim: we believe you(walks over to her)Do you wanna help me greet her and The Rangers?

AJ: Do I? Of Course I do!

Kim: Ok! Aunt Kim will show you how to really fake it(winks at her and she laughs)

Tommy: OK(sighs)I gotta go! AJ as soon as I'm done….we still gotta have a talk(she nods and he kisses her head)love you kid(Kim smiles)

AJ:(smiles)love you too Uncle Tommy….good luck(He smirks and looks at Kim)

Kim: see you out there(Tommy nods, opens the door and rushes out)Now remember….AJ once out there(AJ stands)you know the drill it's Coach K(she nods) and the Rangers are bringing a girl by named Jennifer. She's your age and is having a real hard time right now. My job is to make her feel loved and welcomed

AJ: then its means too(Kim kisses her head and holds her)

Kim: you're a good kid

Intercom Kent: uhhh Kimberly you might wanna get down here! You'll never believe this.

Kim:(laughs)I always love those reactions! Come on kid(ushers them out)watch Auntie Kim kill this performance(they walk out of the office no longer holding each other)(loudly)Power rangers

 **~Look at Tommy laying down the moves. What do you think about AJ's character? What do you think about me putting Adam and Aisha together? How do you feel about the speed of the story?~ Leav** **e a comment below**


	23. Dr O has a Crush on Coach K!

Kim looks down and see all five Rangers standing around a little girl. Kent helps Kim down then AJ

Kim: thank you Kent!(walks over to them while holding AJ's hand)What brings you guys here?

Kira: ma'am I have a very special young lady who is interested in gymnastics!

Ethan: we wanted to make sure she got here safe(Kim lets go of AJ)

Kim: I see!(sweetly)Hi honey(puts out her hand)I'm coach K(She says nothing)

Ethan: she's a little shy and sad

Kim: thank you Blue Ranger(smiles)I got this(The rangers look between each other and back up slightly. Tommy smiles behind the helmet knowing Kim can make anyone feel comfortable and wanted. She did it with him)(sweetly)so Jennifer(takes her hand and touches Jennifer's shoulder and they watch Jennifer's demeanor soften and she becomes calm)

Tommy:(thinking)That's my Pink Ranger(crosses his arms)

Kim:(softly) Trini told me…you like to do flips. I have one of my best students here(pulls AJ forward)that will be helping you with anything you need.

AJ: hi I'm AJ(puts out her hand and this time she takes AJ's hand)If you want to come with me I wanna show you where we do flips(Jennifer looks at the Ranger and let's go of her hand)

Trent: go ahead Jenny….one of us we'll walk you home.

Kira: but that's only if you need us

Conner: and if you don't need us immediately….well always be here for you

Ethan: remember Jenny, your stronger than you can even imagine. You are amazing!

Tommy: and you can be whatever you wanna be and do anything you put your mind too.

Jenny:(finally speaking)even a Power Ranger

AJ: Oh! heck yeah(everyone looks at her)that's my goal! I'm gonna be the best that I can be and do the best that I can…so that I can be one.

Tommy: that's a good goal to have young lady(Kim smiles)

AJ: Thank you Mr. Black Ranger(Kim holds back a giggle)Jenny what if we become future sister Rangers?(the Rangers look between each other and are clearly smiling under their helmets)

Jenny: that sounds cool….I don't have a sister

AJ: Well starting today we can be sisters!(Kim smiles)come on let's go choose our Ranger colors

Jenny: OK(smiles)sounds like fun(looks at the Rangers)

Kira: go a head! We're only a beep away(Jenny hugs them all)

Jenny: thank you for everything (she looks at Kim)thank you for letting me train with you

Kim:(smiles)your welcome Jenny! You girls go to the flip section and talk about your Ranger future. I'm gonna see the Rangers out

AJ: OK Coach K! Bye Rangers(waves)

Rangers: bye kids(they walk away talking)

Kent: thank you Rangers(to Kim)I got them

Kim: Thanks you Kent(he nods and follows the girls)Well Rangers thank you for bringing her. You guys reaching out to the youth and helping them get some normal in there lives is important. They are our future. So for this I say thank you and you are amazing.

Conner:(flirts)Just doing my job

Ethan/Trent: my?(Conner takes her hand)

Conner: ma'am(kisses her hand. Kim looks shocked and glances at Tommy. No one notice that they stare at each for a second)and it was a pleasure bringing her to such a beautiful and inspirational woman(Kim looks at him)

Kim: Wow! You went all in didn't you? Have you even hit puberty?(They chuckle a little)

Conner: I hit a lot milestones ma'am. Some that can make you feel very appreciative(Kim laughs and Tommy yanks him hard by the neck)ow! OW

Kira: get a grip C…RANGER

Trent: I think it's time for us to go

Ethan: thank you Coach K for all that you do!(Kim nods and waves. They quickly leave . Kim covers her mouth and winces at Tommy yanking Conner by the neck all the way out the door)

Kim: Trini is right…..little red is a piece of work(walks over to the girls)

* * *

The rangers get far enough from the building and that's when Tommy lets him go. They walk behind a group of trees and bushes

Tommy: Power Down(they do as they are told)

Conner: Jeez Dr. O(holds his neck)

Ethan: It was almost a prefect mission Conner(Kira goes over to Trent and they hug)

Tommy: I told you to never speak to any women like that.

Kira: especially(pulls away from Trent)someone who is twice your age

Tommy: watch it!(Kira looks surprised)(softly)we look to be the same age Kira!

Conner: Yikes someone's a little snappy

Tommy: Conner you pull a stunt like that again and…..I swear your on dino dump duty won't end until prom no.. …graduation

Conner: Jeeze Dr. O what's got up you bean crude?

Trent: I think I know(they look at Trent)Dr. O has a crush on Coach K(they look at him and Tommy keeps his face emotionless)

Conner: It makes sense(smiles)Dr. O has the hot's for Coach K!(laughs)I was stepping on your toes. No wonder you came here early you were checking on your girlfriend

Tommy:(warning)Conner

Kira: So that's Kim?!...How long have you guys been dating?

Tommy: We haven't(looks at his watch)don't you guys gotta be…

Ethan: no! Me and Kira are on stand by for Jenny(Tommy looks at her)

Trent: Me and Conner are due at Soccer practice in about 20minutes. So we are actually free...

Conner: to talk about your crush on Coach K(they look at him and snicker)

Tommy: You(bluntly)guys think you have this all figured out huh?

Conner: Uh-Oh!(winces)don't like the sound of that

Tommy: Well let me tell you how I'm about to flip this. Ethan and Kira Ranger duty at the command center(they moan)I'll be on stand by for Jenny

Conner: and his BOO(Ethan nudges him in the ribs)

Tommy: oh and Conner…I've actually started texting your coach about you doing an extra assignment. Since you go a C- on the last paper.

Conner: Wait…no I got a B

Tommy: Did you?(Conner's mouth drops)And Trent your dad has been wanting….

Trent: I give-I give I'm not worthy(backs off)you win

Tommy: I know….so you guys better get a move on. I'm actually going to head home in a few to pack for Hawaii. If Jenny does need you which I doubt. She is a tough kid, I'll make sure I'll send you two back out(points to Ethan and Kira)

Kira: Dr. O I think its great that you have someone in your life. Kim seems to be really nice.

Tommy: Thank you Kira but its nothing like that and guys have it wrong. Please go to your post and I'll see you in a few. I'm going to go talk to my niece AJ.

Kira: I knew she looked familiar

Ethan: didn't she catch you unmorphing?!

Tommy: exactly why I need to go talk to her(they nod now understanding)(thinking)phew got them off my back(sternly)ok rangers head out and I'll see you in a few(they nod and head out. Tommy waits for them to disappear before heading back to the building)

* * *

We go to the group teenage rangers. Kira is now holding on to Trent.

Kira: Hey guys(they look at her)does Coach K look familiar to you guys?

Ethan: Yeah like I've seen her before.

Trent: She is on a couple of build boards around Reefside

Kira: no that's not it!(they stop at the end of the road and at Trent's car)Trent can you drop me and Ethan off. I think I know who Coach K really is(he nods and they stop holding each other. They get in the car and drive off)

 **~Uh-Oh will they finally figure out who Coach K is?~**


	24. You Told Everyone But Me!

Tommy walks back up to Kim's office and she is on the phone. He knocks and she motions him to come in. She then motions for him to close the door and he quickly turns and closes the door. Kim pushes her speaker button.

Kim: hold on Aisha! Tommy's back(listens)stop it! I'm going to put you on speaker. Be on your best behavior(puts the phone down)ok are you there?

Aisha: Hello, "Oh fearless Leader"(Tommy smirks)

Kim:(moans)I said "best behavior"(looks at Tommy)that was directed towards you.

Tommy: I kind of figured(walks over to the phone)hey Gorgeous

Aisha: Hello!...so lets get down to business shall we? AJ knows about "US" yes and do you wanna know why?

Tommy/Aisha: Because of Uncle Tommy

Aisha: yes…great….we're on the same page(Tommy laughs and sits in the chair in front of Kim's desk)

Kim: Yes I know….he got a stern talking too(Tommy blushes)

Aisha:(playfully)that he did! Imagine my shock when AJ came running into the house screaming Uncle Tommy is a Power Ranger….at 8pm at night on a Sunday.

Tommy: what can I say?...the ugly monsters never rest

Aisha: Great Excuse(laughs)

Kim: Why didn't you let me know that AJ knew about us?

Aisha: I didn't think she was going to say anything. Besides you really weren't feeling Tommy at the time. Didn't want to rub the wound with salt(Kim looks at Tommy then down at the phone)I didn't want to make it burn you know?

Kim: Aisha, AJ is my niece….no matter if Tommy was the last person I wanted to hear about…I still would want to know about everything that goes on with her.

Tommy: OUCH!(Kim looks at him)(jokingly)what about the salt in my wounds right now?(Kim sees pain in his eyes)

Kim: Sorry Tommy(reaches over and grabs his hand)Aisha we will talk about my OLD feelings towards Tommy later(rubs his hand and lets go)

Aisha:(kid like)OLD OOOOO(Kim looks at the phone and covers her face)

Tommy: Aisha(laughs)this is not going to get you and Adam out of Trouble(Kim uncovers her face and look at the phone)

Aisha: Tommy you're the one who didn't look around and power downed in front of her, so that "WE" had to give her the talk. Kimberly can you believe he didn't stay to help?

Tommy: I broke her….Adam told me to come back the following day

Aisha:(outraged)HE did WHAT? Now, I'm going to have to talk to my husband.

Kim: Look Sha….I just thought that when YOU and ADAM did the Ranger talk it would be with all of us together. She is everyone's first baby.

Aisha: I know(shamefully)and I'm sorry….we were going to tell you I promise. It just never happened.

Kim: does anyone else know that she knows?(Aisha becomes quiet)(grunts)Even Kat?

Aisha:(sighs)Kim I'm sorry! I love you…..

Kim: I'm her gymnastic coach….you see me every day. Trini is supposed to be my best friend and she even kept me in the dark.

Aisha: OH! So, we're not best friends anymore?

Kim: I don't think any of us are!(yells)She called me the Pink RANGER

Tommy: Ok! Ok! Clam down(sighs)Kimberly look I know its unfair that you are the last to know….but it just happened the way. Can we move past this? There are other kids that are going to learn about us being Rangers…and you'll even have your own experience with your daughters

Kim:(grunts)and I'll make sure Aisha doesn't find out until after they graduate from College

Aisha: Kimberly(whines)I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you?

Kim: can you go back five months?(Aisha sighs)I'm really upset right now. I'm done talking about this. Tommy you can talk to my ex-best friend

Aisha: Kimberly(Kim says nothing)that's fine I will see you this evening….and we will continue you to talk about this.

Kim: who says I will be here?

Aisha: I know where you live and I will see you in Hawaii. Your only option is to avoid me right now, which will be short lived….because after these few hours you will no longer have the option to not speak with me(a smile plays on Kim's lips but she doesn't give a Aisha any satisfaction of knowing)are you smiling?(Kim doesn't answer)Tommy is she smiling?(Tommy looks at Kim who glares at him)

Tommy:(quickly)Nope not even close

Aisha: OOO she's really mad

Kent over intercom: Kimberly the Bryson Twins are here

Kim: Excuse me(gets up)I'll be back Tommy(walks out of the room and closes the door)

Aisha: Do you know if that's her last appointment?(Tommy gets up and starts looking at the pictures on Kim's desk)

Tommy: I think so(he smiles at Kim in the hospital room holding her new born twins with a huge smile on her face)

Aisha: I'm on my way! I screwed up huh?(Tommy goes to table and grabs his drink)

Tommy: nothing that can't be fixed(sips his drink)She loves you too much.

Aisha: Like she loves you?(Tommy doesn't answer)HMM nothing from the peanut gallery? Well Tommy your right if she can forgive you I know she can forgive me….

Tommy: OUCH! For that I hope she stays mad forever(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: so did she laugh when I said what I said …..

Tommy: She was smiling….

Aisha: Yes she loves me(silence)So you two seem to be hanging out more.

Tommy: don't know what you're speaking of

Aisha: RIGHTTTTTT!

* * *

Kira and Ethan walk into the command center. Hayley is on her phone face timing. She looks up at the as soon as they hit the landing.

Hayley: hold on sweetie!(Ethan goes to say something)Yes I said Sweetie!(Ethan smiles)What are you kids doing here?

Kira: Tommy put us on Command Center Duty

Zach:(laughs)did she just call him Tommy? She must be really mad(Kira goes over to the computer)

Kira: Ethan come here(he goes over to her and sits down)

Hayley:(puzzled)what are you guys doing?

Kira: looking up something

Hayley: Zach let me call you back

Zach: of course! I'll talk to you later(Hayley nods and they hang up)

Hayley:(cautiously)What's going on guys?

Kira: Can you go back to the home video Dr. O made for us with the Ranger legacy?

Ethan: Sure(Ethan starts the video and it starts to play)

Kira: there stop(Hayley walks over to them and Ethan stops on Kimberly's picture)I knew it(Ethan looks at her surprised. They turn to Hayley who sighs)she's the original Pink Power Ranger.

Ethan: no wonder she gave us that powerful "thank you"(Ethan unfreezes the video)

Kira: and Dr. O snapped at me earlier for calling her old!(Hayley almost laughs)She's his original team mate(they look at a video of Kim holding Tommy right before he lost his powers)

Ethan: Wait a minute(Kira looks at his as he turns to Hayley)Dr. O and Coach K used to date(Hayley pinches her lips with her hands)I know that protective cuddle. Trent does that Kira all of the time(Kira hits him quickly)ow

Kira: Is it true? Is Kimberly Dr. O's Ex?(Hayley simply nods)

Ethan: I knew it(Hayley says nothing)Why didn't Dr. O tell us?

Kira: Did he not trust us with this information(Hayley takes her hands off her lips)or something?

Hayley: No(quickly)no its not that at all

Ethan:(simply)then what is it?

Hayley: It's(sighs)complicated

Kira: Come on Hayley! Your talking to Ethan and I(Ethan nods)we will understand better then any of us.(uncrosses her arms)

Hayley: mm ok(sighs)but this is between us(they nod)Kim is the type of person who likes her privacy. She loves you guys but she has moved on from her Ranger past. She doesn't like to relive the "Glory" days like the rest of them. Well says Zach...

Ethan: Didn't seem like that just a few minutes ago

Hayley: What do you mean?

Kira: We just dropped Jennifer off with her...she practically threw words of Gold at us.

Hayley: Like I said she loves you guys...but she also loves her children. Her main concern is to keep her little girls safe(the Rangers now nod)and Tommy wants the same. Tommy still respects her and her wishes. He is trying to keep Kim and her kids off of evil's raider. IF Mesogog ever found out about what Kimberly meant to Tommy. That won't be good

Kira: I understand now(Hayley smirks a little)and don't you mean if Mesogog found out about what Kim "means" not "meant" to Dr.O?

Hayley:(laugh)true

Ethan: soooo(they look at him)we all feel the same way about those two?(Hayley and Kira nod)Ok, SO are we trying to get them back together or not?(They stare between each other)

Kira:(sings)Cause if you guys are(calmly)they are going to need our help. Dr. O is in total denial right now on how he feels about Coach K(Hayley just looks at them and Ethan nods)Hayley say something.

Hayley: Well(clears her throat)I have a certain boyfriend that will be happy to help.

Kira: BOYFRIEND!

Hayley: Yes!(laughs)I expected that from Ethan

Ethan: me too(Kira quickly goes over to Hayley)

Kira: I'm so excited for you(Hayley and Kira start hugging. Ethan just shakes his head and looks at the picture on the screen of Kimberly and Tommy)

 **~I know I moved quickly with Zach and Hayley. I know you some of you are hoping for Kim and Tommy to get together already. We'll you guys are going to have to continue to read to see if it will really happen. There is a reason for my madness! :)**


	25. The Flight-Where is Tommy?

_The Flight has three parts to it! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading._

 **Back in Action:**

Three days later, Kimberly walks into the American Airline gate. She carrying Emma who is asleep and is holding Amy close who is barely awake. Amy is holding on to her suitcase as tight as she can. After a while Amy starts to drag.

Kim: Come on Amy(Amy yawns)keep up

Amy:(yawns)mommy I'm so sleepy

Kim: I know….we're almost there and then you can sleep(they keep walking and finally Amy stops and drops her suitcase. Kim turns to her)Jelly Belly?

Amy: Can I just take a 2minute nap…

Kim: our flight leaves less than an hour. We have to get to the gate first and then I promise you can sleep(Amy starts to whine waking Emma up)

Emma: momma you can put me down?(Kim does and Emma sleepy walks over to her sister)I'll walk the rest of the way with the suitcase Amy. I can make it(Kim smirks)

Kim:(thinking)My little Ranger leader(Amy walks over to Kim and she picks her up)Jeez kid your getting heavy. Mommy won't be able to do this after long

Voice: How about some help?(Kim turns and sees Zach and Billy standing there)

Kim:(sighs in relief)Guys(Zach walks over and takes Amy who instantly holds on tight)

Billy: We came looking for you!(goes over to Emma and picks her up)once you called Trini and told her you were walking in the Airport, She texted us and told us to find you.

Kim: for once….I'm happy she was meddling (picks up the rolling suitcase)Don't tell her I said that(they laugh a little)ok so which way?

Zach: Straight ahead(they head to the gate and the girls start to fall asleep)Jason could've gotten the flights a little later in the day. This poor girls AJ included cannot hang.

Kim: Aisha and Adam are here?

Billy: Yup

Zach: they told us what happened?

Kim: you guys knew too?(they nod)great

Billy: if it means anything I found out that AJ knew….after the whole(whispers)you know thing at your grand opening(Kim looks at him and knows he whispered because of her girls)

Kim: it doesn't! You still knew before me! And I'm sure that if you didn't work in space and were on earth…they would've still told you before me(silence)

Zach: So back to Jason choosing this time to fly…..

Billy: I think he is getting us back for being late for practices back in the day.

Kim: I tried to make the girls go to bed two hours early. That didn't work at all in my advantage(they turn the corner and see the rest of Ranger crew (Aisha is leaning against the wall while Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tonya sitting down talking)hey guys!

Everyone: Hey!

Kat: Awe poor girls(Emma wakes up and looks at everyone)hello sweet pea

Emma:(yawns)hi(reaches over and shakes her sister awake)Amy(Amy pops up and sees everyone)

Amy:(softly)hi

Everyone: Hi(Emma wiggles out of Billy's arms and then goes over to Zach and pulls her sister's leg. Zach softly puts her on the ground)

Emma: come on Amy lets go lay down(takes her hand and they walk over to AJ who is asleep on a three row chair. Emma gets on one side of AJ and lays on her. Aj wakes up feeling Emma and looks over and sees Amy patiently waiting. She sits up and allows Amy to get on the other side. They snuggle close to AJ and start to fall asleep. AJ holds them and lays on Amy's head. Everyone looks in "Awe")

Aisha: They always sleep like that, ever since the twins were born(Kim opens the girl's suitcase and pulls out a blanket)

Kim: When AJ slept with me when I was pregnant….she used to snuggle with my stomach until she fell asleep. It's was weird because the twins would not go to sleep without her holding them when she did sleep over.

Tonya: that is the sweetest thing ever

Aisha: AJ is their big sister(Kim doesn't say anything, she simply goes over and puts a blanket over them)

Kim:(softly)sleep tight my babies(touches AJ's face and turns to the rest of the Rangers who are settling in. Walks over to them and sits down in the chair)

Rocky: Has anyone seen Tommy?(Kat snuggles with Rocky)

Billy: I called him and he didn't answer

Zach: he said he would be here(Aisha looks at Kim who is reading a magazine. Aisha looks at Adam who is also looking at Kim)you know he runs late for everything.

Adam: I'm sure(turns to them)he'll be here soon

Tonya: I can't believe Jason made all of this happen. Do you guys know if Jason invited anymore of "US"?

Kim:(mumbles loudly)wouldn't surprise me(turns the page)

Billy: Yeah it's like he pulled out all of the stops!

Zach: Jason always does it big(Aisha still stares at Kim who is not looking her way)

Aisha: Kimberly can me and Adam talk to you in private?

Kim: Nope(turns the page. Everyone looks between each other)you had plenty of time to talk to me 5months ago(Tonya whistles)

Tonya:(coughs)told you cousin(Kim looks at Tonya)she'd be mad about the whole AJ thing and you not telling her!(Aisha shakes her head)

Kim: you did?(puts the magazine down. Aisha glares at Tonya)

Tonya: Yup! I told her you would be livid if she didn't(Kim gives Aisha a surprised look)

Aisha: OK! OK! I was wrong(growls)now HUSH!

Tonya: that's all I wanted to hear you say(Aisha gets up)

Aisha: Kim(walks over to her)

Kim: Nope

Aisha: you think you have a choice?(pulls Kim up)we are going to hash this out before we fly to Hawaii. I'm not going to allow us to start this vacation with a rift between us(grabs her hand and yanks her towards the other side of the room)Adam

Adam: I'm coming(stands up as they get ahead start)

Rocky: good luck man(Adam gives him a look of "Shame" and follows)I feel bad for him. He's going into the Crane's and Bear's Den….they eat frogs(the Rangers who are left laugh)

* * *

Tommy is sleeping on his couch. He is in a deep sleep and the TV is blasting. Soon Tommy's house alarm goes off and he shoots up surprised.

Tommy: Who's there?

Hayley:(calls)it's me(unlocks the alarm and walks in the living room. Tommy sits up and stretches)what are you doing?

Tommy: mm just relaxing my eyes(yawns)what are you doing here?

Hayley: I have been calling you! I'm supposed to take you to the airport(Tommy looks at the clock and jumps up)I'm guessing you're not ready to go

Tommy: Damn it! I over slept(runs upstairs)I'll be down in a minute!(calls) I didn't know I was that tired

Hayley:(laughs)I noticed and maybe the TV being turned up to the skies didn't help neither(turns down the TV and stretches)

Tommy:(calls)I'm going to kill Jason for making my flight so early(Hayley sits down on the couch)

Hayley:(calls)I could do the same thing

Tommy:(calls)you're not tired?

Hayley:(calls)Surprisingly no(thinking)because I was with Zach before I got here. He kept a little distracted of the thought(smiles and leans back)

Tommy:(calls)Is my phone down there?(Hayley looks around and sees it right in front of her)

Hayley:(calls)Yup all you need is your charger(Hayley listens to him scramble and picks up his phone)you have three missed calls from Rocky, two missed calls from me and missed call from Billy. OH and Trini has called you seven times. You must've been in Dino Dream land(she hears him chuckle)and Trini(the phone rings)is now calling you right now

Tommy:(calls)answer the phone! I don't want her to think I'm flaking out

Hayley:(calls)sure thing(answers the phone and puts it on speaker)

Trini:(panicked)Hello! Thomas Oliver….where have you been?

Hayley: sorry(winces)this is Hayley

Trini: oh(sweetly)Hi Hayley!

Hayley:(laughs)hi!

Trini: Is Tommy around?

Hayley: He is….

Tommy:(calls)don't tell her I'm packing

Hayley: using the bathroom….we're about to leave in a few(turns off the TV)

Trini: He does know that I can hear him right?(Hayley laughs)thanks for getting him up! If he would've missed the flight I would've annulated him

Hayley: no(laughs) problem Trini

Trini: Tell Tommy to hurry up(Tommy comes down the steps)and I'll see him soon

Tommy: See you soon Tree! Love you

Trini: love you too bye(Hayley hangs up)

Hayley: Trini is scary when she's anxious

Tommy: Yeah she is!(Hayley laughs)(quickly)ok ready?(Hayley looks him up and down)what?(looks down and sees he's in his sleeping pants)damn(Hayley laughs)

Hayley: come on I have(stands up)some of your pants in my trunk in the emergency kit(Tommy kisses her cheek and she blushes)

Tommy: you're the best(they walk out of the room and head for the door)

Hayley: I know(gives him his phone, opens the door and walks out)

Tommy: ok(puts on the alarm and leaves out of the house. Tommy puts his bags down and locks the door. He then puts his phone in his pocket, grabs his bag and follows Hayley to her car)Hays?

Hayley: yup(climbs in the car)

Tommy: I appreciate you taking me to the airport and waking me up(throws his bags in and then climbs in)and watching after(they close the door and Hayley starts her car)the team while I'm gone

Hayley: that's what best friends are for(drives off )

Tommy: Can you do me one more favor?

Hayley: make sure they don't eat all your food and ruin your house?

Tommy: my best friend in the whole world(they laugh and keep talking all the way to the airport)

 **~It's almost Vacation time! Will Tommy make it on time? Will the Rangers have to much trouble than they can bear? Will Tommy and Kim finally get together? You have to keep reading to find out~**


	26. The Flight-Can We Spar in Hawaii?

_Background: Tonya is engaged to TJ Johnson, the Assessor to Tommy. Tonya and TJ have been friends for years but one day two years ago something changed their friendships. TJ who is a professional baseball player for the San Diego "Penguins" invited the Turbo/Space Rangers to come to one of his games for a mini reunion. Everyone came to the game, even Tommy(he's life was not that busy)After the game and TJ won, he took all of the Rangers out to dinner and took them around San Diego. At that time everyone was coupled up Rocky-Kat, Aisha-Adam, Cassie-Carlos, Tommy invited Hayley(who knew about their secret and were just friends) and Andros-Ashley. This left TJ and Tonya to buddy up with each other. TJ and Tonya got to talking about Baseball and something between them just clicked and a romance sparked, and they have been inseparable since then. This surprised everyone, including the Mighty Morphing Rangers, but everyone couldn't be happier for them(Especially for TJ who just broke up with a Gold Digger a month before that). A couple of weeks ago and on Christmas day, TJ proposed to Tonya and she of course said "yes". They are set to be married on April 2nd 2010(the day they became official and their third Anniversary)_

 _ **Back in Action:** _

In Hawaii, Jason is in the bed sleeping. Trini however is awake and in her phone. She does not look happy after talking to Tommy. She starts to type harder and faster. She soon gags a little and throws her phone on the bed. She quickly gets out of the bed while wrapped up in a blanket. She moves the hair from her face and jets to the bathroom. Jason wakes up to Trini throwing up. Jason sits up slowly and looks around for his boxers. He finds them on the night stand and puts them on.

Jason:(yawns)Tree(walks in the bathroom. Trini slams the door to the toilet area of the bathroom)hey do you need help?(scratches his head)

Trini: Nope(throws up some more)I don't need help throwing up(lets out some more)

Jason:(sighs)not what I mean(thinking)the hormones have now kicked in

Trini:(whines)this kid won't let me be great.

Jason: did the baby wake you up or were you texting again?(Trini doesn't say anything)Trini you know you need to rest. Jace didn't like you staying up past a certain time when you were pregnant with him. I have a feeling this baby doesn't like it either

Trini: your kids are overly possessive(throws up some more)OF MY BODY

Jason: I'm sorry sweetie! We'll ground him when he comes out

Trini: She(throws up some more)

Jason: Yeah(glares his eyes a little)um I'll go get some water(Trini just continues to gag)yeah(walks out, grabs his rob and heads out of the room with his key)(calls)I'll be back babe(the door closes)

* * *

5,minutes before they board, Kim and Aisha and Adam now walk over. Adam has both his arms connected to Kim and Aisha. Tommy has now arrived and is talking with Kat and Rocky. Kat is tickled by something Tommy has said and hits Tommy on the arm. Kim gets jealous for a second but then smiles. She knows the Kat and Rocky have been happily married since her daughters were born. Also they have two babies(A girl 5 Ashlynn and Boy RJ 6) that are staying with their grandparents this weekend. Kim looks at Tonya who is on the phone. Kim looks at her watch. It says 4:35am

Kim:(thinking)she must be talking to her fiancé(she then turns to Billy and Zach who are talking to each other and laughing)my family are all here(Zach acknowledges them)

Zach: Hey guys!(everyone turns their attention to them. For once Kim doesn't get lost in Tommy's stare)well everyone is still in one piece.

Adam: you'd expected it not to be?(Zach lets out a chuckle)

Intercom: Good Morning American Airline Flyers! We will be boarding in the next couple of minutes. First we will be calling Military and elderly, Second First Class and then women with kids.

Kim:(softly)I'll get the kids(slides away from Adam)

Adam: I'll help….we know how AJ is(Kim nods. Aisha lets go Adam. Kim and him walk over to the girls but not before he gives Tommy a firm hand shake)Bro!(smiles)

Tommy: Good morning Adam!(smiles at Kim and stands)Good morning Kim(she smiles and touches his arm)

Kim: Morning Tommy!(Adam looks between them and sees everyone looking at them)

Adam:(feeling the awkwardness)Glad you didn't miss the flight

Tommy: I over slept! I didn't know was I that tired(Adam nods understanding)I'm happy I made it too!

Adam:(laughs)I see!(silence)welp let's go wake up the kido's(Kim and him walk away and Tommy sits back down and turns to Rocky and Kat who both have a playfully smile. Tonya now walks over to with a smile)

Tommy:(annoyed)what?(looks at Tonya who shrugs while still smiling)What?(looks at Kat and Rocky)

Rocky: nothing "Oh fearless Leader"

Tommy: Conner reminds me so much of you(growls)your both annoying

Rocky:(laughs)Ouch

* * *

We go over to Kim and Adam who are waking the girls.

Kim: Wake up pretty girls(pulls off the blanket and they moan)time to go to Hawaii(they don't move)ok(looks at Adam)I tired

Adam:(laughs)barely(little louder)ok this is Daddy and Uncle Adam coming in loud in clear. You have until the count of three to wake up. One(Emma opens one eye)two(Emma opens both her eyes)three(Emma hops up before Adam attacks AJ and Amy with tickles. They squeal with annoyance and pop up. Everyone turns to the scene)Wakey! Wakey!… we have a flight to catch(Adam continues to tickle them until Emma blocks Adam's tickle attack, which surprises him)What?(Tommy looks amazed as well)

Kim:(shocked)Emma?(Emma gets in a defense stance)what are you doing?(Adam steps back and bows to her)Oh no(moans)Adam(AJ and Amy wake up fully and look at the scene)

Adam: someone is ready for another belt?(Emma bows)

Aisha:(loud enough)NOT HERE she's not(starts to walk over but Zach stops her)Emily this is not the place for you to challenge your Uncle.

Zach: No offense I kind of want to see Emma kick Adam's butt

Rocky:(amused)I concur(the gentlemen including Tommy laugh)

Tonya: Not a good Idea! They'll kick us out of the airport and Trini is going to have our heads

Emma: Uncle Adam….I'm ready. Can we Spar when we get in Hawaii?(Adam looks at Kim)

Adam: It's up to Momma(Emma looks at her mother)

Emma: Momma Please?

Kim: uh(for some reason her eyes catch Tommy's. Tommy gives a slight nod giving her approval. Surprisingly no one catches the transaction between them. Kim slowly looks at Emma)Emma if we have time…..Yes you can spar with Adam but ONLY for a belt.

Emma: that's the only reason why I'm willing to fight

Adam: ok young lady…we have a deal. ONLY FOR A BELT(bows and Emma does the same)ok come give me a hug(Emma runs over to him and gives him a hug)mm(picks her up in mid-run and she hugs him)So do any of you other girls want to try for a belt?

AJ: Dad you know I'm not really into Karate(stretches and stands up)give me a beam to walk on any day(goes and hugs Kim who holds her)

Amy: no thank you! Just let me do some Hawaiian dances. I'm on vacation(everyone laughs)

Over the Intercom: Now boarding the Military and Elderly

Adam: Welp(turns to Zach)I think Zach you should board. They just called for the elderly.

Zach: HAHA(everyone laughs)remember who paved the way for you

Adam: I've never forgotten! Hence forth why I respecting my elders(everyone laughs)

Emma:(yawns)I don't get it (Adam looks at her and kisses her cheek)

Adam: you will one day

Kim: ok let's get our bags together(walks over to the rest of her friends)next stop is Hawaii(everyone cheers and starts getting there stuff. Zach walks over to Tommy)

Zach: Hey Man(Tommy stops picking up his stuff and looks at him)I gotta ask you something? I'm kind of ashamed to ask.

Tommy: What's going on?(touches Zach's shoulder)never be ashamed(Zach pulls out his ticket)

Zach:(sighs)can we switch seats on the plane? They got me in the middle row and Jason told me he gave you the end seat. You know ever since Angie and the car accident(Tommy's eyes sadden) I gotta be towards the outside my anxiety and….

Tommy: say no more(they switch tickets)

Zach: thank you

Tommy: your welcome my brother(hits his shoulder blade)you never need to worry(Zach nods and Tommy picks his bags back up)

AJ: come on Uncle Tommy and Zach

Tommy: Coming(they head to the front with the rest of the family. Zach has a smile playing on his lips)


	27. The Flight-Memory Lane and The Plan

On the airplane, Kim is helping her kids get settled in their seats 12C and D . Kim looks at her ticket and glares trying to read the small print.

Kim:(mumbles)Uncle Zach is B and I'm A! But I think I'm going to sit next to you Amy(sits next to her)Uncle Zach can take the end seat(helps her daughter put on her seat belt)Emma are you ok with the window?

Emma: Yes Momma(Kim looks up and sees Tommy coming and looking at his ticket)

Kim:(thinking)no way(Tommy meets eyes with Kim)please don't tell me(Tommy smiles and passes her. Zach comes up and sits next to her. He looks at her shocked face)

Zach: What?

Kim: nothing I just thought(shakes her head)never mind.

Zach:(smiles)oh you thought(points a little and Kim nods "NO")(laughs)Yeah you did(Kim rolls her eyes)(softly)Me and Tommy switched seats(Kim says nothing)Jason had ya'll sitting next to each other actually….but before I boarded we switched.

Kim: OH!(Zach starts to get comfortable. Kim wants to ask "why?" but doesn't, instead she turns to find out where did he go. To her surprise when she turns, she sees Tommy sitting directly behind her and putting on his seat belt. Kim quickly turns back around before he catches her looking. She watches as Billy sits next to Tommy)

Zach: this is going to be a fun(looks at Kim)almost two hours(taps her leg and she looks at him)

Kim: Yeah(thinking)I don't know if I should be upset that he is sitting directly behind me or be happy that Zach helped me dodge an awkward bullet

Amy: Mommy(Kim looks at her)Can we go back to sleep?(Kim nods nod)

Kim: Yeah of course(she puts the arm rest up and snuggles with Kim. Kim starts humming. Tommy ears perk up, he looks in front of him and sees Kim's head. He starts to relax himself)

* * *

 _Memory, Teenage Tommy and Kim are sitting at the park in front of the water. Tommy lays back on the blanket and Kim is eating some fruit. The sun is going down and the water is clam. Tommy sighs and Kim looks at him._

 _Kim: What's wrong Handsome?(starts packing up the food)_

 _Tommy: it's just... it's getting late…._

 _Kim: yes it is_

 _Tommy: you're leaving me tomorrow(she stops packing and looks at him. He looks at her)I know you only came for spring break and you're going back to Florida for your dreams…._

 _Kim:(cutting him off)I know(looks down)I hate leaving you too(Tommy looks away)Do you still wanna be together Tommy?(he looks at her)it seems like it just gets harder and harder between us(looks at him and tears come to her eyes)I love you so much(Tommy pulls her down and they embrace. Kim lays on his chest and wipes her eyes on his shirt.)_

 _Tommy: I love you too(kisses her head)I'm in this until we both agree that we can't do it any more(silence)that is something that I'm not willing to destroy because of distance(takes her hand and kisses it)I mean Rita nor Zed couldn't and can't destroy our love._

 _Kim:(sighs and sits up)Tommy(continues to pack the basket)that's not what I mean!_

 _Tommy:(softly)Kim talk to me! What is it?(Kim nods no)Kimberly(laughs)come on_

 _Kim:(loudly)This is not a joking matter(looks at him and he looks confused)I just don't want you to find someone else(Tommy looks shocked) The rest of my teammates have long distance relationships but are not faithful(Tommy sits up)They think I'm stupid for staying with you or for not having someone on the side. They try to put things in my head about you cheating on me when I don't hear from you for weeks(Tommy sighs)but I don't believe it because I know you and I trust you(sniffs)Tommy we are so young….how do we know if we will last?_

 _Tommy: We don't(Kim looks away)but I do know that your teammates don't have what we have. They've never been what we've been or done what we've done(touches her chin and makes her look at him)(smiles)Beautiful we got something special! Like no other. Don't worry about those unhappy girls. Their just jealous of our love(Kim nods and he kisses her on the lips)Look I'll make sure that I'll do better with my communicating. I'm sorry that I made you feel unsure about how I feel about you, even if it was for a second(lays back on his elbows)_

 _Kim:(softly) its ok! I'm sorry for snapping at you_

 _Tommy: I rather you get it out! I'll take it anyway I can get it! So we can figure out how to fix it(softly)you feel better?(she smiles and kisses him)_

 _Kim:(lying)Yes(Tommy now takes this chance to lay his head on her lap, he is looking up at her. Kim's smile brightens as she looks down at him and she rubs his head)You had a long day today?_

 _Tommy: Yes! Of course Zed doesn't take a break(sighs)but let's not even talk about it. Being here with you is all that I want to do. I've been thinking about being with just you all day. This is my paradise(she bends over and kisses his lips)Hey?_

 _Kim: Yes!_

 _Tommy: are you sure you're OK? You know that I'm not interested in anyone else? Lauren, Anna nor Kat(takes her hand and kisses her it)OK?(Kim nods)you have nothing to worry about._

 _Kim: OK(takes her hand back and rubs his head)neither do you!_

 _Tommy: Good(closes his eyes)Kim…Can you sing the song that you made for me?_

 _Kim: my throat kind of hurts(he looks at her and she stares at him)(softly)How about I hum it?_

 _Tommy: I'll take it anyway I can get it(turns towards the water while still laying on her lap)_

 _Kim: let me take you away handsome(hums the song and Tommy closes his eyes. Kim looks at the water and her eyes look sad)_

* * *

We go back to the Airplane and Tommy is still not completely there. Billy looks at him and sees he's in a trance. Billy looks at what he looking at and hears Kim humming. Billy quickly reaches over and pulls out a bag of chips and bumps him. Tommy looks at him.

Billy: Chips Tommy?(holds it up to him)

Tommy: No-no thank you Billy(holds up a pillow and blanket)just a nap(Tommy is sitting by Tonya who is sitting by AJ who is already asleep. Tonya puts a blanket over her and AJ)

Tonya: Poor kid(looks at Tommy)Jason is going to get a piece of my mind when I get there

Tommy: please(smiles)give it to him!

Billy: How is TJ? Is he coming?

Tonya: He's great! He works but he will fly down later on today after practice

Billy: Good(Tommy starts to get comfortable)

Tonya:(to Tommy) Wake you when we get there?(he nods)

Tommy: Please(he's eyes start to drift as he listens to Kim again)

Tonya: Get some rest Tommy

Billy: you deserve it(Tommy nods and he's eyes start to close as the plane takes off into the sky. Billy looks at Tonya who gives him a thumbs up)

* * *

 _Earlier at the airport before Kim or Tommy got there the rangers are having a pow wow. AJ is leaning against Adam who sitting in the three seated chair. AJ is passed out so they whisper. They have Trini and Jason on face time._

 _Zach: So I have the Newbies assisting us._

 _Jason: How exactly are the Dino(coughs)Rangers assisting?_

 _Zach: well we don't really know Dr.O but we do know Tommy Oliver. They are helping me feel in the blanks._

 _Tonya: Zach are you sure about this? We want them to be together(crosses her arms)not apart_

 _Rocky: yeah I agree forcing them apart seems…..opposite of what we want._

 _Zach: See a forbidden crush is what got them together._

 _Tonya: I thought it was her wanting to save him?_

 _Zach: it was like 25% of the reason. But what it really was, Tommy was "The Bad Boy, The Forbidden Fruit"(Trini smirks)_

 _Trini: Forbidden Fruit Zach?(laughs)(mumbles)I guess he did have that edge_

 _Kat: See that's hard to believe(the ladies laugh)_

 _Zach: ok-ok MY story time!(the ladies slowly compose themselves)_

 _Aisha: Sorry Zach(clears her throat)carry on...with your case_

 _Zach: thank you(crosses his arms)Anyways, In High School we all agreed to stay away from him. Did we not team?(the OG Rangers nod)But Kim just couldn't let him go. She couldn't stay away from him and neither could he(Billy nods in agreement and smirks)keeping them apart might draw them closer together. It worked the first time for them._

 _Kat: Reverse Psychology?_

 _Adam:(finally speaking)um its kind of a High School idea(Zach sighs frustrated)I mean you said it yourself Zach.(Zach uncrosses his arms)or have we forgotten the whole 11year separation that has already taken place? That didn't pull them closer together!_

 _Zach: because words were unspoken….now that they've spoken them, don't you see they've been connecting and hanging out a lot more(they nod)But I think the reason there isn't a constant connection is because we keep butting in._

 _Billy: WE?(Zach looks at him and Billy gives him a look)_

 _Zach: Yes WE and mainly me(Billy laughs)Trust me guys this will work. We'll have them yearning to wanna have some time alone and BOOM(AJ moans in her sleep)_

 _Adam:(quickly)hey(gives Zach a look)Shh!_

 _Zach: sorry I got excited!(Aisha smiles and shakes her head)(softly)and boom!(smiles)Kim and Tommy Back in Action_

 _Ashia: I don't know Zach! What do you think Jason, Tree, Billy?(everyone looks at them)you guys were there in the beginning of the relationship._

 _Billy/Trini/Jason:(without hesitation)We're in(Zach fist pumps in the air)_

 _Trini: it's worth a shot….I mean(Billy cuts her off)_

 _Billy: us forcing them together is not working fast enough...At least not to everyone's liking._

 _Jason:_ _I think this is the best time to get them together...when they both don't have to worry about responsibilities getting in the way(Billy and Zach nod)_ _and Hawaii is a magical place for romance. So I've heard(Trini giggles a little)So why not try Zach's method? I won't hurt anything(the rest of the rangers look between each other)_

 _Zach: look(puts his hands up)if this doesn't work…..you can tell me "I told you so" and for a week out the year, you guy's choose. I'll be everybody's maid. I'll even wear the uniform._

 _Everyone: Deal!(Zach jumps surprise)_

 _Tonya: I could use someone other than TJ to help me pack up my apartment before I move in with him. But Please Zach don't wear the uniform...I've seen your legs(Kat and Aisha laugh)_

 _Zach: Yeah Ton(touches her shoulder)I'm not even going to worry about it...because I'm not going to lose_

 _Tonya:(smiles)we'll see!_

 _Kat: We hope you don't Zach(he looks at them)we really want this for the both of them_

 _Rocky: Yeah! I'm just mad that "DICK" Donald(Kat sighs and takes his hand trying to calm him)actually did something Rita and Zedd couldn't do(stops not wanting to even speak the rest of his thoughts. Everyone knows what he means and Zach steps forward a little)_

 _Zach: Hey! He hasn't kept them apart forever. We all see there is still a spark between them_

 _Tonya: Yeah I guess we're just ready for it to be over. That 11 year separation has been going on long enough and is harboring a lot of damage. That should've been fixed(everyone nods)_

 _Zach: thanks guys! no pressure(he throws up his hands. Everyone laughs)_

 _Aisha: Hey there is no pressure at all(wraps her arms around Tonya)we're not going to let you do this alone. This is definitely a full team effort(Zach smirks)_

 _Jason: hey Zach!(Zach puts his hands down and looks at the phone)_

 _Zach: yeah man?_

 _Jason: Switch seats with Tommy…I have them sitting next to each other_

 _Zach:(sarcastically)Great Jason!_

 _Jason: hey I had my own plans(rubs Trini's shoulders)_

 _Zach:(outraged)How am I supposed to get Tommy to switch with me?_

 _Jason: Hey! I don't know...as of right now your are the MAJOR General and this is your plan...I know you'll think of something._

 _Zach: this was not apart of my plan_

 _Aisha: Zach you are quick on your feet(he looks at her)(smiles)I know you'll think of something_

 _Billy: I actually have an idea on how to get that ticket(Zach looks at Billy)_

 _Zach: my man(before he can finish Trini cuts him off)_

 _Trini: Hey enough talking about them. Kim is on the way with the girls. Billy and Zach can you guys…_

 _Billy: already on it!(Trini smiles)_

 _Kat: OK so its agreed…keep them apart so much that they wanna be together (they nod)OK Project TK is now in full effect?_

 _Everyone: project TK_

 _Jason: well we'll see you guys in a few hours….were kind of trying to enjoy our last night here without…you know people?(Trini looks at him quickly)_

 _Trini:(shocked)Jason(he hangs up)_

 _Zach: gross….come on Billy let me know about what you have in mind_

 _Billy: affirmative! We'll be back(They walk away leaving their assessors alone with their thoughts. Rocky sits with Kat and she lays on his shoulder. Tonya pulls away for Aisha and sits by Adam and AJ. Aisha just stands there and leans against the wall. they all sigh at the same time)_

 _Aisha: So(they look at her)Kim hasn't spoken to me and has been dodging me for about three days now._

 _Kat:(concerned)What happened?_

 _Aisha: She found out about AJ and(whispers)and the Ranger thing_

 _Rocky: uh-oh(mumbles)Hurricane Kimberly is about to arrive_

 _Kat: Rocky(he looks at her)not funny(the Ninja/Zeo Rangers continue to talk)_

 ** _I know its not what most of you thought! I have a lot of twist and turns in my story. I love your reviews and I love to see that so many of you are taking the time out to read it. You guys are awesome! I want to also apologizes about the typos on my last chapter. I updated the chapter to fix the grammar mistakes. Anyways I hope you all stay tuned! ~RT_**


	28. Hawaii-Aloha!

The rangers pull up in front of Westin Maui Restore in two black a 2010 Escalades. Both of the drives get out and open the door. Jason is standing in front of the building while waiting with his son in his arms. Billy is the first one out and everyone follows.

Jason: Aloha!(Hawaiian greeters come over with fresh leis and start to place them on their necks)

Jace: Aloha!(Jason smiles and Kim comes over and gives them a hug)

Kim:(sweetly)Aloha buddy(takes her nephew)

Kat: this place is gorgeous(everyone goes over and greet Jason with hugs)

AJ: where is aunt Tree?(takes a picture of the hotel)

Jason: Waiting for you ladies in the suite! She is ready to go to the spa

Aisha: that's all you have to say(Kim places Jace down)what room is it?

Jason: Well first before we go! We have separate suites . The Men are in suite 500-A and Ladies 500-B. We're separated by doors. The reason why we did this is because me and Trini would like to spend some time apart before the wedding like we did 11years ago.

Zach: Heck Yeah Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties.

Kat: Negative! Rocky is married(crosses her arms. Rocky gives Zack an "Are You Crazy Look")

Zach: It was a joke!(holds up her hands)(laughs)It's all innocent fun that were going to be doing

Jason: exactly! All innocent!(Kat gives him a look)I promise you that Kat! My wife is kinda of crazy(Zach nods reassuringly)hey(punches him)don't talk about Tree like that!

Zach: Ow!(punches him back)I didn't say anything!(Jason holds his arm)I just agreed(Jason goes to put him a head lock but Kim reflects his attacks surprising them)Whoa Kim!

Emma: how did she do that?(Amy shrugs)

Kim:(mumbles) knock it off! Boys we're on Vacation not a sparingly match( looks at Kat)were all crazy….they know the deal(this makes Kat smile and they clap hands together. Tommy smirks)So what INNOCENT fun will you men be getting into?(let's go of Kat and gives Jason a raised eyebrow)

Jason: Welllll(looks at men)guys were going sand dooming !

Billy: Excellent!

AJ: oh I have to go to that!(Ashia looks surprised)

Emma: Me too!

AJ: can we please go?(they look at their mothers)Please mom

Aisha: Sure(moves hair away from her daughter face)if you promise not break anything and if your daddy is ok with it…..(AJ looks at Adam)

Adam: Sure kid(AJ hugs him happily)

Emma: what about me? Momma I'm not into spa time?(Kim looks at Jason)

Kim: Jason?

Jason: I got her(Kim looks at Emma)

Kim: be on your best behavior and listen to your Uncles

AJ: Don't worry Aunt Kim I'll look after her(Kim nods)

Jace:(yells)I'm hungry(Rocky goes over and picks him up)

Rocky: I agree with the kid! Can we eat something?

Jason: I knew you would say that. We have room service in the men's room. You ladies can join us when you're ready. Come on let's get in and get comfortable(Everyone grabs some bags. Kim goes to grab hers' but Tommy picks them up)

Tommy: I have it

Kim: are you sure? I packed like I'm moving in?

Tommy: Yeah(laughs)I got it! You take care of your kids!

Kim: thank you Tommy(Her daughters walk over and grab her hand)(softly)I really appreciate it(The girls look between their mom and Tommy and then look at each other)

Tommy: No problem Kim(The girls smile and pull their mother towards Tommy making her stumble. The girls let go of her hand)Whoa!(Tommy drops the bags and holds her up steadily . This catches everyone's attention. Jason looks at Zach and Billy and they nod)Are you ok?

Kim: Yeah(pulls away quickly)thank you(looks at her children)what were you two doing? Why did you pull away from mommy like that?

Amy: We're sorry we saw a butterfly(Billy and Zach now come over and pick up the bags . Tommy looks at them a little surprised)

Billy: We'll help you with those Tommy(the girls look at each other)

Kat:(whispers)I think the girls have their own agenda(Ashia looks at the girls and nods)

Zach: Yeah BRO you shouldn't have to carry all these bags

Kim: its not that many Zach(scolds at her daughters)A butterfly? You made me stumble for a butterfly?

Emma: It's a Hawaiian Butterfly!(Tommy, Billy and Zach laugh. Kim give them a deadly stare. They instantly become quiet. Kim looks at her girls )

Kim: Do that again and you're going to get a Hawaiian grounding

Girls: sorry mommy(they pout a little. Kim sighs)

Kim: your forgiven(looks at everyone)what is everyone looking at?

Aisha: Yup it's time to feed Kim! She's not herself when she's hungry(walks over to Kim ushers her towards the hotel)come on Kimmy let's go eat(everyone laughs as Kim fusses at Aisha)I know babe(they continue to walk into the hotel)

Jason: come on everyone(Jason leads the rest of them into the hotel. Kat takes Jace from Rocky as he grabs their bags)

* * *

They walk in the hallway of the Resort with Jason leading the way. Jason soon stops in front of a door.

Jason: ok you guys be prepaid for Heaven. Girls you can go into your rooms through the joining doors(opens the door) ladies first(they walk in and the women gasp. The men soon follow behind them. The suite has six bedrooms. The living room and dining Room separates the rooms. Trini is sitting at the table which is covered with food and is drinking tea. Directly behind the table is a view of the Ocean)Nice huh?(walks past them and to Trini. Jason kisses her head)

Rocky: Thank you to all that is Holly….FOOD!(drops the bags and him and the kids run over to the table)

Aisha: Freeze(they do)You need to wash your hands before you put your filthy paws on the food(the kids and Rocky moan)Hey Tree(Trini stands up with her tea)

Trini: good morning everyone! Aloha!

Everyone: Aloha!(Trini comes over and gives everyone a hug)

Trini: ladies if you wanna follow me to our rooms. Everyone's room is a master bed room with their own bathroom….including the kid's room. The room's also have your names on the door. If you want to switch you can't(they give her a look)

Rocky: sucks to be them?(Trini playfully glares at him)

Trini: the reason for that is….I've placed something special in your rooms and I expect you to find them before tomorrow's wedding. It's something that I want you to wear and keep forever

Kim: Why don't you just tell us what it is?(Trini cuts her eyes at her)

Aisha: Tree(Trini looks at her)she needs food and it's hot

Trini: Say no more(puts her Tee down)follow me ladies(the ladies grab their bags and follow Trini to the next room. Rocky and the kids head for the food as soon as they disappear)

Aisha:(yells)don't touch that food without washing your hands(the kids and Rocky moan again)

Jason: the sink is over there(points to the kitchen area. They rush over there)Rocky let the kids wash their hands first(Rocky gives him "Come on Man" look)

* * *

20 minutes later…the women have unpacked and washed up a bit. Everyone is sitting at the table.

Trini: have you guys seen Kim?

Tonya: She was still in the bathroom when I left?

Rocky: she better hurry up!(Kat rubs his stomach)

Kat: Yes my husband is a bottomless pit(everyone laughs)

Emma: We made her a plate… See!(everyone looks over and sees a plate with everything on it)

Amy: She's well taken care of(Emma nods. Aisha giggles)

Rocky: good I can go for seconds(Kat stops him)oh come on! Kim eats like a bird(Tonya chuckles)

Kat: this is your third plate not second and its summer coming up…beach body Rocky(Rocky sighs)

Tommy: I think you girls chose some good food(Tommy is sitting across from them)

Emma: Thank you Dr. Tommy

Amy:(to Tommy) Do you have a girlfriend? Or a Wife?

Trini:(scolds)Amilee!

Tommy:(chuckles uncomfortably)huh…no!

Emma: have you ever been?(Tommy nods no)Do you have any children?

Aisha: Twins?(they look at her)what's with the questions?(raises an eyebrow)

Kat:(whispers to Aisha)I told you that they might have a different agenda.(They don't notice that Kim has walked into the room)

Amy: No reason God Mommy(Kimberly walks over to the table)

Kim: any room for me?(everyone looks at her)

Billy: Wow Kimmy Cub you look great(Kim is wearing Floral-Print Maxi dress that hugs her frame. The Dress is V Cut and the color of the dress is yellow, blue, orange and green. Kim's hair is slick back and she is wearing earth tone make up)

Kim: thank you(smiles)

Rocky: Yeah Kim you still clean up nice for a bird(Kat nudges him)what?

Kim: thank you(laughs)Monkey man!(everyone chuckles a little, well except for the kids)

AJ: Aunt Kim come sit by me…I saved you a seat(Kim walks over to her. AJ is sitting by her cousins and left a seat open by Billy. They are sitting all the way at the other end of the table from Tommy)

Emma: Momma I made you a plate(holds it up with the help of her sister)See(Kim is taken back a little but quickly smiles)

Kim: thank you pumpkin belly(AJ reaches over, grabs it and passes it to Kim)thank you AJ

Amy: Do you like it?

Kim: I do! I see you gave me options(smiles and wrinkles her nose in the famous Kimberly Hart way)

Amy: Yup!

Kim: Can you pass me a fork?(looks at Tommy who is in front of the utensils)

Tommy: Sure thing(he passes the utensils down to her)

Kim: thank you(grabs them)so what's on the agenda for today?

Trini: everyone is going to do a full wash up first(sips her tea)but you got ahead start

Kim: Sorry! I was turning into Kimzilla(some of them laugh)I had to shed some skin and turn back into my normal self(grabs some water and pours it in her cup)so after y'all wash?

Trini: the spa

Kat:(happily) Sounds like heaven

Aisha: anything else planned?

Trini: We are going to do a group retreat type of thing with the fellas.

Jason: Then we'll have dinner

Trini: and after that we will have a girl sleep over

Jason: and Gentlemen we will get in trouble…but safe married TROUBLE

Kat: that's all I'm asking

AJ: Where are we going during the retreat and after dinner?

Trini: Welp while we are going to be doing the grown up stuff. You kids are going to be with the grandparents(they moan except for Jace)

Jace:(happily)YAY(Kim reaches past AJ and rubs his head)

Jason: Don't worry Uncle Jason has planned something fun for you kids to do. It will also be fun for the grandparents too.

AJ: what is it?

Jason: that's a surprise my darling niece(Jason looks at his arm)so the time is almost 10:15….we gotta be down by 10:45. We have a appointment set for 12:15pm.

Adam: mm Roger that(eats his pancakes)

Trini: and ladies ours is downstairs set for 11:30! So after we get cleaned up we need to put on our robes and head down.

Tonya: Heaven is just a few minutes away(the women nod in agreement)

Trini: so girls are you coming with us?

Amy: I am? I need to relax(Trini giggles as Kim shakes her head a little)

AJ: I'm going with dad

Emma: and I'm going with AJ

Jason: Well let's eat up! The vacation has officially started(holds up his drink)to Hawaii(they hold up there drinks)

Everyone: To Hawaii(they drink there drinks)


	29. Hawaii-The Spa

_Background: Adam, Jason and Rocky are business owners. Rocky owns "Rocky's" a restaurant full of southern cooking. He has one in Angel grove but has another one in Arizona that he is opening up. Rocky is moving his family and himself to Arizona for a few years to get the restaurant up and running._

 _Jason-owns his own construction business "Tree's Construction"(yes he named it after Trini). He has been running the business for about 10years. He opened it a year and a half after him and Trini got married. Jason used to run his business in Missouri. But when Trini got pregnant, Trini and Jason couldn't imagine raising him without their Ranger family. So they moved back 5months before Jace was born and when Jason got enough clients._

 _Adam- Owns "My Morphing Dojo". He opened his Dojo almost two years ago and on AJ's 9th birthday._

 ** _Back in Action:_**

At the SPA, the women are getting the pampering of their lives. Aisha, Tonya, Kat and Kim are laying on the table getting a full body massage. Trini on the other hand is at the foot spa with Amy getting a rub down of the legs and feet.

Trini:(to the girls)how do you like it Amy Cub?

Amy: It's heavenly(Trini giggles)

Trini: you've been hanging around Aunt Kat to much(Kat giggles. Kim smiles with her eyes closed) glad you are enjoying it(turns to her friends)Amy is enjoying it! How about you guys?

Kim: I agree with Amy….total peace of heaven

Kat: I feel like I'm cheating on Rocky(Trini and Kim laugh)you know he told me to make sure no man rubs me down before I left(they laugh again)(laughs)and then he tried to give me a massage before I came down(laughs)Rocky's hands are just like his name Rocky(Everyone burst in a fit of giggles…even Amy. Kim looks at her daughter)

Amy: What?

Kim:(smiles)what are you laughing at?

Amy: she said Uncle Rocky's hands are like Rocks(giggles)

Kat: OHH(looks at her)Amy now you can't repeat that to Uncle Rocky! It will hurt his feelings ok?

Trini: what she means is this is GIRL talk only!

Amy: oh ok! So it's a secret?(Everyone nods)ok secret safe with me. Now if Emma was here maybe not(Kim smirks and lays her head back down)

Trini:(laughs)So Aisha….Tonya are you enjoying the massage?(they doesn't hear anything)ladies(they hear light snoring)

Amy: Oh they're asleep!

Kat:(laughs)they really are cousins(everyone laughs. As Trini and Kat continue to talk Kim starts to go into her own world)

* * *

 _Memory, Teenage Kimberly is sitting in her bed with a taint top and shorts on. She has her eyes closed with a slight smirk. Her bedroom door soon opens and Tommy comes in the room with water. Kim opens her eyes hearing the door open and her smile gets bigger_

 _Tommy: hi Kimmy(walks over and kisses her head)what are you doing?_

 _Kim: meditating (turns on her music on but keeps it low)_

 _Tommy: I missed you at school today_

 _Kim: I know! I missed you too(stretches a little)_

 _Tommy:(smiles)how are you feeling?_

 _Kim: better now that you're here(Tommy sits by her and she takes the water)Couldn't tell mom I'm in pain because Goldar soccer punched me hard to the ground while I was arguing with you_

 _Tommy: hey(moves her hair out of her face)it was a spell(Kim drinks the water)_

 _Kim: I know(softly)I'm still sorry(puts her water down)_

 _Tommy: I know you didn't mean it(Kim sits up and kisses him passionately)mm(pulls away)wow!_

 _Kim: I've been wanting to do that since yesterday but I had that committee meeting right after I won the seat(sits down)thank you Tommy for letting me be class president_

 _Tommy: let you?(touches her chin)you won that fair and square(Kim bits her lip)(husky)don't do that_

 _Kim: what?_

 _Tommy: bite your lip(pulls away from her chin. Kim grabs his hand then straddles him)Kim(puts his hand on her waist and he puts his hand on her other side)what are you(she puts her hand over his mouth)_

 _Kim: Tommy I love you_

 _Tommy:(under her hand)I love you(Kim laughs, uncovers his mouth and grabs his face)_

 _Kim: I know(kisses him softly)I'm ready_

 _Tommy: Really?(she nods)if you're sure(they meet lips and start to make out)(between kissing)when is your mom coming home?_

 _Kim: four! We(stops kissing)we have an hour or two if trouble doesn't brew(Tommy reaches over and knocks on Kim's dresser)what are you doing?_

 _Tommy:(smiles)knock on wood(Kim laughs)where were we?(kisses her passionately. Tommy stands up while still kissing her, walks over to her door and closes it.. Kim starts sucking on his ear. Tommy moans and takes them to the bed. As Tommy sits back on the bed they start making out more, he goes to lay them down and Kim moans but its not in pleasure)mm(looks at Kim with a concerned face when he sees she's in pain)_

 _Kim: OOO!(Tommy loosens Kim's straddle and makes her sit on his lap)(quickly)I'm OK?_

 _Tommy: Kim where is the pain coming from?_

 _Kim: I'm OK Tom….._

 _Tommy:(cuts her off)Kim you're not! I can't do anything knowing that you're hurt. I'm completely turned off_

 _Kim: I feel that(gets up annoyed and goes to walk off but he grabs her)_

 _Tommy:(softly)Beautiful(Kim turns to him)You didn't turn me off(stands up)you being in pain(pulls her close)did! I couldn't see myself hurting you even more(kisses her head)I'm ready to be with you too, I mean like so bad(Kim smiles) but under different circumstances. I hope you understand_

 _Kim: Yes(wraps her arms around him)Handsome I understand! Thank you for caring enough about me(he takes her hands and kisses them)(sighs)you take my breath away(he smirks)you know that?_

 _Tommy: same here(softly)so where is it?(Kim gives him a look)Please(begs)please(Kim laughs)_

 _Kim: alright(pulls away, takes off her shirt and he watches her intently)(blushes and smiles)your staring?(stands in a bra and shorts)_

 _Tommy:(husky)I know_

 _Kim: remember you had your chance Handsome(turns and Tommy instantly stands)how bad is it?_

 _Tommy: your pretty bruised(moves her hair)come lay down on your stomach(Kim turns to him)I'm not gonna do anything sexual! I promise_

 _Kim: OK(goes to put on her shirt)good because you talked me out of it(gives him a playful smile)I'd hate to tell you NO!_

 _Tommy:(quickly) keep your shirt off(Kim gives him a confused look)trust me?(Kim nods)_

 _Kim: always(touches his arm, goes to her bed and lays down)OK now what?(Tommy walks over with some Bayer's Cream and sits on the bed)_

 _Tommy:(softly)OK now relax(puts cream on his hand)we'll take care of this before you go out to your next battle(rubs it in hands)you ready?_

 _Kim: yeah(he starts rubbing her back)(moans)mm(sinks in the bed a little)_

 _Tommy:(concerned)you OK?_

 _Kim: I'm wonderful(Tommy now smiles)(moans)for my first massage from a teenage boy this is pretty wonderful_

 _Tommy: I'm happy your enjoying it(Kim nods) get some rest_

 _Kim: if I fall asleep….remember mom comes home at four!(yawns)I don't want her to kill you. She'll do what Rita and Zed can't_

 _Tommy:(smiles)what's that? destroy me?_

 _Kim: damn right(they both laugh)_

 _Tommy:(laughs)I love you Kim_

 _Kim: I love you too Handsome(he kisses her_ _head_ )

* * *

Kat:(loudly)ok everyone is falling asleep(claps and Kim jumps up out of her dream)Grown up talk now?

Trini: Kolani? Can you take the Amy to the mud spa with my mother in-law?

Amy: OH yay!(sits up quickly and grabs towel)

Kolani: Certainly!

Kim: Amy please listen to grandma Scott(Amy nods)

Kolani: come young one(leads the Amy to the next room that they can see directly in. Jason's mom stands up and helps Amy into the mud. The rest of the massage Therapist leave . Kat sits up and grabs her robe. Kim does the same. Trini stands up and walks over to Aisha and Tonya who are still sleep)

Trini: Hey(shakes them)Yellow Rangers get up((Tonya pops up quickly)

Tonya: WHO?(looks at Trini who smiles)don't do that(Aisha slowly gets up while moaning)

Trini: haven't been called that in a while huh?(Tonya playfully nudges her and grabs her robe. Kim laughs and ties her robe)

Tonya: I still live in fear(Aisha rolls her eyes and puts on her robe)of someone knowing!

Aisha: Girl get yourself together(jumps down and yawns)I was so tired(looks around)where is Amy?

Kat: Mud Spa! I called grown up talk

Tonya: Yes LET the catch up begin(the girls are now covered up and walk to the next room which is the Sonia. The room is hot on one side and cold on the other. Kim, Trini and Aisha go to the hot side and Kat and Tonya go to the cold side)MMM…..

Aisha: So ladies let our Annual girl chat begin(stands up and closes the door)meeting adjourned(sits down by Kim)so how has everything going? Let's start with Kat…since she called it

Kat: ok well….I love Rocky and the KIDS to the death of me but I feel like I'm going to pull out my hair. Rocky is such a big kid and the kids eat it up. It's like I'm a mother of three

Aisha: We warned you Kat about Rocky and his kid like tendencies! We warned you when you started dating, you said "YES" and before you said "I DO"(they nod)(laughs)like fully warned you

Kat:(laughs)I know!(quickly)I mean don't get me wrong, he is the prefect father and the most loving husband. And when it's time to really discipline the kids or take care of business, Rocky is amazing(sighs)But 85% of the time I feel like I always have to bring him back to reality.

Kim: understandable! But Kat that's men period(Trini and Tonya nod reassuringly)

Kat: and then the alone time is a problem! We're both so involved with getting the kids to their activities, or working and you know Rocky is opening his second restaurant.

Trini: Believe me, I understand that...Jason is building two malls in California and I don't see him until it's time to put Jacey to bed most nights

Kat: Right(sighs)it's just hard finding the time to be with each other(smiles)I'm just happy that my parents decided to keep my babies this weekend. So Rocky and I can spend some much needed alone time together

Aisha: Well at least Rocky spends time with the kids. AJ barely sees Adam(sighs as they look at her)Adam is a wonderful dad but we're raising a pre-teen. She needs her daddy more(Kim nods)he's so involved with Kids that don't have DAD's at the Dojo... that AJ feels left out!

Kat: on no!

Aisha: Yeah! AJ has expressed numerous times she doesn't feel like ADAM cares.

Trini:(softly)has she told Adam?

Aisha: She brushes off her feelings when he comes and ask "are you ok?". I tell Adam she just can't talk to him. But he brushes it off and says(changes her voice mocking Adam)"she'll come to me when she's ready….blah blah(Tonya laughs)AJ is as stubborn as he is.

Kim: Sha! Sometimes it's not easy for girls to talk to their daddy's(leans back)it wasn't easy for me.

Aisha: I know! But Adam and AJ were so close up until he opened his Dojo two years ago(scratches her arm and then the room turns and Kim, Aisha and Trini are in the cold and Tonya and Kat are in the sun)

Tonya: now that is awesome!(Kim nods)it didn't give me enough time to become frozen.

Kat: not at all! So Aisha what are you going to do?

Aisha: I don't know Kat(mumbles)That's a good question(sighs)and then Adam wants another kid

Kim:(shocked)Really?

Aisha: Yeah(sighs)we had AJ so young and she's growing up right in front of my eyes. I just…I don't know(shrugs)

Trini: you don't want another one?

Aisha: I can't see myself having another one with AJ being so prefect(Tonya nods)what if the next one is a monster?

Kat: not true! My little girl is the monster and she was born first….my baby boy is heaven on earth(Kat hits her head)I feel like a horrible mom for saying it.

Kim: don't! I have a monster(smirks)I'm just not going to say who because it depends on the day(they laugh)(to Aisha)I think you should go for it girl! AJ has been wanting one for awhile now.

Ashia: Yeah I know! Like I said me and Adam were so young when I had her and….

Trini: and now your older and should know what to do by now.

Tonya: Cuz I think you should go for it….y'all make pretty kids(Kat nods)

Aisha: She is gorgeous!(loudly)I know(they laugh)(sighs)I don't know(shrugs)maybe one day!

Trini: How about tonight?(smirks as Aisha gives him a look) even though it's girls night you can slide into Adam's room(everyone laughs)

Aisha:(laughs)please so I can do the walk of shame in the morning?(they laugh)No way! My hubby is going to have sneak over to my room like OUR old college days(winks)

Tonya: As a matter of fact(they look at her)isn't that how you got AJ?!(winks at her. Aisha gasp)

Aisha: I don't like you(glares as they laugh)

Kim: make a Hawaiian baby(rolls her eyes)like the girls saw the Hawaiian Butterfly(they laugh)I don't know what got into them(laughs)earlier.

Kat: twins have to make life fun!

Kim: it does(sighs)but it's trying at times. I'm happy to have them(the room switches again)your right it doesn't let you get too cold(Tonya winks)and I love them but I just hate the fact that I had them with Donald Henry Davis.

Tonya:(blandly)how is it going with the divorce?

Kim: As great as it can be! I can't wait to get back so I can sign those papers.

Kat: So Kim(smiles and Kim looks at her)are you ready to date again?

Kim: MMM(shyly)I don't know (Trini bumps her)I mean I'm in no rush. But if someone comes into my life I wouldn't object. I mean I've been single for about 3years ever since I walked in on Henry and his old secretary Leann on top of his desk.

Tonya: Asshole(Kim nods)So what made you think about working it out after you saw that?

Kim: You mean for about a day?(Tonya nods)I don't know! I mean I left him right then and there. But after counseling and him being more hands on with his girls. I thought I could make it work(sits up a little)I was stupid

Kat: You're not stupid for wanting your marriage to work Kim

Kim: Yeah! Well it wasn't a marriage…that one day that I thought about working it out. I realized we were just raising the kids. We still had a sexless, non communication, untrusting relationship after he cheated(looks up)I really didn't want to be like my parents and have a broken family(Trini rubs her arm)But I understand why my parents did it more than ever now. It wasn't healthy for my children and most importantly me

Kat: I'm so sorry Kimberly

Kim: No-No -NO!(smiles)Kat I'm SO ok with it and so are my girls. We all know that this is the best for all of us(Kat nods)(laughs)should've listened to Tommy way back when….

Trini:(thinking)oh my gosh(they ladies look between each other)Zach might be right

Aisha:(surprised)Did you just admit that Tommy was right(touches Kim's head)are you sick?

Kim:(grumbles)stop that(pulls away and they laugh) I mean him kicking his ass is never ok! We are defenders….we never are supposed to…

Aisha: Oh NOW You stop it!(Kim sighs)He was defending your honor Kimberly Hart

Kim: We don't know that Sha(looks at her)

Tonya: Did anyone ever get the real story as to why Tommy went all White Ranger on Donald(they nod no)(shocked)What?

Kim: I never cared to know! I just know the love…or what I thought was "The Love of My Life" was on the floor, and he was on the floor because of my EX. I felt like it was a jealousy thing.

Trini: Well we know that(the girls nod at Kim who looks stunned)but we also know Tommy would not beat someone down for no reason. I mean his fist are registered he could've gone to jail

Aisha: Why didn't he go to jail that night?

Kim:(quickly)don't go there Aisha Campbell Park(Aisha smiles)

Kat: Don't you wanna know why Kim? I mean now that the chapter with Donald is over?

Kim: Honestly(looks at them)No I don't(they moan)I mean you guys can ask

Tonya: We would …..but were not entitled to ask

Kim: Trini is!

Trini: It was my wedding yes but he is not my ex-boyfriend

Kim: Look I don't want to go back to it because that is a side of Tommy that I don't want to think about.

Kat: Got it(moves her hand)we won't speak of it anymore(looks at them)right?

Aisha: my lips are sealed(Kim smirks)so Kim when was the last time you got some?

Kim: Ok No We Will Not!(They burst in a fit of giggles)Tree are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?

Tonya: Yeah do you think Jason is going do an amazing job or pull it out of his tyrannosaurus Rex?

Aisha: Really Tonya?(laughs)how are we family?

Trini:(laughs)No I think it's going to be amazing. I mean he is doing an amazing job so far and everything about him is amazing.

Aisha: now that is True Love(Trini blushes)

Kim: oh come Sha….you and Adam have True Love!

Aisha: never denied that(the room moves)that's my Frog Prince and I'm his Goldie Bear

Trini:(laughs)so cheesy(they laugh)

Aisha: don't hate(laughs)Ton are you ready for your wedding in a couple of months?

Tonya: Am I? I've been ready to be Tonya Johnson! I'm one of the last ones to get married.

Kat: Like I told you girl….finding the right one takes time

Tonya: I know and I have the most prefect man! Well in my eyes. I can't wait to be Tonya Johnson

Kim: We can't wait neither….I'm happy he's not a sleaze

Trini: speaking of Sleaze balls turned good(smiles)I saw Bulk the other day

Aisha: remember when Sulk was in love with you Kimberly(Everyone laughs as she covers her face)

 **~I absolutely love this chapter! A chapter dedicated to the Ranger Ladies. Let me know what you think about the "Kim and Tommy Massage scene"? How are you liking the pace of the story? I have another question are you guys noticing the "Background's" that I put up either at the beginning or end of the story? Is that helping with feeling in the blanks to some of your questions? Please comment below~RT**


	30. Hawaii-Sand Dunes

We go to the man made Sand Dunes. The guys and the kids are standing in front of the instructor who is going over instructions. In front of the instructor are six ATV's.

Instructor: So have most of your ridden on a ATV?

Men: Hell yeah(the kids giggle catching the men's attention)

Jason: Damn!(quickly)I mean darn I forgot the kids are here

AJ: don't worry Uncle Jas(takes the helmet from him)I've heard worse coming from my grandpa Campbell about my daddy(the men look at Adam who just nods)

Zach: he still(laughs)can't get over the fact that you got her pregnant a month before your wedding huh?

Adam: Nope! Not even almost 12years later(the men laugh)sorry(looks at the instructor)carry on...

Instructor: Steve

Adam: Steve right

Instructor: the kids can't ride alone so...

Billy: I have Emma(reaches out his hand and she happily takes it)

Adam: Of course I have my kid(pulls her in to a hold and AJ smiles)

Billy: ok(everyone looks at Jason who says nothing)Jason that leaves your kid(Jason looks at Tommy who looks at him with a smile. Jason looks back at the other Rangers)Oh come on!

Jason: I just really need to kick his ass real quick

Billy: you begged Trini to take Jace

Jason: because my son doesn't belong at a spa!(crosses his arms)Look let me kick his butt real quick

Tommy:(laughs)you wish!

Jason: and then I'll happily take Jace for the rest of the time here(Rocky and Zach look at each other)

Billy: the worse father of the year(shakes his head)

Jason: I know! I know(looks at Zach and Rocky)

Rocky:(to Zach)I'm officially kid-less...this weekend

Zach: But your a dad

Rocky: exactly why(slowly)I'm kid-less this weekend

Zach: oh(slowly)got you(smiles)well I don't mind taking my GOD SON(walks over and picks him up)hey man! Do you want to hang out with Uncle Zach while Daddy and Uncle Tommy race?

Rocky: don't forget Uncle Rocky

Jace: Yes(Zach and Jace five each other and Jason smirks)

Steve: So the guys with kids will ride the black ones...they go up to 35miles

Zach: my color(the guys walk over to the ATV and start suiting up with the kids)

Steve: and you three gentlemen have the Red ones...

Rocky: it's destiny(Tommy laughs. Jason walks over to Zach and Jace)

Tommy: how fast do these go?

Steve: about 65miles per hour

Jason: Zach are you sure your ok with this?(checks his son's helmet)

Zach: of course I am(smirks)and of course I'm going to be careful...I don't want tiger claws around my neck because her cub got hurt(the men laugh at this getting the reference)

Jason: I'm happy you understand the importance of your life and safety(Zach laughs)

Adam: Yeah Zach! I don't need for you go to an early grave(checks on his daughter helmet)that goes for me too! I don't need your mom killing me because you have decided to jump off the back on the ATV and land on your head(AJ glares at him)(laughs)What?(kisses her head which is now safely strapped with the helmet)

AJ: If that happens! I didn't decide to do it! You made it happen

Steve: Kids under 10 have to sit in the front...they have seat belts

Zach: thank god for seat belts(puts Jace and then climbs on. Jason helps strap his son down)

Steve: Kids over 10 sit in the back(Billy places Emma up on the ATV and gets on behind her. Jason kisses his son's cheek and puts on his sheds)

Jason: you ok son?(he puts up thumb. Jason smiles and then attends to Emma)hey princess are you ok?

Emma: Yup(he kisses her cheek too and makes sure she is sealed tight)

Jason: good(looks at AJ who climbs on the back of her father ATV and gives him a thumbs up)ok(goes over to his ATV)

Steve: ok fellas who are racing you need to stay within the red lines...if you go past any black flags...you are going to far out(Jason climbs on his ATV)Also your racing time s 4minutes.

Rocky: got it(secures his helmet along with Jason and Tommy)

Steve: everyone else stay in the blue or yellow lane(goes to the front of the ATV as grabs a flag)you guys know how to stop and brake?

Tommy: believe me(starts up the ATV)we are professionals...right ladies?(looks at Jason and Rocky)

Rocky: I'll take that(starts up the engine)my wife can shred better then you any day

Bill: the battle of the leaders(Jason starts up the ATV)

Zach: more like the battle of "the Red's"(they start of up the ATV)

Adam:(calls)What are you guys racing for this time...

Rocky:(calls)Who is All Time Greatest Red(Adam, Zach and Billy moan)

Billy: not again!

Adam: I'm still trying to get over the competition from last year(shudders a little)I still feel a little sick from watching

Billy: I can not believe Tommy beat Rocky by half a donut(Adam, Zach and Rocky laugh)

AJ: you guys are idiots(everyone looks at AJ)what? Mom told me to tell you that...if you brought up last year's food competition(Billy and Zach look at Adam who nods. AJ smiles and puts down her shades)

Adam: sounds about right(puts down his shades)

Emma: look(the guys look ahead and see Steven walking in front of Jason, Tommy, and Rocky)

Steve:(loudly)ok! Rule number one No bumping each other, two try not to cut each other off, three no flips

Rocky:(mumbles)Tommy(Tommy smirks a little)

Steve: and last please do not burn sand...like you may try to burn rubber. If it gets in your eyes and past the glass, slow down and stop immediately in our cock pits. There is a stop every half a mile(the men nod)also for the one's not in the race...you can see the race from our big screens(Adam, Zach and Billy nod)ok are you ready?

Rocky: prepare to lose fellas...I'm going to kick your butts(Steve waves the flag and they take off. Steve jumps out of the way)

Zach: Ooo!(smiles)sorry about that man! They have macho man Issue(drives off. Jace let's a squeal out. Billy follows behind)

Adam: hold on Apple Jax(starts driving off)

AJ: Daddy faster!(Adam smiles)

Adam: that's my girl(he turns off towards the blue lane and drives off and pass Zach and Billy)(calls)catch you guys later

Jace:(calls)bye

Billy: Emma do you want to ride closer to AJ?

Emma: no! Um I have to stay with Jace(Billy and Zach look at each other)to make sure he's ok(They both know that Emma seems to be having second thoughts about the ATV and only went because she wanted to keep up with AJ)

Zach: your an awesome big cousin...for wanting to stay with Jace

Jace: look Uncle Tommy and Rocky(they turn to the screen and see Rocky and Tommy neck to neck. Zach and Billy stop and look at the screen. They soon see Jason fly in the air. Tommy and Rocky look up and throw on their breaks)(yells)WHOA!

Steve:(yells)Holly shit!(Zach and Billy look back and see Steve also on his ATV looking at what they are looking at)

Zach: Hey!(Steve looks at him)we have kids! Watch your mouth!

Steve: Sorry(looks back at the screen. Zach and Billy look ahead and at the screen too. Jason lands in front of them and turns to them with a smirk)thank GOD he nailed it(slowly drives pass Zack and Billy before speeding off. Jason gives Tommy and Rocky the middle finger before driving off. Tommy and Rocky start up again and follow)

Emma: oooo! Uncle Jason gave them the finger(Zach and Billy quickly look at her. Billy starts up the ATV and so does Zach)

Zach: um Emma(she looks at him)now let's not tell momma or your aunties about Uncle Jason and his potty habits(they drive off)

Billy: yes keep this between let's each other! This stays between us

Emma: like I'm one of the guys

Billy: um(slowly)yeah

Emma: Cool(Zach looks at Billy who nods. They finally meet up with Adam and AJ who are looking at the screen)

Adam: did you just see that?(Zach and Billy stop their ATV's)

Zach: did we(they now see Rocky drive past them and throwing up his hands)(calls)GO ROCKO!

Jace:(yells)Uncle Rocky slow down so my daddy can win(the guys look at Jace and chuckle. Tommy and Jason soon come around the corner)(calls)go daddy!(waves at him)go daddy!(Jason and Tommy wave at him and then keep going)

Adam: so who do you think is going to win?

Billy: mm! seeing as how Tommy's won 5 of these competitions

Zach: oh please so has Jason

Adam: I'm going for my man Rocko...he's only lost one competition

Zach: a friendly bet(they look between each other and nod)

AJ: um guys(they look at her)can we push it? I'm getting hot...just sitting here

Adam: sure thing princess(to the guys)five dollars?

Zach: sounds like a plan...lets get it(they start the ATV's and they drive off again. Jace and Emma squeal with excitement)

AJ: faster daddy(Adam slowly passes Zach and Billy and speeds off when he's gotten far enough)woo-hoo!


	31. Hawaii-Retreat Games and Dinner

Later on that evening, the old gang are in the girls quarters. The girls are on one side and the boys are on the other side. Tonya's finance which is Former RED Ranger TJ Johnson has now come into town leaving Kim the only female without a partner. The Men look at the ladies with a playful grin. Trini walks in the middle of the floor and Jason quickly joins her.

Trini: ok guys this is the deal…we have a couple's games(stares)but we have four people out unless the gentlemen want to partner with each other(Tommy looks at Kim who smiles. Zach catching it quickly thinks of something)

Zach: I got Kim(goes over to Kim who laughs. Tommy looks annoyed but smiles when Billy hits his shoulder)sorry guys you snooze you lose(gives Kim a big sloppy kisses on the cheek)

Kim: Eww(pushes him and Zach laughs)I hate you(wipes her cheek and everyone laughs)I want a new partner

Jason: Sorry Kim! No take backies….

Tommy:(dryly)so me and Billy….

Trini:(laughs)will be the judges

Billy: I can live with that(Tommy nods)so what's the game?

Trini: ok! Jason do you(he waves his hand)ok….so earlier we gave you ribbons and asked for you guys to hide it. This game is fairly easy. You guys have to find your partners ribbon before the time is out.

Aisha: that's it?

Trini: Yeah

Kat: sounds easy enough

Jason: But there is one more thing….there are extra ribbons in the suites that are Tommy's and Billy's….you have to find those. Whomever finds them first ultimately wins the game(everyone nods)so the girls go to the guys suite and men stay over here. The blue and white ribbons are Tommy's and Billy's

Rocky: But off course

Jason: also you have 15seconds to tell your mate what the color of their ribbon is before we start the game(Zach puts his arm around Kim and she leans against him)

Trini: more thing…

Tonya: I thought you said there was nothing to this game(Trini smiles)

Trini: The ribbon should be hidden within their mates favorite thing in the suite. So if you know your mate you should find them within the 3minutes…..that we are giving you.

Everyone: Three minutes?!

Jason: Yup(looks at his clock)and we start now(Jason and Trini sprint off)

Aisha: No fair!(yells)Adam

Adam: Black and gold(Aisha nods and rushes into the boys suite. Everyone scurries off)

Kim: Good gracious!(looks back at Zach)black and White?

Zach: you know it….solid pink?

Kim:(yells)best team mate ever(disappears in the suite. Zach chuckles, looks around and sees Tommy giving him a death stare)

Zach:(laughs)what?(Billy looks at him)what's wrong with you?

Tommy:(blandly)nothing(looks at his clock)you have less than three minutes

Zach: I know where Kim hid hers(goes into the bathroom and pulls out a solid pink ribbon)Kim loves her showers(walks over to them)So I guess I win

Billy: so far but you might want to try and find the blue or white ribbon(Tommy is still giving Zach a look)

Zach: in a second Bill(sighs)What's up man?

Tommy: nothing?

Zach: are you mad because I'm partners with Kim or something?(Tommy says nothing)Look you know Kim is my sister. If you wanna be her partner I'll step down for you to do it(Tommy eyes soften)you know I only want Hayley.

Billy: Yeah Tommy don't be ridiculous(Tommy sighs)

Tommy: Your right(playful hits Zach)sorry man I don't know what got over me! No I'm not jealous about the partner thing….I just wanted to play the game is all

Zach:(laughs)right(they laugh)you got next game(daps Tommy up)

Billy:(yells)you only have 30seconds(Kim comes in room with a defeated look)no luck Kim?

Kim: maybe(looks between the guys)what are you guys talking about?

Zach: Everyone wants to play a retreat game with you so….were just talking about how we're going to spread it out evenly. Kim your lucky you have three partners.

Kim: Yes I'm the luckiest girl in the world(gives them each a kiss on the cheek. The boys smile at her. Tommy hasn't gotten a kiss from Kim in years)or cursed that I have to play 2 or more games(they laugh)

Billy:(thinking)it's really working(looks at Zach who gives him a thumbs up slightly)ok(looks at the clock as Tommy and Kim look at each other)uh Tommy(Tommy looks at him)you might want to call it.

Tommy: Sure(yells)10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,(everyone runs in)2,1 TIME

Billy: ok so did everyone find their partners ribbon?(everyone holds up there teammates ribbon including Kim)(to Kim)I thought you didn't find it?

Tommy: that's her game face(Kim winks at him)Did anyone get the blue or white ribbon? Or both?(looks around and the teams look at each other)

Billy: No one?(Kim holds up both ribbons with her black ribbon)Game face indeed(Tommy nods)

Rocky: Not fair!(Kim looks at everyone)

Kim: what can I say(chuckles)I know my guys(everyone gives her with an evil glare. Zach, Tommy and Billy high five her as she laughs)OG Pink ONE….everyone else ZERO(dances)BOOM

Adam: I see Kim wins differently now a days(Aisha crosses her arms and nods)

Rocky: No humbleness at all(Kim walks over and hits in in the arm with a ribbon)

Kim: Don't be a sore loser Rocko! Congratulate the all-time greatest….ME

Rocky: All-time greatest huh?(Kim nods)ok(Rocky picks up Kim and puts her over his shoulder. Everyone moans)

Kim: Rocky NO!(Rocky starts to spin her around)

Kat:(sternly)Rocky let her down

Rocky:(laughs)I'm congratulating her(Kim is screaming but laughing as well)

Kat:(begs)Rocky please stop!

Aisha: ROCKY(goes over and tries to pull Kim down)cut it out(Rocky stops then jumps on the couch with Kim)let her loose

Trini:(to Jason)he's making me nauseous(walks away holding her stomach)

Tonya: are you ok?(Trini waves "Yes" and goes in her bedroom and closes the door behind her)

Jason: Yo!(smiles)Replacement chill out and get off the furniture (follows Trini and closes the door behind him)

Kim:(yells)put me down Rocky(Rocky swipes at Aisha)I'm getting sick

Kat: Rocky Allen DeSantos(Rocky looks at her)Put her down(sternly)now

TJ:(whistles)Full name(holds Tonya and she nudges him)ow(Rocky jumps down and places Kim on the floor. Kim pushes him and starts to fix her hair)

Rocky:(laughs)Hey!

Kim: Grow up Rocky(walks away while fixing her hair)

Rocky:(laughs)Kim I'm sorry(looks at Kat who raises an eyebrow. Rocky looks at Tommy who is just as hot)I mean(seriously)Kim I'm sorry(no one says anything. A few seconds later Kim comes in and starts a shooting water gun at him)(yells)NO!

Kim: I've been waiting for this moment to happen(laughs)prepare to drown(everyone moves out the way as Kim chases Rocky out of the suite with the water gun. Kat moans and holds her head. Tommy has a humorous smile playing on his lips. Everyone else chuckles a little)

TJ:(laughs)man I miss ranger gatherings(Kisses Tonya's head)

Billy: So I guess we'll take five(everyone nods and finds a seat)

* * *

Later on, it's dinner time and the gang plus the kids are walking towards the dinner table. The table is on a deck that is on a beach. The men pull out the chairs for the ladies. Before Zach or Billy can pull out the chair for Kim Tommy by passes them and grabs it. Zach and Billy look at each other and Zach gives him a a(n) thumbs up again. Kim smiles at Tommy and sits down. Billy and Zach pull out the seats for the girls.

Kim: Thank you Tommy

Tommy: your welcome(looks over and sees her daughters smiling at him)hey girls(Kim looks at them)

Emma: Hi Dr. Tommy(Amy waves)

Jason:(calls)Tommy(he looks at Jason)come sit by me Best man(Tommy looks at the open seat by Kim and then Jason then at Kim who smiles at him. Before he can object to Jason Tonya takes his seat with the help of TJ. Kim looks slightly disappointed but turns back to her daughters who are frowning)

Tommy: Coming(looks at Jason and walks over to Jason)

Kim:(softly)What's wrong with you girls?

Amy: nothing(Kim looks at Zach and Billy who are still standing there)

Kim: What do you tell Uncle Zach and Billy?

Emma/Amy: Thank you for pulling out my chair

Billy: Your welcome Princesses(they walk to their seats. Tonya looks at the girls who are looking at her)

Tonya:(laughs)What?(puts her napkin on her lap. They still look at her)what did I do?(TJ bends down)

TJ: Hey girls!(Amy smiles and waves)

Emma: Hey uncle TJ….Aunt Tonya can we talk?

Tonya: Um(looks at Kim who shrugs)of course(Tonya stands up and so does Emma)order me some water please?

TJ: Sure thing Ms. Solan(steps back and watches Tonya walk away with Emma while holding hands)

Kim: What's gotten into your sister?(Amy looks at TJ and Kim who stare at her)

Amy: Who knows?(turns away from them. TJ touches Kim's shoulder and she pats his hand)

Zach: TJ come sit with me(TJ walks away and heads over towards Zach)

Kat: So what's for dinner tonight?(Kat is sitting beside Rocky who has his arm around her chair)

Jason: well(they look at Jason who is at the end of the table rubbing his hands)they are bringing out the pork.

Trini: Poor Piggy(Adam rubs her shoulder)

* * *

Tonya walks on the beach with her niece. Emma is wearing a flower power shirt , tan pants , no shoes and her hair is down. Tonya is wearing an light blue linen dress. Tonya's hair is in braids.

Tonya: Em what's going on?(looks at her. Emma has a face)uh-oh what did I do? Come on let's sit down(sits on some rocks and Emma sits with her)what's wrong?

Emma: why is everyone trying to keep Dr. Tommy away from my Mom?(Tonya puts up an eyebrow)

Tonya: What are you talking about?

Emma: Every time me and Amy try to put them together…you guys keep them apart

Tonya:(smiles)you are trying to get them together?(Emma nods)aww(hugs her)come here(Emma hugs her back and then they pull away)want to know a secret?

Emma: Yes

Tonya: So are we?

Emma: YES!(squeals)you are?(Tonya nods happily)

Tonya: SHH!(Emma stops squealing)we are keeping them apart because time apart grows the heart fonder and as you can see….your mom and Tommy like each other more and more.

Emma: They really do(sighs)I was mad at you guys because mom gets sad every time you guys pull them away from each other.

Tonya: I'm sorry we didn't tell you girls!(rubs her face)we forget you girls are growing up.

Emma: YUP and I promise to keep quiet about you guys plan. I'll tell Amy and we'll stop.

Tonya: I don't think you have too….we might be able to use you girls(stands up)I have an idea(puts out her hand and Emma takes it)Come on(pulls her up)I have to talk to the rest of your aunts and uncles. I'll tell you after dinner what our plan is.

Emma: ok(Emma hugs Tonya as they walk back)

Tonya: so you like Tommy for your momma?

Emma: Very much! Momma always seems different around him. Happy different!

Tonya: Yeah she does(kisses her head)I like Tommy for her too

Emma: Did they use to date(Tonya clears her throat as they round the corner back to everyone. TJ looks at her and she smiles)

Tonya: that's a question for your mom(whispers)much-much later(Emma lets go Tonya and sits next to her mom on one side and Tonya sits by Kim on the other side)

Kim:(smiles)is everything ok?

Tonya: Crystal(Kim nods and goes back to the conversation that she's having with Kat. Emma looks at Tonya who winks at her and starts texting on the phone to everyone about the plan)


	32. Hawaii-Beach Games

Later on after dinner the family goes on the beach to play in the sand. There is a band outside playing music. Rocky and Trini are dancing together while Jason and Kat are dancing together. Kim is talking to Aisha. Tonya and TJ are walking hand in hand in the water. The rest of the guys are playing Frisbee. AJ and Emma rush over to Tonya and TJ who are in mid-kiss.

AJ: Hey(they stop)so do you want us to do it now? Billy is getting ready to pass it to Tommy

TJ: I think its prefect timing(AJ and Emma clamp hands and rush towards the game)(laughs)they've been waiting for this all night

Tonya: yeah(laughs)they have(they watch as AJ lets go Emma and grabs the Frisbee before Tommy can catch it)(calls)Good catch!

AJ: GOT IT

Adam:(laughs)that's my girl

Tommy: Hey give it back(AJ smiles and backs up)

Zach: What are you doing AJ?(this catches Aisha's eye)

AJ: catch me if you can(runs away and Emma follows her. Amy and Jace who are playing in the sand laugh. Tommy chases after her)catch EM(throws it to her and she catches it)that's my cousin(Emma runs as fast she can and Tommy chases her. Emma starts to run towards Kim)

Jason:(laughs)look(Kat and Jason stop dancing)(softly)step dad Tommy(Kat laughs. By this time Trini and Rocky have stopped dancing and are watching too. Emma screams as Tommy catches up to her and this catches Kim's attention)(yells)Run Emma(Emma goes over to Kim and starts running around her. She laughs as Tommy tries to catch her)

Emma: Sorry Dr. Tommy….you're not fast enough

Tommy: I'm starting to think I'm not(Kim giggles and Aisha smiles bigger. Emma runs back towards AJ who is open but before she can really take off Tommy grabs her and throws her in the air)

Emma:(screams in laughter)WHOA(Tommy grabs her and puts his hand out for the Frisbee. Kim's heart melts when she sees them interacting. The ladies watch Kim's face the whole time)

Tommy: please Emma(Emma acts like she's thinking about it)oh come on!

Emma: ok(sighs)you caught me fair and square(she goes to hand it to him but when he goes to grab it. Emma throws it to AJ)

Tommy: OH COME ON!(puts Emma down)I'm not chasing you again

AJ: Uncle Tommy(throws the Frisbee to him)we just wanted to play (Tommy looks at them, throws the Frisbee to Billy and walks over to her)

Tommy: Normal people ask(grabs AJ and picks her up)

AJ: NO stop!(Tommy runs with her towards the water)(screams)DADDY(Adam laughs. Aisha gives him a look but he doesn't catch it)help me(Emma, Jace and Amy chase after them to rescue her)

Adam:(yells)Tommy you break my baby girl I'll kill you(Tommy spins her around)that's a promise Oliver be careful(Aisha smiles at this and Adam happens to look her way)hey wife(passes the Frisbee back to Billy and walks over to his wife)

Aisha: Hi hubby(he holds her and they kiss)

Kim:(fake pukes)BYE Nasty's(walks away and finds herself wondering closer to the water. Kim holds herself and laughs harder at the kids trying to save AJ from Tommy. Jason and Trini walk over to her)

Trini: see something you like?(Kim looks at them and they smile at her)

Kim: Shut up!(they laugh at her)No it's just the kids remind me of us...trying to stop a monster is all

Trini:(sings)Sure! That's it

Kim: I'm done with this conversation(Jason laughs)(yells)Zach let's cut a rug

Zach:(calls)I'm on my way! Sorry Billy the dance floor waits for no one especially with a pretty woman on it(he runs over to her)come on girl(Kim laughs and they start dancing goofily)

Billy:(calls)Frisbee anyone?

TJ: we're in(Tonya and him walk over)

Jason: count me in(kisses Trini's head)excuse me(Trini walks over to Kim and Zach)

Trini: Can I join?(Zach puts out his hand. Trini accepts and Zach twirls them both. Kim laughs but she still looks at Tommy who high fives the kids and runs back to the game)(mumbles)what you looking at?(Kim looks at them)

Kim:(quickly thinks)the kids(Zach and Trini look in that direction)they're too close to the water

Zach:(calls)Kids come closer to the shore(the kids do what the are told)good kids(loudly)so where were we?(Trini and Kim look at him)what?(they twirl him)(laughs)whoa!(they keep dancing)

* * *

As the sun starts to set and everyone heads back to the Resort. Kimberly is walking with her daughters who are talking to her. Tommy is a few feet behind them walking with Rocky. Tommy is looking at Kim the whole time.

Rocky: Hey(Tommy looks at him)go talk to her already. You've been staring at her since we got here(Tommy rubs his neck)what are you afraid of? It's Kimberly

Tommy: I'm not afraid Rocky(sighs)just unsure(looks at her)she's a mother now

Rocky: Who still has very real feelings for you(Tommy looks at him)I'm serious man….Kim is feeling you. Grow some balls and go talk to her(Kat walks over to them)

Kat: hey(holds him and Rocky kisses her head)what are you two talking about?

Rocky: nothing!(looks at her)what's going on?

Kat: I wanted to spend sometime with you before we had to split up

Rocky: Yes! Make out session?(raises his eyebrows)

Kat: you wish(hits his back)(to Tommy)mind if I steal him for a bit?

Tommy: By all means(looks back Kim. Kat looks at Rocky who smirks)

Kat: I see(looks at Kim)(yells)Hey Kimberly?(Tommy quickly looks at her)what?(Kim looks at them)(calls)come here(Rocky laughs as Tommy gives her "are you serious look")

Kim: girls go with AJ…I'll be there in second(the girls run to AJ and Kim walks over to them)what's going on?(looks between them)

Kat: nothing(leads her and Rocky away leaving Kim and Tommy. Kim looks at Tommy confused)

Kim: What was that about?(Tommy shrugs)

Tommy: I think Rocky's weirdness has rubbed off on her! She used to be normal(Kim laughs)um would you like to walk back with me?(Kim smiles)seems like everyone is leaving us.

Kim: Sure why not?(they start walking)

Tommy: Honestly I much rather walk with you….alone(Kim looks up at him and he is looking at her)

Kim: me too(he smiles)

Tommy: I feel like we haven't spent any friend time together on this trip

Kim: now that you mention it….we haven't have we?(Tommy nods no)(mumbles)and to think we've only been here for a half a day(happily)ok so let's get some FRIEND time in before we get separated

Tommy: Ok! I'm happy you said that…. Let's walk slower?

Kim: even better(Tommy laughs and they slow down)How was the sand dunes?

Tommy: Ok! It was fun! Straight adrenalin rush(Kim nods)you know I love adrenalin rushes?

Kim:(sarcastically)NO REALLY?(Tommy looks at her)I couldn't tell Mr. Black Ranger(looks at him with a playful smirk)

Tommy:(laughs)Say that loud enough why don't you?(Kim giggles)You got me…I'm that obvious?

Kim: obviously(silence hits them)

Tommy:(quickly) So how was the massage?

Kim: It was great! I didn't know I was that tense. Sarah worked out all of my kinks

Tommy: that's good! Maybe I should go to Sarah before I leave

Kim:(laughs)I highly recommend it

Tommy: Was the massage better than the one I gave you in high school?(Kim looks at him and they meet eyes. Kim acts like she is thinking about it)OUCH!

Kim:(laughs)funny thing is when she was massaging me….my mind slipped back to that day.

Tommy: Really?

Kim:(softly)yeah…I mean Tommy you where my first massage(wonders off)my first everything(looks away)and to answer your question yours wasn't amazing like it was with her….but it was definitely special to me(looks at him with a smile)

Tommy: Well….I guess I have to make it up to you with another massage. I want it to be amazing and special(Kim looks taken back)too much too soon?

Kim: no! No not at all(Tommy looks taken back as well)(laughs)I know I'm surprised too(stops walking and turns to him. Tommy does the same towards her. They stare at each other. They don't notice everyone inside the resort looking at them)

* * *

In the Resort,

Zach: Come on kiss her Tommy! She's batting those eyes(Aisha pops him)OW!

Amy: EWW(hides her face on Aisha's legs. Aisha laughs and holds her)

Jason: Don't ruin this man(Trini picks up Jace and snuggles with Jason)

* * *

Back on the beach Kim and Tommy stand there. Tommy takes her hand and she moves her hair behind her ear with her other hand.

Tommy: Kimberly um(pauses)

Kim: what is it?(smirks)you can tell me

Tommy: Look(quickly)I want to take you out! On a real date(Kim goes to say something)I know your still married until Monday but ever since I saw you again taking you out and really clearing the air...is all I can think about.

Kim:(laughs nervously)Tommy…

Tommy: Kimberly will you go on a date with me when we get back?(she stares at him)I mean after your divorce of course(Kim bites her lip and turns away from him)

* * *

In the resort,

AJ: What is she doing?(Amy now peaks)

Tonya:(outraged)What did he say to her?

Trini:(smiles)nothing(they look at her)watch! I know what the weirdo's doing?

Kat: Trini! Weirdo really?!(Trini simply nods while still looking outside)

Adam: What is she doing? How do you know what she's doing?

Billy: because we were all behind a bush when this scene first happened(smirks and crosses his arms. Everyone looks at the OG Rangers as they smile amongst themselves)

Emma: look(everyone turns back to the scene)

* * *

Back on the beach,

Tommy:(frowns)Kim I'm sorry I know it's too soon! Just forget I even asked(she says nothing)Kim?(she turns to him with a smile. He then smiles)you didn't?

Kim: Happy you remembered(hits him playfully)Sure Tommy I'll go on a date with you…after my divorce is finalized on Monday(laughs)sounds weird saying it

Tommy:(smiles)you will?(Kim nods)(sighs)good(Kim giggles. He slowly moves closer to her face. Kim doesn't move to his surprise. He goes to kiss her on the lips but stops. He then kisses her cheek but close enough to her mouth)I don't kiss married women on the lips(Kim gasp and he laughs)

Kim: shut up(pushes him and he laughs)and who said I wanted you to kiss me anyways(they laugh together)(playfully)You know, I can always take back my date(he holds his chest)

Tommy: You wouldn't?

Kim:(playfully)Try me(Tommy gets on his knees)what are you doing?

* * *

In the Resort, Everyone gasp

Billy: Wait that's new

Rocky: You mean this didn't happen before?(dramatically)oh no?(Tonya and Trini pop him)OW!

Kat:(without looking)thank you(sighs)what is he doing?

TJ: WAY too early man(winces)stand up Tommy!

* * *

Back on the beach Kimberly looks at him on the ground

Kim: Tommy(backs up a little)what are you doing?(tries to pull him up)get up

Tommy: PLEASE PLEASE….don't cancel our date(smiles at her. Kim gives him a blank stare before pushing him in the sand)hey!(he gets up quickly and she laughs)you're going to pay for that

Kim: Tommy(steps back)no-no(he goes to grab her and she sprints off. Tommy takes off and grabs her. Tommy catches her and picks her up. Kimberly screams with laughter)

* * *

Back in the Resort, everyone looks in "AWE" at them playing on the beach

Trini: Well our work here is done

Zach: So who is the Genius?(everyone looks at him)I'm waiting?

Kat: Hey I made them talk to each other...just a few minutes ago!

Rocky: and I gave him the "having enough balls to talk to her" speech a few moments before that

Aisha: Kids Rocko!

Rocky:(sighs)Sorry!(looks at the kids)sorry kids

Amy: Hey(angrily)we forced them together earlier today(points to Emma, Jace and AJ. They look at her with a smile)with the whole playing Frisbee thing and with the butterfly

Rocky: YES You did!(looks at Zach)see We helped

TJ: so did Tonya! she did the whole beach idea

Jason: I planned the trip to Hawaii….So I'm the true Genius

Trini: Now wait Honey(pulls away from Jason while still holding her son) I originally wanted them back together since she got separated. I invited him to lunch a few weeks ago.

Aisha: This is going to be a great speech for their wedding(everyone looks at her)

Emma: Tommy is going to be MY step dad?

Trini: NO Sweetie…That's something we don't know(gives Aisha a look)

Aisha: just speaking it to existence kid(rubs her head)don't listen to me(Emma nods ok)ok

Adam: Look we are all Geniuses and we all played a part.

Zach: I'm just saying that I MADE the plan and I don't have to clean up no one's house

AJ:(loudly)Here they come!

Jace: Balls!(everyone looks at him surprised)

Jason: Rocky(takes his son)I'll kill you later(Rocky shrugs while chuckling)

Trini: Everyone upstairs quickly!(they rush away)

 **~The moment that most of you have been waiting for! I hope it was worth the wait! Three more chapters are coming soon. Please don't forget to leave a comment below~RT**


	33. Hawaii-The Brother Code

**Please before you read this chapter and if haven't read "CHAPTERS 30, 31, and 32" STOP! There was a slight screw up. Sorry about that! Thank you "Guest" for letting me know. Please go back and read those chapters so that you won't get lost. :) Thanks again for reading and your patience, your awesome!**

Kim and Tommy are walking towards the building while holding hands. Tommy kisses her hand. Kim looks away from him with a smile. Kim soon frowns when she sees everyone running away from the window.

Kim: Tommy look?(he looks up and sees just a few people running)we had…

Tommy: an audience(Kim nods)well if they don't mention it

Kim: We won't(he nods)GOD we're finishing each other's sentences(he laughs)I hope my girls weren't watching(sighs)I don't want them to know anything about us until after the divorce.

Tommy: We're an US now?(Kim looks at him)

Kim: Um I don't know yet….I mean, I don't want them to know about us thinking about dating or going on a date with each other. Not until after the divorce….I don't want them confused.

Tommy: I understand completely (they walk up the steps)and I will honor your wishes

Kim: So that means(pulls her hand away)we got to go slower than what we are doing

Tommy: I respect it(touches her face)I'll have you soon enough(pulls his hand down)

Kim:(laughs)you think so?(Tommy laughs)I think that's too soon to tell Mr. Oliver

Tommy: maybe(serious tone)but we're not getting any younger Ms. Hart

Kim: Please I am! Now that my divorce will be final, things seems to feel lighter and perkier.

Tommy: that you are!(Kim blushes and gives him a look as he looks her up and down. She clears her voice)I mean I'm happy you feel that way.

Kim: Sure! This is the second time I caught you checking me out

Tommy: Can't help it...I like what I see! (Kim goes to answer but stops when she looks at dress)

Kim: oh man! My dress and(dust of her dress)All this sand…

Tommy: Sorry about that

Kim: No it's fine! It's not like I'm going to be wearing it for the rest of the night(Tommy gives her a look)not like that(smiles)Dirty birdy(they laugh and soon silence hits them)ok let's go(Tommy holds the door open)

Tommy: I can't wait for your divorce to finalize(smiles)I can't wait to really kiss you(Kim hits his chest)ouch!

Kim: I said slow mister

Tommy:(laughs uncomfortable)sorry

Kim: Besides, I don't kiss on the first date…I'm not that easy(he laughs)and we need to still talk about everything….remember that? If we do decide to move forward with "US" we have a lot of things to fix

Tommy:(seriously)I haven't forgotten(Kim nods)and I'm ready to push everything under the bus(Kim nods again and walks in the building)(thinking)I'm ready for "US" to be us again(walks in after her)

* * *

Later on that night, the fellas are at a bar in Maui. They are playing pool. Tommy, TJ, Rocky and Jason are on one team. And, Zach, Billy, and Adam are on the other. Jason shots the balls with a cigar in his mouth.

Jason: Red ball corner pocket(the ball goes in)still the King

Adam: Yeah-Yeah! Watch and learn(walks over)8 ball corner pocket(hits the ball and it goes in)Yes!(Everyone moans)come on you can't beat the True King

Jason: ok ADAM me and you right now DARTS

Adam: You're on(they rush to the dart game)

Rocky: You can tell they have kids(the rest of them laugh)Free play?

TJ: Sounds good!

Billy: Count me out! Anyone want a beer?(goes over to the table that has a pitcher of beer)

TJ: Nah I'm good

Tommy: Yeah Bill! A cup will do

Billy: Zach? ROCKY?

Rocky/Zach: Pass (Billy nods and pours him and Tommy a drink)

TJ: So Tommy?(he looks at him)you and Kim came in a little bit after us(smiles) is everything ok?

Tommy: Fine(Billy passes him the beer)thanks Billy(sips his beer)

Billy: Just fine?(Tommy looks between his brothers)I know you saw some of us running away from the glass window earlier(sips his drink)

Tommy: So you saw us?(toneless) What do you think happened?

Rocky: We don't know that's why we're asking you BIG WHITEY(hits his shoulder)

Tommy: Don't call me that(they laughs)You guys know me and Kim's chemistry! Half of you where there in the beginning of US.

TJ: I wasn't there at all! She wasn't even in Angle Grove when I came into the picture

Zach: Wait "US"?(Jason and Adam walk over)

Jason: What are you ladies talking about?(lights his cigar)

Tommy: Who Won?

Adam: We didn't play yet! Jason wanted an audience to watch his butt get kicked(they laugh)

Jason: You wish(puffs his cigar)Cuban(blows the smoke)don't tell Trini

Rocky: Don't worry us "ladies" won't(laughs)you big pansy

Jason: The jokes are endless I see(they laugh)so what were you talking about?

TJ: I wanted to know what KIM and TOMMY we're talking about on the beach.

Adam: GOD they are "ladies"(picks up his beer)

Jason:(chuckles)I told you(puffs the cigar)(to TJ)go on RED

TJ: He said if I know how Kim and him used to be then I'd know what happened. Thing is Kim and Tommy had already split when I came into the picture….

Zach: So Tommy feel us in? Are you or aren't you?

Tommy: Fine….but I'm calling brother code on this(looks around)NO ONE can step out and say anything.

Men: Agreed!

Tommy: ok(sips his beer)we have decided to go on a date to talk about everything when we get back and after she signs the papers. We're not together but our friendship seems to be moving in a familiar direction

Zach:(yells)about DAMN TIME(the men laugh)I need a beer off of that(they laugh some more)


	34. Hawaii-Kat it wasn't your fault

At the resort the ladies are in the suite polishing each other's nails and talking. They have clay on their faces and are in white robes on. All eyes are on Kimberly

Kim: To answer you guys question….we're not together(pauses dramatically)BUT our friendship is GROWING not to confuse with GOING(smiles)but it is "growing" back to something that we once had(the girls squeal)I know(whispers)shhh….

Aisha: are you kidding me? We are so happy for you!

Kat: How are you feeling? Like how do you feel about you "guys" possibly being together again?

Kim: I'm nervous all over again like when I was a kid(Kat nods)but then I'm comfortable with him, but then I'm confused because I have kids and I don't know how they will get along with him….

Tonya: I'm pretty sure they'll be ok with it(Kim gives them a look while they nod)

Kim:(slowly)ok(sighs)I'm anxious about him and my divorce. Then I'm unsure because he is still an active Ranger(they nod understandingly)that is going to impact my life to the MAX, then I'm happy because I feel like I'm gaining my best MALE friend back, I'm gaining my first LOVE BACK(Trini smiles) but then we need to still talk about what made us stop talking in the first place.

Trini: I thought(stops smiling)you didn't want to know that?

Kim: I don't(pauses)but I'm not talking about the fighting at your wedding(softly)I'm talking about what led up to the original break up

Kat: I thought you talked to him about it already!(sighs)I thought it was because of me?

Kim: No! It wasn't(touches her arm)Kat you had nothing to do with it really! I just told him that

Tonya: Wait? What?(sits up)I'm confused!

Aisha: What are you not telling us?(Kim's eyes start to water)Kimberly?

Kim: I can't(stands up)excuse me(goes to her room and closes the door)

Trini:(calls)Kimberly?(looks between the ladies)what is going on?(Aisha nods "Idk")

Tonya: If she's not out in fifteen minutes...

Kat: We're going in after her(they all agree)I wonder what she means I had nothing to do with it? I mean Tommy and I talked numerous nights trying to figure out why Kim thought what she thought. Tommy was heart broken because he was torn between our friendship, Ranger duty and him and Kim's relationship. Now she's saying I had nothing to do with the break up.

Aisha: I know Kat(sighs)but again it's in the past. You three made your peace about it at the karate tournament after you became Turbo Rangers.

Kat: Yeah about it being my fault. Now I need answers.

Trini:(sternly)and you'll get them(Kat looks at Trini and sees Trini is not going to have her talking about "her Kim" in that manner . Kat steps down)(calmly)we'll talk about it when she comes out(They don't get a chance to continue agree because Kim now comes out)Kim are you ok?

Kim: Yup(sits in the middle of Tonya and Trini)how long are we supposed to keep this mask on?

Aisha: Kimberly?

Kim:(snaps)I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it(silence hits the room)look when I'm ready I'll talk to you about it. But I haven't even spoken to Tommy about it and that's who matters at this point. So please can we drop it until I speak with him?

Trini: Ok Kim(stands up)if that's what you want

Kim: thank you

Kat: Nope(shakes her head and they look at her)no can't do it

Tonya:(moans)Kat

Kat: Look, We can drop whatever it is you wanna tell Tommy yes! But I can not let you get away with not telling why you lied to me all those years ago.

Trini:(annoyed)Kat not the time(Kim grabs Trini's hand)

Kim: Tree its OK(stands and lets go of Trini)what do you wanna know?

Kat: "not my fault"?(stands)what did you mean by that?

Kim: I knew you and Tommy had chemistry. I knew when I left that it was a chance you guys would be together.

Kat: only briefly and that was after you broke up. He never cheated on you with me

Kim: I know that Kat(sighs)we already established that I was jealous and paranoid a long time ago and the long distance wasn't good for my mind. But as I grew older and I reflected. I can now say it's not your fault and it never was your fault that we didn't make it.

Kat: I'm not sure I follow

Kim: I didn't at first neither(smiles)look the problem was me and I see that now(mumbles) Even though you and Tommy started dating not even five minutes after we broke up!

Tonya:(shocked)Kimberly!

Kim: oh come on(laughs)I was just joking!

Kat:(yells)this is not a joking matter Kimberly! You still haven't forgiven me(Kim pulls Kat in a hug which has her taken back)

Kim: Kat I love you(Kat hugs her)I don't have to forgive you(pulls away slightly)because you did nothing wrong and I swear to you on Zordon

Everyone: God rest his soul

Kim: Can you forgive me for adding drama in your life? I never attended to do that and that was my character years ago and I feel shameful of that.

Kat: Kim your right! You did nothing wrong so there is nothing to forgive(they hug again and the rest of the ladies smile) I mean we were silly girls...that were "Crush" struck when we saw a handsome long hair guy named Tommy

Kim:(mumbles and giggles)Yeah we did

Trini: I believe the words were "Gorgeous"(winks at Kim)

Kim:(laughs)shut up Trini!(blushes a little)

Kat: besides(let's go of Kim) that brief dating with Tommy…showed me how much I really had feelings for my loving Stud Muffin Rocky

Aisha: OUCH(They look at her)don't tell Tommy that(Kat looks at Kim who nods "no")

Kat: wait that did sound pretty bad(laughs)didn't it?(they laugh and nod)Well Kim I can't wait for you to tell us what really happened almost 15years ago(sits and Kim's eyes sadden)but I respect that you have to tell Tommy first. After all this time…it looks like you need some peace of mind

Kim:(softly)yeah(sighs)thanks Kat

Trini: Kim?

Kim: I'm fine honestly (sits down in her spot)let's carry on with the sleep over

Trini: finally!(to everyone)who wants water?(Kat and Tonya raise their hands. Aisha says nothing and Kim looks at her)oh GREAT…Replacement don't do this.

Kim: Sha!(Aisha puts her hand up)I didn't mean to snap at...

Aisha: it's cool!(stands up)I'll be back in a few(looks at them)I need to change my attitude(walks away. Kim sighs and quickly follows her)

Trini:(yells)your ruining my sleep over

Kim/Aisha:(yells) SORRY(Trini groans)

Kim:(yells)Aisha Campbell don't walk away from me!

Tonya:(laughs)don't worry big yellow….it's an easy fix(Kat nods)so my face burns

Trini: oh GOD come on(pulls her up and they rush to the sink)Kat some help please(Kat laughs and follows)


	35. Hawaii-Early Morning Shenanigans

Jason and the guys come out of the elevator and head back to the room. It's obvious that they are intoxicated. The only people who have their wits are Zach, Billy and Tommy. Jason, Rocky, TJ and Adam are a no go. Tommy is holding up Jason as he talks loudly and slumps over a little.

Jason: you're a good friend man(hits his Tommy's arm)

Tommy: yeah(grunts)Jason I know(holds him tighter)Zach can you get the door?

Zach: Sure(grabs TJ's arm)come on man(pulls him to the door)Billy you got Bevus and Butt head?

Billy: Yeah(whispers)guys shh!(Adam and Rocky are play fighting)

Adam: come on putty!(Tommy and Jason turn to them)

Tommy: guys really?(Zach opens the door and pushes TJ)

Jason: No(pulls away from Tommy much to Tommy's objection)I am the leader of the Rangers(gets in to a wobbly stance)take me on(Rocky and Adam laugh under their breath)

Billy: you're going to wake up the whole hall!

Zach: Yeah including your wiv…

Rocky: No! No don't finish that sentence(whispers)they always come when you mention their names(Tommy chuckles a little)

Billy:(softly)Well we can continue your Power Ranger and Putty fight in the suite! That way you don't have to wake them

TJ:(calls)he's right it's so much better to battle in here...more space

Adam: come on guys(they wobbly walk in the room. Billy, Zach and Tommy stand up at the door and watch their drunken friends fall on the couch or sit on the floor)

Tommy: do you guys feel like a baby sitter?

Zach: not even the word for it!

Billy: good thing Jason planned the wedding for the afternoon! He would be late for his own wedding

Zach: I still think he is going to be late(Billy, Tommy and Zach look at each other)

Billy/Zach: Not it!

Tommy: no fair!

Zach: who says it has to be fair! Your his Best Man so by default….you have to baby-sit him

Tommy: Oh come on…Billy don't you?

Billy: Negative! Besides you gave Jason that shot that brought out the monster

Tommy: How do we even know that?

Billy: you gave him his fifth tequila shot!

Tommy: I did not

Jason:(calls)Hey ladies(They look at him)are you going to stand there the whole time?

Billy:(mumbles)he has one more time to call me a lady

Tommy: I'll(looks at them)rock paper scissors you?

Zach: No my friend(pushes him in)your best man and best friend! Besides(Billy and Zach walk in. Billy closes the door)we have three people to(stops when he notices someone is missing)where is Rocky?

Jason: my guess(points to the door that separates them from the ladies which is opened)his wife

Billy: should we go get him?

Jason: No let him get lucky(stands from the couch)(loudly)Hawaii the island of love(falls back and lands hard on the couch. Tommy quickly goes over to him. Kim now pops her head in. She is wearing a white footy pajamas)

Kim:(whispers)what is going on?(everyone at Kim. Kim looks at Jason)

Jason:(loudly)Kimmy! Look everyone(laughs)it's Kimmy!

Zach:(laughs)Jason calm down!(walks over to Kim who comes in)close the door(she does and locks it)

Kim:(amused)Is he drunk?(Tommy steadies Jason on the couch)

Billy: that is an understatement!

Kim:(amused)how many drinks did he have?(Tommy watches Kim as she sits down the other couch with TJ. TJ looks at her with a smile)

TJ:(smiles)Hey Pink Ranger(pokes her arm and Kim looks at him)

Kim:(laughs)Hey Red Ranger(looks at them)him too?(points to TJ)and let me guess(looks at Adam who is leaning against the wall sleeping)him as well?

Adam:(mumbles with his eyes closed)Guilty(Kim giggles bringing a smile to Tommy's face)

Kim: ok so Jason is really torn up(looks between the gentlemen)who did it?

Everyone but Tommy: Tommy!(He looks at them shocked. Kim just nods)

Tommy: Wait a minute!

Kim: Tommy?(he looks at her)Trini is going to kill you

Tommy: But I didn't do anything

Jason:(drunkenly)you gave me the last shot

Tommy: not true

Kim: Jason(he looks at her)the best thing to do is to go to bed

Zach: now that sounds like a good idea(looks at the clock)it is almost 2am

Billy: Did they wake you Kimberly? Did you hear us all the way from your room?

Kim: I actually was watching a movie on the couch and fell asleep. Rocky woke me up when he drunkenly walked in calling for Kat. I had to lead him to her room before he woke up to the whole suite and then I heard Jason(looks at Jason who is passed out)you might want to get him to his room(points to him and stand)who is the baby sitter for him?

Zach: that would be the(happily and crosses his arm)the Best Man(Kim looks back at Tommy and Tommy looks at her. She gives him a small smile)

Kim: If you need a little extra help in the morning…let me know(walks over to him and touches his arm)I have a remedy that gets rid of the worst hang overs(Tommy and Kim stare at each other)

Zach: oh yeah(breaks their eye contact and they look at him)I remember that one time in college and I came down to visit you and you(Kim glares at him)never mind

Kim: Zach(walks over to him)please don't get killed in Hawaii(pats his arm and kisses his cheek. The men in the room laugh)ok fellas(looks at them)have fun! I need to get my beauty rest(walks off and looks at Adam who is now slumped on the floor and a sleep)and whoever is his baby-sitter should get him to bed too(opens the door and walks out)(softly)night guys

Men: night Kim(she closes the door and locks it)

Zach: Alright(claps his hands together making Jason jump up)I'll get my replacement! Billy you get TJ and Tommy you know the deal(walks over to Adam and bends down)come on princess(taps his face and Adam opens his eyes)there you go(Billy watches TJ stand)

Billy: come on TJ(TJ gives him thumbs up and heads to the back)well that was easy. Night guys(goes to his room and closes the door)

Zach: Damn it! I knew I should've gotten TJ(Adam gets up with the help with Zack)Alright(laughs)come on man(pops his shoulder. Adam stumbles a little and looks at him)sorry(Adam mumbles and heads to the back)night fellas(heads to the back. Tommy looks at Jason who is looking at him)

Tommy: you ready to go to bed?

Jason: Not really(scoots over and Tommy sits. They sit in silence for a moment)so

Tommy: Yes?

Jason: Kimberly(looks at him)she seems to be warming up to you

Tommy: Ok time for bed(stands up)

Jason: But(grabs him and pulls him up)but I'm not ready to go

Tommy: Yeah you are!(leads him to the room)

* * *

20minutes later, Kimberly is still laying on the couch trying to get back to sleep. The door opens and light hits the room. Kim glares at the light a little. As Kim eyes adjust to the light , she sees Adam tip toe into the room. Kim smirks and sits up a little. Adam lightly closes the door and heads towards the bedrooms. Kim watches him carefully. The room is still dark but there is enough light in the room coming from the TV so that he can see the yellow above the door. He smiles and opens the door. Kim goes to object but it's too late.

Adam: Hey sweetie!

Tonya: Adam?(Kim hears scuffling and almost dies from laughter)what are you doing?

Adam: Jeez(rushes out and Tonya is hot on his trail while rubbing her eyes)I'm sorry Tonya! I was looking for Aisha(covers his face a little)

Tonya:(yawns)clearly(they turn to the giggling and see Kim holding her stomach)

Adam: You could've told me I was going to wrong room(Kim is laughing so hard that she can't get anything out)(looks at Tonya)I saw the yellow and

Tonya: and I know what you thought! There are three people with yellow doors(touches his shoulders)come on Adam I'll take you to the right door

Adam:(drunkenly)thanks(Tonya fans the air)my breath stinks?

Tonya: Aisha has mouth wash….come on(Kim giggles some more)come on kiddo(leads him to Aisha's door)here you go(opens the door)

Adam: thanks(she nods)(whispers)and this stays between the three of us(looks at Tonya who puts her thumb up and Kim who nods)Hey one more thing...I'm going to make a baby tonight

Tonya:(laughs quietly)good luck with that

Aisha:(sleepily)Adam?(He runs and jumps on the bed)(screams)what are you doing?(He starts to kiss her)have you been drinking(Tonya closes the door and looks at Kim)

Tonya: He smelt like a bar(walks over to Kim and sits in the chair across from her)

Kim: I know! I smelt him from here

Tonya: if he is this drunk I wonder if the rest of the guys are?

Kim: who knows?(shrugs remembering she promised the guys to keep it quiet)

Tonya: What are you doing sleeping on the couch?

Kim: Well I was watching a movie and I guess I fell asleep(Tonya looks at the time)

Tonya: It's 2am(looks at Kim)I hope they are not just getting in

Kim: me too

Tonya: I'd kill TJ! He knows better

Kim:(thinking)little does she know(the door opens again)what now?(they look over and see Tommy)Tommy?(Tonya looks between the both of them with a smile)

Tommy: um hey sorry to interrupt

Tonya:(quickly)You are not(Kim looks at her then back at Tommy)come in(Tommy comes in)what's going on?

Tommy: I saw Adam sneak past my room….wanted to know if….

Kim:(smiles)he's with his wife?(Tommy nods)yeah he is

Tommy: ok cool(Tommy stands there and they look at each other)

Tonya: Welp(stands up and Kim looks at her)I'm going to go….

Tommy: you don't have to(Tonya walks past them with a smile on her face)you don't have too(Tonya waves at them, goes in her room and lightly closes the door. Tommy looks at Kim)um hey

Kim:(shyly)hey!(Tommy looks her up and down and Kim looks at what he is looking at)oh(they look at each other)Been a minute since you've seen my footy pajamas(wiggles her feet and they laugh)

Tommy: Yeah!(silence hits them)did Adam wake you?

Kim: No I just couldn't sleep

Tommy: thinking about tomorrow?

Kim: and all the stuff we need to do(laughs)yeah

Tommy: has Jason told you what you're going to wear yet?

Kim: No clue and I'm getting nervous

Tommy: We'll I'm sure whatever it is…you'll look gorgeous(Kim smiles a little)

Kim:(sweetly)thank you Tommy(silence hits them and Kim looks at the TV)hey do you want to watch this movie with me?(Tommy looks at the TV)

Tommy: Kill Bill?(looks at Kim and she shrugs innocently)

Kim:(laughs)and I thought you would appreciate it(he smiles and closes the door)

Tommy: ok(walks over and Kim scouts over)I'm in(sits next to her. He looks at Kim who grabs a pillow and holds it)(thinking)I wish I could hold her….should I?! Nah Tommy she said slow(looks at the TV. Kim stops looking at the TV and looks at him. Tommy looks at her and they smile at each other. Kim shivers a little and Tommy puts his arm on the top of the chair)are you cold?

Kim: Just a little! Trini has the room on 69

Tommy: I can feel that(silence hits them)um do you wanna(suggest the Kim comes in closer and Kim raises an eyebrow)I mean it's totally up to you and its innocent! I promise!

Kim: No I have a blanket(gets the blanket from behind her)but thank you(he nods and looks back at the TV)(thinking)come on Kim you can at least try to be nicer(loudly)Tommy?(he looks at her)

Tommy: Yeah?

Kim: you look cold(sweetly)would you like some blanket!? Its big enough

Tommy: um no I'm fine(Kim simply nods)but thank you(they both look at the TV. After 30seconds Kim takes the blanket and puts some of it on Tommy. Tommy doesn't object and Kim leans back against the arm of the chair and Tommy follows suit on his side of the couch. They both smile at each other before looking at the TV)

* * *

5hours later, Trini walks out of her room and towards the kitchen. She walks past Tommy and Kimberly on the couch and does a double take. Kim has now leaned in closer to Tommy and is leaning on his chest. Tommy is still leaning against the arm of the chair and his holding on to her. The lower part of their body is being covered but you can see the top of them. Trini holds her chest and lets out a breath of relief that they aren't naked. Soon Tonya emerges from the room and is standing next to her. Trini looks at Tonya's surprised face.

Trini:(softly)imagine my surprise

Tonya:(softly)I mean I left them alone to talk last night but I didn't think…..

Trini:(whispers)Wait(surprised)you did this?

Tonya:(softly)I mean he played a part! He came in here on his own... I just left them alone

Trini:(whispers)I'm kind of hungry but I don't want to interrupt this moment

Tonya:(whispers)since we waited so long for it(Trini nods)oh hey(rushes to her room then comes back with her phone)got it(puts her phone on silence and holds it up)this way we have proof(Tonya takes the picture)got it(Trini looks at the picture and smiles)

Trini: Ton! This is great(Kim moans a little and they look at her)oh(they quickly rush back to Trini's room around the corner. Kim's eyes soon open and she looks up and sees Tommy sleeping)

Kim:(mumbles)oh GOD(remembering her thoughts from last night she quickly looks down and sees her clothes. Kim sighs in relief and Tommy stirs and looks down at her)

Tommy:(sleepily)Kim?

Kim: morning(thinking)GOD I forgot how gorgeous he is in the morning. All I want to do is kiss him(Tommy sits up and lets go of Kim. Kim pulls away from him awkwardly and smiles)

Tommy: morning(stretches)what time is it?

Kim: I-I-I don't know(he looks down and sees he is wearing his clothes)yeah your clothes are still on(he looks at her and she gives him a cheeky smile)

Tommy: mm(thinking)too bad for that(he chuckles)

Kim: What?

Tommy: nothing(stands up and she does the same)Well….I'll see you down the aisle(Kim raises her eyebrow at him)I mean with Trini and Jason(Kim giggles)of course you know what I mean

Kim: Yeah(smiles)I know what you mean(Trini and Tonya now take this time to come in)

Trini: Tommy?

Kim:(thinking)uh-oh busted(Tommy and Kimberly watch as Trini and Tonya look at the pillows and blanket on the couch)

Tonya: Did you?(points to them)

Kim:(laughs)NO! Of course not(crosses her arms and Tommy looks at her. She looks at him)OH no offense Tommy!

Tommy: thanks(looks at Trini and Tonya who smile. Kim bites her lip)I came over to look for Adam and Rocky! They haven't come back to the suite(thinking)at least I hope they haven't. We'll be so busted if they are over there. Even though nothing happened. But if they did leave I'm pretty sure they would've woken us up(Tommy looks at Kim who looks impressed by his lie)(thinking)I don't know why she looks so impressed! That's all we did when we went missing in high School….make up stuff!

Trini: Wait(they look at her)Adam and Rocky stayed here(crosses her arm)last night!? I said no boys

Tommy: Well let me get them out of here(calls)Rocky Adam let's go(silence hits the room and Tommy looks at Kim who has a panicked look on her face)(thinks)I pray that they are in here(calls)Ranger's I'm still your leader lets go(soon the doors open and they see Adam come out. Tommy and Kim looked relieved and sigh)

Adam: Jesus man ease up(We sees Adam and Aisha kiss. Aisha soon closes the door behind him)what are you doing yelling at 7am in the morning?(walks over to them)and you are not my leader. You have a new power team(hits his arm)

Trini: the question is what are you doing here? I said no boys(crosses her arms and shoots daggers)

Adam: I'm sorry Trini but this is the first night we haven't been around a PreTeen. I had to take advantage of the time

Kim: Eww(Tommy chuckles)gross(walks off now that she is not the center of attention and heads to her room. Rocky and Kim walk past each other)

Rocky: Morning Kim(laughs)nice pajamas

Kim:(calls)morning Rocko….nice hair(Rocky shrugs and they laugh at his floppy hair)

Rocky: Ok(walks over)I'm here(smiles)it's party time

Tonya: No it's time for you to get out of here!

Trini: Before I kill you(glares)Jason is not supposed to see me before the wedding and that is including you guys(Tommy throws up his hands)

Tommy: Well come on gentlemen…let's go then(opens the door and ushers them out)ladies see you soon(waves at them and quickly closes the door. Trini looks at Tonya who smiles)

Trini: ok let me see it(Tonya holds up her phone and shows her picture)awesome!

Tonya: I say when they get married we show them this(they giggle)


	36. Hawaii-The Emotional Beauty

**Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews and views. If you haven't Read Chapter 34(last known as "You're Ruining My Sleepover) "Kat it wasn't your fault". Please read that chapter...It has some really good stuff about Kim and Kat's relationship.~ RT**

It's now about 3pm in the afternoon, We are now at the wedding revenue and it's about 75 people sitting in a little Chapel that's facing the water. The Room is filled with past rangers and a mixture of Korean and Italian family members. The room is filled with White and Red flowers. Jason is standing at the alter with the pastor, his Best Man Tommy and groom's men Rocky, Adam, Billy and Zach. The Men are wearing a khaki colored linen vest with bottoms to match, under the vest they are wearing white dress shirts. They have red, white, yellow leis on their neck and are holding their hands. TJ who is sitting with his teammates gets up quickly and whispers to them.

TJ:(laughs)you guys look like the Maryland Flag

Jason: Get kicked out Rookie(TJ puts up his hands and laughs)

TJ: couldn't help it(laughs and sits back down. The wedding march now begins)

Tommy: Here we go(touches Jason's shoulder and he looks at him)your marrying your best friend again

Jason: Yeah(Tommy takes his hand down)and I'd marry her over and over and over again

Tommy: the way I'm seeing this….Trini might get THAT many weddings from you(Jason laughs and stops when Tonya walks down with Amy. Tonya hair is pinned up in a bun and so is Amy's. They have a yellow flower in their hair. They are we are wearing white dresses with yellow flowers on it. Tonya is wearing a necklace with yellow shaped Zeo crystal on it. Amy has a necklace that matches her. They both have red Lei's on their wrist and legs. Soon Kat follows behind her walking with Emma. They are holding hands and are wearing the same dress but instead of yellow lei's they are wearing red ones in their hair and on their wrist and legs. Kat has a dark pink Zeo crystal on her neck. Kat meets eyes with Rocky and he gawks at her. Kat gives him a slight wave with a big smile. It's now Aisha turn to walk down the aisle with her daughter. They are linked at the arms. They are wearing a strapless dress that goes to their ankles. The dress is Egg Shell with flowers on it. Around the flowers are red, black, yellow rhinestones. Aisha is wearing a bear necklace around her neck and AJ has a baby bear one. AJ has her hair in a donut bun and is wearing gold earrings. Aisha has her hair down and has pearls in her ears. They are both wearing a white flower in their hair and white lei's around there wrist and ankles. Aisha looks at Adam who mouths "WOW". Aisha smiles bigger and she nudges her daughter. AJ looks at her mom)

Aisha:(whispers)look at your daddy(AJ does and Adam mouths "You are beautiful" . AJ smiles and waves at him. Aisha blows him a kiss and follows Tonya and Kat to the opposite side of the men. It is now Kimberly's turn to walk down the aisles. Kim is wearing the same dress as Aisha but is V-neck and has straps on hers. But the V-neck is cut all the way down and just above her stomach. It hugs Kim's body just right and nothing is out of place. Kim is a wearing a Halo braid that has little small red, yellow and white flowers in it. She is wearing pearl earrings that dangle to her chine. Kim is not wearing Lei's since she has a lot of flowers in her hair. Lastly, Kim is sporting a Gold Crane necklace(Trini was pleased when the girls found the jewelry in their rooms before the wedding. They did exactly what she hoped). Jace is holding Kim's hand. He is wearing exactly what his daddy is wearing. Jace's hair is laid down with gel. Everyone "Awe's" Jace. Kim meets eyes with Tommy and she smiles bigger. He just stares at her with a smirk. Kim blushes and looks down at Jace)

Ashley:(former Yellow) He is so cute Andros(leans against her husband's shoulder)

Kim:(softly)are you ready Jacey?(Tommy steps out and takes Jace's hand)

Tommy:(softly)you look beautiful

Kim:(softly)why thank you handsome(Jason smiles hearing this and walks forward)

Jason:(softly)beautiful? Handsome?(they look at him)do you mind? I have a wife that I'm needing to walk down the aisle

Tommy: Sorry(walks back to his spot with Jace)

Kim:(mumbles)your impossible(Jason kisses her cheek)

Jason:(mumbles)you can do that whole romantic staring on your own wedding day

Kim:(mumbles)HA-HA….grow up!(pinches his arm)

Jason: OW!(the grooms men and Tommy laugh. So do the ladies)

Kim:(laughs)for good luck(rushes and stands in front of Aisha when Jason points. Jason goes and stands back in his place. Kim looks at Tommy who is still chuckling. The music changes)

Jason:(mumbles)control your girlfriend Tommy(Tommy stops laughing)(smiles)Too Soon?

Tommy:(softly)very much so….besides Kim can't be controlled(Everyone stands and they look at the door. Trini stands there with both her parents who are wearing Hanboc's which are gold and white. Trini's dad is short chubby Korean man with no hair. He does not wear a smile on his face. Trini's mother is even shorter. She has her hair in a bun and is wearing a bright smile. Jason takes a step forward. The Women in the wedding party giggle. Tommy grabs him back)Slow down man(laughs)you have to wait

Jason: I know(Trini is wearing a simple white fitting wedding mermaid style wedding dress with floral print. Her hair is long and flowing with curls in it. She is wearing a floral reef in her hair. Her make up is very light. Her smile is so big when she sees Jason's reaction. Trini is holding flowers in front of her stomach hiding her little baby bump that's starting to show just little. We look at Trini's hand and she is no longer wearing her ring. When they get to the end Tommy lets go of Jason and he walks forward)Mama BABA

Trini's Parents: Son(they let go of Trini and go sit in there section. Trini and Jason take hands. Jason kisses her hand and they walk on the stage and in front of the pastor)

* * *

Later on after the wedding everyone is in a tent outside of the chapel. People are dancing, chatting or greet Trini and Jason at the table. Trini has now changed her outfit to a Hanboc like her parents. It still is all white and but her hair is hidden under the hat that she has to wear.

Andros: congratulations Trini and Jason

Jason: thank you so much for coming guys

Trini: it means a lot!

Ashley: this is a real Ranger party(Trini nods)I was hoping Tommy's kids would come.

Jason: Nah they are busy with school and saving the world

Andros: I forgot they were teenagers! We haven't had teenagers in awhile

Jason: Yeah well teenagers they do make the best Rangers(they laugh)

Mama: Trini(they look at her)come thank your Guest

Jason: excuse us….come on babe(Trini grabs his arm and they walk towards the middle of the floor)how are you feeling?

Trini: Today is a good day….as long as I don't smell anything weird.

Jason: Are you ready to tell everyone?(Trini nods)ok(Jason grabs the mic)Excuse me(every turns to them)DJ turn down the music please(he puts his thumb up and turns it down)Wedding party could you join up please(the wedding party stops what they are doing and joins them)thank you! Ok babe do you want to start?

Trini: Sure(takes the mic)thank you guys for all coming. This really warms my heart to the max!(Kim smiles at Ashia who nods in agreement)you guys are amazing people(starts to tear up. Everyone cheers)and Jason thank you for this amazing day

Zach: Jason WHOO!(starts clapping. Aisha nudges him as Jason laughs)

Trini: he did a good job(claps)(yells)especially with the diamond (everyone cheers louder. Trini holds out her ring and shows a canary diamond with little diamonds around it)But seriously thank you for the best 12years of my life and thank you for asking me to….(starts crying)honey

Tonya:(sniffs)awe Tree(the women's eyes start to water. Jason takes the mic)

Jason: No baby thank you for choosing me! Thank you for allowing me to make you happy(Trini and him kiss and she buries her face in his chest)(in the mic)I guess I got it from here!(chuckles)sorry about that! This is very overwhelming for us(puts his arm around her waist)we are just so thankful for all of you. We love you guys so much

Crowd: We love you too(Jason playfully holds his chest. Trini looks at the crowd and laughs)

Jason:(laughs)and I feel it(clears his voice)To our wedding party thank you for being patient with us and always being by our side. Tree and I wouldn't be here because of ya'll and I mean that(Tears up a little)you guys are my family(Trini sits up and wipes his tears)We promise to always be by yours. We love you guys.

Zach: Love you too man(they all agree)

Aisha:(softly)don't make us cry(wipes her eyes. Adam holds her)

Jason:(to Zach)thank you man(sighs)before I get off my weepy soap box….ME and Tree have one more surprise for you all(Trini smiles and takes the mic)Go a head honey!(Everyone looks around confused)

Tree: Well(smiles happily)I'm pregnant(unbuttons the hanbox a little and shows a slight bump)The Scott family is growing to a party of four(Kim gasps and covers her mouth)

Mama: I knew it Chow!(her father smiles and nods while holding Jace. Walks over and her and Trini kiss) congratulations my baby

Trini: thank you ma! I did have help

Mama: I know I know! Son(Jason bends down and kisses her cheek. Kim walks over to Trin in tears)

Kim:(gasp)oh my GOD!

Trini: I know(they hug tightly)I love you(Kim pulls away in tears)are you OK?

Kim: I love you and I'm JUST so happy for you(stops talking as everyone crowds around them)

Rocky: I knew that's why you had to marry her again(Jason laughs and Kat hits him)

Billy: Congratulations guys(everyone hugs them and congratulates them)

Trini: Easy! Easy(Amy, Emma and AJ start touching her bell)(laughs)Easy(Kim disappears from the crowd and Tommy sees her. Tommy follows her noticing that something isn't right)


	37. Hawaii-The Emotional Beauty's Secret

Kim walks out of the tent in tears. She starts toward the beach when she feels someone grab her hand. She turns and goes to swing but stops when she sees Tommy.

Tommy: whoa! This is the second time you almost took my head off

Kim:(sighs)then(laughs)stop grabbing me when I'm alone. It's kind of creepy

Tommy: noted! You were just moving so quick(softly)are you OK?

Kim: ye(stops)No!(starts crying)not at all(he pulls her in a hug)

Tommy: do you wanna talk about it?

Kim: No(pulls away)but we need too

Tommy: We?(she nods)(unsurely)ok

Kim: it's about(holds herself)us and why I wrote the letter

Tommy: Kimberly that was a long time ago(rubs her arms)I'm over it….let's go inside your freezing

Kim: I'm not ready to go(steps back angrily)

Tommy: Kim?

Kim: don't brush of my feelings like that Tommy(sternly)I'm serious

Tommy: whoa Kimberly I wasn't….

Kim: Henry did that(softly)he brushed me off so much and did not listen to my feelings

Tommy:(irritated)I'm listening to you! But you're not saying anything. I'm so confused

Kim: I'm trying to tell you!(sighs) you should've just let me go for a walk to get myself together

Tommy: FINE!(Kim jumps a little surprised)when you're ready to come to me(turns away from her)I'll be ready to listen(he starts to walk away)

Kim: fine(sighs and starts to panic)Tommy wait!(he stops and turns to her)Tommy I(rubs her neck)I…

Tommy: What is it?(walks over to her)come on let's sit(leads her to couple of beach chairs)sit(helps her sit and takes off his vest)here(puts it around her shoulders)

Kim:(softly)thank you Handsome(smells his vest. He sits on the chair opposite of her)

Tommy: your welcome(reaches out his hand to her)OK what's going on?

Kim: mm(takes his hand and they stare at each other)Before I start please promise to not say anything until I'm done(looks down)this has to be said….and I don't wanna chicken out

Tommy: I promise! I'll be silent(Kim looks at him)you have my word on Zordon

Kim: God rest his soul(Tommy nods)ok! The real reason that I broke up with you wasn't about Kat. I've come to recent terms of that(Tommy nods)I've apologized to her and now I have to apologize to you

Tommy: Kim its….

Kim: shhh(Tommy becomes quite)there is more(takes in a breath)Tommy I've been seeing a therapist since my separation(he squeezes her hand)um OK! I've been having some horrible dreams and depression. But not because I'm getting divorced but since you've come back in my life(starts crying)it's because of something I've never told you or anybody(looks down)

Tommy: Kimberly (scoots up closer)What is it? You can tell me!….I'm here now

Kim:(crying) it's just…I was so hurt(cry hysterically)I was disappointed and for a brief moment happy(calms down after a while. Tommy wipes her tears as she looks up at him. They lock eyes with each other)OK I'm ready(sighs)Tommy I was pregnant at the age of 17 with your baby (Tommy freezes) Tommy?(he's hand goes loose from hers and he doesn't move) Tommy(wipes her face)oh GOD! Tommy(shakes him)Are you OK?(he still say nothing)ok GREAT Kimberly you broke him(bites her lip)Sorry(winces then slaps him. Tommy blinks)Sorry!

Tommy: what did you just say?(Kim looks in his eyes)

Kim:(softly)I was 17 and pregnant with your kid

Tommy: how?(Kim gives him the eyebrow)I mean I know how. But when did I…..?

Kim:(softly)sometime during spring break in "96"(Tommy makes a face trying to remember)

Tommy: oh(Kim nods. He's eyes get big)I remember that break(Kim blushes)(laughs)Good times

Kim:(embarrassed)Tommy(softly)yeah maybe not that good

Tommy:(angrily)I was a reckless Teen

Kim: WE(sighs)both were

Tommy: Wait?(takes her hand)Was?

Kim: WAS(nods)I was(starts to cry)Well I was on my way to tell you. I mean I was literally gonna climb in the cab, get on a plane and come see you. I mean this was something I didn't want to tell you in letter or on the phone. I mean we barley spoke for five minute(Tommy nods)

Tommy: I understand! I'm happy you were gonna come to me(quickly)Wait I remember that! You never made it and I got the break up letter a week later(Kim nods) Kimberly I'm sorry

Kim: I had my ticket in hand and was walking out the door when my stomach started cramping and I started bleeding(looks at Tommy who's eyes water)My roommate rushed me to the hospital. I lost the baby(sniffs)the doctor told me that I was stressing a lot and scar tissue from our battles(sighs)I just couldn't carry it(wipes Tommy's tear away)I'm just blessed I carried my girls to full term

Tommy: you really are(sighs)

Kim:(softly)Tommy I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I'm even more sorry for the letter(stands)when I got home from the hospital, someone or something slipped some pictures of you and Kat in a car together under my door

Tommy: wait(stands up)what?

Kim: yeah!(Tommy looks pissed)hey(takes his hand)it was so long ago remember?

Tommy: it doesn't matter! You probably hated me because of that

Kim: I didn't Tommy I knew better(smirks)and that was the past, we're in the future. Nothing you can do about it now!

Tommy: if you never would've gotten those picture…

Kim: NO!(he stops talking)I was in a dark place after I lost(pauses then sighs)our baby. The pictures helped give me the confidence that I needed to break it off(he looked puzzled)I'm not happy I chose a letter but it was the only way I could do it. I see this as a blessing Tommy. Every last drop of it. After our break up I did find the perfect person for me.

Tommy: who?

Kim: Me! Tommy! I was important. I had to find out about who I was without the Rangers and sadly you (Tommy nods understandingly)It was the hardest decision in my teenage life. But, who knows where we would be or what we would be if I carried on with this relationship that I was struggling so hard to keep in the first place(they both sigh). Yes I missed out on your life and you missed mines(smiles)but now we're Adults and together as friends and starting off stronger(Tommy smirks)Life seems a little less confusing for me. If you can understand that?

Tommy: I can definitely understand and I promise to never miss a beat again(holds her hand)I'm sorry you went through that alone(touches her face)you didn't deserve that. I should've flown down to see you or called when I got the letter(Kim nods NO)yes I should've. I let my pride get in the way.

Kim: I understand why you didn't….. I said some pretty mean stuff

Tommy: because of me being an ass….you went through pain that I caused….if I just put on a rubber

Kim: Tommy I could've said no(pats his chest and steps away from him)and you didn't cause me any paid(shrugs)I've come to terms to what happened and now that we spoke about the(pauses and he rubs her arm)about the baby(smiles)I feel like a weight has been lifted.

Tommy:(smiles)good!(silence hits them)

Kim: how are you Tommy?(they look in each others eyes)I've known this for years and I'm just now becoming ok! I can't imagine your feelings right now

Tommy: I'm shocked, a little hurt but only cause you were and surprisingly calm(they hear the music start up)but other than that I'll be ok

Kim: good! But if you ever wanna talk about it…I'm here

Tommy:(laughs) good to know! Have you told anyone?

Kim: Just my mother… but no one else. The only one that I ever wanted to tell was you

Tommy: Wow! I'm happy you(starts to talk it again but stops knowing Kim wants to change the subject)would you like to dance?(Kim smiles)

Kim: Sure(he takes her hand, they stand up and he twirls her)(giggles)whoa

Tommy: I've gotten better since high school(she giggles. The song changes)

Song: _"to be alone with you_ "(they look at each other)

Kim: Our song(he nods)(clears her throat)mm(he slowly pulls her in closer)

Tommy: yeah!(they sway)I think they did it on purpose!

Kim: of course (puts her hand on his lower back)when was the last time you heard this oldie?

Tommy: man! 12years ago(they look in each other's eyes)when you stormed away and walked out of my life(slowly)for 11 long years! Trini asked for the DJ to play it(Kim winces)yeah

Kim:(laughs)ouch!(He nods and laughs)I'm happy we can laugh at it now(Tommy twirls her)

Tommy: me too(pulls her in even closer this time. Kim puts her arms around his neck and he holds her waist)

Kim: I think it's funny that Trini wanted to make something happen between us at her own wedding day. Even though I had a fiancé.

Tommy: she knew it would've(pauses)might've cause problems

Kim:(laughs)no it would've definitely would've(Tommy smirks)So what did you do?

Tommy: sat outside and waited for Jason to go and change the song.

Kim:(softly)Tommy(pauses)I'm sorry...about everything

Tommy: don't be beautiful(kisses her head)it was all in the past right?(they look in each others eyes and she lays on his chest)(sings)" _I want you all to myself"_ (Kim giggles)what?

Kim: leave the singing to me(he laughs)So Trini and Jason are having another one?

Tommy: yeah! amazing!

Kim: I'm pretty sure….someone else will come back pregnant after this trip

Tommy: Aisha

Kim: Kat(they pull away slightly)

Both: Nah-Huh(they start laughing)

Tommy: wanna stay out here longer? Or….

Kim: no! Come on(they walk back towards the tent)I know my girls are starting trouble(they pull away and he laughs)how do I look?

Tommy: make up is smeared. You might wanna go to the bathroom (Kim nods)how about me?(Kim hands him his vest)thank you(puts it on and buttons it up)

Kim: prefect(they stop at the entrance) see you soon(pats his arm and heads for the bathroom. Tommy heads back into the party)

 **~Ok this is my version of what I think happened! It was never said that they lost their virginity to each other because come on it was a kid show. But hey, what can I say I let my imagination run wild. Tell me what you think about Kim's secret finally being revealed? Do you think this reason is better than the "I met someone else". Let me know what you think? Phew This chapter took sometime to get too!~RT**


	38. Hawaii- The Dance

Tommy walks into the venue and Adam walks over to him.

Adam: Where have you been?

Tommy: I'm sorry I went…

Adam:(cuts him off)Jason is ready to do his dance for Trini(Tommy looks at his watch)

Tommy: Now? I thought he said….

Adam: he moved it up so that we can spend our last and the rest of our night in Hawaii doing whatever we want. Which sound like a better plan then being here all night!

Tommy: ok fine(they walk over to the dance floor)

Aisha: Hey(comes over to them)have you see Kimberly?

Tommy: She went to the bathroom

Aisha: ok thanks(rushes back over to the wedding table)

Adam: come on Jason is waiting for us(they head over to Jason who is standing is the corner with the rest of the wedding party)Hey look who I found

Jason: where in the hell have you been?(Tommy goes to answer when he sees Kim come in he stops. She locks eyes with him and smiles. The guys look at where his attention is going)

Zach: you sly(hits Tommy hard on the back)dog(Tommy looks at him)

Tommy: Ow!(sternly)It's not what you think?

Billy: We only think that you were with Kimberly…talking(Tommy looks at him)are we wrong?

Tommy: no and that's all that happened(He watches Kim go over to the table with the ladies)

Zach: Sure(they watch as Kim turns to them and gives all of them a look)is that why(waves at Kim who confusingly waves back)she keeps looking back here?

Rocky: must've been some conversation

Adam: Is that why she had to go to the bathroom to freshen up her make up?(Tommy looks at him breaking eye contact with Kim)

Tommy: I didn't say she had to freshen up her makeup(thinking)did I?

Zach: seems like a guilty conscious(they all look back at Kim who happens to turn back around and sees them looking. Kim holds up her hands angrily. They women also look at the men confused. The men wave at them and they wave back. Kim looks at the other ladies and shrugs)

Jason: ok! Ok enough games(they look at him)it's dance time! Are you guys ready?

Zach: are you kidding me? I have on my dancing shoes(Zach does a dance move)

Billy: Yeah Zach I think he was talking about us(crosses his arms)

Zach: Come on guys you got this….if all fails have fun! I mean if we make the ladies laugh that's even better(claps his hands together)

Adam: Yeah for you

Zach: Don't worry I'll make you all look good

Jason: come on team let's do this(quickly goes out to the dance floor)

Tommy: We better get out there(Zach stops him from moving)

Zach: We have to wait for the Que(Jason gets the mic and the lights hit him. Soon everyone looks at him. Jason smiles at Trini and she stands. Trini is now wearing her wedding gown again)

Jason: Can I have Mrs. Scott and the wedding party to come to the floor. I have something that I want to show you(the crowd cheers at the wedding party and Trini. Rocky grabs a chair and puts it in the middle of the floor)

Rocky: here you go mama

Trini: thank you Rocky(sits down with help of Kat)thank you Kat

Kat: No problem(Rocky kisses Kat's cheek before backing up to the wedding party)

Jason:(in the mic)ladies please stand behind my wife(they do as they are told)ok Trini I know on our first wedding things were….let's just say not what we wanted. We had to cut back on a lot including time on the dance floor(Trini nods in agreement)so(smiles)Tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you. I took dance lessons(the crowd cheers and Trini covers her mouth)for you

Zach: Wait-Wait!(into the mic)he's not the only one(points to the rest of the gentlemen who look uncomfortable. It's now time for the Brides Maid, Maid of Honor and Matron of Honor to laugh)Believe me it took forever(Jason snatches the mic and everyone laughs)

Jason: Thank you Zach(mumbles)get in your spot with the others(growls)now(Zach nods and walks over to the men trying to get them together)Trini baby this for you(gives the mic to someone and backs up. Trini blows a kiss to him as the lights go out)ready gentlemen?(they lights now hit the dance floor and the music starts. "Billy Jean"- by Michael Jackson comes on. Jason and the guys are turned away from them. Everyone starts cheering as they moon walk and turn to them as the beat drops. Trini is clapping. Zack who is on the left side of Jason spins and then Jason follows pursuits. Soon the music changes and Genwiune-Jump on it- comes on and the men find this time to start grinding and gyrating their body's. We look at AJ who covers the twins eyes clearly shocked and closes her eyes tightly. The crowd goes wild. Trini laughs at Jason gives her a sexy dance. Rocky is looking at Kat who shakes her head while laughing and crosses her arms. Adam winks at Aisha who is smiling from ear to ear while fanning herself. He laughs at her. Tommy and Kim are different. Tommy is blushing but cannot leave eye contact with Kimberly. Kim doesn't laugh nor smile. She is looking at him seductively and all she can do is give him a positive nod)

Kim:(thinking)is this honestly turning me on?! He looks like a goof ball(pauses)but he is my goof ball(As the grinding stops Kimberly is soon laughing when the guys are dancing the Tango with each other and then it turns into salsa)

Tonya: Get it guys(Kat and Tonya link arms together while laughing. The music changes to "Staying Alive" by the Bee Gees. and the men hit the famous hustle. The twins who are now looking, they copy the dance themselves. Billy looks at Adam and Tommy. They laugh at themselves. Soon the guys are doing 80's dancing. Zach gets on the floor and starts spinning and stops in a pose. The guys also pose around him in a 80's beat box stance. Trini is now holding her stomach laughing. Jason who is not posing has now made his way to the end of the dance floor. Jason runs and jumps over Zach. He then slides all the way to Trini on his knees. Rocky and Billy lift Zack up and move him out the way. They lights now just hit Trini and Jason. Jason puts out his hand with a smile. Trini bends over, grabs his face and gives him a kiss. The crowd cheers for them. Trini and Jason pull apart and Trini lays on his head. They both look at each other)

Jason:(mumbles)are you ok?

Trini: I just love you so much

Jason:(smiles)dance with me then(Trini pulls away from him with a smile. He holds out his hand again and Trini takes it. Jason stands up and soon pulls up Trini. Tommy pulls the chair out of the way and soon everyone moves off the floor)

Song: " _Girl it's been a long-long time coming_ "(baby face "Every time I close my eyes")

Trini: our wedding song(they start to sway back and forth. She wraps her arms around his waist and leans into his chest. Jason holds the small of her back and lays on her shoulder)

Song: _"It feels like Spring Time in Winter…it feels like Christmas in June. It feels like heaven has opened up its gates for me and you"_

Trini: I love you Jason

Jason: Not as much as I love you Trini(they sit up and look at each other)

Song: _and every time I close my eyes I thank the lord that I've got you….and got me too and every time think of it I pinch self cause I don't believe it's true that someone like you loves me too_ (Trini and Jason kiss each other. Everyone cheers but to Jason and Trini they are the only ones there. They keep dancing to the song. Tommy and Kim feel the same way. They keep staring at her other. Tommy smiles at her and Kim gives him a small smile back. Both their eyes making suggestion. Amy comes over to Kim)

Amy: mommy(Kim looks at her)

Kim: hmm!

Amy: why don't you dance with Dr. Tommy?

Kim: because Auntie Tree and Uncle Jas are dancing right now

Amy: well are you going to dance with him after?

Kim: maybe(touches her arm)would you be ok with me dancing with him?

Amy: Yeah you guys are friends right?

Kim: Right!

Amy: and you danced with uncle Billy and Zach so why not?

Kim: you know Amy you(kisses her head)are wise beyond your years(the song dies down a little)

Amy: thanks I think(Kim laughs and the lights come on. Everyone claps and someone gives Jason the mic again)

Jason: thank you so much! But(looks at his wedding party)this dance party isn't over. Ladies and Gentlemen from the wedding party can you get back up here?

Billy: Wait what are we doing?(they walk back up there on the stage)

Jason: We never got to have our wedding party to dance with each other at the first wedding(looks between his friends and family)well because things happened(Kim plays with her fingers and looks down. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up. To her surprise Tommy is comforting her. Kim smiles at him and touches his hand. Trini seeing this holds Jason hand trying to contain her excitement)so today we are going to get a dance out of all of you….together!

Adam:(moans)oh come on(the crowd laughs)

Trini: oh don't you want to dance with your beautiful wife?

Aisha: Yeah honey?(everyone laughs and Adam blushes)

Jason: Hit it(the music starts and soon "At Last by Etta James" comes on. The lights dim and soon Trini and Jason go to the middle of the floor. Aisha puts out her hand and Adam forcefully takes her hand and pulls her in closer. Aisha laughs and they start to sway. Tommy looks at Kim and puts out his hand. Kim looks at him)

Tommy: May I have this dance?(Kim happily takes it. Trini is looking at them with a smile. Tommy leads them out to the dance floor and they awkwardly look at each other. Kat and Rocky have now come on the floor and Kat bumps into Kim making her fall into Tommy a little. Tommy catches Kim by her hand and looks at Kat who gives him a look and dances away with Rocky)are you ok?

Kim: Yes(takes his other hand)if someone makes me fall into you one more time(he laughs)you lead?

Tommy: why not?(they start to dance)(mumbles)why does this have to be so awkward?(looks Kim in her eyes and she looks at him)

Kim: what do you mean?(he gives her an amused look)(laughs)I can see what you mean. Well it doesn't have to be if we act like they're not even here(Tommy smiles. We go over to Trini and Jason. They are swaying and all Trini can do is look at her friends dancing. Trini giggles a little)

Jason:(smiles)What?

Trini: Poor Tonya is dancing with both Billy and Zach

Jason: We could've added Ashley….she was turbo

Trini: and so was Cassie! It wouldn't of been fair(pulls away from his shoulder to look in his eyes)no this is prefect! It's even better now that Kimberly and Tommy are…well you'll see(Jason turns and sees Tommy and Kim talking and laughing)

Jason: like their friendship never ended

Trini:(smiles)exactly

* * *

We go back over to Kim and Tommy

Tommy: Why does it feel like a million eyes are on us?

Kim: Because they are! If not from the crowd from our family(he nods)

Tommy: I think I was doing much better dancing while we were outside alone(looks at his feet)

Kim: Well you could let me lead?(he looks at her)its ok not to be the leader….I won't let you fall…

Tommy:(laughs)yeah I know(smiles)go ahead(they pause and this time Kim starts dancing and he follows her moves. Kim moves her hands to his shoulders)um(holds her waist. Kim smiles at him with approval)

Kim:(smiles)better?

Tommy:(serious tone)much(Kim blushes and he smiles. Everyone on the dance floor can't help but to look at them)

* * *

We go over to Kat and Rocky who are holding each other closely

Kat:(happily)Rocky it's working

Rocky: I see that(tries to kiss her but Kat pulls away)

Kat: Now they are going to get married and have kids

Rocky: ok Kat(she looks at him)how about you pay less attention to them and more attention to your husband! Who you probably won't dance with anytime soon because he has two left feet

Kat: your(laughs)right! You do have two left feet(he gives her hurt look)

Rocky: ouch(Kat puts arm around his neck and gives him a kiss. He holds her waist. They sway slowly while still giving each other sweet kisses. We go to Adam and Aisha who are not paying any attention to Kim and Tommy all they see is themselves and aren't speaking a word. Zach, Billy and Tonya are taking turns dancing with other. They are acting goofy and talking to each other. Soon the song stops and everyone claps as they pull away and bow)

Over the intercom: ok guys enough with slow dance. It's time for the cupid shuffle(people come and get on the dance floor. Trini gets off the dance floor and sits in the first chair she sees. Kat soon joins her. They look at each other and smirk)

Kat: are you ok?

Trini: I'm tired is all(Kat rubs Trini's small belly)I'm ready to go to bed! After this dance were calling it a night(looks at Kat)then you guys can enjoy your husbands and I can go to sleep

Kat: I'm telling you this now…that's what me and Rocky are going to be doing tonight

Trini: too much fun from last night?(gives her a look and Kat laughs)

Kat: I have no idea what you're talking about!

Trini:(teasingly)Sure you don't "Mrs. Sleepover"

Kat: Sorry! you know what a dry spell feels like

Trini: No I don't(Kat looks shocked)Believe me Jace stops nothing(they laugh)I could use a break to sleep

Kat:(laughs)lucky you(Trini nods)You're not going to give Jason any wedding night nookie?

Trini: Please we had that the first time(laughs)we know how it goes(They laugh)

Kat: No Vowel Renewal Nookie then?

Trini: No just vowel renewal sleep! I can promise you that(yawns a little)maybe tomorrow night when we get home

Kat: SO(smiles)are you happy?(bumps her playfully)

Trini: Yes! Very! Jason did a great job(they watch everyone dance including the girls dancing with Tommy and Kim laughing)They are going to make it this time

Kat: I think so! I'm so planning their wedding(Trini looks at her)

Trini: nuh-huh

Kat:(laughs)oh yeah I am(Tonya comes over)

Tonya: What are you talking about?

Kat: Whose going to plan the Oliver wedding(nudges towards Tommy and Kim with the girls)

Tonya: oh that would be me(Trini and Kat look at her)

Trini: No way

Kat: You're wrong Tonya!

Trini: I was her best friend first(Aisha walks over)

Aisha: if you're talking about Kimberly(sits down)I'm her best friend too(looks at them)what are you talking about?

Trini: We're discussing nothing(Aisha looks confused)because I'm planning the Oliver wedding

Aisha: oh(laughs)sorry guys(they look at her)me and Kim had a contract made in high school(dust off her dress)I'm planning their wedding. I still have the paper work

Trini:(playfully)your lying

Aisha: You wish(they ladies keep bickering they don't notice Kim come over)

Kim: What are you girls arguing about?(they look at her)(laughs)hmm?

Girls:(quickly)Nothing(Kim gives them a look and they laugh)

Kat: We got tired and came to sit down

Trini: after this song…we are going to dismiss everyone to do their own thing

Kim: Sleep is calling my name(sits beside Aisha)

Kat: I told you(tiredly)we are all pooped

Kim: From last night huh?(smiles and hits Kat leg)

Kat: You can tell you and Trini are friends(Kim looks at Trini who winks)she gave me the same thing

Kim: Great minds think a like(leans back in the seat and laughs at Jason who picks up Emma and Jace and puts them on his shoulder)

Aisha: So it a plan….when we get back to the suite we can sleep with our husbands (everyone looks at her)(laughs)that didn't come out right!(they laugh)you guys just have filthy minds(the ladies continue to talk the night away)

 **~This is the last chapter...of the Hawaii Chapters! Also I'm half way done with this story. I know it's coming to an end to soon. Tell me what you think? Updates coming soon.~RT**


	39. Back in Angel Grove

The next day, on Sunday afternoon the gang walk off the plane with their families. But the match up seems to be a little different that before. This time Tommy is walking with Kim. He is holding Amy in his arms and Kim is holding Emma's hand while walking. Kim laughs as Tommy makes a surprised face at Emma. Trini and Jason are walking behind them. Jason is holding his son who is asleep.

Trini:(to Jason)We did that?

Jason: Yeah we did(Trini holds on to his arm and then lays on it)honestly I didn't think I would ever see it again. But you had hope Tree(she nods)

Trini: I did….it's something Zordon told me one night when I went to help Billy with a project.

* * *

 _Memory; Trini is sitting on the steps in the command center. She looks bored as she waits for Billy and Alpha to get a gadget to work._

 _Billy: Alpha this is not going to work(sighs)we need the part_

 _Alpha: Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi !(holds his head)Billy I don't think I have it(Zordon appears in the room)_

 _Trini: Billy we're gonna miss the movie!(stands up)we should come back tomorrow when our heads are clearer!_

 _Billy: Trini….can you give me two more minutes?(Trini holds up her hands up to her mouth)we won't miss it I promise. I feel like I almost have it_

 _Trini: and if you don't?(annoyed)then your gonna want to stay longer(sings)this is our first night off from fighting evil in weeks._

 _Billy: I get it! But Tree if we have this for our next battle, we can probably stop Rita for good with this. How about you help and then we can get out of here in two minutes?_

 _Trini: I did help Billy! But we know that it's impossible without the part! We shouldn't waste our time(Billy groans frustrated)look you can stay if you want. This is why I drove(grabs her keys)I'll come by to swoop you up afterwards._

 _Zordon: Rangers(this gets their attention)_

 _Trini: Zordon(sighs)is it an attack?_

 _Zordon: No not at all Yellow Ranger! I heard the disagreement. Billy(Billy looks at him)Trini is right go enjoy yourself. I'll have Alpha find the missing part and have it available for you tomorrow. Trini(she looks at him)When the part is found you will need to help him_

 _Trini: I will(smiles)I promise Billy_

 _Zordon: go enjoy yourself….be teenagers(Billy goes to answers)that is not a request Billy. That is an order(Billy puts down his tools)_

 _Billy:(surprised)Yes Zordon_

 _Trini:(softly)come on Billy! You work to hard(smiles)we'll figure it out tomorrow(takes his hand)and I will help you first thing in the morning_

 _Billy:(disappointed)ok thanks Trini(sighs)ok let's go see the movie(Trini smirks and he heads out. Trini goes to follow)_

 _Zordon: Ranger(Trini turns to him)one moment. Alpha make sure Billy is ok?_

 _Alpha: Right Zordon(walks out of the room)_

 _Trini: What is it Zordon?(Zordon smiles)_

 _Zordon: Your spirit soars young one! And I want you to never lose that(Trini nods)One day your friends are going to need you more than anything and you will need to be that drive that keeps them together. Trini you are one of the glues that keeps your friends afloat._

 _Trini: Zordon I don't understand_

 _Zordon: You will one day Trini! But also remember….that comes with great problems sometimes. You are going to need someone to lean on(Trini nods)don't ever give up or on your team….even when it seems to be dark all around you. Trini you are their light in a dark time. This is why I choose you to be the yellow Ranger. Their ray of hope_

 _Trini: I understand Zordon...I won't fail you(tears form in her eyes)thank you_

* * *

Jason looks at Trini who is looking at him. Jace is now awake and looking around

Jason: You never told me that before

Trini:(smiles)you never asked. Besides I can't tell you all of my secrets at once(pats his butt and he jumps)that's for the rest of our lives(Jason gives her a look and she giggles. They stop at the baggage claim area. Zach, Billy, Tommy and TJ are pulling the bags off)

Jason: Son(puts him down)stay with mom(walks over to the baggage claim area. Trini holds his hand)

Jace: Mommy?(Trini looks at him with a smile)

Trini: Baby?!

Jace: I don't want to be a big brother(Trini sighs and picks him up)

Trini: why sweet boy?

Jace: I want to be your baby only(Trini kisses his head and the ladies walk over to her)

Trini: Jace your always going to be my baby(Kim gives Trini a look)(mouths)Jealous(Kim nods)your just going to be my number one baby

Jace: number one?(Trini nods)you promise?

Trini: you know it(the men walk over with the bags and Trini puts Jace down)well guys(everyone looks at each other)

Aisha: Yeah!

Jason: this was a wonderful weekend guys….we have to do this more often.

Rocky: I don't know why we didn't think about this before! Oh Wait we did!

Kim: Rocky be nice(rubs her daughters hair)

Rocky: I'm just saying thank GOD for The Scott's…Jason and Trini should get married every year(Aisha chuckles. Kim rolls her eyes and looks at Tommy who laughs)and pay for our trip so that we can all get together

Zach: I'm with Rocko!

Billy: Affirmative

Trini: not Affirmative! Jason and I have completely spent our wad! and we have a new baby on the way sooo(touches her stomach)

Rocky: Darn I forgot about that(quickly)I vote Tonya to fly us all out. Her special day is next!

Tonya:(laughs)right!

TJ: maybe(they look at each other)I need to talk to you about it first(TJ looks at them)let's just say to be continued or we're going to put this on hold until further notice.

Zach: TJ don't get our hopes up(seriously)but NO guys it's been years since we've all been together and that's a shame. I mean I know we have different lives and we're all busy(looks at Tommy and Kim)and things happen(Tommy and Kim look at each for a second and then back at Zach)which I'm happy things are fixed(everyone nods with a smile)But it was nothing like this weekend. This weekend was epic. I mean I really miss you guys.

Kim: We miss you to Zach(grabs his hand)

Billy: I say that we make a vow right here and now….and it can't be broken unless of a funeral or true family emergency. That every year…..we get together for a weekend(they nod in agreement)and that at least once a month we get together for dinner….all of us

Kat: that might be hard for us….we are moving to Arizona for about a year….in a few weeks(holds Rocky's hand)for Rocky's job.

Billy: We can switch up and come to you sometimes. I'm with Zach! I don't want this day to be the last time we all are together. Now that I'm back on earth I want us to be as close as we use too.

Tommy: ok so what do you suggest?

Billy: Every 3rd week in the month we do something together. Dinner, movies, day trips….something.

Tonya: Billy I think that's a great Idea

Kat: I agree with them(leans on Rocky's shoulder)

Zach: So all in favor of us getting together every third week of the month?

Everyone: I

Zach: also I think that each on of us should plan a day….there is 12 of us right now and I think that we should all have a choice in what we do

TJ: Awe you guys are including me?

Tommy: of course(pats his shoulder)so all in favor say I

Everyone: I(everyone looks at Tommy to Jason for the next call)

Jason:(smiles)than its agreed! Zach and Billy you get the schedule together and we'll choose the week that we want(they nod)ok(puts his hand out and looks at them)

Zach: man I haven't done this in a minute(puts his hand out and looks at them)oh come on you know the drill(everyone smiles and soon follows up. Tommy is the last one)PR!

Everyone: PR(they swing their hands out and they laugh)

Emma: What does that mean?(looks at AJ)

AJ: you'll find out one day.

Kat: Ok guys(tears form in her eyes)I'm going to miss you(everyone comes up and hugs them)so much

Kim: Call or text me when you get home. I'll try to stop by for a play date before you leave(kisses Kat's cheek)Rocko

Rocky: Kim(goes to pick her up but sees Tommy's face. Puts his hand out)it was good seeing you(Kim looks surprised and looks back at Tommy who smirks)

Kim: oh(laughs and looks at Rocky)come here(opens her arms and they hug)(mumbles)I wont let him stop us from hugging(Rocky laughs)bye you big goof

Rocky:(whispers)your boyfriend was going to beat me up

Kim:(softly)not my boyfriend(pats his back and they pull away)

Rocky: Not yet(Kim playfully glares and Rocky is engulfed in another hug by Ashia)

TJ: We gotta head back too

Tommy: TJ(they dap up)it was good seeing you again Antecessor

TJ: its always a pleasure Predecessor

Adam: Continue to treat Tonya right(hugs Tonya who holds him)

TJ: that's not even an issue(gets hugged by Trini)Mrs. Scott thanks for the invite(pulls away)it was lovely(Kat and Rocky hug the kids)

Trini: It was no problem….you're always invited to anything we may have(rubs his arm)you guys please travel safe and text me when you get home(Tonya kisses each kid)

Tonya: we will big yellow(reaches over and kisses her cheek)you take care of those babies(rubs her stomach)and take it easy. Next time I see you that baby girl better be growing bigger and bigger.

Jason: It's a boy(hugs Aisha and daps up Adam. Trini rolls her eyes)

Tonya: Girl(Trini nods and laughs)

Amy: Twins(everyone stops hugging and they look at her)what? So you can have your boy and girl

Trini: That's a nice thought and that would be a wonderful blessing to have…. But my darling Niece…. you girls are all the twins I need.

Jason: you're GOD father agrees

Kim: and so does your mother(everyone laughs)alright kids let's go

Trini: Yeah I think we're crowding the airport

Zach: Tommy you need a ride! Hayley is picking me up

Tommy: Actually she is picking me up ….you're the one who needs the ride!

Zach: you think so?(they start walking)

Emma:(yells)wait(everyone looks at her)

Kim: Emily inside voices

Emma: Uncle Adam we never got to do our spar(Aisha looks at Adam)

Adam: Hey Em(walks over and bends down)we can do it tomorrow!

Kim: Tuesday(everyone looks at Kim and Adam nods)

Adam: Tuesday(looks at Emma who looks at him)We have to get home and get Gunner. I promise that Tuesday me and you(puts up his hand)

Emma:(disappointed)ok(Adam kisses her head and stands)

Adam: ok(Tommy feeling bad for her, picks her up and puts her on his shoulder. Emma starts giggling)

Emma:(laughs)WHOA!(to Kim)Momma look

Kim:(giggles)I see sweet girl(Kim looks at Tommy who winks)

Trini: ok lets get out of here(Jason puts his son around his neck and picks up the bags. Billy stands in front of Amy and bends down. She climbs on his back and he stands up. Everyone picks up their luggage and head in different directions)(calls)love you guys remember to text us when you get home(they nod at her)

 **~If you haven't wished JDF happy birthday today...don't forget! Hit him up JDFFFN on instagram!~RT**


	40. The Car Ride Home

Five minutes later Kim, Tommy, Jason, Zach, Trini and the kids are standing outside. A black Escalade pulls up and the drive comes out.

Drive: Mr. Scott

Jason: Barns…thanks for coming out(he nods and opens the door)well this is us

Tommy: I'm never going to get over you having a driver….

Trini:(laughs)only on vacations Tommy(Jason and Barns start packing up the car)ok well I know I'll see you guys soon!(to Tommy)But you I never know with you….I love you(Tommy and her hug)please don't be a stranger(softly)Green ranger

Tommy: I promise(kisses her cheek)I love you too(softly)Yellow ranger(they let go and Trini goes to hug Zach)ok big man(bends down to his nephew)see you soon

Jace: Yeah(they high five)

Tommy:(laughs)and who is really your favorite Ranger?

Jace: the Black(Jason abruptly stops what he his doing. Kimberly and Trini laugh)

Zach: HA NOW that's my GOD Son(Jason comes over and takes his son. Tommy stands)

Jason: Stop trying to corrupt my son Oliver(Kim and Zach hug)

Tommy: I didn't! He just knows the truth….Black Rangers are the best

Jason: Yeah-Yeah(Tommy looks at the girls)whatever RED(Tommy chuckles)yeah I know!

Tommy: Emma Amy(bends down and they hug him)thanks for hanging out with me(they let go and kiss Tommy on each cheek)um(looks at Kim who looks surprised)thank you(looks at them)

Emma: thanks for being nice to us

Amy: and playing with us(he nods)See you later Dr. Tommy(Emma and Amy rush and jump in the car)

Jason:(yells)back seat! Trini come on help me with Jace(everyone looks between Tommy and Kim)

Trini: Yeah! Zach come tell hug me again

Zach: Yeah! that was settle Tree(Kim chuckles as they walk over to the car leaving Kim and Tommy. He stands up and moves in closer)

Kim: Seems(looks at him)like my girls like you Dr. Tommy(he laughs)

Tommy: I like them too!(laughs)they are good girls! So um….

Kim: Yeah(shyly)Call me m?

Tommy: of course….we still are having dinner sometime this week right?

Kim: Unless something comes up.. You don't even have to question it

Tommy: great(opens his arms and she smiles)come here(she goes into his arms and lays on his chest. He instantly holds her. Kim holds him tightly as they rock back and forth. They don't notice that they are being watch)I missed this you know?

Kim: yeah I know exactly what you mean(they pull away)call me when you get home

Tommy: most definitely! If you don't hear from me I'll text you! You know the whole….

Kim: saving the world thing(puts up her hands)I know(smiles)Well let me go

Tommy: I don't want to(she giggles and he takes her hand)

Kim: You have too! But it won't be for long(steps back and let's go of his hand)see you later!

Tommy: Yeah(Kim looks at him one last time and walks towards the car. Zach walks over to him and nudges him. Tommy looks at him and then back to the car. Trini and Kim are in the car and they wave. Tommy and Zach wave. Barns closes the door)

Jason: ok see you gentlemen later(walks over to them and daps hand with them)stay safe and text me when you get home. Tommy may the power always protect you

Tommy: thank you man(Jason nods, goes to the car and gets in the passenger seat. Barns goes to the driver's side. Jason closes the door and they ride off)where is Hays?(looks at his watch)

Zach: bump that(Tommy looks at him)you and Kimberly…..together…..I knew it

Tommy: You know nothing….

Zach: I do know what I saw(pulls out his phone)or do I need to replay it

Tommy: you filmed us?(shocked)Zachman you did not film us!

Zach: this is leverage(Hayley pulls up with her car)Hays is here(grabs his bag)

Tommy: delete it(Zach looks at him and laughs)

Zach:(laughs)not before you admit it!(pauses)admit that I'm right(walks towards the car as Hayley gets out)I call shot gun(Tommy grabs his bag and follows. Hayley and Zach kiss)hey babe! I missed you

Hayley: I missed you too(clears her voice)the both of you guys(Tommy gives her a sure look)

Tommy:(choosing not to comment)thanks for picking us up Hayley

Hayley: No problem! Tommy you got tanned(Zach laughs. Tommy now tries to take the phone)

Zach: NO!(snatches it back)you gotta be quicker than that(laughs)you don't think I know you by now.

Hayley: what is going on?(looks between them)

Zach: I have some harassing things on my phone. He wants it deleted

Hayley: What is it?

Zach: evidence and proof that him and Kim are more than just what they are saying

Hayley: let me see it(Tommy gives her a look)what I'm fascinated to see it

Zach: Later I promise

Tommy: I'll spar you for it!(softly)Black Ranger against Black Ranger

Zach: Original against Copy(Tommy rolls his eyes)I'm in! You win I'll delete it. I win I hold on to it(they dap each other)deal. When do you want to do this?

Tommy: After we eat lunch and watch a couple of basketball games.

Zach:(laughs)I'm in! Let's go(everyone packs up their stuff and gets in the car. Hayley drives off)

* * *

In the black Escalade Jason is talking to the driver in the front Passenger seat. Kim and Trini are sitting in the second row and the kids are in the third row talking each other's heads off. Kim is looking out of the window and Trini is looking at her

Trini: what are you thinking about?(Kim looks at her)

Kim:(smiles)nothing(Trini gives her a look)ok I'm thinking about work! I can't imagine what I'm going back to tomorrow

Trini: I feel you! Fairy Tale land is over

Kim: and now we have to be grownups again(whines)even though I don't wanna(they chuckle)

Trini: It was great….with all of us in one place. We haven't done that in so long.

Kim: Yeah! I can't wait to do something like that again

Trini: Hopefully we will with Tonya's and TJ's wedding in a few months

Kim: hopefully(the conversation dies and Kim looks back out of the window)

Trini: Kim(Kim turns to her. Trini looks at the kids to make sure they are not paying attention, once it's confirmed she then turns back to Kim)so that hug?

Kim: What hug?

Trini: please don't play dumb?

Kim: Trini I hugged a lot of people

Trini: Kimberly don't insult my intelligence! I'm Asian….you know I'm smarter than what your trying to make me(Jason hearing this now turns to them. They look at him)what?

Jason: if our son picks that up….

Trini:(cuts him off)then I will correct it(Kim chuckles a little)I'm talking to Kim please go back to your conversation(Jason holds up his hands and turns back to the front turning up the music a little. Trini smiles and looks at Kim)I love that man

Kim: I can tell(smiles)and he loves too

Trini: Yeah I know(gives Kim a look)so do I have to spell it out(Kim moans)I'm talking about that hug between you and Dr. Oliver

Kim: It was an innocent hug! We're friends now

Trini: I know but…

Kim: So let's not make a big deal about it

Trini:(laughs)right! Like I have a choice but to feel that way. I mean come on Kim less than a month ago you two weren't even speaking. Now you guys are best friends

Kim: We'll Tree isn't that what you wanted?(Trini says nothing)Look you guys stated…it was time to heal and move on and that's what happened. We are friends so can we let it go?(Trini and Kim give each other a stare down)

Trini: I mean what's the difference! You used to talk to me about him in High School

Kim:(warning)Trini!

Trini: Why are you trying to keep "each other" a secret? I mean we all see it so why do you feel the need too….

Kim:(loudly)because I don't know what we are(everyone in the car becomes silent)I don't know what we are doing? People keep seeing things that could or could not possibly be there. We are just taking it one step at a time and are friends. That's it and it's not that complicated to understand! Now would please let it go and stop trying to force something that may or may not be there?(everyone becomes quiet)

Trini:(softly)Fine(turns away from Kim and looks out the window. Kim looks at Jason who gives her an encouraging smile before turning up the music more and having the conversation with the driver. Kim looks back at the kids who are talking to each other again. Kim now looks at Trini)

Kim:(softly)Trini you know if it was something more I would tell you(touches her arm)You'd be the first one to know and we both know this. There is No One that I would want to tell but you(Trini turns to her with a smile)I'm sorry for yelling

Trini: I'm sorry for pushing(Kim nods her head)ok enough about Dr. O! Are you ready for tomorrow?

Kim:(sighs)now that's what I'm really not trying to think about(looks at her girls)

Jason: Kim(she turns and he takes her hand)you know we have you?

Trini: I'll be with you every step of the way!(takes her other hand and Kim smiles)I'll make sure the signing goes smoothly

Kim: I know you will

Jason: have you told them?(looks at the girls)

Kim: I will(Jason looks at them)tonight

Jason: do you need us too…

Kim:(quickly) no(looks at them as they look at her)(smiles)I have it! But thank you(shakes their hands)thank you for being my best friends

Trini: Hey you make it easy(they laugh and continue to talk to each other)


	41. Authors Note

Hey Fan Family,

This is a quick Authors note to you guys. I don't know if Writers still do this sorta thing. I haven't written in Fan Fiction in years but I wanted to take the time to write it.

I wanted to give a little background about me. I've been writing since I was 13 now I'm 27(so yes I have a lot of writing experience) I mostly write Charmed Fan Fiction. I think my first story that I uploaded was back in 2009. I'm not sure I have to check it's been awhile.

One day though about 8 or 9years ago I decided to write about Power Rangers(during one of my college breaks). I did originally post this story but then someone got it deleted. When it was deleted let's just say I got discouraged to write about Tommy and Kim because it was my baby.

About 5months ago and after watching the Power Ranger's movie it sparked my attention again and my ideas came back. I can answer a lot of unsolved questions that people have yet to be answered. It was my time to write this story again and tell my views and ideas(even though some of my ideas may at one point seem the same as others). So I started writing again but this time New Characters were added and new relationships happened.

With that being said I want to yet again thank you for reading this story. You guys are great! To my guest that I can't leave messages too you're also amazing. To Guest number 11 "thanks for your opinion and you're not being rude at all. The way that it is written is indeed how I've intended for it to be :). If you have any suggestion please feel free to private message me. I mean if that's an option for you to do(I don't know)

Last, please make sure you read chapter 34 and 37...those chapters are really important before you continue to move forward with the story.

THANKS AGAIN~RT


	42. Divorce! Thanks For 10years!

The next day, Monday February 8th 2010, we go the court house. Trini is standing outside the court room in an authorized phone section in the court house. Trini is on the phone and is looking around with panic

Trini: Kim is nowhere to be seen(sighs)I talked to her about two hours ago! She was dropping the girls off at her mom's. I don't know if she told the girls last night or not we only spoke for a second(looks at her clock)Kim was supposed to be here 12minutes ago(Pause) Yeah I've seen Donald. He got here about two minutes ago with his lawyer. His Bimbo dropped him off(laughs)I know the nerve of that guy(looks at the door and sees Kim walk in. She meets eyes with Kim who smirks. Trini waves)Aisha she just got here(Pause)yeah I'll text you after the case and you can come right over (Kim walks over)ok see you later(Trini hangs up the phone as Kim walks up)(annoyed)Kimberly

Kim: I'm sorry(out of breath)Trini(they hug each other)I had to drop the girls off with my mom and Emma had so many questions(Trini turns off her phone)about the divorce(sighs) and work well….. don't let me get started…

Trini:(stops her)Kim breathe(Kim nods and Trini rubs her arm)(softly)how did they take it?

Kim: Well(looks at her with a smile)surprisingly well

Trini:(surprised)get out!

Kim: They are actually excited that this is going to be over(Trini gives her a surprised look)I know! Amy stated she is tired of me locking myself in my room for five minutes after getting off the phone with her father and Emma wants me to start dating again

Trini: I hear that Emma

Kim:(laughs)Trini

Trini: What I do! It's been a long three year process(Kim and Trini catch Donald and his lawyer standing there and looking at them)

Kim:(softly)yes(Trini looks at her)it has been(Kim looks at her)

Trini: Are you ok?

Kim:(laughs)I'm just ready to get this over with you know?(plays with her hands)and now that we are finally here…getting ready to stand in front of a judge for hopefully the last time...I can't believe it

Trini: Believe it(wraps her arm around her)it's finally here(thinking)and now maybe you can move on with the man you are really destined to be with(Trini looks at the top of the board)come on Kim it's time to finalize this thing(Kim looks at the board)

Kim:(sighs)ok(smiles)let's go! I'm finally going to be a free woman(Kim wraps her arm around Trini. Trini leads the way to the court room. Davis stands there with his lawyer. They step to the side and allow Trini and Kim to walk in. They follow and the Officer closes the door behind them)

* * *

An hour later, Kim and Trini walk out of the building Trini is wearing an all- black pant suit and small kitten heels. Kim is wearing black and purple causal dress. Her heels are 6inches and purple. As they walk down the steps Kim has a solemn look on her face. Trini looks at her and grabs her hand. They give each other a small smile. They hit the landing of the stairs outside. Kim looks up and sees Henry walking out of the court house with his lawyer. They meet them at the bottom. Kim and Henry meet eyes. He goes to say something but instead just nods to Kim. Kim lightly nods her head. Trini watches Kim's face the whole time.

Henry's lawyer: Come on Henry….we got a meeting to go to(he nods)(to Trini)thanks for making it an easy transition(Trini nods and they shake hands)come on

Henry: Wait a Sec(clears his voice)Kimberly(she looks at him. Trini glares at him)thank you for 10 years and thank you for my children(Trini looks taken back)you are a good person(Kim just nods but her eyes start to water)ok!(goes to kiss her cheek but stops when Kim backs away)huh(gives her a small smirk and turns with his lawyer)let's go(they walk away)(calls)Trini

Trini:(calls)Donald(looks at Kim who is looking up at the sky)(softly)are you ok?

Kim: No(looks at Trini) I can't believe he tried to kiss me

Trini:(chuckles)I know the nerve of him(silence hits them)Kim?

Kim:(voice shakes)10years Trini(a tear falls)10

Trini:(softly)I'm sorry Kimberly(touches her arm)

Kim: this has to be the hardest thing I've ever done(Trini hugs her and hold her back)

Trini: it gets better from here(rubs her back)you've gotten rid of the worst of you. It gets better from here(pulls away)do you hear me?

Kim: I do(wipes her face)GOD I told myself that I was done crying over him(laughs)and I am! Trini your right I am finally free of the worst of me(Trini nods)It's so bittersweet though(takes in a deep breath)

Trini: Hey! I know(rubs her arm)Where are the girls staying tonight?

Kim: my mom has them until tomorrow

Trini: Let's go change and go for drinks?(Kim gives her a look)of course water for me! What do you say?

Kim:(chuckles)Sure! I could use it(they put their arms around each other and start walking)

Trini: Don't worry Kimmy! Baby and me are here for you(lays on her head and Kim smiles)


	43. Tommy She needs you!

Trini pulls up to her house. Trini gets out of the car, closes the door and walks to Kim's side of the car. Kim slowly gets out of the car and lightly closes the door. Kim simply nods and walks up the steps. Trini follows her to the house. Trini unlocks the door and Kim walks to the living room.

Trini:(questions)Kimberly(walks behind her and Kim takes off her shoes and lays down on the couch stomach first)Kim(walks over to her and looks at her)Are you ok?

Kim:(simply)yes

Trini: ok! I'm going to go upstairs and change and then we can go get some drinks

Kim: You're pregnant Trini(looks at her stomach with a smile)

Trini: I know doesn't mean I can't live vicariously through you(smiles)

Kim: No(sighs)actually I just want to lay here! I didn't sleep much last night

Trini: ok! I'll let you sleep for 45minutes…but Aisha is coming over and she is not pregnant! I know she is going to want to go out and(pauses quickly)um

Kim: It's ok to say celebrate(looks away)but in all honesty Tree! I don't want to do anything or go anywhere(simply)I just want to lay here

Trini: Kimberly? You can't let this divorce bum you out

Kim:(calmly)It's not Trini and don't tell me how to feel

Trini: I'm not! It's just WE decided that HE was not going to get this type of emotion nor energy from you any longer(Kim reaches over, grabs the remote and turns on the TV)(moans)come on Kimberly please don't do this!

Kim: I'm only going to say this once! I'm not giving Davis any of my energies. I'm just tired and I want to watch TV(looks at the TV)it has nothing to do with him(the doorbell rings)now please go answer the door and leave me alone(looks at her)or I will go home and block you for the rest of the day

Trini: your being impossible(the doorbell rings again and Trini walks out of the room. Kim rolls her eyes and continues to look at the TV. Trini walks over to the door and opens it. Aisha stands there)

Aisha: hey(they give each other a kiss on the cheek)how long have you been home?

Trini: We just got here(Aisha comes in the house and Trini closes the door)

Aisha: where is Kim!? I am ready to get this party started(claps her hand. Trini sighs and crosses her arms)oh boy! What happened?

Trini: she has completely shut down and doesn't want to leave the couch

Aisha: oh no(laughs)we cannot have that(goes to go in the living room but Trini stops her)

Trini: She said that "she is tired and not depressed over the divorce and she also stated if I keep messing with her she is going to go home and block me for the rest of the day"(Aisha smirks a little)And I was the one who helped her with the divorce papers!

Aisha: Well she said that about you(rubs her hands together)excuse me I'll get her out of her funk(goes in the living room)Hey Kimmy

Kim: Hey(Aisha sits on her feet)(moans)Aisha

Aisha: vodka shot?(Kim moves her feet from under her and turns on her side to make more room)

Kim: Sure(mumbles)give me a moment and I don't want to leave the house Sha!

Aisha: well that's no problem Kim(pulls vodka out of her purse. Kim eyes get big and Aisha smiles. Trini laughs)oh yeah! Trini can you get the cups?

Trini: Sure thing(laughs to herself before going into the kitchen and picking up the phone. She dials a number)come on answer

Jason's voice: Hello

Trini:(whispers)Jason

Jason's voice: Why are you whispering?

Trini:(whispers)because Kim is in the other room

Jason's voice: How is she?

Trini:(whispers)This is going to be a long day(sighs)she's on the couch and has decided she is not going to move(goes to cabinet and grabs some cups)

Jason's voice: let her be Trini! She is closing a devastating chapter of her life. If she wants to lay on our couch let her

Trini: ok fine(smiles)but Jason if she stays on our couch the whole night…I'll worry and won't be able to sleep. And if I don't sleep neither will you

Jason:(quickly)let me call you right back! I know someone who will get her off the couch(hangs up the phone and Trini shrugs and puts the phone back on the hook)

Aisha: where are those glasses?(Trini looks at the clock)

Trini:(calls)I'm coming(mumbles)it's not even 2pm(heads to her living room with the cups)

* * *

Tommy is standing in front of his class teaching when he's phone goes off. He look at his bag. He then looks at his students.

Tommy: Ethan(he stands up quickly)I need you to watch the class(he nods and walks to the front)ok class(goes over to his phone and grabs it)when I get back in here I want to know what location the Sauroposeidon bones were found! If you find it….No quiz on Friday(looks at his students and walks towards the door)ok go in 3,2(leaves and hears the kids scramble)(laughs)ok(looks at his phone and sees Jason has called)oh man(calls the number)

Jason: Hello

Tommy: Hey Jason! Are you ok? Is everything ok?

Jason:(calmly)What are you doing?

Tommy: Teaching class! What's going on?(silence hits)(annoyed)Can it wait until after 1?

Jason: Yeah No! Well maybe(Tommy give the phone a look)Has Kimberly called or texted you about the court case?(Tommy closes the door)

Tommy: No!(looks around)Has she called you?

Jason: No! But my wife did….she's in a funk! She's not talking to anyone and Trini and Aisha can't seem to get her off the couch. I'm stuck at work until later…

Tommy: Where is she?

Jason: my house(Tommy nods)I think you might….

Tommy: I'm on my way(goes to hang up)

Jason: Wait! Wait(Tommy stops)your still at work. I'm pretty sure she's not gonna be getting up anytime soon. My wife and Aisha have it in the meantime(Tommy nods)I just need you stop by after work if she hasn't moved off my couch.

Tommy:(slowly)alright! So I'm the second choice?

Jason:(chuckles)don't think of it like that! Your more of the big gun.(Tommy smirks)I just know if anyone can get Kimberly out of a mood it's you Oliver(Tommy turns Red)as mushy as it is

Tommy: Yeah man….that was pretty questionable(they laugh)Thanks for letting me know. Yeah tell Trini to call me around two, if she hasn't moved. Even if she does I'll check on her later

Jason: No problem!(chuckles) I know she'll be happy either way. You know how to always to make her smile(Tommy doesn't say anything)OK before this gets any mushier I'm(Tommy laughs)gonna go! I sound like a teenage girl.

Tommy: alright man

Jason: alright! Talk to you later and thanks Oliver

Tommy: ok Jase(They hang up)ok(opens the door and goes into his classroom. He is surprised as his students are working as a group to find the dinosaurs information)

Kira:(yells)Trent

Trent: got it(Tommy finds a seat and watches his students with a smile as the hustle)

* * *

Later on that afternoon, At Jason's and Trini's house. Kim is still laying on Trini's couch holding the pillow. Aisha is watching her from the door way. Trini walks over to her.

Trini: anything?

Aisha: nothing!(looks at her)Who was at the door? Ja(she stops when she sees Tommy standing next to her)Tommy!

Tommy: maybe I can help!(looks at Aisha)

Aisha: thank GOD(he smiles)aren't you a sight for sore eyes(hugs him briefly)

Trini: thanks for coming Tommy

Tommy: no thanks needed(touches Trini's arm)excuse me(walks over to Kim and bends down to her eye level. Kim blinks)hey beautiful(rubs her face)what are you doing laying here all alone?

Kim:(softly)just hanging out

Tommy:(smiles)It's a nice day out! Don't you want go out and get some fresh air?

Kim:(softly)no I had enough of that….I just want to rest.

Tommy: Kim(softly)talk to me(rubs her cheek)what are you feeling?

Kim:(softly)I feel like I'm failure(Aisha covers her mouth as a tear comes down)

Tommy: But you're not Kimberly!(Trini rubs Aisha's shoulder)

Kim: I don't want him back…..but I feel I like destroyed and failed my marriage. A marriage is supposed to be forever Tommy.

Tommy: Not for a no good cheat! He didn't hold true to your vowels.(Trini nods in agreement)

Aisha:(mumbles)Amen to that Tommy

Tommy: You didn't destroy anything and your definitely not a failure. You would only be one if you stayed in a relationship that wasn't healthy for you or your girls(Kim finally nods in agreement)(softly) can I hug you? You look like you need one(Kim nods "Yes")ok(Kim sits up. Tommy sits next to her. She snuggles close to him and lays on his shoulder. Tommy holds her)I'm sorry that you feel and you're going through this(kisses her head. We go back to Trini and Aisha)

Trini: thank GOD for her White Ranger

Aisha: the only thing that can fix her(Trini pulls out her phone)Our fearless leader

Trini:(laughs)I'm going to text Jason and let him know everything is going to be ok now(Aisha nods as Trini types)


	44. Oh I went for the kill, I kissed him!

Trini and Aisha are standing at the door. Kim now dressed in(a sweat suit and slippers) and Tommy are standing at the bottom of the porch. Trini smiles

Aisha: Kim are you sure you don't want me to take you home?(thinking)she better be ok with me not taking her home.

Kim: I'm(looks at Tommy)sure(looks at them. Aisha smiles)

Aisha:(thinking)that's my girl

Kim: I mean it makes no sense for you to drive 20minutes to my house when you live a block away

Trini: You can always stay here tonight

Jason:(calls)no she can't(everyone looks towards the inside of the house. Tommy chuckles)

Trini:(snaps)Jason shh!(Aisha and Trini look at back her)I mean you live a town over(Jason comes over to the door)Tommy are you….

Jason: He is sure!(gives Tommy a wink that Kim catches. Kim looks at Tommy who looks at her and rubs his neck. Kim looks back at Jason and glares)I mean Kim's house is on the way to Reef Side it's not trouble at all

Trini: Thanks(looks at Jason)Tommy!(Jason throws up his hands)

Kim: Alright(they look at her)We're out of here! I'm pooped(to Tommy)you ready?

Tommy: Yeah(they turn away from their friends)

Kim:(mumbles)let's go before they ask a hundred more times if we're sure(they laugh)alright we're out people!

Aisha: Text us when you get home(they turn to Aisha)(glares)The both of you

Tommy: ok MOM(Kim laughs and they high five)

Kim:(laughs)good one

Aisha: hilarious…and I used to like you(Tommy holds her heart)

Kim: alright night guys(Tommy and Kim walk towards his car)

Trini/Aisha/Jason: Night!(Trini's puts her hand on her heart and Jason kisses her head. Tommy opens the door and Kim climbs in)

Kim:(smirks)thanks(looks at her friends)why do I feel like they are seeing us off to prom?

Tommy: mm(looks over at them)in a way I think this is what they were picturing(looks at her)you know we never got to have one together

Kim: mm!(softly)True(They look at each other)are you going to get in?

Tommy: oh yeah(closes the door and goes and gets in the driver's side. Kim laughs and sticks her tongue out at her friends. They make a face back and Kim laughs harder. Tommy gives her a look and close the door)(laughs)what are you doing?

Kim: giving them something to stare at(looks at him)could you please drive? They are really giving me a "proud parent" moment! I had enough of that at The Scott's Wedding(he nods and starts the car)in a way that was our prom if you think about it

Tommy: mm you could say that….but I would've had other things planned for the night though(Kim blushes a little)oh not like….

Kim: It's ok Tommy(touches his arm)that probably would've happened though if I had my way(Tommy now blushes and Kim turns on his radio. Tommy now decides to back up)to the left

Tommy:(clears his throat)thanks(turns the car to the left)

Kim: So if we had gone to prom together….how would it have gone?

Tommy: you really want to know?(they drive off and Kim nods with a smile)well we would've gone to the house of pancakes afterwards and we would've worn Pink and White

Kim:(laughs)no surprised there!(He laughs)

Tommy: No I would've been wearing the pink(Kim looks shocked)got you(He winks and they both burst into a fit of laughter)

* * *

Trini, Aisha and Jason watch them ride off while talking and laughing

Aisha: Do you think it's going to go ok?

Jason: of course it will be and so will they

Trini: Jason did you talk Tommy?(looks at him)I mean about taking Kim home?

Jason: Nope!(Aisha looks at him)you heard Kim he offered her on his own(laughs)guys they are friends now and this is what we wanted(pats their arms)it's time to let them be them and step to the side. Tommy and Kim got this!

Aisha:(smiles)he's right Trini(smirks)I think we did it

Trini: maybe you're right(Jason kisses her cheek)

Jason: Aisha let me know when you're ready to go! I'll walk you to the car

Aisha: thanks Jason(he walks off and they look at each other)So…

Trini: SO(smiles)we're not done until they become a couple?

Aisha: exactly soul sister(they high five each other)so how much you want to bet they are going to kiss by the end of this week(They walk in the house and Trini closes the door)

Trini: I think they are going to kiss by Wednesday

Jason:(calls)Tonight(Aisha and Trini give each other a look)

Yellow Rangers: Jason what do you know?(he comes in)

Jason: nothing I just have a feeling….the way that they looked at each and I saw sparks

Trini: Sparks?(he nods)ok so let's make a friendly wager(they look at each other with smirks)whoever wins doesn't have to pay for the next Ranger lunching

Rangers: Deal(they shake hands)

* * *

Tommy pulls up to Kim's apartment. He parks the car, gets out and goes to the passenger side. Kimberly has already opened the door and comes out of the car. He sighs in dismay that she opened her own door.

Kim:(confused)what?(Tommy looks at the door)oh(laughs)sorry

Tommy: Don't let it happen again(closes the door and they chuckle)I'm serious! You never have to put a hand on a door or seat while I'm around

Kim:(softly)I know Tommy! I remember(Tommy nods and they look around)Well this is me(looks at him)thank you for taking me home(He looks at her with a smile)

Tommy: you know it's my pleasure! So do you always keep clothes at Trini's?(Kim looks at her outfit, giggles and looks at him)

Kim: yeah! For emergency purposes! This outfit got left at Trini's from the night I left Donald(Kim's eyes sadden for a second but brighten when her and Tommy meet eyes)

Tommy: Hey! Do you want me to walk you up?

Kim: No(shakes her head a little)it's ok! I have it

Tommy: Where are the girls?

Kim: my mother's until tomorrow(he nods and silence hits)well I'm going to get in there.

Tommy: Yeah(puts his hands on her forearms)take a bath and relax. If you need anything please let me know….you can call or

Kim: Tommy(smiles)I'll be ok! I just need some sleep(he nods and let's go of her)

Tommy: ok(kisses her cheek)get some rest(Kim nods)you know I'll always be here for you(As he pulls away from her face, Kim grabs his collar and pulls him down to her lips. Tommy's arms soon rest on her hips. A car drives by and honks breaking them apart)wow

Kim:(laughs)I know

Tommy: its' been ages(lets go of her)but it feels the same

Kim: I know!(sighs)like nothing ever….(before she can finish her thought Tommy is kissing her again. Kim moans and puts her hands around his neck. Tommy puts his hands around her and then lifts her off of the ground. Kim giggles and sticks out her leg. Tommy's watch now chooses to go off and they break the kiss. Tommy gently puts Kim down and looks at his watch)

Tommy: Monsters have the worst timing(Kim nods and holds herself. Tommy answers)Hays what is it?(Looks at Kim who is looking at him)

Hayley: Mesogog has a monster in downtown Reefside! The Rangers need you

Tommy:(annoyed)alright! I'll be there soon(puts his arm down)I have to go

Kim: I know I heard(reaches over, stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek)it's ok! We'll talk later

Tommy: You know we will(pulls her in closer and kisses her)

Kim: mm(pulls away)No stop that(laughs)Tommy you have to go!

Tommy: ok but can I have one more kiss for good luck?(Kim gives him a stern but playful look)

Kim: Thomas are we in high school again?

Tommy: what?(laughs)I don't know what you mean

Kim: Sure you don't(laughs with him)you made any excuse up to get a kiss from me.

Tommy: Well(shyly)is it working?

Kim: mm(smiles)kind of(He pulls her in gently and she gives him a quick kiss and then wipes his face with her thumb)don't worry we'll have plenty of time to make up(pulls away, steps back a few feet and takes her hand down)

Tommy: that's a promise that I'm going to hold you to Pink Ranger

Kim: good! You do that!(hits his shoulder)I always keep my promises(Tommy goes to kiss her again but she moves)

Tommy: I thought you wanted to kiss on the promise(Kim shakes her head)

Kim: Nice try(punches his arm harder and he winces)go save the world Handsome. Call me when it's over.

Tommy: I will! But before I go(sternly)let me make sure you get in ok

Kim: Such a gentlemen and they say shivery is dead(winks at him)good night Tommy

Tommy: Good night Kim(she nods, walks up the steps and goes into her building. Tommy goes into his car when she disappears and drives off when he believes she gets in good enough)

* * *

Kim walks into her apartment and closes the door. She touches her lips and leans against the door still shocked.

Kim:(thinking)I cannot believe I kissed him! and more than once(looks up)After all these years I kissed him first(sighs)you shouldn't of done it Kim you just got divorced today(holds herself)but he was so sweet and carrying. And the stories that he told about what would've happened if we went to prom together. He was the most prefect gentlemen in his thought process. Even though we both know the night would've ended in the hotel suite. I mean why not?(shrugs)we both weren't virgins by then(smiles)mm Tommy(sighs again)are you winning my heart again(closes her eyes)hopefully not this fast. This is just going to fast(stops thinking)(loudly)But I guess my heart knows what it wants….and so does my mind(Kim looks around at her empty house and looks at the girls pictures)my babies(walks over to the picture and picks it up)my true loves(Kim looks at the for a while)

Memory of Emma: Momma I want you to start seeing each other people. Daddy has someone and you deserve it more than him(Kim laughs)

Memory of Amy: Are you going to dance with Dr. Tommy! You guys are friends so why not dance with him?

Kim:(thinking)my sweet innocent angels(looks over at a picture of her friends)oh snap Trini(goes over to the phone and calls her. She puts the picture down)

Aisha: Hello

Kim: Aisha?

Aisha: Yeah Trini is arguing with Jason right now(laughs)did you get home?

Kim: Yup and as soon as Tommy dropped me off….he got called in for a fight

Aisha: oh ok! He still better text me

Trini: is that Kim?

Aisha: Yeah(put her on speaker)

Trini: Are you ok Kim?

Kim: um(jittery)yeah(silence hits them)

Aisha: We know that voice

Kim:(high pitched)what voice?

Trini: that one right there...the real high pitched one. You do that when do something your not supposed too...

Aisha: or when your hiding something or know something we don't(silence hits them again)

Kim:(thinking)God they know me so well

Aisha: Ok(sternly)spill it sister

Kim: mm(bites her lip)ok(slowly)I kissed Tommy(silence hits them)um hello are you there?

Aisha:(softly)Um yep

Jason: and so am I

Kim: oh GOD(moans)I'm on speaker?

Jason: Don't worry you know your secret safe with me. You know that!

Kim: Yes(sighs)sorry I do know that(silence is still there)um Trini? Aisha? are you there? I thought you would be happy!

Jason: um actually they are frozen(laughs)it's kind of shocking!(sings)So Aisha and Trini I won and you guys lost and have pay for the next Ranger lunch

Kim: you guys placed a bet on me?

Jason: all in good fun(silence hits them)they really aren't saying anything

Kim: Jason I am scared(he laughs)

Jason: don't worry Kim(mumbles)I know how to fix it

Trini:(finally Trini speaks)Stop poking me Jason(Kim hears a smack)

Jason: Ow!(Kim giggles)

Aisha:(amused)never poke a Tiger Jason...nor a bear! Don't even think about it(Kim laughs again)

Trini:(slowly)so(carefully)Kim did you kiss him or….

Kim:(bluntly)oh no I went for the kill(Trini and Aisha now squeal. Kim winces)

Jason: goodness my ears(moans and Kim hears Jason walk away)

Trini: sorry honey!

Jason:(loudly)yeah! Yeah!(Kim laughs)

Aisha: ok Missy! Give us details(Kim laughs, sits down on the couch and they talk all night long)

 **~Another big mile stone for Tommy and Kimberly! Tell me what you think? The best is yet to come! Didn't I promise you guys a date? :)~RT**


	45. Kick He's butt Emma!

The next day, Kim walks into the Dojo with Emma. Emma is wearing her martial arts uniform and is wearing an orange belt. Kim is wearing her coaches uniform along with a ponytail and sun glasses. Kim looks down at Emma who looks a little nervous. Kim smiles and takes off her glasses.

Kim: Emma(Emma looks at her)

Emma: momma?(Kim tries to give her the glasses)

Kim: need my hater blockers?

Emma:(moans)mom(Kim frowns)I don't need glasses(sighs)I'm fine(they walk towards the class rooms)

Kim:(sings)ok(Emma looks in the class room and sees Adam training with other kids. Emma goes to touch the door handle to go in but stops)

Emma: let's go home momma(looks up her)

Kim: Emily Hart Davis(bends down and puts her glasses on her head)what do you mean you want to go home?

Emma: this is not a good idea...I'm not ready

Kim: of course you are!(Emma nods "No")(laughs)Emily mommy did not just leave work early...just for you to tell me that you are not ready to go in there

Emma: I'm not as good as those kids!

Kim: Emily where is this coming from?(softly)you never had a confidence problem

Emma: It's just(softly)daddy isn't here

Kim: Oh(grabs her hand, stands and leads her to a seat outside of the class room)Emma you know daddy loves you and he would be here if he could

Emma:(mumbles)Yeah right!

Kim: Emily look at me(she looks at Kim)you and your sister...are his world. Just because we are divorced now doesn't mean he didn't want to come

Emma:(softly)sure

Kim: I know don't believe me but you are his world. The day that you two were born(smiles)I've never seen your daddy cry. He cried because he was so happy and proud to have you two.

Emma: He doesn't act like it now(Kim sighs and looks away as Emma looks down)

Kim: Hey(happily)I have an idea(looks at her and Emma looks at her)why don't we face time your dad?

Emma: He's in a meeting mommy(mumbles)I already tried calling him(looks down. Kim pulls her in a hug)Momma can I please not do this?

Kim: Emily I'm sorry! I'm not raising a quitter and Uncle Adam arranged for all of this to happen today...because he felt bad about Hawaii and so that you can try out for the belt(Emma looks at her as she pulls away)The next time you'll be up for a belt is in April

Emma: I can wait(Kim gives her a look)maybe daddy will be there then

Kim: but what if he can't?(Emma blinks a couple of times)then you put your dream on hold for no reason.

Emma:(whines)mom please-please don't make me do it

Kim: ok Emma fine(stands)but you're going to be disappointing a lot of people(softly)including yourself(Kim looks at her and Emma lowers her eyes)ok come on I don't think Uncle Adam saw you come in. We can sneak out and call him from the car(disappointed)saying that your not coming

Emma:(sniffs)ok(Kim's eyes now lower as Emma stands and wipes her eyes)I'm sorry mom that I'm letting you down

Kim: Emma come here(pulls her in a hug)(sighs)You're...You're not letting me down baby

Emma: Yes I am! I hear it in your voice

Kim: I'm just hurt...and I'm hurting because you are(bends down to get a better hold of her)I love you no matter what baby! and if this is what you want to do. Mommy will back you up(Emma cries)oh my baby(kisses her head)I'm sorry that you're hurting

Voice: Kim?(Kim turns and sees Tommy standing there with Jason and Aisha)

Kim: um(softly)hey guys

Jason: what's wrong with her? Is it nerves?

Kim:(sadly)no(stands while holding Emma in her arms)she just doesn't want to do it

Aisha: What do you mean?(walks over and touches Emma's head. Emma is buried into Kim's neck)Emma Bee, What's going on baby?

Emma: My daddy's not here!(everyone looks between each other)I always lose when he is not here. I'm not good enough to win without him.

Aisha:(shocked)Emily...no!(take her from Kim and sits them down. Emily looks at her)you are wonderful...

Jason: I can vouch for that(they look at him)you're wonderful all by yourself kid(Jason and Tommy walk over closer. Tommy puts his hand on Kim's shoulder and she leans in closer to him)you have so much talent Emily. No one can give you that but yourself

Emma: But he's my good luck!

Aisha: Emily you don't need luck!(wipes her face)Because you have something better

Emma: I do?(Aisha nods with a smile)

Aisha: you have brains, talent, skill...and most important you have so many people that love you. That includes people who are here for you right now and people who can't be here to see you win a belt

Emma: What if I don't win?

Tommy: then(they look at Tommy)you should still be proud...because you tried your hardest. Emma(takes his hand off of Kim and steps away)I used to be an martial arts teacher. Sometimes I would teach with Uncle Adam and what I saw in you a few days ago(smiles)Kid you're ready to get that belt. You can do it

Jason: Yeah take it from a couple of black belts(punches Tommy a couple of times)

Tommy: knock it off(Jason goes to hit him again and he counter attacks him. They start playing around and Emma starts to laugh. Kim smiles and looks at them. Aisha does the same while shaking her head. Adam now comes out of the class room with his eyebrow up)

Adam: Hey(they stop and look at him)your disturbing my class(crosses his arm)what are you doing?

Jason: Just(gets one more lick on Tommy)cheering up the kid(Kim now hits Jason)ow(holds his arm)

Kim:(mumbles)don't hit him(Jason makes kissing sounds and Kim raises her fist again. Jason quickly hides behind Tommy who laughs. Kim crosses her arms and looks at her daughter, Adam and Aisha)

Adam:(confused)ok(looks at Emma)Emily(she looks at him)(smiles)Are you ready?

Emma: mm(stands up and goes over to Kim)mommy(Kim bends down to her)(mumbles)can I have your blockers(Kim smiles and gives them to her)thanks momma(they give each other a kiss and Emma puts on her glasses. Tommy smiles at them bonding)ok(turns to Adam and smiles)I'm ready(bows to Adam and Adam bows back)

Adam: good...come on(Emma hugs Aisha)

Aisha: You got this babe(kisses her head. She runs over to Kim who holds her tightly)

Kim: Remember you can do this in your sleep baby(kisses her on the head and stands. Emma runs over to Tommy and hugs him. Kim smiles)

Emma: thank you for coming Dr. Tommy(Tommy picks her up and hugs back)

Tommy: no problem princess(pass her to Jason)remember that you're ready(Emma nods)

Jason: make me proud and kick Uncle Adam's butt

Kim:(laughs)Jason(he puts her down and she rushes over to Adam)

Emma: ok Uncle Jason I will(Adam nods his head and opens the door)

Adam: Get in there and get in stance(Emma nods and rushes in before Adam can pop her behind. Adam closes the door and looks at Jason)nice!

Jason: One day that girl(crosses his arms)is going to take you out! I'm just waiting for it

Adam: ok well...(smiles)Tommy what are you doing here?

Tommy: I remember you promising her a belt...so(pauses)I honestly wanted to see her kick your butt too(Aisha and Kim now laugh. Jason nods and points to Tommy)

Adam: I'm just gonna(reaches over and kisses Aisha)go! You know the deal...watch from the glass and when she gets the belt...which I know she will. You guys can come in after all of the students are done(they nod)ok and Kim a less screaming this time please(everyone looks at Kim who winces)

Kim: I'm sorry(softly)I'm sorry(Tommy smiles amused)you know me(Adam simply nods and goes into the room and walks over to the mat. Aisha and Jason look at Kim and Tommy who look at them)

Aisha: mm ok(stands and turn to the glass)Jason wanna join me?

Jason: Nah I'm good here(Aisha turns to him and glares)oh ok!(walks over to the glass. They both turn their attention away from the both of them. Kim turns to Tommy and he looks at her with a smile)

Tommy: Hey

Kim: Hi(they hug)this is a surprise!

Tommy: yeah I had some free time(they let go slightly but are still in a hold)Hope you don't mind?(looks in her eyes)Emma and Amy invited me when we're leaving the airport on Sunday

Kim: not all all(smiles)I'm happy you came(they kiss each other quickly. When they pull apart they are surprised to see Jason and Aisha looking at them with a smile)

Tommy: huh?

Jason:(smiling)oh it's exactly what we think(looks at Aisha and Aisha looks at him)and they thought we couldn't hear nor see their reflection through the glass(Aisha chuckles and looks at them. Tommy and Kim pull away. Kim blushes a little)you know what this reminds me of Sha?

Aisha: What Jas?(Jason looks at them with a smile still playing on his lips)

Jason: Juice Bar "94"...their little kissing sessions before any practice, fight, competition or Shopping TRIP

Tommy:(laughs)really Jas!(looks at Kim who is glaring at Jason)knock it off!(looks at him but a smile plays on his lips)

Aisha: See I didn't see it that much! I was thinking more "95-96"...kissing in front of my house and in Tommy's car after a date.

Jason: oh make out sessions in the car!(playfully)you animals(Aisha giggles and Kim almost smiles)That seems a little more significant to this situation(crosses his arms)so I'm guessing the ride home went well?

Tommy:(simply)and if it did

Jason: oh nothing I'm just happy for you guys is all(Aisha nods in agreement. Kim now smiles a little)(Girly Voice)oh Tommy you are so sweet and amazing(starts making kissing sounds. Aisha looks at him with a really confused look. Kim on the other hand is angry and turns bright red again)

Tommy:(laughs)I didn't know you felt that way about me Jas(Jason starts kissing his own hand)

Aisha:(mumbles)and I thought Rocky was The Weirdo!(Kim chuckles angrily)

Tommy:(laughs)stop giving your hand a hickey(Aisha laughs)and grow up!

Jason: Why?(stops kissing his hand)When it's so much fun seeing her turn red(Kim walks up to him)What are you doing?

Kim: want to know what else is fun seeing turn red?(pinches his arm)

Jason:(loudly)ow!(Tommy winces and walks over to Aisha who shakes her head)I'm telling(Tommy laughs and Aisha turns to the glass again)

Kim:(mumbles dangerously)Well if you'd grow up Jason!

Jason:(laughs)but I'm so happy for you(laughs)Can't you tell?(Kim goes to pinch him again but with a smile)

Aisha: Hey look(Kim stops)she's about to start(Jason and Kim quickly join Tommy and Aisha at the window. Kim smiles and puts her hands together in a prayer position. Jason puts his hands on her shoulder. Aisha bumps Kim who looks at her and gives her a look. Aisha smiles)

Tommy: Well while we wait for Adam to suit up! Kim(she looks at him)what are you doing later?

Aisha: She has to go dress shopping with me...for your date(Tommy looks at Aisha a little surprised)oh believe me I knew about the date while we were in Hawaii

Kim:(moans)Aisha!(looks at her shocked)

Aisha: So if you were trying to schedule it for tonight...she can't(Tommy looks at Kim who gives him a amused shrug)

Jason: Well neither can he(they look at Jason)Seeing as how I also knew about it in Hawaii(Tommy moans and covers his face. Kim rolls her eyes and Aisha smirks) and I'm his attorney, while my wife isn't around(Aisha nods with a chuckle)Thursday February 11th will be better seeing as how...the play offs are tomorrow and we've already planned for this night(Kim looks at Tommy who has uncovered his face and now shrugs)

Tommy: Thursday?

Kim:(laughs)I'd love too

Jason: excellent (looks at Aisha) nice doing business with you

Aisha: like wise(they shake hands and look a head)

Kim:(to Tommy)we need new friends(Tommy laughs while nodding)

Jason: Look Kim...she's about to Hand it to Adam(they quickly look at the window)and with her glasses on(they chuckle. Tommy holds Aisha's shoulders. They watch as Adam punches and kicks at Emma. Emma gets a couple of blows to the shoulders and legs)

Kim:(mumbles)come on Emma Bee(Adam goes to take her out by punching her but Emma grabs his arm, turns and flips him on his back)(gasp)WHOA!

Aisha:(shocked)Where did she learn that?

Jason:(proudly)her Uncle Jason is where(Emma steps on his chest and puts her fist to his face. She has barley stopped two inches from his face. Adam puts up his hands surprised. Another Trainer walks over and points to Emma. Emma quickly gets off and bows. Adam gets up and bows to her. They both stand and Adam smirks a little. He reaches out his hand and someone passes him the belt. Emma smile happily as Adam hands her the belt)(calls)Yeah that's my girl(Everyone looks at the window including Adam)Woo!(the kids laugh. Tommy and Aisha laugh)

Kim: aw heck!(happily)I can't let him do it on his own and I dare Adam to kick me out(Aisha laughs taken back a little)(yells)Emma(throws up her hands)yeah(they look at her and Tommy and Jason hold their ears. Adam smiles at Tommy and Jason's discomfort)I'm so proud of you

Aisha: If you can't beat them(shrugs and looks at Tommy who smirks)

Tommy/Aisha: Go Emma!(Kim, Jason, Aisha and Tommy keep cheering. The kids laugh. Adam now stops smiling and motions for them to be quiet and they soon become silent. But Jason gets in more clap)

Aisha: Jason...ok(laughs)knock it off(Adam looks at Emma one more time and she has a calmness to her. Emma quickly takes off her glasses and they both bow. Emma goes back over to her teammates who congratulate her. The next student comes up. Kim and Aisha hug each other) I knew she could do it(Kim nods and they pull away from each other.)

Kim: well let me go and call Amy! She's at my mother's still(happily)i have to tell her that her sister won a new belt!(they nod and watch Kim leave the room while dialing the phone. They then continue to watch them battle for their belts)


	46. Tommy and Kim's First date

After Emma wins the belt, Kim drops Emma back off with her mother and daughter Amy. Aisha follows Kim to her mother's house to see Kim's mother and GOD Daughter. After visiting for awhile, her and Kim leave and head for the mall together to meet up with Trini. Kim and Aisha pull up to the mall and Trini is standing outside of Belk's on the phone. Trini is clearly upset

Aisha: oh that's Trini's work face

Kim: and I thought I couldn't put work on hold(Aisha parks the car and smirks)

Aisha: Now that she's pregnant with number two(Kim looks at her)I'll make sure to remind her to slow down

Kim: or(sings and opens the door)we'll tell Jason(gets out)

Aisha:(chuckles)exactly(follows suit and closes the doors. They quickly rush to the front)(happily)Tree(Trini gives her a friendly smile before frowning and walking away a little)(chuckles)see if I get excited about seeing her again

Kim:(mumbles)I know right

Trini: listen to me and listen to me good(Aisha whistles and Kim winces)if you even think about coming after Jennifer Argus...I will take you down

Kim: uh-oh

Trini: Nobody messes with that kid and I mean that(laughs annoyed)no you have a good day(hangs up the phone and looks at them)so ladies(smiles)let's go shopping(comes closer and pulls out a card)I have Jason's credit card(waves it happily)

Aisha:(laughs)even better(Trini puts her phone and card away)

Trini: oh Aisha(goes over and hugs her)I'm sorry about that(they let go)that was rude!

Aisha: I know you didn't mean it...you were just in a zone(Trini nods)

Trini:(happily)Kim(hugs her and Kim holds her)hi hot lips(Kim gives her a shocked look and looks at Aisha)

Aisha: What?(shrugs)She's talking about yesterday...I didn't tell her about today!

Trini: What?(eyebrows raised as Kim smacks her head)what happened today?(Aisha quickly heads for the sliding doors as Kim tries to grab her)

Aisha: Whoops(calls)sorry Kim(disappears inside and Trini now has her hands on her hips. Kim looks at her with an innocent smile)

Trini:(sings)Kim?

Kim:(sings)Yes(they look at each other and when Kim finally blinks Trini inhales with excitement)Trini(holds out her hands trying to calm her)

Trini:(happily)You and Tommy(claps)today too?(before Kim can answer Trini pulls her into a big hug)

Kim:(mumbles)Tree!(tries to pull away)Your squishing me(loudly)are you're ruining my hair(pulls away finally)

Trini: Sorry!(calmer) I'm so over the top happy for you

Kim: yeah(laughs)I can tell(they look at each other and Trini keeps smiling)(laughs)What weirdo?

Trini: So was this time more...

Aisha: Ladies!(calls)I think I found it(Kim and Trini look towards the mall)

Trini: I forgot we were even shopping(Kim nods)

Kim: She found something that quick?(they walk into the mall and look for Aisha)

Aisha:(calls)over here in formal wear(they go over to the dresses and look at what Aisha is looking at. Aisha looks at Kim who is mesmerized by it. Aisha then looks at Trini who nods with Approval)So?

Kim: you're right(looks at her)this is definitely it(Trini looks at it and then smiles seeing something else. She reaches over and pulls out black lingerie)

Trini: and maybe you(holds it up to them)you could use this by the end of the night

Kim: Trini(shocked)Scott(takes it from her and puts it on another rack. Aisha laughs and grabs Kim's dress)(mumbles)I bet that's how you got the second baby(they giggle)

Trini: mm! Nah Jason likes big T-shirts(rubs her stomach)

Aisha: Yeah(mumbles)didn't want to know that

Kim:(laughs)come on let's go pay for the dress(they walk off talking and still laughing)

* * *

On Thursday evening Kimberly pulls up to Ruth Chris Valet. The Car attendant comes on her side and opens the door. Kim's hair is in loose curls that's half pinned. Kim is wearing a navy/white lace dress. The dress flares out at the bottom, is tight at the top and falls over the shoulders. Kim also has on black open toed shoes.

Kim: thank you(Kim has her phone in her hand)

Car attended: are you Kimberly Hart?

Kim: um yes...(grabs her purse)

Car Attended: your car valet has been taken care

Kim:(shocked)really? Do you know by who?

Car Attended: it was called in by a Tommy Oliver

Phone: Aww(the car attended looks at the phone)

Kim: uh(laughs)thank you…young man(still gives him money. He goes to say something) it's OK…take the double tip

Car Attended: thank you ma'am(Kim nods)or should I say…..Ms. Pink Ranger(Kim looks shocked)

Phone:(nervously)Kimberly

Kim: Excuse me….what did you(he smacks his head)um(smiles confused)

Car Attended: oh I'm sorry(puts out his hand)I'm Trent….the Dino Thunder White Ranger

Phone: let me see Kim(Kim holds up her phone and shows Aisha and Trini)

Aisha:(sighs in relief) Trent!

Trent: Hey Guys(waves at them)

Trini: what is wrong with you boy? You know better than that. Tommy taught you the Ranger Code

Trent: I'm sorry I just wanted to meet the woman that we hel…

Aisha:(loudly)Ixnay(sings)Trent and park her car

Kim: No(grabs his hand and smiles)go on Sweetie(Trent looks at the yellow rangers who nod "No")don't look at them(turns the phone down)go on with your thought

Trini: Kim what about your date?

Kim:(loudly)He's waited 14 years …he can wait a few more minutes

Aisha:(shocked)Kimberly(laughs)Hart

Kim: Fine maybe….I'll just hang up(smiles at him)

Trini: and maybe I'll come kick your butt….because I'm pregnant and hormonal!(Kim rolls her eyes)

Kim: go on Trent(squeeze his hand)

Trent: I was going to say, I wanted to meet the final original ranger who helped pave the way for me and my team. I wanted to say thank you for making it possible.

Kim: aww(puts her hand over her heart)that is so sweet. Thank you Trent(playfully punches him)I'm pretty sure that's not you wanted to say….but its OK (Trent goes to say something) It's OK! Now it's my turn…I'm sure you're an awesome Ranger Trent and Tommy is so very proud of his Teens. So that says a lot to me about how wonderfully amazing you are(Trent looks flabbergasted)

Trent: Wow Th-Thank Ms….

Kim: call me Kim….Coach K in your uniform(Softly)White Ranger

Trent: Yes ma'am I will

Aisha: you know white is her favorite color(Kim now turns the phone to them and gives them a look)

Kim: (sternly)Do you ever stop?(Aisha nods no)and actually it's green(they laugh and so does Trent)thank you very much

Trini: Hey we will stop(stops laughing)once you get inside to your date

Kim: I didn't forget him Tree!(mumbles)he's the only one I'm wearing these heels for

Aisha: plan on swapping spit(Trent coughs and Kim looks at him)and need to get closer to his level of height?

Kim: Sha stop it! You're making Trent uncomfortable

Aisha: Well! He should've parked the car when I told him too

Trent: actually I'm gonna to take your car right now(scratches his head)before another car comes(climbs in Kim's car)yeah(closes the door and puts the window down)whenever you're ready….it'll be ready too.

Ladies: thanks Trent(He nods)

Kim: and take it easy with her(He nods again and she walks on the sidewalk. He slowly drives off) he's a good kid(softly)he reminds me of Tommy

Aisha: speaking of him(Kim looks at her)How are you feeling?

Kim: a little nervous! Tommy and I haven't done affectionate stuff since "96"

Trini: well it was that one time about six months before my wedding when you and Davi (slowly stops and winces when Kim's eyes get big)broke up Oops!

Aisha: Wait(yells)what?!

Kim: Trini(shocked)who told you that?

Trini: No one(sighs)Jason is going to Kill ME(smacks her head)

Aisha: forget Jason killing you…..I will(looks at Kim)how come you told her and not me? Is it because she has the whole "Original Ranger" bond with you?

Trini: don't be ridiculous! She didn't even tell me(Aisha looks confused)I saw them making out in a car in my driveway

Aisha: Oooo juicy(looks at Kim who covers her face a little)uncover your face you little Horn Ball(Trini laughs as Kim throws up her hands)your gonna ruin your make up

Trini: Kim I don't know what you two were thinking ….someone was bound to see you in a driveway

Aisha: I know what she was thinking. She hadn't had " White Ranger Loving" for about three years at the time and Donald wasn't acting right(laughs)hey I don't blame you Kim(Kim rolls her eyes)I do blame you for taking Donald back though. Could've stayed with Dr. O(Trini nods in agreement)

Kim: Are you done?

Aisha: Just beginning BUT I'll let you know

Kim: great(sighs)that's when he was dating Olivia… that's why we didn't …..

Aisha:(cuts her off)Oh yeah his college sweet heart

Kim:(sighs)and she really was one

Aisha: Kimberly Hart a Home Wrecker?

Trini: Aisha(Kim looks sad and disappointed)(softly)enough

Aisha: Jeeze I'm an Idiot! I'm sorry Kim(softly)know that what Donald did to you was not karma.

Kim: I do(sighs)Look let me fill in the blanks since my business is out in the streets

Trini:(shamefully)sorry for…

Kim: Wait! First Trini you and Jason should've came to me and asked "What was going on?" or said "you saw me" instead of being crazy spy bush people(Aisha giggles as Trini glares)Rita kept less secrets about what she knew and she's not one of my best Friends

Trini: I get it and I'm sorry! I wanted to ask but Jason told me to let it go

Kim: I'll kick his butt later! Second Tommy had taken a break from Olivia two weeks before we met up in the car. Third we were(mumbles)horny and I was very much drunk. He was taking me home but before we left…we kissed passionately for several moments(rolls her eyes)Then I threw up, fell asleep and woke up in my bed by myself with my own personal "Dear John" letter from Tommy

Trini: ouch!

Aisha(shocked)no he didn't?

Kim: HE did and I respected that! He loved Olivia and wanted to be with her at the time(smiles)I loved Tommy but I knew at that time I wasn't ready to be his or vise versa. We both saw it.

Trini: that's why you guys were cool at my wedding? You had an understanding(Kim nods) So how do you feel now?

Kim: I feel like maybe right now….is our time

Aisha: thank God! That is(claps her hand)what I like to hear(Kim laughs)and don't worry about the passionate stuff. I'm sure kissing is all you're going to do(Trini nods)unless you wanna go ahead and let him slide into first base since it's be a minute…

Trini:(shocked)Sha!(laughs)

Aisha: What?(looks at Kim)it has been awhile…. hasn't it?

Kim: three years and five months and(makes a thinking face)two days

Trini: my GOD(Kim doesn't see Tommy walking out of the restaurant)maybe you should've bought the lingerie set(Aisha chuckles)

Kim:(whines)you guys are not helping me

Trini: Sorry! I'm sorry(silence hits them and Kim locks eyes with Aisha)

Kim: what?(Aisha says nothing)go ahead I give you permission

Aisha: It's just that(quickly)you better hope Tommy hasn't gone as long as you in that department. With the way you're looking he might take you on the table(they laugh)well he hasn't had Kim in a while so you never know

Kim: I had to give you permission!(they laugh)(softly)but if he looks as good as me I might let him(they laugh)that's why I hired a baby sitter. No temptation when you're paying $10 an hour(they laugh)

Aisha: lucky kid(laughs)does it stop Car Temptation on the way home?(they laugh. Tommy smiles and walks over once he sees her. He is an all black suit. With a white bow tie and gold cuff links. He admires his view for awhile)

Kim:(laughs)I hate you so much(Tommy clears his throat and she looks up)oh!

Tommy: Hello beautiful(walks over to her)I've been waiting on you

Kim: hi Tommy(they kiss)(shyly)sorry! You might remember getting ready takes me forever(he laughs) and I got a little lost and distracted(smiles)I hope you're not mad?(he frowns his eyebrows)

Tommy: of course not!(smiles)I mean how can I be when you look so beautiful?(Kim smiles bigger and bites her lip)I have the most beautiful date in the restaurant(they go to kiss again)

Trini/Aisha: Aww!(Kim stops and quickly looks at her phone. Tommy looks at the phone too)Hi Tommy!

Tommy: ahhh hey(blushes)ladies!

Kim:(annoyed)why are you still here?

Trini: you didn't say bye(Aisha nods "no")

Kim: fine….bye….I'm on my date

Aisha: OK enjoy your date….have fun

Trini: but not too much

Kim: oh my GOD bye(Tommy laughs)mom

Aisha: call us later…we love you two

Tommy: we love you two too

Kim: OK bye! Your interrupting us now

Trini Jeeze Fine! It's "US" now?(Kim goes for the button)she's going for the button

Trini/Aisha: bye Handsome (Kim hangs up and looks at Tommy who laughs)

Kim: unbelievable(Smiles)let's try this again! Hi Tommy, I'm sorry I'm late

Tommy: it's OK(takes her hand)what's a few more seconds added to 12years?

Kim: God that sounds awful!(look away)

Tommy:(laughs)it did didn't it?(she nods)what I meant to say is "I'd wait a lifetime for you Ms. Hart"(Kim looks at him and smiles)

Kim: now that's better(seductively)come here Mr. Oliver(he does and they kiss softly. Tommy stomach growls. They pull away and he laughs)someone's hungry(laughs)

Tommy: Just a little(kisses her hand)what about you?

Kim: famished

Tommy: than shall we?(She nods and links arms with him. They walk in the restaurant)


	47. Kim's Spy Kids

A few hours after Tommy and Kimberly's date, Kim pulls up to her apartment building and parks her car. She gets out of her car and walks to the curb. As she walks to the building someone honks. Kim turns and sees Tommy pull up in her front of the car. Kim walks towards him as he turns off the car. Tommy quickly jumps out of the car.

Kim: Tommy(smiles)not that I'm not happy to see you again but what

Tommy:(cuts her off)you(waves her phone)left your phone

Kim: oh goodness(tries to take the phone and he pulls it away from her with a smile)what are you doing?

Tommy: what do you say?(Kim gives him a look)

Kim:(laughs)thank you

Tommy: and?

Kim:(mocks)and(he points to his cheek)oh(stands on her tippy toes)ok you got it(Tommy thinks that Kim is going to give him a kiss but instead she snatches the phone away and steps back while giggling. Tommy looks at her shocked)

Tommy: Hey!

Kim: Shame on you Mr. Oliver! I would've given you exactly what you wanted and you wouldn't of had to ask for it nor barb me

Tommy: I know I'm sorry(reaches out to her and she steps back from him with a smile)for being a pig! I was just(smiles)what's the word?

Kim: Greedy(before Tommy can object Kim quickly comes up and kisses him. After three seconds Kim pulls away and he stands the frozen for a second)There(steps back)

Tommy: thank you!(Kim laughs)that was better than a cheek! but I object to being greedy! I'm just(walks over to her)really smitten

Kim:(softly)Oh Yeah?

Tommy: most definitely(gives Kim a passionate kiss and after 10seconds they pull away)

Kim: well(smiles)so am I(they go to kiss again when Kim's phone beeps)

Tommy: Well that's different coming from you(Kim chuckles a little before looking at the phone)

Kim: It's my alarm reminding me to relieve the baby sitter(looks at Tommy)I'm just happy she lives across the hall so I don't have to take her home.

Tommy:(disappointed)So I'm guessing you have to go?

Kim:(softly)you're guessing right!(silence hits them)but hey stop by for breakfast tomorrow?

Tommy: ok

Kim: Wait better yet(pokes him)(smiles)you bring it

Tommy:(smiles)ok I will! Want me to bring some for the(his phone beeps this time)oh man(looks at his phone)this is Hayley telling me to call her(looks at Kim)I better head back to Reefside

Kim: ok! Well thank you for taking me out tonight Tommy. I really-really enjoyed it(they smile)it reminded me of our teenage dating years…but we have money to go somewhere nicer(laughs)

Tommy:(laughs)it was pleasure! I'm just happy we swept everything under the rug. No scratch that I'm happy we swept it out of the house(Kim laughs)Alright well beautiful(they look in each others eyes and Tommy rubs her arms)I'm not going to hold you up! Good night

Kim: good night Tommy(Kim and Tommy kiss each other quickly and Kim quickly walks up her steps stopping them from going into a full blown make out session)(thinking)I have to relieve Anna from duty or she'll never baby-sit again(she turns and sees Tommy climbing in his car. Once he is in the car he waves to Kim. Kim waves back, turns and goes in the building to relieve her babysitter. Once Tommy thinks she's in well enough he drives off)

* * *

On Friday Morning, at Kimberly's apartment, Kim is standing in her living room in front of some suitcases. Kim sighs and rubs her head. Her kids run in with bathing suits. Kim looks at them.

Amy: ok mommy! We have them

Kim: ok pack them(they rush to their bags)(loudly)neatly

Emma: I feel like we just packed our bags

Kim: that's because you did baby(Emma stands up)

Emma: Ms. Jones is going to be mad we keep missing school(looks at Kim)

Kim: she'll be alright Emma...your father and I spoke with her already. That's why you have homework in your bag

Emma: yuck!(makes a face)homework(Kim smirks)

Amy: Are you going to miss me?

Emma: US? She means US(Amy stands as well and looks at Kim)

Kim: of course I will(opens her arms)you girls are my babies(they hug her)you are all I have.

Amy: andddddd Dr. Tommy(giggles)

Kim: What?(pulls away and looks at her giggling girls)what does that mean?

Emma: Well we kind of stayed up while Jenna watched us last night and we saw that he followed you home from you guys date. He gave you your phone and you gave him a KISS on the lips(they giggle)

Kim: Amylee and Emily were you spying?(thinking)thank GOD they didn't see us a couple of days before(Kim gives them a stern look)

Emma: Amy told me to do it

Amy: Nah-huh!….I just happened to look outside when he pulled up(Kim raises her eyebrow)so is Dr. Tommy your new boyfriend mommy?

Kim: Amy and Emma have you been talking to your aunts and uncles?(they give her a confused look)of course not(sits down)ok come here(they walk over to her)Me and Tommy are just really good friends.

Emma: Who kiss?(raises her eyebrow)on the lips?(Kim holds back a giggle)

Kim: Emily Hart Davis….do not question me and put that eyebrow down(Emma does what she is told)thank you! Look we do kiss but it's a friendly kiss(Amy now crosses her arm)unlock those arms little girl(Amy sighs and does it)If me and Mr. Tommy become boyfriend and girlfriend…. Mommy will let you know ok?(they say nothing)do you understand?

Emma: Not really! I don't kiss my guy friends on the lips Momma!

Amy: Me neither(Kim gives them a look)

Kim:(glares)you better not(pops their bottoms)mommy will tan you bottoms!

Amy: Mommy I don't think you should kiss your male friends on the lips if you guys are not together.

Emma: I agree…Especially not for more than 2seconds(they give her a look. Kim sits there stunned)

Kim: Wait(shakes her head)I'm the mother(stands up)alright….enough of this!

Emma: What is it momma?

Kim: I'm going to tell you this only once more…Mommy and Dr. Tommy are just friends. I am a grown woman and that is how we choose to greet each other. Understand me?

Amy: Sure(Kim sighs)Ok so… you guys are friends?(Kim looks at her)but I thought if you kissed someone on the lips you like them(Kim doesn't say anything)so do you guys like each other?

Emma: Momma if you do that makes more sense!(Kim goes to laugh but stops)Besides we like Dr. Tommy, so if you guys like each other that's cool with us(before Kim can answer there is a knock on the door)

Kim: Saved by the door(grabs her robe and puts it on)that should be your daddy(points to their shoes)put on your shoes(they go to their shoes)and let's drop the subject! We don't talk about Dr. Tommy in front of daddy. Got it?

Amy: my lips are sealed(ties her shoes)

Emma: got it(stomps her foot in the shoes)

Kim: good girls(walks towards the door)We'll talk about it when you get back

Amy:(mumbles)maybe then they'll be more than friends(Kim stops in tracks and gives her a look. Kim is surprised that that came from her sweet girl. Emma giggles)

Kim:(sternly)Amilee Hart Davis

Amy: Sorry mommy

Kim: zip up your bags and meet me up front(walks around the corner and opens the door. Kim steps back a little surprised)Tommy?

Tommy: good morning(holds up McDonald's bag)I brought breakfast(goes to kiss her but Kim turns her to her face. He kisses her cheek)huh?

Kim:(smiles)that's sweet of you! What are you doing here?

Tommy: Last night we decided to grab some food for breakfast(smiles)Well you decided for me to bring you some food.

Kim: I(puts her hand on her head and blinks a couple times)oh God I did

Tommy: and they say I have bad memory(laughs)

Kim: I totally forgot(sighs)Henry is on the way here….the girls are leaving this morning.

Tommy: oh….this is bad timing?(Kim nods slightly)(smiles)it's ok Kim….we can reschedule. I barley play hooky!

Kim:(softly)you played hooky(comes in closer)for me?(Tommy smiles and nods)and drove about an hour(he nods again)for me! Tommy(smiles)that is so sweet! I feel like a butthole

Tommy: Kim!(laughs)it's ok! I should've texted you first to see if we were still on

Kim: I still feel horrible

Tommy: Your a mom and I think we both forgot about the girls leaving last night

Kim: now I feel double horrible(Tommy laughs and rubs her shoulder. Kim takes his hand and lays on it for a second)I'm sorry Tommy

Tommy: It's ok Kim honest(smirks)I have to visit with Jason anyways(Kim looks at the watch on his wrist)

Kim: It's 8:15!(looks at him)he'll kill you!(lets go of his hand)

Tommy: Well he likes to just come by whenever he wants! I think I'll return the favor

Kim: Look how about(grabs his hand)you go over to the Scott's and once I'm done with the girls(walks in a little closer filing in the gap even more. Their body's almost touching)I'll meet you over there

Tommy: mm!(they look in each other's eyes)Sounds like...

Amy:(loudly)hey that's not daddy(Kim jumps and holds her chest)

Girls: Dr. Tommy(Kim turns to her girls and Tommy looks over her)

Emma: Hey(rushes past her mom and grabs his hand)come in(pulls in him. Kim quickly moves out of the way)

Tommy: Whoa!(looks at back at Kim)Good Morning Girls

Amy: Good Morning Dr. Tommy(he looks at them)

Emma: Did you and my momma use to date a long time ago?

Kim:(gasps)Emily!

Tommy: huh?(looks at Kim for help)

Kim: Girls(sternly)do you want me to ground you before you leave for your trip?

Emma: Changing subject(Tommy laughs and looks at them)

Amy: Hey he brought McDonald's good looking out(drags him towards the kitchen with the help of her sister. Kim laughs a little)

Kim: girls be easy with him

Emma: What did you bring us Dr. Tommy?(leads him to the kitchen area. Kim goes to close the door but the door doesn't shut. Kim turns and sees her now Ex-Husband holding it open)

Kim:(panicked)Henry!

 **~Well it looks like it's time for Tommy to see Donald Henry Davis again. Everyone remembers what happened the last time they saw each other. If not please see chapter 8 "What Really Happened" before reading the next chapter. Tune in tomorrow to see what happens.**


	48. I love you too

WE go back to Kim who stares him down. He just looks at her. This is the first time Kim has seen him since court on Monday.

Kim: um(opens the door for him)Sorry I didn't see you

Henry: It's ok!(looks around a little)You had the door opened for me….you must be ready to get rid of the little monsters

Kim: No(holds herself)not at all(calls)Girls Come here!(Amy and Emma walk in but not alone. Kim sees her Henry's face change to calm to out right rage. She turns and sees Tommy standing there with her kids. Kim's eyes get big but she stays calm)girls your dad is here! Grab your bags!

Amy: ok(Tommy and Henry give each other a stare down. The girls grab their bag)bye Dr. Tommy

Tommy: uh(looks at them)(smiles)bye girls(they give him a hug. He holds them back but then quickly lets them go)see you later(they nod)

Henry:(sternly)girls come on(reaches out his hand and they rush over to him)

Emma: Hi daddy(he smiles and picks up each of his girls. They drop their bags)

Henry: hey princesses(kisses their cheeks)are you ready to go?

Amy: Yup I can't wait to see my cousins(they talk to Henry. Kim walks over to Tommy))

Kim: um(softly)could you wait in the living room?(she gives him pleading eyes. Tommy nods and heads for the living room. Kim turns to her Ex-husband and kids. He is giving her an unpleased look. Henry puts his daughter's down)

Henry: Give your mother a hug and kiss and tell her you will see her soon(they go over to Kim and she holds them close)

Kim: MMM(kisses both of their heads)I'm going to miss you two SOOOO(kisses them again and again)so very much

Amy: We are going to miss you too!

Emma: Love you momma(Kim bends down to them)we'll call you every day

Henry: or text(Kim gives him a look, nods and then looks at them with a smile)

Kim: ok and I'll look forward to it(kisses them)you girls be good and listen to your father!(they nod) Ok one more big hug(they hug her tightly)I love you two!

Amy: we love you(mumbles)and don't worry mommy we won't tell daddy anything about Dr. Tommy(Kim pulls away a little and her girls nod)

Kim:(smiles)good girls(stands up as the girls let go)

Henry: ok girls….grab your bags and meet me by the elevator(they grab their bags)I'll be out there soon(they nod and turn to Kim while waving. Kim smiles and waves. She watches them leave. Once its clear she stops smiling and looks at Henry who is hot)

Kim:(simply)What?

Henry: So it hasn't even been a week?

Kim:(annoyed)Donald what are you talking about?

Henry: How long have you been seeing him? Is this why you filed for the divorce?(Kim crosses her arms and gives him a look)

Kim: Now Henry we know why I filed for a divorce. Tommy had nothing to do with your cheating habit!

Henry: Ha-ha!(sternly)How long Kimberly?

Kim: None of your business Donald!

Henry: He couldn't wait to come in and swoop you up!(annoyed) that man is a overly aggressive monster(Kim crosses her arms)or did we forget 12years ago?

Kim: I should've listened to him….it would've spared me from The Overly Aggressive Cheating Monster

Henry: Hilarious!(Kim smirks)I'm serious(Kim sighs)I don't want my daughters anywhere near him Kimberly!(Kim raises an eyebrow)but I guess I'm too late for that

Kim: Henry I am not going to have this conversation with you! We are not married any more

Henry: But we do parent together.

Kim: You will not use that against me and any future relationships that I may have. I wouldn't do that to you. For example I know that Leann is going with you on your family trip today(he doesn't say anything)(laughs)ah yeah(he goes to say something)and don't think I didn't see her drop you off on the day we signed those divorce papers.

Henry: Kimberly….

Kim: Henry(sighs)grow up and go enjoy your trip with the girls. Leave Tommy out of it. You had your chance to make our marriage work but you took it for granted. You have no rights to my lively hood nor any decisions that I make(silence hits them)I don't even know why were having this conversation. Leave!

Henry: Fine! But this discussion is not over! In order to make this parent partnership work we need to come to some type of understanding when it comes to who we date...One being….

Amy:(calls)daddy the elevator is here(Henry looks at her and Kim gives him an annoyed look)

Henry:(calls)hold the door…daddy's coming!(to Kim)I'll have them home on Sunday night before 6. Try not to have any overnight company….

Kim:(cuts him off)How dare you?(angrily)Get OUT NOW(Henry looks surprised)

Henry: You're right I should go(sighs)if you want to sleep around it's no longer my business. I just thought I give you the heads up before you're children get home

Kim: SCREW you!(Tommy hearing Kim comes out of the living room and walks behind her)

Henry: What you want to go again?(Kim turns and sees Tommy)I'm better prepaid to whoop your ass.

Kim:(surprised)Tommy(pushes him back)Tommy NO!(he looks at her)I'm ok(takes his arm which is connected to a shaky fist)I can handle it(Tommy looks at Henry with fire)Tommy please(begs softly)my children are right down the hall(Tommy slowly unclenches her fist)go back to the living room

Tommy:(mumbles)No(never leaves eye contact with Donald) I'm not going anywhere(Kim sighs)

Kim: fine….at least stand down(Tommy steps back. Kim turns to Henry)Donald last warning Leave….

Amy:(yells)DADDY come on(Henry looks at them)

Henry:(calls)coming!

Kim: Henry before you go(steps a few feet closer to him)when you drop them off….we're going to meet at a new location. I don't want you to come anywhere near my apartment again. You are no longer welcomed here(Henry looks hurt)

Henry:(angrily)and the same goes for my home(Kim nods)

Kim: Fine!(Calmly)I think that's best….we're divorced now and we're not friends. So this(circles around her apartment)you meeting here and picking them up is(shakes her head)not going to work.

Henry: Happy we can agree on something.(Kim nods slightly)We'll talk about the rest ALONE! when I get back(looks between them before leaving. Kim slams the door shut and turns to Tommy, who is looking at her with worried eye. She forces a smile)

Tommy: Are you ok?

Kim: I'm-I'm getting there(Tommy walks over to her)I just can't believe the nerve of him

Tommy: come here(opens his arms and they hug)so I heard everything(Kim moans)Especially the "Overly Aggressive Cheating Monster"(they laugh)nice one

Kim: Hey Rita taught me a thing or two on how to pick a name(Tommy laughs)I think she would even been pleased(he chuckles)thank you for not killing him(looks at him)I know it took a lot(he looks at her)(mumbles)it does for me!

Tommy: It did! I hated how he spoke to you(Kim simply nods)But I just got you back….I can't lose you nor those beautiful girls just because I was acting like an overly(laughs)aggressive person

Kim: ha-ha!(stands on her tip toes and they kiss briefly before pulling away))

Tommy: Now this was the real greeting I was looking for earlier(Kim kisses him two more times before pulling away)

Kim: my little bumble bees buzzed around the window last night and saw us kiss Dr. Tommy(Tommy looks surprised)after you dropped off my phone(Tommy rubs the back of his neck)

Tommy: OH!

Kim: You're embarrassed now?! At least you didn't get hit with the questions(Tommy laughs)you knocked on the door just in time saving ME.

Tommy: HEY! That dating question took me for a surprise all on it's own(Kim laughs)Speaking of dating(Kim gives him a humored look)Kim?

Kim: Yes?

Tommy: um I have a question

Kim: you can ask me anything!(Tommy nods)you know that?

Tommy: Good to know!(moves hair out of her face)So what are we?

Kim: What do you mean?

Tommy: Exactly what I asked?(Kim and Tommy stare in each other's eyes)

Kim: Well(rocks back and forth)I don't know. I mean Tommy I just got a divorced(he nods)believe me I thought about us. I think about us at least twice a day…..but right now….

Tommy: I get it(touches her chin)it's not a good time(smiles)it was selfish of me to ask.

Kim: No-No it wasn't(stands on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss)I want to be with you just as much as you do

Tommy: Really?

Kim: don't ever doubt it(pulls away from his hold and punches him in the arm)

Tommy: I won't(they smile at each other)so how about some breakfast?

Kim: you managed to save it for my little monsters.

Tommy: something like that

Kim: Hey I have a better idea! Sense you drove all the way here and are playing hooky from work(takes his hand)Why don't I make us some breakfast instead?

Tommy: you don't have to do that

Kim: I want too! This breakfast is a thank you for being here for me always

Tommy: that'll never change(softly)I love you Kim(Kim gives him a surprised look)to much too soon?

Kim: I love you too Tommy. Honestly I never stopped(he smiles)

Tommy: I never stopped neither(Grabs her face and they kiss briefly but passionately. Kim pulls away from him)mm ok(leads him to the kitchen)come on let's get some grub

Tommy: sounds good(they break away and they disappear in the kitchen)how about I help you?

Kim: Sure you get the bacon(he's watch starts to beep)

Tommy:(moans)oh great! Hey Hays!(Tommy walks out of the kitchen and Kim follows behind him)

Hayley: Tommy sorry to interrupt...the Rangers need the numbers for the safe! For some reason they can't gain access to it

Tommy: You didn't interrupt anything...and yeah give me a second! It's in my car

Hayley: Roger(Tommy releases the button on his wrist and looks at Kim. Kim smiles)

Tommy: I'll be right back(Kim simply nods)ok(steps back and heads for the door)don't start the bacon without me

Kim:(laughs)ok(Tommy opens the door and rushes out. Kim listens for the elevator to open before rushing to her house phone and dialing a number. Kim keeps looking at the door)

Voice: Hello

Kim:(quickly)Aisha?

Voice: Good Morning!

Kim: Hi! I know we are supposed to do our lunch date and talk some more about last night. But I have something to say now

Voice: Sounds Juicy! What is it?

Kim:(chuckles)hold on let me call Trini(puts Aisha on hold and quickly dials)

Voice 2: Hello(worried)Kim what is it?

Kim: nothing bad! I have Aisha on the other line...one second(clicks over)ok Aisha

Voice: Present!(Kim chuckles)morning Tree

Voice 2: Good Morning Sha!(pauses)ok Kim what's going on?

Kim: I know we are meeting today! To talk about Tommy some more and the date. But I have something to say right now! Tommy is here(quickly)he went out to his car. So I have to say this really quick

Voice: Girl what is it?

Kim: He told me that he loved me(it becomes quiet)and I told him that I loved him back

Voice 2: Awe Kimberly(Kim hears the elevator ping)

Kim: Guys his coming back...we'll talk later

Trini/Aisha: ok bye(everyone hangs up and Kim puts the phone down as Tommy walks in. He looks at Kim and she smiles at him)

Tommy: you been standing there the whole time?(closes the door and locks it)

Kim: Yeah I was trying to think of what would go good with bacon(Tommy walks over to her and she hooks arms with him)you know other than Pancakes and eggs(Tommy laughs)

Tommy: Cereal(Kim playfully nudges him and they walk back into the kitchen)

 **~So Tommy has finally seen Henry again! YAY! Tommy told Kim that he loves her and she said it back! Even BIGGER YAY! More Cute Kim and Tommy moments~RT**


	49. We're back together

Two weeks later Kim pulls up in front of a restaurant. She parks and gets out of the car. As she walks to the front of the building she is grabbed by the hand. She doesn't swing this time but smiles knowing it's her Knight in Shining Armor. He pulls her in close and they kiss.

Tommy: hey beautiful

Kim: Hi handsome(they kiss one more time and then pull away)I haven't seen you all week

Tommy: I know! Ranger duty has gotten in ridiculous

Kim: I know(wipes her lips stick off his lips)I had my own none power rangers issues(He holds her)I can't believe Kat and Rocky are leaving(sighs)I'm going to miss them

Tommy: Yeah! But he's restaurant down there is going to be a lot more successful

Kim: Shoot it already is(sighs)well let's get in there. This is the last time "At Rocky's" will be open in Angel Grove(Kim looks up at his sign. Tommy looks at her)well at least for this year

Tommy: yeah(silence hits them)(smiles)your gorgeous(Kim looks at him)do you know that?(Kim blushes)

Kim: Tommy are you trying to "Whoo Me"?

Tommy: always(they kiss again and then she pulls away from him)

Kim: I look "blah"(Kim is wearing a pink tank to shirt, a black blazer with high wasted pants and black heels. Her hair is in a ponytail)

Tommy: you could never look "blah"(kisses her hand)beautiful(she gives him a stern look)what?

Kim:(serious tone)You know Tommy?(he gives her a look)I think we should tell them!

Tommy: Tell them what?(Kim rubs his chest)

Kim: That I'm ready Tommy!(slowly)If you will have me….I'm ready to try "US" again(Tommy smiles)

Tommy:(smiles)What made you change your mind?

Kim: this whole week of not getting to see you….after being with you almost every day since with got back from Hawaii. I couldn't stop thinking about you(he rubs her face)The thought of you going out and saving the world as a Ranger….and not being something more than just friends. I mean what if something happened to you and I wasn't true to my heart(smiles)So what do you say Handsome?

Tommy: are you kidding me Beautiful?(lifts her up)Tommy and Kim back in action. It's all I've ever wanted after you sent me that letter(she wraps her arms around him)

Kim:(laughs)again I'm sorry ab(he kisses shutting her up. They don't notice that all of the Rangers(Mighty Morphing, Zeo, Turbo, Dino and even Hayley) have come out of the restaurant and are looking with "Shocked faces". Tommy is still holding her while they are kissing)

Rocky: um hello(they stop kissing and look at them)PDA in front of my CLOSING restaurant(Tommy puts Kim down slowly)not a good look

Conner: Oh Yeah Dr. O!(Kira hides her face in Trent's chest as he holds her)I knew you had a crush on Coach K(Kim looks at Tommy who rubs his neck and then back at them)

Zach: We've been waiting for you two for about 10 minutes now(Hayley holds him)So what do you two have to say for yourselves?(Kim looks at Tom and he looks at her. Zach hold Hayley with a smile)

Tommy: Well(they look at them)its more than a crush Conner

Tommy/Kim: We're back together!(Kim looks at Tommy surprised and laughs)

Everyone but Zach: About damn time!(Kim jumps a little and looks at them)

Zach: Wait that's my line!(a few of them laugh)

Jason: Sorry Zach!(Zach lets go of Hayley)Go ahead!

Zach: No! It's too late(Jason chuckles)but I'm going to be the first to do this(walks over and daps up Tommy and hugs Kim)so happy for you two(everyone comes over to congratulate them)

Kim: Thank you! Thanks guys(once everyone stops congratulating them. Tommy grabs Kim and pulls her in a side ways hug and kisses her head. She lays on his chest. Trini smiles at them. Her stomach is poking out more and she's about three almost 4 months in. Jason without thinking lays his hand on her stomach. Trini lays her hand on top of his)

Rocky: Well now that-that is over! Let's grab some food(opens the door)Welcome to "At Rocky's"….open and serving for the last time….for his best friends(Kim let's go of Tommy walks over to Rocky)

Kim We're so Proud of you Rocky and Kat(gives them both a little hug)We're going to miss you desperately(everyone nods)

Kat: Thank you guys! Well come on let's eat(everyone goes into the restaurant)

* * *

About five minutes into the dinner everyone is eating a appetizers. Everyone is sitting by there significant other and talking. The rangers watches go off. Everyone looks at them. Tommy looks at Hayley who is already in her phone.

Tommy: Hayley?

Hayley: at the soccer field

Ethan: the play off's are tonight(the Rangers stand)

Kira: thank you for dinner! It was great…short lived but great(Tommy reaches over to Kim and kisses her quickly)

Aisha: it was great having you little yellow

Hayley: I'll call you afterwards babe(gives him a kiss)

Zach: OK! Please stay safe baby(they kiss again)

Tommy: it was great(stands and pats Rocky's shoulder and kisses Kat's cheek)congratulations! I'll come by to see you off tomorrow.

Kat: You better(Tommy walks over to Kimberly)

Kim: and You better be careful

Tommy: I promise(they kiss again and everyone looks at them in "Awe")I'll call you later

Kim:(softly)ok(Tommy looks at his Rangers. They nod in agreement)

Everyone to the Rangers: May the powers protect you(The rangers nod. Tommy kisses Kim's his head one last time and they rush out. Everyone becomes quiet. Kim looks at them and they smile)

Kim: Don't even think about

Trini: We don't know what you're talking about

Kim: Sure You don't!(Trini smiles)(taking the attention off herself)So how are you feeling Trini?(eats a chip)how's the morning sickness?

Tonya: Yeah! Tree! How is the baby?

Trini: Good! I got pictures(goes in her purse and pulls out the ultrasound)

Tonya:(excited)let me see(Trini passes it to Tonya who moves from TJ and sits by Kim)

Kim:(coos)look at that face(Kim's phone buzzes)mm(pulls out her phone and looks)(laughs)hmm

Tonya: what?(Kim looks at her)

Kim: nothing(we look at Kim's phone and Tommy sent her a massage. "I didn't forgot to tell you that I love you before I left….I just didn't think they could handle it. The team nearly passed out from or make out session and kiss goodbye. Anyways I love you beautiful see you soon")(texting)I love you too Handsome! Please stay safe.

Trini:(softly)is that Handsome? (Kim gives her a playful glare)(laughs)yeah it is(Kim nudges her and laughs a little)

Kim: shhh!(sends the text)

Trini: What are you talking about?(Kim puts her phone away)

Tonya: about how the baby is starting to look more like a baby(Kim hits and lowers her head. Aisha gives her a look. Kat's eyes pop open and she drinks her water)I mean no offense at all too you guys.

Trini: None taken(laughs)Yeah She doesn't look like a little worm anymore

Kat:(excited) She?!(the girls squeal)yes we need more estrogen

Jason: No-No! Sorry ladies(smiles)We find out what we're having in about Five weeks(They groan. Adam looks at Aisha who nods)Trini is going to be mad about our new little boy

Trini: Girl

Jason: that kid in there is a boy(points to Trini's stomach and she poops him)Ow!

Trini: Jason Scott! I will ruin you(he laughs) I will not be crowded by a whole house of men!

Jason: Sorry Tree….the next one will be a girl

Trini:(laughs) next one?(holds her stomach)two is the charm! I'm closing up shop after this kid

Jason: we'll see about that(Kim giggles)

Trini:(mocks)we'll see about that(Jason gives her an amused look while drinking water)I know about that(points)thank you

Aisha: um excuse me(They look at her)I wish Tommy didn't have to leave so soon because I have an announcement.

Billy: What's going on?

Adam: Well(Aisha looks at him and she nudges for him to continue)Aisha and I are pregnant(Aisha holds up a positive pregnancy test. The ladies scream. The men hold their ears)OW(Aisha puts the test away)

Kim:(thinking) damn it he was right! I owe Tommy dinner(chuckles to herself)

Kat: OH my GOD Aisha(The ladies get up and go to hug her. Adam quickly moves out of the way before he can get squished. The men stand and Jason pulls Adam over to him so that he is completely out of danger)

Adam: thank Goodness you saved me(the men laugh)

Billy: Adam it was about to be over for you(they laugh)congratulations man(they watch as Aisha stands and puts her stomach up to Trini's. They giggle. Trini touches Aisha's belly)

Adam: thanks Bill(looks at them)

Trini: They are going to be best friends(Aisha nods. Aisha and Trini pose for the camera as Kat takes a picture)

Adam: I guess Hawaii was a magical trip(they laugh and Jason taps his shoulder)

Jason: The magic of Hawaii did what I needed it to do(everyone looks at him)Hey I didn't want to be the only one dealing with the hormones this year(Adam gives him a look and the men laugh again)

Trini: Jason(he looks at Trini)come get in the picture

Aisha: you too Adam(Jason and Adam look at each other)

Kim:(sternly)NOW(Jason and Adam quickly rush over to their wives)(sweetly)thank you(they hug their wives)

Jason: Jeez! Kim if I didn't know any better...I'd say your pregnant

Kim: and you'd get murdered to0(everyone laughs and Kat snaps the picture)

Kat: there(shows the picture)prefect! First picture for the baby book...well other than the Sonogram

Adam: thanks Kat!

Rocky: So Aisha(she looks at him)(smirks)are you going to be your own OBGYN?(everyone chuckles)

Aisha: I don't know Rocko(laughs)maybe(Rocky looks over and sees his waiter point to the back)

Rocky: Guys!(they look at him)if you would have a seat! I know that was exciting news(everyone sits down)

Kat: and the most prefect going away gift(Adam gives her a thumbs up)

Rocky: Yeah between Kim and Tommy being official again(everyone looks at Kim and cheers. Kim covers her face embarrassed)and two new little ones coming into our family(Kim uncovers her face as Everyone looks Trini and Aisha and clap)this is the best news "At Rocky's" ever had.

Trini: Well we try!

Rocky:(laughs) and we appreciate it(looks at Waiter and nod)so we have the main course now coming out(three waiters bring out food. Everyone claps or awe's at the food coming out)Aren't these guys great working for me...on the last day(everyone nods and thanks them)

Waiter: Your welcome(looks at Rocky)Weren't there six other people

Rocky: They went back to Reefside(points)just keep the extra's on the table(he nods and they continue to pass out the food. Kat seeing that Rocky is down gets up and walks over to hin)

Kat:(mumbles)are you ok babe?(Rocky simply nods. Kat lays on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her)

Adam: um hey(everyone looks at him. Adam stands up and holds up his water. Everyone follows. Rocky smiles)To Rocky and Kat! I hope everything goes extremely well and I can't wait for this year to go by so that we can get you back

Everyone: Here-Here

Adam: "At Rocky's"

Everyone: At Rocky's(everyone who has a drink, drinks their drink. Rocky let's go of Kat and embraces Adam. Kat smiles and sits beside Zach who gives her a comforting pat on the shoulder)

 **~Hope you liked the chapter. Kim and Tommy are now official. Rocky and Kat are leaving. Adam and Aisha are expecting a baby after 12years of marriage and a preteen. Everyone seems to be happy! But for how long? Please drop a comment. And for those who are being hit by Irma! You are in my prayers and thoughts. I am also due to be hit by Irma...so if it does come down to that...I will write as soon as I can.~RT**


	50. Double Make Out Sessions

The next night, Tommy and Kimberly are sitting on Tommy's couch watching TV. Tommy has his arm around Kim and Kim is sitting up but is leaning into Tommy a little. He smiles and looks at her. Kim isn't paying him any attention. Tommy looks ahead but uses his left hand to rub her left shoulder. Kim looks at Tommy's hand, smiles and wiggles him off. Tommy now frowns. Tommy clears his throat and moves in closer to Kim. She looks at him with a smile and Tommy never looks at her. Kim moves away from him and looks back at the TV. Tommy smiles and this time he yawns, lefts up his arms and wraps it around Kim's shoulder pulling her in closer

Kim: would you(laughs)stop that(pulls away slightly and looks up at him. He looks down at her with a smile playing on his lips)

Tommy: What am I doing?

Kim: you know what you(glares)are doing Tommy(pulls away a little bit more)I'm hot….please stop(looks back at the TV but she is still smiling. He looks at her with a smile)

Tommy:(thinking)she is playing hard to get. I got something for her(Tommy sighs a long sigh and looks at the TV. Kim looks at him and sees him frowning)

Kim: what?

Tommy: It's just….I haven't gotten(looks at her)a kiss from you in like 10minutes

Kim: Nice try Tommy(laughs)that hasn't worked since high school and that only worked one time(looks at the TV)you'll live! You survived 12years and a day without it

Tommy: I don't think I can survive another hour without(Tommy now playfully lands on her shoulder. Kim laughs)your kisses

Kim: Tommy will you grow up?(Tommy soon starts kissing her neck)oh no(tries to pull away)Tommy no fair stop it(he doesn't stop)I don't want to make out on the couch(whines)like teenager(Tommy chuckles under his breath and soon sucks on her ear lobe)no don't(Tommy then kisses behind her ear)oh hell forget it(pulls Tommy away from her ear and pulls him to her lips. Tommy yanks Kim on to his lap and she straddles him. Kim holds his face and kisses him harder as his hands travel her body. He grabs a hold of Kim's ass and she gasp. He starts kissing her neck and somehow slips her shirt off)(thinking) oh god this about to happen! No this is going to happen. I need to stop(Tommy soon lays on top of her and kisses her a neck down to her breast. Kim gasp again)(thinking)oh who cares it's been three years and I really-really want and need this(Tommy looks up at her and they meet eyes. He's eyes are soft and looks for approval)(thinks)and he is still so patient and sweet! He wants to make sure I'm ok with going to the next step

Tommy:(thinking)I wonder what she's thinking. Maybe we're going too fast and I should stop(Soon he sees Kim smile and she touches his face)(thinking)or maybe not(she sits up and starts kissing him again. Tommy lays on her a little bit more making her fall back on the couch. Before Kim can wrap her legs around him and feel his erection the alarm goes off. Kim and Tommy soon jump. Tommy looks at Kim who is looking at him while putting on her shirt)Damn it(Kim looks at little shocked)sorry

Kim: it's ok(mumbles)guess it wasn't our time yet(Tommy sighs and stands)um Tommy(looks at his erection and he looks down)I see that you were ready

Tommy: It doesn't take me long when it comes to you! You know that(Kim blushes and looks at the doorway as the alarm turns off and she hears whispers)(mumbles)I'm going to kill whomever that is(Kim looks at him and sees he is hot and that his erection is gone. Soon Zach and Hayley walk in the living room while making out. Kim looks at Tommy who is just as shocked with wide eyes. Tommy is so shocked that he just sits on the couch. Kim quickly fixes her hair with a smile on her face. Hayley pulls away from Zach and jumps when she sees them. Zach also looks shocked when he turns around. Kim waves)

Kim: Hey guys!

Hayley: uh(laughs nervously)hi(looks at Tommy)I didn't know you were home. I thought you went over to Jason's. I um have duty tonight

Tommy: Yeah well no(clears his throats)this is where I live so(looks between them)what were you two about to do?(Hayley looks at Zach speechless. Tommy smiles hard and looks at Kim who is giggling)

Zach: The question is what(steps in front of Hayley)were you two about to do?(they look at Zach with confused looks)

Tommy:(thinking)He couldn't know? Could he?(looks at Zach's smile)of course he does!

Zach:(smiles)Kim you missed a strained(points to her hair)your hair is never a strain out of place

Kim: oh grow up(rolls her eyes)yes it has been!(throws a pillow at him and he laughs)

Tommy: Zach what are you doing here?

Zach: Just making sure my lady got here safe is all(pulls Hayley over and Kim smiles)oh wait Kim! You have met Hayley?

Kim: Yeah(stands up)just for second yesterday!(looks at Tommy who goes to say something) Nice to see you again(puts out her hand and looks at her. Haley steps forward)

Hayley: good to see you too(they shake hands)

Kim/Hayley: Tommy and Zach have told me so much about you(they look a little surprised)

Kim: all good I hope?(they let go of hands)

Hayley: of course….nothing but

Kim:(jokingly)good to hear(looks at Tommy)well I should be heading home

Tommy: You(stands)don't have to(she walks over and kisses his cheek much to his dismay)

Kim: I do! They girls are coming home tomorrow I have to prep for them

Tommy: ok well let me get….

Kim: Zach(walks over and grabs Zach's arm)can take me home!(Zach looks at her and he feels her hold him tightly. Zach quickly looks between them both)

Zach: uh(slowly)Yeah I can take you home! I just came to drop Hayley off

Tommy: Zach are you sure?

Zach: yeah I don't want to interfere in you guys keeping Reefside safe(pulls away from Kim and holds Hayley)I remember what it means to be a Ranger!(Tommy sighs and then nods)I'll get Kim home safe and yeah(looks at Hayley)we'll just catch up later(Hayley smiles and then nods)

Hayley:(softly)sounds good(he smiles and they look at each other. Kim looks at Tommy who is scanning over her body. Kim clears her throat and Tommy looks in her eyes. Kim almost runs over to him and tackles him to the ground in passion)

Kim:(thinking)he'd probably catch me in mid tackle(Kim chuckles under breathe. Tommy doesn't seem to notice because he is still checking her out)(thinking)oh boy! Kim you gotta get out of here(loudly)great(claps her hands bringing everyone's attention to her)let's go Zach!

Zach: um yeah(he kisses Hayley a couple of times)I'll see you later

Hayley: you better(he smiles. Haley looks at them one last time before heading to the command center)

Zach: ok Kimmy say "bye, bye" to the nice man(walks to the door way)

Kim: Haha!(walks over to him and they kiss. Tommy smiles at her)bye Tommy I had a wonderful time

Tommy: I did too! Hopefully we can do it again sometime(moves the strain of lose hair behind her ear)soon yeah?

Kim: yeah(smiles)really soon(they kiss each other again and Zach whistles. They look at him)

Zach: Are(smiles)you sure you don't want to stay?

Kim: I would love too(looks at Tommy)But I do have children that I have to get ready for and then I have work tomorrow so(he nods before she can finish her statement)Anyways have a good night Tommy

Tommy: you too(Kim kisses his cheek and then nibbles his ear lobe. Tommy surprised gasp and Kim quickly backs up with a smile. Surprisingly Zach catches none of this because he happens to look down at his watch)You!(before he can grab her Kim quickly walks over to Zach and grabs his arm. Tommy sits down and puts the pillow in front of him. Kim holds in her laughter as Zach looks at him)

Zach: "you" what?(Tommy nods nothing)um(gives him a look)what are you doing?

Tommy: my back hurts(looks at Kim who is laughing)I had to rest my back

Zach: alright(pulls away from Kim, walks over and they dap each other up)see you later man and sorry about starting the alarm up(mumbles)and interrupting your date

Tommy:(softly)it's no problem man! We'll have others(Kim shifts uncomfortable a little)

Kim: come on Zach! I got to be home before my coach turns into a pumpkin(thinking)thank God I didn't feel his erection before….it would've been over for me(Tommy laughs as Kim walks out)

Zach: Coming(to Tommy)man to get rid of the boner(Tommy looks surprised)don't look so surprised. I've seen it unfortunately(crosses his arms)in high school plenty of time. You know I know better.

Tommy: I wasn't that bad Zach

Zach: Ok maybe you weren't but it happened every time...Kim used to wear those half a shirts or when she used to do those flips or when

Tommy: Alright enough(Zach laughs)I get it! Your pissing me off because your trying to make me keep it longer then I need too

Zach: Relax man(laughs)You remember how you got rid of them?(Tommy nods no)Good thing I'm here then(softly)Five words "Rita and Zedd doing it"(Tommy looks down and looks up surprised)See!

Tommy: How could I forget that?(Zach laughs as Tommy drops the pillow)it's instantly gone

Zach: But I'm truly sorry about interrupting the um….whatever you two were about to do

Tommy: Yeah I'm sorry too(sighs)I had her completely comfortable

Zach: damn(Tommy nods)Well, next time put a sock on the door(Tommy gives him amused look)

Tommy: in my own home?

Zach: you're a Ranger master of 4teenagers and Hayley who now has a boyfriend….it's needed

Kim:(calls)Zach

Zach:(calls)coming girl(mumbles)so pushy

Tommy: Hey(jokingly)that's my pushy woman(they look at each and then laugh)

Zach: She sure is(They dap up again)ok take care man…and my woman

Tommy: you do to same and make sure she gets home alright

Zach: don't even have to worry(let's go of his hands and heads to where Kim is)(loudly)hey Kim do you know your shirt is on inside out(Tommy winces)OW!(Tommy then laughs. He hears the front door open and then close. Tommy claps his hands and there is a beep)

Alarm: Doors locked(Tommy hears the car start and them drive down the road. Tommy looks around and his eyes catch the TV. Tommy sits down and looks at the TV. He soon finds himself laying in the same spot that Kim was just in and in the same position looking up in the sky)

Intercom: Tommy I need you down here!(Tommy sighs)its something you need to see(he stays still)ok I'm just bored down here! Could you please come(Tommy smirks)

Tommy: coming(sits up)Hayley(gets up and heads to the command center)


	51. He Got My Spot So I got His

**~Hey Fan Family...I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please read chapters 48, 49 and 50...they are incredibly cute. A lot of Tommy and Kim and Ranger Family and dating moments.~RT**

The next day, At Crane and Falcon Gymnastic, Kimberly is sitting at her desk looking over paper work. She is rocking out to music when someone knocks on her door.

Kim: Enter!(looks up and Trini stands there with AJ and Jenny)Hey come on in ladies(they walk in)and close the door please(AJ and Kim turns down the music)

Trini: No turn that back up(Kim gives her a look)the baby wants to hear it(AJ laughs along with Jennifer and Trini pouts)

Kim: I can't wait for you to drop that kid(smiles)so you won't be able to use it against me(turns up the music)

Trini: all is fair in war(starts singing)(singing)La-La-La-La-la-la (goes over to Kim and pulls her up)come on Kimberly sing with me! You have the voice of an Angel

Kim: Well now that you say it like that(picks up her trophy from her desk and starts singing. The girls fall on the couch with laughter)(signing)Can't get you out of my head

Trini/Kim: Boy your love is all that I thinking about(they start dancing. Kim rubs Trini's stomach. Trini poses and the girls giggle)

Kim: I can't get you out of my head. Boy(sings to Trini's stomach)you all that I dare to think about(Trini pushes her away)(Laughs)Tree

Trini: Not a BOY(Kim looks at her amused and shocked)this is a girl! Do not even sing to her like she is a boy or you will pull back a bloody stub

Kim: Sorry(laughs)Jeeze! See if I plan your gender reveal party anymore(goes over to her desk and turns down the music)So(sits on her desk and Trini sits on the couch with the couch)now that the party is over. What can I do for you ladies?

Trini: Jenny has something for you Coach K(Kim looks at Jenny as she stands up)

Kim: You do? What is it(Jenny reaches in her bag, pulls out a board and keeps it facing her)what is that?

Jenny: A thank you for everything(turns the picture around and shows Kim)

Kim: oh my goodness(we look at the picture. The photo is of Kimberly(which is drawn with pencil)and has a falcon and Crane above her)its so pretty(jumps off her desk and walks over to her)Jenny(takes the photo in one hand and hugs her in the other)this is beautiful(kisses her head)thank you sweetie

Jenny:(smiles)You like it?(Kim pulls away from her and stares at her with watery eyes. Trini looks at AJ who smiles and then back at Kim)

Kim: Are you kidding me?(smiles)I love it(looks at her photo)I didn't know you could draw!

AJ: Aunt Kim she's amazingly talented

Kim: I can see that(smiles)I know exactly where I'm going to hang this up(walks over to her desk and lays it down)so pretty(turns to Jenny who is still smiling)

AJ: you should see the one she did for Aunt Trini and The Rangers

Trini: Kimberly it was just as amazing(softly to Jenny)you did one for the Rangers?

AJ: Yup! I called them to come over….they should be here soon(Trini looks at Kim)

Kim: uh(!Jenny gives her a look)(quickly)Can we see it?

Jenny: I rather it be a surprise for everyone

Kim:(laughs)ok! So what brings you guys up here?

Trini: I'm taking the girls to get some ice-cream! I wanted to know if you wanted to go?

Kim: I would love to …but Tommy and I are going to grab some food soon.

Trini: I don't know how to feel; Happy or Hurt that you are abandoning me for Tommy.

Kim:(shocked)I am not abandoning you

Trini: I feel like I'm in high school all over again

Kim: You're crazy! I made time for you in high school all of the time, more than I did for Tommy(softly)and I'm sorry Trini that we're making up for lost time(smiles confidently )He is my boyfriend.

AJ: OOOOHHHH!(they look at her)oops

Trini:(laughs)Go downstairs….both of you! I'll be down in a second(they moan. Jenny walks over and helps up AJ)

AJ: Fine!

Jenny: If you would've just kept your mouth closed….we would've been able to get all of the boyfriend info!(they open the door and walk out)

Trini: the door(the door soon closes)So are you really going to ditch me?

Kim: Trini(laughs shocked)are we really going to have this discussion? I'm not ditching you I'm just trying to spend some time with my Hand(Trini gives her an amused look)Tommy with Tommy

Trini: Yeah well….You can still get Ice Cream with me and then I have dinner with "Your Handsome".

Kim: He is on the way!(sweetly)How about I come over to your house after?

Trini: Can't! We're going to see Rocky and Kat before they leave.

Kim: Jeeze I forgot about that(looks at her watch)I saw them this morning and took the girls by to see Ash and RJ.

Trini: How about you get a snack with me, I'll drop you back off for your dinner run with Tommy and then you can be his desert later(Trini smiles)

Kim: TRINI SCOTT(Trini laughs)oh my GOD you've been hanging out with Aisha too much.

Trini: She told me to say it(Kim sighs a long sigh)and Yes I was just joking. Please spend all of the time you can with your Boy Toy. Maybe he will finally dust you off and play with you.

Kim: Annoying(sits next to her and pops her softly. Trini laughs)You need to stay away from Aisha.

Trini: I made up that last joke(bumps Kim)so have you guys?

Kim: No! We just became a solid(Trini nods understanding)but believe me we have had some intense make out sessions….that we both had to walk away from. Like, after he came back from his Ranger battle last night….I came over to his house, we were watching TV(fans herself and she laughs)all of a sudden tables turned and…he got my spot.

Trini: Not fair that he has that advantage

Kim: Not at all(they laugh)he taught me that I had a spot(points to his neck)right behind my ear.

Trini: The question is…..Did you repay him for his ambush ?

Kim: Yes he forgot that….I TOO know where all(shakes his finger around)of his are as well(Trini laughs)Thank God for Hayley and Zach unlocking the door and setting off the Alarm. Scared the hell out of us.

Trini: NO!(laughs as Kim nods "Yes"")Did they see you guys?

Kim: Nope(laughs)thank GOD! It gave me enough time to jump off his lap(Trini laughs)and put back on my shirt and kind of fix my hair(Trini is in tears now) The WORST thing about that is I put my shirt on inside out and Zach caught it

Trini:(gasp)NO KIMBERLY(more tears come out of eyes from laughter)

Kim: I know(laughs)Trini it was a circus(holds her stomach as well)Hey, wanna know something funnier?

Trini: more hilarious than this?

Kim: Surprising(laughs)Yes!(Trini simply nods while holding her stomach)They actually came in the room making out. It shocked Tommy so bad that he fell on the couch speechless

Trini: No way!

Kim: YES! They were so embarrassed….at least it wasn't us who got caught(chuckles)

Trini: What(laughs)did Tommy say?

Kim: He was annoyed at first but then started joking around when Zach and Hayley tried to explain themselves. Hayley seems like a really nice girl…even though Zach was sucking her face while I officially got to meet her.

Trini: You met her At Rocky's

Kim: For like five seconds! Remember Conner pulled me to the side to apologize for the last time that he saw me. But then he ended up still flirting with me.

Trini: oh(slowly)yes I remember Jason having to rescue him from Tommy ripping him a new one

Kim: exactly(they both laugh)so yeah I officially met her yesterday

Trini: So what happened after that?

Kim: oh yeah!(quickly)Five minutes later I was out of there(laughs)he almost had me

Trini: So are you ready for you know?

Kim: Honestly! I think so…..I mean I want too but…..

Trini: You don't rush it(Kim nods)

Kim: Everything seems to be going fast! But my hormones are like just let him have it(Trini giggles)

Over the intercom: Kim could you come down! We have surprise guests

Kim: must be The Rangers(stands up and helps her up)come on baby momma

Trini: thank you

Kim: Trini you're not really mad that I'm spending time with Tommy are you?

Trini: Never! I'm happy for you and HIM! You deserve each other(they hug)come on(opens the door and they leave)

Kim and Trini walk down the steps and see her kids are crowding around something and are in "AWE"

Trini: Yup those are the Rangers(hooks arms)do you miss that?

Kim: In all Honesty(looks at her and Trini looks at her)not at all

Trini:(giggles)me neither(they walk to the landing)do you think Handsome will miss it when he is done being a ranger?

Kim: I don't know(stops)I don't think he will ever stop being a ranger(Trini nods her head laughing but Kim doesn't laugh. Trini stops laughing and looks at her)

Trini: Kim?(Kim looks at her)are you ok with that?(Kim shrugs)Kim you might want to talk to him about that if you haven't already.

Kim: Not today!(gives her a smile)not right now!(unlinks arms with her)Right now I have to be Coach K(Trini gives her a look)I will Trini…when it needs to happen(Trini crosses her arms)excuse me while I get the crowd to disperse(turns from her and walks over to the crowd. She can see that Tommy is looking in her direction. She gives him a smile)ok-ok move it(blows her whistle and the kids grab their ears)give The Power Rangers some room(they all moan and move)thank you(walks up to them)Good Afternoon Rangers(puts her hand out)what brings you here?(Jenny gives Kim a look because she told her just a few minutes ago. Tommy takes her hand and shakes it but also includes at rub of the thumb. Trini comes in the circle)um(Tommy has hit her "SPOT" and he knows it)(thinking)he's trying to get me back from yesterday (pulls away because she can feel her students staring)nice to meet you(Trini gives Tommy a look, takes his hand and tightly squeezes his hand. Trini knows Tommy is having too much fun with Kim and her "SPOT" during a very inappropriate time. Kim glares at him quickly and extends her hand to the other Rangers)

Kira: Well our(Tommy pulls away from Trini and shakes his hand a little. Kim goes to laugh but stops) friend Jenny(Kim looks at her)called and asked us to come by. She had something to give us(Kim smiles at Jenny and lets go of their hands)

Kim: oh that's right(looks at Kira)she does have something amazing for you guys. If its as beautiful as mines I know you'll be happy(nudges her)Go on Jenny! I know The Rangers can't stay long….they have a world to protect.

Jenny: Ok(bends down to her bag. Trini steps back and so does Kim. Kim feels eyes on her and looks up. She sees Tommy staring at her. Kim slyly wags her finger and points to Jenny. She watches as Tommy looks back at Jenny and then looks at Trini who shakes her head)so I made this for you(pulls out a canvas)I was inspired! This is a thank you for all that you guys do.

Ethan: Jenny you didn't have to do anything for us? It is our pleasure to serve and protect.

Jenny: I did Blue Ranger….I'm happy to do this for my friends

Tommy: Let's see it kiddo(Jenny looks at Kim who winks)

Kim: Go ahead Jenny(nudges her)

Trini: Blow their mind Jen(Jenny looks at them)

Jenny: ok here we go(turns the picture and shows the picture)

Trent: Wow(steps forward)that's amazing(The drawing; is of the Rangers standing on top of the Hill looking down at Reef Side. They are all in their favorite stance. Beside the Rangers are AJ and herself. At the top of the photo it says "Thank you")

Conner: Kid that's amazing(grabs the picture and the rangers crowd around it. Trini looks up and sees Tommy is still staring at Kim. Trini wags her finger and points to the photo. Tommy throws up his hand slightly; which gets Kim's attention. Kim raises her eyebrow and turns to Trini who shrugs)Don't you think its amazing gang?(Tommy looks at the photo)

Kira: Absolutely amazing!

Jenny: Do you really like?

Tommy: We love it!(takes the photo)I know exactly where we can put it so that we can look at it before we go on a mission or to battle. It'll keep us focused.

Kira: thank you Jenny(opens up her arms)we'll keep this forever(Jenny goes over and hugs her. Kira holds her tightly)

Ethan: Group hug(the rangers come in and group her)

AJ: Hey I'm her best friend….move over(AJ forces herself in the hug. Kim and Trini laugh)

Tommy: Want to join in(looks at his old teammates)Coach K? Mrs. Scott?

Kim: No thank you!

Trini: We're good!

Kim: But I know some other kids that want to join(turns to her students)join in(they scream and rush over to the Rangers hugging them)

Tommy: WHOA!(Kim and Trini laugh. Tommy holds up the picture so it doesn't get ruined)

Conner: I love it! Come on kids the more the merrier.

AJ:(yells)you guys are mushing me! GET OFF ME!

Trent: WHOA….who just pinched my behind(Kira looks at him while he is looking at the girls. Kim blows her whistles hard and the kids hold their ears and look at her)

Trini: I'm going to burn that thing(Kim smirks)

Kim:(sternly)ok get off(the kids moan)back up or(Kim walks between the Rangers and her students)you're going to do suicides around the gym(they kids quickly move away)everyone say goodbye to The Rangers and go back to your stations.

Kids:(sadly) Bye Power Rangers

Ethan: See you later kids! And remember to always do what's Honest and True(the kids nod and start to walk away. Trini grabs AJ and Jenny)

Trini: Where are you going?(they smile)you're staying with me. We got lunch plans remember?(Kim turns and looks at Rangers)

Trent:(to Kira)one got my butt(Kira puts her hand on hand shoulder)

Kira:(whispers)Well it is cute(Kim catches the statement and raises an eyebrow)

Conner: Guys! We're still in our uniforms(mumbles)knock it off(Trent and Kira turn and see Kim giving them a look)

Kira: um(Kim smiles)thank you for allowing us to come by

Kim: Your always welcome(sweetly)Yellow Ranger(looks at the rest of them)you are ALL always welcomed. White Ranger I am sorry that had that happened…I'll give me Preteens a talking too

Conner:(laughs)No harm done….right White Ranger?(Trent puts his fist up to him)

Tommy: Rangers(that's when his watch goes off)

Ethan: Time to go(takes the photo)

Tommy: Yes!

Jenny: Take care of my picture

Ethan: We won't let anything happen to it….promise

Tommy: Come on Rangers(looks at them)ladies

Trini: Rangers!

Kim:(softly)stay safe(they nod. Tommy wants to kiss her goodbye but knows better)Rangers!

Conner: Let's go(the rangers leave and Kim holds herself. Trini walks over to her)

Trini:(mumbles)he'll be ok(Kim nods)are you sure you don't want to talk to him about it?

Kim: I'm sure and it's no big deal(looks at her)I'm ok(turns to the girls)hey you know what(sighs)I'm thinking my plans have just changed. How about some ice-cream.?

AJ: Oh Yeah!(claps)

Kim: Coach Kent will take care of the office

Jenny: What about your boyfriend?(Kim gives her a look and Trini and AJ laugh)

Kim: He'll understand(walks over and puts his arm around her)come on! Ice cream on Trini(before Trini can object. Kim walks away with Jenny)

AJ: She got you Aunt Trini(walks over and links arms with her)

Trini: Yes! Yes she did(they follow Kim and AJ)


	52. I Date Dr Tommy

Later on that afternoon Kim is walking out of the building with Kent and her daughters. Kent turns and locks the door.

Emma: Momma I don't really want pizza tonight

Amy: Chicken

Emma: Fish

Kent: sounds like Golden Corral(Kim looks at Kent who is now looking at them)

Kim:(laughs)we'll see(looks at her girls)we'll have to see if Dr. Tommy wants to do.

Emma: I bet he does…come on Amy(they walk towards the car)

Kent: Dr. Tommy?(Kim looks at him and he bumps her)We have to see what Dr. Tommy wants?(chuckles)OOO

Kim: Shut up(giggles and they walk behind the girls)(simply)Well he is my boyfriend

Kent: Get out(Kim smiles and nods yes)Really? Since when? How come you didn't tell me? (Kim goes to answer)I told you to let me when you and Tommy got together….Did I not?

Kim: You did but….

Kent: But you kept saying that it was not happening. You guys are just friends BLAH-BLAH (Kim rolls her eyes)and now ya'll are together?

Kim: SHH(he looks at her)We haven't told the girls yet(he gives her a look)we are going to tell them tonight. We just made it official about a day in a half ago.

Kent: AWW! Why didn't you text me and let me know?

Kim: I'm sorry! I was busy

Kent: OHHH Busy!

Kim: not like that(hits him)

Kent: Bummer!

Kim: Not so much! I was telling Trini that I think I'm ready to you know(looks at her daughters who are getting in the car)I mean but not 100%

Kent: Why not?(Kim looks at him)

Kim: Because it's too soon! I just got divorced….not even a month ago.

Kent: But you've been separated for three years…so it's even more reason to jump right in(Kim rolls her eyes)Look Kimmy Cub. You've known Tommy since you we're teenagers(she nods)so you jumping right in doesn't make you easy!

Kim: Jeez! I didn't think of it like that Kent!(mumbles)I didn't think I was easy

Kent: Please Kimberly Hart I know you(Kim sighs)and what you mean by "too soon"! Means your EASY(she groans)Besides he was your first right?(Kim nods)they say it's nothing like your first.

Kim: Kenneth(he laughs)(laughs)you annoy my life(silence)but your right. The way he looks at me and kisses me slow(shivers)

Kent: Girl don't I know it(Kim laughs and stops a few feet away from the car)look(stops walking)I'm sure you are making a huge deal about nothing(touches her arm)Kim it's been three years….time to jump back in with the true love of your life(she sighs)He is not going to hurt you, I can tell that that man will cherish every aspect of you…body, mind, soul and those beautiful girls.

Kim: He already does!(sighs)He's amazing! I'm lucky to have him back

Kent: and he is blessed to have you(Kim smiles)Come here(they hug and pull away laughing)So NOW that we have established that he is the one….you want to get back in the sack with... annnd are... anndd can

Kim: Would you please…..

Kent: ok….have a sleep over with(Kim rolls her eyes)when are you thinking about doing it?

Kim: I am not going to have this discussion with you Kent

Kent: I told you when me and John…..did it for the first time.

Kim: I didn't ask

Kent: No! you got me drunk and I spilled everything(Kim laughs)I guess I have to do that with you(Kim nods her head. Kim's car honks and they look at it Amy is sitting in the front seat)

Amy:(calls)I'm hungry

Kim: Amilee get out of the drivers seat NOW(She watches her daughter moan)she use to be the sweet one(they start walk)now they are the same kid. They are something else.

Kent: I wonder who they get it from(Kim gives him a look)So did you text Tommy about Golden Corral?

Kim: Funny thing is(looks at Kent)that's where he wants to go already

Kent: I think I'm in Love(Kim laughs)Your prefect match…..kids included

Kim: You think so?(Kent puts his arm around her and she moves in close)

Kent: Girl I know it(they come to the care)Hey GIRLS! MOVE OVER (opens the door and puts his butt in)I'm going to dinner with you

Emma: UNCLE KENT(they scream. Kim giggles)MOMMY!

* * *

About an hour later, Kim and Tommy walk out of Golden Corral. The girls walk in between them. Amy holds Tommy's hand and Kim is holding Emma's.

Emma: I am totally full(rubs her stomach)

Amy: I feel like a pig

Kim: Are you girls tired?(they nod. Kim looks at Tommy and mouth "YES". He laughs)

Amy: What are you laughing at Dr. Tommy?(Tommy looks at her)

Tommy: nothing! Did you enjoy your pizza, chicken and fish ladies?

Emma: Yes(moans)I think I had to many pieces of pizza(the girls continue to talk and Tommy looks at Kim who is looking at him)

Kim:(mouths)ready?(Tommy nods and they walk up to Kim's car. Surprisingly Kim's car is the only car in the section)girls(they look at her)me and Dr. Tommy have something to tell you.

Amy: ok(looks at Emma)

Kim: Can you two stand in front of the car?(Emma and Amy let go of their hands. Kim grabs reaches for Tommy's hand. Tommy quickly grabs it and pulls her close)Emma….Amy! Mommy and Tommy are dating?(Emma looks at Amy who shrugs and Emma looks back them confused)what?

Emma: Um….I don't mean to be rude but(Amy looks at Kim)

Amy: DUH(Kim raises her eyebrow. Emma nods her head and puts her hands up. Tommy laughs)

Emma: What she said!(points to her sister)

Amy: Mommy we knew you were dating ever since Hawaii(Kim looks at Tommy who is still laughing and then back at her girls)

Kim: Um girls(lets go of Tommy's hand and bends down to her girls)Mommy and Tommy have been dating but after Hawaii(clears her voice) what I'm trying to say is that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Emma: So you weren't boyfriend and girlfriend in Hawaii?(Kim nods no)

Kim: no mommy was still married to your father

Amy: Are you sure you weren't dating?(Kim nods no again)

Tommy: no not since High School(Kim turns to him and gives him an amused look)sorry(She then turns back to her surprised girls)

Emma: I KNEW IT!(looks at Amy)I told you they used to date

Kim: We're getting off the topic babies(Tommy now bends down with Kim)

Tommy: What(Kim looks at him)We want to know is if you two are ok with us being boyfriend and girlfriend?(Kim looks at them. Emma and Amy look between each other and then back at them)

Amy: WELLLLLLL

Girls: Of course we are(Kim smiles)

Tommy:(sighs in relief)See I knew it(Kim looks at him)I knew they would be(Kim laughs and pushes him playfully)

Emma: He is mocking us? Get him(Amy and Emma run and jump on him)

Tommy: OH(stands up with both the girls in his arms. Kim stands up as well while laughing. The girls burst out in a fit of giggles. Tommy looks at Kim. They reach over and kiss each other)

Girls: Gross(they look at them)

Amy: Put us down(Tommy laughs and puts them down)gross! We're not ok with that! She's still our mommy(Kim gives Tommy an amused look)

Tommy:(chuckles)sorry….your right!

Emma: Hey what's that?(Kim looks over Tommy's shoulder and grabs her kids)

Kim:(panicked)Tommy!(Tommy looks at Kim's panicked face. Kim's eyes widen and she quickly unlocks the car)girls get in the car(Tommy turns around and sees Tyrannodrones)

Tommy: You get in the car too Kim(talks into his watch)Help at GC off of forth

Hayley: on it Tommy

Emma: Who is he talking too?(Tommy looks at her through his prefills but goes into stance when they come in closer)

Amy: mommy what are those?

Kim: Girls NOW(ushers them in the car)get on the floor and hide

Emma: Momma what are you doing?(Kim kisses them, closes the door and then locks it)

Kim:(yells)hide girls(the girls do what they are told. Kim walks over to Tommy)Tommy I'm not leaving you(gets in stance)

Tommy: Kimberly(before he can object they come and attack him. Tommy kicks them and knocks them down)get out of here(some go for Kim and she kicks them and punches them)

Kim:(yells)Tommy morph(Tommy looks at her)NOW!(he nods and morphs quickly. Kim is soon taken over by a Tyrannodrone)let me go(another one comes in and goes to hit her but Tommy comes out of nowhere and frees Kim)

Tommy: Claws off(stands in front of Kim as more come in. Tommy goes invisible and they look around. Tommy takes them out one by one. Kim turns to her car and sees her daughters looking)

Kim:(quickly)Girls get down

Amy:(screams)Mommy look out(Kim turns and ducks as it swings at her. Emma pulls Amy down with her on the floor and out of sight)

Kim: get away from my children(Kim goes to fight them when a Tyrannodrones catches her off guard and slaps her hard against the face. Kim falls on the ground and lays their unconscious. Tommy is now visible)

Tommy: Kimberly!(Kim eyes flicker at the sound of his voice and she sees Tommy running over to her. The monster goes to grab her but soon gets shot back and Ethan stands in front of Kim)thank GOD

Ethan: Let's make this a fair fight(kicks them and then blast them)(calls)Sorry I'm late Dr. O!

Tommy: your just in time Ethan(goes and bends down to Kim)(softly)Kimberly(she moans)

Kim:(moans)I'm ok(sits up with his help and touches her head)

Ethan: Dr. O we have more company(Tommy helps Kim stand up)

Tommy: Get in the car and go! Get the girls out of here(Kim holds her head and nods)Kim(she slumps into the car)Kim(grabs her)Ethan where is everybody?(They start in closer and soon are blasted)

Ethan: they are here(the Tyrannodrones start running)don't run now

Kira: oh no Coach K(they go over to them)

Kim:(mumbles)I'm ok!(softly)It just took me by surprise! I had worse when I was Ranger(Tommy looks at his Ranger Team who are looking for guidance)

Tommy: Go take care of the Tyrannodrones(gives Kim a worried look)I got Kim

Conner: On it! Come on guys(Ethan touches Kim's arm. She pats his hand)

Kim:(softly)be safe(they nod and chases after them)Tommy the girls(Tommy looks and sees girls are not there. He looks over sees they are hiding and crying)are they ok?

Tommy: Yeah(lefts her up)come on(carries her to the passenger side)I'm taking you to the hospital.

Kim: I don't need it! I just need an aspirin(Tommy opens the door and puts her in the car)mm(looks over and sees her girls crying)babies(they look at her relieved)

Girls: Mommy(they get up and hug her. Kim winces but wraps her arms around them)

Kim: I'm ok babies(kisses them as they cry. Tommy heart breaks for them)mommy is ok! I'm just a little sore(kisses them again)shh(Emma looks up at Tommy)

Emma: you're a Power Ranger?(Amy looks at him too. Tommy steps back and looks at them)

Tommy: Power Down(Kim turns to him and watches as his uniform disappears)Yes I am

Emma: I told you he was hiding something Amy!

Amy: mommy did you know?(Kim looks at them and nods slowly)

Kim: Girls we'll talk about it(sits up)later(falls back)

Emma:(panicked)Mommy!

Tommy:(quickly) She's ok sweet girl.

Emma: Momma what happened to you?

Kim: mommy slipped(looks at them)when I was running away(looks at Tommy)

Tommy: and mommy needs to take it easy after her fall(lays her back)I'm driving you home! Girls where are the keys?(Emma reaches in the backseat and holds it up)thank you

Kim: Tommy the other rangers(Kim sighs as he closes the door and rushes to the driver seat)girls get in your seatbelt(Tommy opens the door)this is going to be a bumpy ride(Tommy climbs in and starts the car. He looks back at the girls)

Tommy: Seat belt please(girls quickly climb in their seats and put it on)hold on ladies(Tommy drives off quickly. The girls giggle)

Kim: Tommy(sternly)SLOW DOWN!(looks at her girls)

Tommy: I will once I'm far enough(Tommy makes a couple more turns and finally slows down)

Kim: Where are we going?(he doesn't answer)I am not going to the hospital

Tommy: I decided that I'm not taking you to the hospital or home! You're going to my house! Hayley is going to check you out(Kim sighs and closes her eyes. He looks at her and takes her hand. Kim opens her eyes)(softly) hold on beautiful(Kim nods. Tommy looks at the road and kisses her hand. Kim smiles a little. Kim then feels little hands on her shoulder. She turns and sees her kids looking at her.)

Kim: Mommy is ok beautiful's(gives them a smile and rubs their hands with her free hand)how about you tell me about how school was today? Keep me company(Tommy smiles as the girls ambush Kim with conversation)


	53. Stay with me beautiful

About 20minutes later, Tommy comes into his house holding Kimberly in his arms. The girls are following behind him. Tommy kicks the door closed and heads for the living room.

Kim:(calmly)Tommy(he looks at her)please put me down(touches his shoulder)I can walk(looks at her daughters)and your scaring them(Tommy stops walking and looks at her girls who look scared)Tommy put me down(he looks at her and does what he is told)ok(steadies herself)

Tommy: Kim?(she pat his chest)

Kim: girls(they look at her)come on(they take her hand)let's go to the living room(smiles at them and leads them to the living room. Tommy watches her carefully and follows)

Emma: Mommy(Kim looks at her)are you ok?

Kim: of course I am(leads them to the couch)mommy is a super hero(sits down and they sit on each side of her. Tommy stands in front of them)I'm always going to be ok(kisses their heads and Tommy watches how the girls become calm)

Tommy:(thinking)God I love her so much

Kim: Tommy can you turn on Cartoon Network?(looks at the clock)its 8pm! Adult swim is on turn to Boomerang instead

Tommy: Sure(turns on the TV and turns the channels)

Amy: mommy why are we at Dr. Tommy's house

Kim: Well when mommy fell! She hurt her knee and head(Zach quickly walks in)Dr. Tommy's friend is going to check to see if I don't need any band aids or aspirin(Kim looks at Tommy who sighs)

Zach:(sighs)Kimberly(she looks at Zach and smiles)thank God(walks over to her and kisses her head)

Kim: I'm ok Zach(he checks her out)I promise(he sighs and nods. Zach sees her look behind him with a concerned face and He then turns to Tommy who looks defeated. Zach walks over and touches his arm)

Zach:(mumbles)you got her and kids out alive ok man?!

Tommy: barley

Zach: BUT YOU DID(hits his arm and Tommy looks at him)hmm? They're ok(Tommy nods)

Tommy:(smiles)thanks Bro(looks at Kim who grabs Tommy's blanket)

Kim: you girls stay right here with Uncle Zach(goes to stand and Zach quickly helps her up)and be good(looks at Zach who nods)I'm going to go with Dr. Tommy so they can check for any scratches or bumps(they nod)ok(puts the blanket on them and kisses them one last time)I love you my babies….so much

Girls: love you too(Kim smiles and turns to Tommy without one)

Kim:(weakly)Tommy(he quickly reaches over and grabs her hand. Zach touches Kim's shoulder and she gives him a small smile before closing her eyes a little)

Tommy:(calls)come on(pulls her close and they walk off to the command center)

Kim:(calls)I'll be right back and thanks Zach(they disappear around the corner. Zach looks at his terrified nieces and smiles and claps)

Zach: hey girls(they look at him. Zach picks up the remote and turns to the dance station)let's boogie on down with Uncle Zach

Amy:(smiles)but it's past our bed time

Zach: Hey what your mommy doesn't know(puts out his hands. The girls look at each other before jumping up with smiles)those are my girls(starts dancing)let's do it(they start dancing)(thinking)That didn't take much!(laughs as Emma spins)

Emma: like this Uncle Zach?

Zach: prefect that's my girl(thinking)they should be knocked out in no time(picks up Amy and swings her and she giggles happily. Emma runs over and hugs him)oh(bends down with Amy in his arms and hugs both of the girls. They hold him back. He picks them up, stands and dances them in his arms. They laugh happily)

* * *

Tommy helps Kim down the stairs. Hayley is there waiting for them beside a bed.

Hayley: Where are the girls?

Tommy: Zach is keeping them company(Kim lays on his shoulder)One time that I'm happy that you guys are having some alone time at MY house(Kim chuckles a little)

Hayley: Ha-ha!

Tommy: do you two ever go to your home?

Hayley: No! when evil finally stops….maybe I can go home and have some alone time with my sweetie(Tommy raises his eyebrow)maybe even a vacation

Kim: Tommy(he looks at her) don't be that boss….let her have some alone time with Zach

Tommy: I have been!(looks at Hayley who puts her hands on her hips)but its seems like it consist with them coming back here. You two know I do have a girlfriend that I would like to spend time with here.?...ALONE?

Hayley: oh I see and I will remember this conversation for the next time evil knocks on the door and I'm across town Mr. Oliver(Kim goes weak at the knees)Whoa! Kimberly(Tommy quickly grabs her)lay her down Tommy!(he picks her up and walks her over to the bed)

Tommy: come on beautiful stay with me(lays her on the bed. Hayley pulls out an IV and sets it up for her)ok (Hayley puts it in her arm and Kim opens her eyes. Hayley checks her eyes with a light)hey welcome back

Kim: Tommy(he carefully looks her)apologize to Hays! Your frustrated about the present circumstances not her.

Tommy: your right(looks at Hayley who is looking at him)Forgive me please?

Hayley: Of course all is forgiven(they smile at each other) Kim(looks at her)can you follow the light?(Kim does)ok good(Kim closes her eyes. Hayley checks Kim's head and ears)no blood! Looks like she's ok. I'm going to do a scan

Tommy: Ok!(sits on the bed with Kim and holds her hand)can you hear me Kim?

Kim: Yes!(mumbles)I'm just tired!(sighs)Tell me The Rangers kicked their ass?(Hayley laughs and Tommy smiles)don't tell the girls I cursed(Tommy now laughs)

Tommy: I'm pretty sure they did and your secret safe with me(Hayley sets up the scan)We have to talk about your reckless behavior Ms. Hart.

Kim: I wanted it to be like High School(Tommy kisses her head)

Tommy: I thought you didn't need a Knight in Shining Armor?

Kim: I lied(he laughs)Tommy(she looks in his eyes)thanks for saving my children and I(he kisses her on the lips)what was that for?

Tommy: thank you for staying alive(Hayley smiles at them and then clears her voice)

Hayley: ok love birds(walks over)move Tommy I need to do the scan! Hopefully all you will need is some Tylenol after this(starts scanning and Tommy still holds on to her hand. The Alarm goes off. Kim looks around)Tommy the Rangers need help(Tommy looks at Kim and is torn)

Kim: Tommy go(pulls away)I'll be ok! Zach and Hayley won't let anything happen to me(Tommy looks at Hayley who nods)Go Ranger! Go kick their ass and show them what happens when you mess with any of us(Tommy smiles kisses Kim again)

Tommy: I love you Kimberly Hart

Kim: I love you too! I'll be here when you get back(Tommy nods and kisses her again before rushing out. Kim looks at Hayley who smiles)

Hayley: Ahhh love(Kim chuckles)thank you for standing up for me…even though I could've done it

Kim: no problem! Us girls have to stick together

Hayley: that we do(laughs)I'm pretty sure he's sexually frustrated though(Kim's eyes get bigger before she burst out laughing) I know the symptoms because Zach is just as cranky

Kim: No(before she can finish her sentence the machine beeps)how bad is it Hays?

Hayley: I'm not sure yet! I feel like you might need something a little stronger than Tylenol to keep you up. You might have a little concision(Kim sighs)

Kim: Kind of figured(Hayley pats her hand. Kim smiles)thanks. Soooo you and Zach?(Hayley nods no) thank God I thought I was the only one with reservation

Hayley: Kimberly this is a start to a beautiful friendship (They laugh and keep talking)

 **"Ok Guys! I have a few more chapters to go and sadly...the story will be over! Please review and let me know what you think"~RT**


	54. But Kim Died!

**Please Read Chapter 53" Stay With Me Beautiful" Before This chapter**

Tommy and the gang walk in the command center. They look around the command center and see that its empty. The bed is in still in the center of the room

Ethan: where is everyone?

Tommy:(uneasy)I don't know(goes to his cameras)but I have a bad feeling

Kira: Yeah it's to calm(they go over to the camera too. Tommy checks his home and doesn't see anyone but finally sees Kim is sitting on the couch holding her girls. They are asleep. Hayley is on the other couch a sleep as well)

Conner: There they are!

Trent: Hayley is asleep? She's never asleep(they see Zach walk in the room and behind Kim)

Ethan: I guess Zach is looking over them(Zach looks up and his eyes glow like a Dinosaurs)what the hell?

Tommy: Kimberly No!(Zach takes her by the neck. Kim sits up surprised)Noooo(she looks back at him and then pushes her girls away. Conner, Ethan and Trent rush out and to her aid. The girls lay on the ground not moving. Tommy watches in horror as Zach snaps her neck)(screams)NO!(Watches as the other Rangers grab and throw him. Kim lays there slumped. Ethan checks on the girls heart beat and bends his head. Hayley is now awake and rushes over to start CPR on the Emma. Hayley hits Ethan and he knocks him out of it. They both start CPR. Kira touches Tommy shoulder with tears in her eyes. Tommy falls to his knees in tears)

* * *

Tommy jumps up from his sleep and looks over. He sees that he is not alone.

Tommy:(mumbles)Kimberly(turns on his light, he looks over and sees a blond woman laying there. Tommy looks confused. They girl moans and then turns to him)Olivia?(Tommy looks into her blue eyes)

Olivia:(yawns)Tommy(sits up and stretches)what's wrong?

Tommy: what are you doing here?

Olivia:(chuckles) uh our date night(ties up her hair)um(looks under the blanket and smiles. He looks under and the covers up more. She gives him an amused look and he gives her a confused one)(sighs) You had the dream again?(Tommy blinks a couple of times)

Tommy: Dream?

Olivia: Yeah(touches his arm)the dream that you won't ever tell me about(he still looks confused)maybe you should go call Jason(Tommy just nods and gets out of his bed. When he gets up he realizes that he is not in his home. Tommy looks in the mirror and sees he doesn't have short hair. He has long hair and falling over his shoulders. Tommy looks back and sees Olivia getting comfortable again and laying down. Tommy looks for his phone and finally finds it on the night stand)

Tommy:(thinking)what's going on?(puts on his robe, walks out of the room and into the hallway)Jason(goes in his phone and calls Jason's number)

Jason:(moans)Hello

Tommy:(quickly)Jason!

Jason:(sleepily)Tommy what is it?

Tommy: Kim she was(Jason cuts him off)

Jason: Not again(Tommy stops)this is the fifth time this week you've had a dream about her. Tommy Kim is in Florida and dating someone else(Tommy nods no)

Tommy: No! No she's not….she(Jason cuts him off)

Jason: she got a divorce and has twin girls(Tommy blinks surprised)Me and Trini are married with a Son and one on the way(sighs)Tommy Trini and I live in different states and she is dating someone named Lee(Tommy pauses)Now who killed Kim this time? Was it Kat or was it Billy?

Tommy:(mumbles)Zach

Jason: Zach(laughs)that's a new one. Look man you should go and talk to someone. Ever since you got hit in the head at the Karate Match two months ago, and Kim came to visit you at the hospital;…. you've been having that recurring dream about her. Go check your notebook by the night stand.

Tommy: But Jason…..

Jason: I know it feels real Tommy….but its not true(Tommy nods no)check your book. Go ahead Tommy I'll wait(Tommy turns the door and goes in the room. Olivia is knocked out. Tommy walks over to his dresser, sits down and opens it)corner draw(Tommy sees a black book and red it)Today is April 28th….read from Tuesday(Tommy flips the page and reads it)See Bro! Your just dreaming. You and Kim are not together, haven't been for a while, you're not a Power Ranger anymore, me and Trini do not have kids and most importantly Kim is in a happy relationship, you guys are friends and she's NOT dead.

Tommy: I don't understand

Jason:(worried)Tommy man you should really get seen(Tommy looks at the notes and something flashes a little. Tommy looks up and sees a light)Tommy are you there?

Tommy: Jason?

Jason: Yeah!(Tommy stands up and turns to the girl in his bed)what is it?

Tommy: what was the name of the aliens that we helped two years ago?(his girlfriend starts to blink in and out) Jason?

Jason: What(laughs)you know there names?

Tommy: I'm having a hard time remembering(Jason is silent)Hello Mesogog

Mesogog: Black Ranger! there will be no escaping

Tommy: You think so?(Tommy looks back at the window and sees the falcon)I hear you my friend(runs towards the window and jumps through it)

* * *

As Tommy jumps out of the window he walks up on the ground in his ranger suite. He looks around sees his students runs over to him.

Tommy: Trent?(grabs his hand and Trent pulls him up)

Trent: Dr. O! Are you ok?

Tommy: Depends! What happened to me?

Trent: They have a new monster that puts you into alternative reality

Tommy: Kim?(holds his neck)

Trent: Still at the command center! You broke us out of our spell and then the monster trapped you.

Tommy: But Kim is….

Trent: Fine Dr. O(he nods)

Tommy: What about Hayley, the twins and Zach?(Trent nods "Yes") Then Yes I'm good!(gets into his stance)let's kick his ass…so I can get home to my girls(they dap each other up)

Trent: Roger that(they run over to the battle)

Tommy: Trent(he looks at them)draw(gives him a magical pen)draw his alternative reality(Trent nods and starts drawing)Rangers move(They do and Trent sends the drawing towards the monster)

Monster: Oh No!(holds his head and then explodes)

Kira: yeah(fist pumps)

Ethan: please don't get big….please don't get big….please(smokes hits them and the monster grows) Great! I have a history project(throws up his hands)due tomorrow

Conner: great job E!(they step away from the growing monsters feet)you had to jinx us!

Tommy: call the Zords


	55. Tommy and Kim's night of Passion

**Please Chapter 54 "Under Mesogog's spell" before this Chapter.**

* * *

15minutes later and back at the command center, Kim and Hayley are talking. Kim is still on the bed hooked up to the IV. The secret entrance opens and The Rangers walk in. Kim smiles at them as they takeoff their helmets.

Hayley: Wonderful jobs Rangers(Tommy walks over, sits on the bed with Kim and kisses her passionately)

Ethan: whoa!

Conner: disgusting

Ethan: very disturbing(Kim slowly pushes him away and he hugs her)worse than the monster battle

Hayley: let's give them a moment(Hayley and the Rangers leave. Kim wraps her arms around him)

Kim: wow(laughs)that was a greeting (she hears him sniff)Tommy?(he lays into her chest)Tommy talk to me! What's going on?(he squeezes harder)Ow! Wait Tommy your hurting me(he doesn't ease up)ok you can let go now(when he doesn't stop she knows something is wrong)(yells)help(no one can seem to hear her. She finally is able to grab her IV pole and poke him hard with it. Tommy falls to the ground and looks up with yellow dinosaur eyes. Kim screams. A crane appears in front of her and she grabs it)

* * *

Kim pops up from her sleep. Hayley is standing beside her checking her vitals. Hayley jumps a little surprised.

Kim:(whispers)Crane?

Hayley:(worried)Kim are you ok?

Kim: where am I?(looks around)Where are my kids?

Hayley: upstairs with Zach

Kim:(confused)Zach?(looks around some more)

Hayley: do you remember getting attacked by….

Kim: Mesogog?(Hayley nods)(sighs)yeah(let's out a breath)

Hayley: you fell a sleep(she nods)I was checking your vitals

Kim:(simply)how Am I doing?

Hayley: wonderful! But it's important that you tell me how your feeling?

Kim:(mumbles)prefect

Hayley: I know we only just started talking(Kim looks at her) but are you ok? I'm a good listening ear if you need it(Kim smiles and goes to speak when the secret entrance opens. Tommy and the Ranger Team walk into the command center. Hayley smiles at them and walks over. They take off their helmets. Tommy looks at Kim who still looks out of it)You guys did it! Congratulations

Ethan: thanks Hayley

Conner: It was a lot of touch and go(they nod. Tommy stares at Kim who is giving him a look)Hey Coach K how are you doing?(she gives him a thumbs up)um ok(looks at Hayley)what's up with her?

Hayley: I don't know! She was ok just a few moments ago(Tommy walks over to Kim)she had a dream(Tommy goes to touch Kim but she pulls away)

Tommy:(carefully)Kimberly?(she looks at him)are you ok?

Kim: stay away from me(hops of the bed that's when Zach walks down the stairs)

Zach:(happily)welcome back guys! I see you kicked butt and Kim(walks over to Tommy and Kim)the girls are asleep(looks between his friends and the Rangers who say nothing)(slowly)what's going on?

Kira: We don't know! Coach K is freaking out right now(Zach looks at Tommy who is giving him an unsure look)

Zach: Freaking out why and towards who?(the new Rangers point to Tommy)ok(looks at Kim)Kimmy what's going on?(goes to touch Kim but Tommy pushes him away)Hey!

Tommy: Don't touch her(pushes Zach again and he stumbles back surprised)

Hayley:(gasps)Tommy!(Kim glares at Tommy)

Zach:(angrily)Whoa! What's your problem?

Tommy: I know who you are?

Zach: Who I am? I would hope so….I was your teammate, and I'm you brother

Tommy: You're not Zach(tries to swing on him but Zach ducks and moves back surprised)

Hayley:(outraged)Tommy what has gotten in to you?!

Tommy: Guys Power UP! He's Mesogog(goes in a stance)

Zach:(unsure)Messa Who?(Tommy throws a punch and Zach blocks him. Kim comes over and kicks Tommy hard in the stomach)Whoa(Tommy stumbles back and holds his stomach shocked)(quickly)Kim NO(grabs her and hold her back)stop

Kim:(To Tommy)Stay away from him! He's not the evil you are

Tommy: Get off of her(goes to charge Zach)let her go(Kim then punches him taking him off guard and making him fly backwards a little)(moans)Kim

Conner: Ouch!

Zach: Kimberly(holds her tighter)Some help please?(Trent and Ethan go and grab Tommy. Zach holds Kim back)what is going on with them?

Tommy: Kim(struggles to get to her)listen to me….HE IS NOT ZACH!

Ethan: A little help Conner! Dr. O is a lot stronger than he looks

Tommy: I don't want to have to hurt you Kids! Get off me(starts to break free of them and Conner runs in and stands in front of Tommy)Conner move

Conner: Chill out Dr. O!(holds him back) He is one of your best friend's

Tommy:(grunts)not my best friend….Mesogog!

Zach: what the hell is a Mesogog?...

Kira: Hayley we have to do something

Hayley: the monster that you just battled…..what was up with it?

Kira: Alternative realities! We saw our loved one turned evil….it took Dr. O hitting the monster with a blast to break it.

Hayley: ok(goes over to her drawer and starts mixing stuff)was he hit?

Kira: I believe so(calls to Trent)Dr. O got hit right?

Trent:(grunts)Yes! But he woke up on his own(to Tommy)calm down Dr. Oliver(Hayley walks over and shoots Kim in the arm with a potion since she's calmer. Kim blinks a couple of times and looks around)

Kim: What happened?(looks at Zach holding her)Zach?!

Zach:(slowly)Kim?(let's her go)are you ok?(Kim holds her head and looks at Tommy)

Kim: What's going on?(to Zach)what is going on with him?(touches his shoulder steadying herself)

Zach: a spell I think(Hayley goes over to Tommy with the potion)you both were under it(Kim nods)

Hayley: Tommy stay still(he wiggles trying to get to Zach)will you?

Zach: He wants to kill me for reasons(laughs)I don't know!(Kim nods and sighs)wouldn't be the first time

Kim: who you telling?(they laugh confusing the Rangers)uh Conner(he looks at her)excuse me(Conner gives her a look)

Conner: Seriously?(Kim nods "Yes")

Zach: move Red! Watch how the Original Pink works(Kim chuckles a little. Conner shrugs and moves)

Kim:(mumbles)you've always been pig headed Oliver(walks over and kisses him on the lips)

Ethan: oh ok(looks away a little)

Zach:(laughs)you guys can let go now! He is not going anywhere near me anytime soon(they let go and back up)yeah he has what he wants(Tommy puts his arms around her)Hayley it's all you(Hayley nods and shoots him in the arm. Tommy slowly pulls away and looks at Kim)

Tommy: mm Kim?(she smiles)what happened?

Kim:(softly)you tried to kill Zach(Tommy looks at Zach who crosses his arms)again!

Zach: We need to talk about my friendship with Kim(crosses his arms)this is getting ridiculous(Hayley pops Tommy on the head and goes over to Zach)thank you sweetie(Hayley holds and kisses him)

Tommy: OW!(rubs his head)What?(looks at Kim who shrugs)Are you ok?(she nods)good(they kiss again and lay on each other's head)

Ethan: um I think that I have a history report to um(leaves the room)

Conner: I think I have the same assignment(follows Ethan)

Kira: I'll check on the girls with Trent(grabs his hand and leads them upstairs)

Zach: Hayley I have to show you something(she looks at him)come on(To Tommy)well discuss our friendship later(Tommy looks at him)

Tommy: I'm sorry Zach(Zach rolls his eyes, takes Hayley's hand and leads her out of the room. Kim smiles and Tommy stands in silence)(after a while)I thought I lost you

Kim: I know!

Tommy: Don't ever do anything reckless like that again(Kim nods)I don't know what I'd do without you Kimberly(she pulls back and looks at him. She sees his eyes watering)I love you too much I don't think my heart could take it! I would take my own….

Kim: Shhh! Now, YOU don't talk reckless(rubs his face)come here(sits down on the bed and pulls him down with her)ok nothing happened to me

Tommy:(chuckles)nothing! I don't call getting hit by a four hundred pound monster nothing Kim!

Kim: but I'm ok(smiles)I was stupid! I will never do something like that again. I didn't mean to scare you! I just couldn't imagine leaving you and letting something happen to you(he holds her and lays on her chest. Kim unsure of the moment because of her dream hesitates)

Tommy: Your my everything(Kim takes in a breath, hold him and lays on his head)

Kim: I love you too(Tommy looks up at her and kisses her passionately)mm(slowly falls back and Tommy follows her. Tommy hands start up her shirt and she stops him)wait-wait(he pulls away a little)Zach and Hayley are in the other room and what if someone comes down?

Tommy: your right(sits up and then pulls her up)I liked when I lived out here alone with no teenagers(Kim smirks)I officially have a hang out spot(Kim chuckles a little)I'm a modern day Youth Center(they both laugh)

Kim: without the best smoothies in the world

Tommy: without the best smoothies(They sit in silence)

Kim: Soooo….. Is there away to get upstairs without anyone noticing?(Tommy looks at her and smirks)

Tommy: thought you would never ask(stands, picks her up and heads for a wall. Kim giggles and kisses his neck)hey you know that's one of my spots!

Kim: I Know it's four play(he raises an eyebrow)(softly giggles)Where are we going?

Tommy: Secret Elevator that takes upstairs(hits a button and the wall opens. He carry's them on it)my room has camera's. So if the girls wake up or if anyone is looking for us….we'll know(Kim nods and the doors closes. They go up the elevator and are quiet. The Door opens and they enter into Tommy's room)

Kim: Did any of your past homes ; have elevators that lead into your room?

Tommy: No(walks them in)only this one! And you're the only women that I've taken up on the elevator(Kim gives him a look)what I haven't!

Kim: let's not talk about other partners…that's a turn off

Tommy:(winces) sorry your right!(Kim nods)probably why the past few women left me! I kept comparing them to you(Kim blushes)I did that a lot!

Kim: Yes Tommy that would do it!

Tommy: Hey I wanted the girl of my dreams and now that I have her(they kiss)I'm never going to let you go(Tommy goes to sit her on the bed but Kim stops him)

Kim: Wait your gonna have to wait for just a few minutes(Tommy puts her down)I have to go to the bathroom first(kisses him on the cheek)I'll be back(Tommy nods)

Tommy: Bathroom is straight ahead(Kim goes to the bathroom and closes the door. Tommy sits on the bed)ok Tommy(looks around)you got this(lays on the bed)you got this(sits back up. Tommy looks at his clock)condoms(looks in his dresser and pulls some out. He looks at the expiration date)Oliver this expires in two months(sighs and then stands)ok calm down it's just Kim. She was your first and you were hers. Nothing to be worried about(Kim opens the door and Tommy turns to her. Kim is standing there in just her black lace underwear set and hair down and wet. Tommy drops his condoms)Whoa!

Kim:(laughs)um I think we're gonna need those(he walks over and takes off his shirt)

Tommy: Yeah but that comes in a few minutes(softly)your so sexy(she blushes)your nervous?

Kim: It's been three years(laughs)so yeah a little(he plays with her hair)

Tommy: I'm nervous too(She looks down. Tommy lefts up her chine so that she can look at him)I don't think I was this nervous even in high school(she giggles)

Kim: Yeah I think…. I just jumped right into it

Tommy: Yeah and we bumped heads(they both laugh)well through the years I've learned a different way of romancing people(takes her hand)so I think I'm better now

Kim: Yeah me too! Even though making that goof years back made it more easier for us(Tommy laughs)

Tommy: Yeah it did!(Kim says nothing)hey(leads them to the bed. Tommy sits and Kim sits on his lap)I'm going to take it at whatever pace you want me too.

Kim: so will I(Tommy gives her an amused look)it's been three years! I have some tension I might hurt you(Tommy chuckles)I'm serious(gives him a serious look)you better be happy you can heal quickly(they both look at each other before bursting into laughter)

Tommy: Your right goofy us does work(Kim nods a little)I never thought I would hold your in my arms again Ms. Hart(kisses her neck and she gasp a little)

Kim: No fair(he kisses behind her ear)that's my spot(he smiles and keeps kissing)

Tommy: I know! I'm just trying to make you more comfortable(he kisses her neck)is it working?

Kim: You tell me Dr. Oliver(Tommy sits up and looks at her. She slowly kisses him on the lips. Before you know it, it become passionate and he lays her down. Kim holds his face as they continue to kiss)

 **~I'm going to leave you imaginations to wander!~RT**


	56. Hickey and Bites

**Please read chapter 55 "A night of Passion for Everyone"**

* * *

Zack takes Haley into the other room before Haley can get in good enough Zach turns to her and stops her from coming any further.

Zach: Whoa!(holds up his hands)Before you get in good enough close your eyes

Haley:(laughs)Zach!

Zach: close them(she looks at him with a smile)please(Haley sighs and puts her hands on her eyes)thank you ok(grabs her hands and leads her to the room. Zach has set up the room with candles. The room has a blanket and pillows on the ground)stay right here(Zach leaves her by the pillows. Zach then lights the candles and turns off the lights. Haley moves around uncomfortably. Zach closes the door lightly, locks it and goes over to the radio)ok open them(Haley opens them and her mouth drops open. Zach as soon as she opens them, he starts playing jazz music. Haley covers her mouth. Zach walks over to her and smiles)do you like it?(Haley puts her hands down and looks at him)Well say something? Or least do(before Zach can finish Haley jumps on him with her lips meeting his. Zach stumbles surprised and they fall on the floor)ow(Haley laughs)wow girl!

Haley: Did I surprise you?

Zach: No! Not at all(they look at each other and start kissing again)

* * *

An hour later, Kim and Tommy lay in his bed. Kim is laying on top of him and running circles around his chest. Tommy has his eyes closed. Kim watches his light breathing. She then looks up at him and kisses his chine.

Tommy:(mumbles)starting something that I'll be happy to finish?(looks at her and bites her lip laughing)

Kim: No! I wasn't trying too(they kiss again)two rounds within the hour is enough!

Tommy: I disagree

Kim:(smirks)I bet

Tommy: for someone three years out of the game….you kept up(rubs the small of her back)

Kim: I know! I told you I had some pent up aggression(he lets out chuckle)Besides they say it's like riding a bike you know?!

Tommy: which your still amazing at!(smirks)well the riding part

Kim: oh(hits him)I don't like you(he laughs)

Tommy: OW(Kim gives him a look)you are….and I believe the word is thank you

Kim:(glares playfully)Thank you(he lightly pops her butt)OOOO!

Tommy: no thanks needed!(closes his eyes)Everything was incredible

Kim: It was wasn't it?(he nods)oh(winces)sorry about your back and chest(lays back on his chest)

Tommy: its ok! It's already healing (Kim says nothing) I wish I had healing powers in High School after the whole under the bleacher quick make out session before saving the world. I had to wear a turtle neck for a week(Kim just laughs and snuggles closer)We should separate for 15years….more often

Kim: Maybe we should(Kim goes to roll off him to get up but he stops her)whoa!

Tommy: Where are you going?(holds her)now that I have you I'm not letting you go.

Kim: I have to pee

Tommy: Oh Well(Kim smiles, wraps the blanket around her and gets up)

Kim: I'll be back(kisses him)hey can you check on my girls? I haven't seen them since the attack(walks to the bathroom. Tommy sits up and puts another blanket around his body)

Tommy: Sure(Tommy gets a remote and clicks the his TV on. He flips through the channels of his house. After a while, Kim soon comes back out)

Kim: how are they?(Tommy looks at her then back at the TV)

Tommy: Asleep(reaches for his boxers)we should move them to the spare room….since you're staying here for the rest of the night(Kim nods and looks for her clothes)

Kim: Your right! I think I'm going to have Billy dust them

Tommy: Are you sure about that Kim?(puts on his boxer)

Kim: yeah(looks around)I can't have them living in fear(annoyed)where are my under wear?

Tommy:(worried)Kim(she looks at his worried face)

Kim: Tommy we're having a good time(sighs)let's not ruin this moment because of a decision that I making for my daughters!

Tommy: I'm just saying; I know you hated the last time you had to do it….I'm just trying to spare you from having too(takes his feet off of the bed)do to it again

Kim: Tommy please stop!(holds up her hand)I will take myself and my children home tonight if I have too!(sighs)I knew we were moving too fast!

Tommy: Kim wait(stops her from walking past him)talk to me….Please! I'm confused

Kim:(softly)ok(looks in his eyes)(sighs)One thing(sits beside him)that will always piss me off is someone telling me how to raise Emma and Amy(softly) got it?

Tommy: understand (pulls her closer)and I wasn't trying to over step Kim! I love them as much as I love you!(Kim now smiles)I just never want you to ever have make any hard decisions like that, at least not alone especially since you can't tell Henry(kisses her)I support you Kim in any choice you make with them

Kim: thank you(kisses him)sorry I snapped(looks at his TV screen)look(Tommy looks at the screen and sees Kira and Trent on the porch kissing)they're us(Tommy holds Kim)

Tommy: They are(kisses her head and stands)

Kim: I hope they didn't hear us out there(Tommy laughs)I was pretty loud(stands up)

Tommy: Did I mention my house is sound proof?(goes to his closet for clothes)

Kim:(laughs)doesn't surprise me Batman(goes to the bathroom with some of her found clothes)and thank goodness for that. I feel like I sounded like an animal

Tommy: Never!(looks at his TV and starts dressing)it looks like we aren't the only ones who are about to do the walk of shame(Kim comes back out with her shirt and pants on)that was quick!

Kim: I couldn't find my(Tommy reaches over and lefts her bra off his light)never mind(he then points to window seal where her panties are)never mind again(laughs. He laughs)don't worry I'm sure I'll have them soon enough(Tommy walks over to her and holds her)

Tommy: Yeah not that soon(kisses her neck)I'm not finished with you yet(Tommy kisses her again and it starts to get hot again. This time Tommy is the one who pulls away)your daughters?

Kim: your right(pops his chest)your right(pulls away)now who is doing the walk of shame(goes to his mirror and starts doing her hair. Tommy puts her under garments down)

Tommy: Zach and Hays(Kim looks over at his TV)they just walked out of the backroom.

Kim: Hay's hair is all over the place

Tommy: I hope Zach's is ok….Hayley looks like a scratcher(walks over and starts fixing his hair. Kim pushes him playful)Hey what did you do that for?

Kim: How do you know that? Hopefully not from personal experience(Tommy gives her a look and she gives him one back)

Tommy: Never! And I said looks like(smiles)Besides you're a biter(Kim blushes)

Kim: and you're a sucker! I'm going to have to wear long sleeve shirts for a week like you did in high school(he laughs)I haven't done the spoon trick since high school. I'm gonna miss my backless shirts.

Tommy: Sorry about that!

Kim: Sure(smacks his butt)you are(walks away and Tommy is hot on her trail)how do I look?(he goes to answer)do I look like we've just been talking?

Tommy: We're adults!

Kim: Are we really?(he holds her and nods)I am an adult with two twin Spy Kids(pulls away, walks over to his dresser and spray's his cologne. He gives her a look)they smell fear(he laughs)

Tommy: Your crazy

Kim: No Tommy(kisses his cheek)I know my kids! I'm happy that I have clothes and body wash in my car.

Tommy: You do?

Kim: Yep I've been prepared for this moment since we got back from Hawaii(Tommy smirks and goes to grab her)oh no sir…..no you don't.

Tommy: I just wanted a kiss(she takes his hand)

Kim: Let's go get my girls

Tommy: sounds good and then we can get back to our scheduled program

Kim: Yes(quickly)after I get my bag

Tommy: Elevator?(Kim nods, closes the door and they head for the elevator)

Kim: I feel bad that we are going to break those two up(points to the TV as Tommy pulls her in the elevator)when I go get my bag

Tommy: hey we got interrupted a lot(claps and the tv turns off)it's their turn(Kim nudges him as he presses the button )

Kim: Tommy we shouldn't….that used to annoy us to the heavens

Tommy: Hey Kim you know how your annoyed when I give advice about the girls?(she nods)that kind of goes for my teens

Kim: understood and I respect that

Tommy: thank you(she nods)kiss?(Kim smiles and they kiss softly) good you're not mad

Kim: nope not at all(the door closes a little)but Trent and Kira will be(the door closes fully as Tommy gives her a look)All I'm going to say about it.


	57. Teenage Love Affair(Past and Future)

**Please read Chapter 52"Emma and Amy" along with Chapter "56 Hickey's and Bites" before this chapter :)**

* * *

On Tommy's front porch Kira and Trent are talking to each other. Kira is leaning against the porch railing and Trent is standing in front of her. Kira laughs and pushes him as the front door opens. Trent stumbles back and bumps into Tommy who keeps him study. Kim comes from behind Tommy with a smile on her face. Both Kira and Trent look at him surprised.

Tommy:(softly)What are you two still doing here?(lets go of Trent and he walks over to Kira with his eyes still on Tommy)

Kira/Trent: Nothing/Waiting on Conner and Ethan(they look at each other and then look at Tommy and Kim. Kim is now standing in front of Tommy with an even bigger smile)

Tommy: I see(looks at his watch)well its almost midnight! You guys are supposed to be home by now

Trent: Don't worry Dr. O…my father isn't home like always so(looks at Kira as does Tommy and Kim)

Kira:(quickly)oh I told my parents I stayed at Cassidy's house(shivers)It makes my skin crawl just to even make up a lie about hanging out with her

Trent:(laughs)it's not that bad

Kira: Says the person who can use Ethan and Conner as back ups

Trent: Ethan yes(mumbles)not so much Conner

Kira: Well(pauses)ok true(Kira and Trent laugh a little and Kim chuckles a little too)I just hope one day my mother doesn't call looking for me…even though I pretty sure Cassidy uses me. Two weeks ago her mother called looking for her. I had to tell her she was in the bathroom(they laugh)hey(looks at Kim)how are you feeling Coach K?

Kim: I'm doing better Kira! Thanks for asking sweetie

Trent: Do you want us to tail you when you take Coach K home?(looks at Tommy. Kim looks back at Tommy who looks at her with a small smirk)

Tommy: no(looks at him)I have it(Kim looks at them)but what I do want is for you four to get home before midnight(looks at his watch again but this time he exposes a deep bruise on the side of his shoulder. Kira hits Trent who smiles. Kim looks at them confused)

Trent: Dr. O(Tommy looks at him)(laughs)is that a hickey on your shoulder?(Kim eyes widen for a second before she smirks)

Tommy: huh?(looks at his arm)oh(looks at them)(calmly)maybe? Maybe not?(Kim turns to him quickly as the teens giggle)

Kim: Tommy(mumbles)don't gross them out

Tommy: They asked though?(looks at her)

Kim:(mumbles)I know that….but they are also teenagers and very impressionable

Tommy: please Kira had one on her neck last week(they both look at Kira who is mortified)

Kira: Dr. O!(Kim sighs and looks at Tommy)

Tommy:(laughs)what? you did?(Kira covers her face a little)

Kim: Tommy stop it!(hits him and walks over to Kira)come on Kira! Walk with me to my car I have to get something from my trunk(grabs the hand that is covering her face and leads her away. Trent looks at Tommy who is giving him a look)

Trent: What?

Tommy:(slowly)nothing(walks over to him and touches his shoulder)text your other teammates to come on!(Trent pulls out his phone)it's time for kids to go home(they start walking towards the ladies who are almost at the car)alone(Trent meets eyes with Tommy and he raises his eyebrow)

Trent: come on Dr. O! I promise it's not like that(Tommy stares him down before smiling)

Tommy: I know and believe you(they walk in silence)

Trent: So Dr. O?(Tommy looks at him)how did you get that hickey?(gives him a teasing smile and Tommy stops them from walking, makes them face each other and gives him a serious look)

Tommy: By being understanding and patient. Very-Very-Very Patient(touches his shoulder)Do you understand what I'm saying?(They look at Kim and Kira who are at the car talking. For a second Kimberly has turned back to his sweet innocent 16year old first love. He smiles a little as she turns back to his present Kim. Kim sees him staring and winks before looking back at Kira. Tommy looks at Trent who looks at him with the same smile)

Trent: I understand 100% Dr. O(Tommy nods and pats his shoulder)

Tommy: Good man(they start walking again)did you text your team?

Trent: they're on their way out here(he nods)

* * *

Kim and Kira are talking to each other as they reach the car. But as Kim opens her car door it becomes g silent. Kim starts looking around and Kira sighs

Kira: Coach K?

Kim: hmm!

Kira: um(looks around awkwardly)mm I have a question?(Kim hearing her tone quickly looks at her. Kim watches as Kira looks at her nervously and smiles)never mind

Kim: oh no! No! No!(walks up to her and gives her a reassuring look)whatever it is(softly)you can ask me. We are Rangers and women(chuckles)us girls have to stick together(Kira smiles)right?

Kira: Right

Kim: What's going on?

Kira: I just feel(Kim gives her a look making her stop)(quickly)how did you know that you wanted to you(Pauses and Kim gives her a puzzled look)you know with Dr. O?

Kim: oh(smiles)

Kira: I mean like in high school(makes a face)not now(shakes her head in disgust)not now at all!

Kim: hey(softly)watch it Yellow!

Kira:(laughs)sorry(Kim waves it off)But how did you know in high school? I can assume that he was your first….

Kim:(quickly)he was! He was my first everything(crosses her arms)well except for my first kiss and make out session(Kira looks surprised)now I did that with a dumb high school jock that I used to date a couple of months before Tommy(laughs and brushes it off)but he was my first make out session under the bleachers

Kira: Dr. O and bleachers?(Kim giggles and nods)I would be so grossed out if I wasn't so intrigued(they both laugh)

Kim: to(stops laughing)answer your question. Tommy did something so selfless back in high school that I knew that I was in love with him. I knew that I loved him more than myself(Kira nods)that was deep for me….especially because I was little self-absorbed at that age .

Kira: well who isn't as a teenager(Kim smiles and nods)So what did he do?

Kim: Well! Tommy and I decided to run against each other for school president(moves the hair behind her ear)but then the monsters decided to put a spell on us that made us turn against each other(laughs)by the time we were done with each other I was calling him a bone head and a good for nothing leader. He was calling me a dumb blonde without the blonde hair

Kira: I can't imagine Dr. O being so mean!

Kim: but he was(sighs)but after the spell we apologized to each other and we were ok. So when we did our speeches…your Dr. Oliver decided to step down and told the whole student body that I was the best PERSON not man for the job and I won(giggles)

Kira: that was so sweet

Kim: It was! I mean Kira we both wanted the position so bad! But for him to give up being President so that it wouldn't interfere with our relationship

Kira: Would you have been ok if he won?

Kim: of course(rubs her arms)I would've been his first lady(Kira laughs loudly. Kim looks surprised and looks at Tommy who looks at her. Kim shrugs and looks at Kira amused as she covers her mouth)

Kira:(mumbles)sorry

Kim:(chuckles)don't be! And I would've been ok because like I said I loved him and we were friends! I shouldn't of run against him in the first place(rolls her eyes)but I listened to Aisha

Kira: So did you guys do it that night?(Kim raises an eyebrow)to far?

Kim: mm no! I mine as well practice this conversation! My daughters will be asking me these same questions in about four to five years(Kira nods)just don't ask the details

Kira: believe I can live without them(Kim laughs)

Kim:(laughs)no! The answer is no we did not(clears her throat)have relations.(Kira nods)You see when we were under the spell…the monster Goldar

Kira:(laughs)Goldar?!

Kim: Yes(laughs)yes I know! Anyways, Tommy and I were busy arguing and Goldar took me by surprise. He knocked me right on my ass(Kira winces)yeah for a second I thought Tommy's spell was broken but it wasn't until we stopped and smelled the flowers for it to break(Kira gives her a look)I know cheesy. But anyways when I thought I was ready. We just couldn't do it. Well I could but Tommy couldn't

Kira: I'm confused

Kim: Well after that battle I got hurt. I had a huge bruise on my back and when we were going to, Tommy noticed that I was into much pain already(sighs)he didn't want to cause anymore

Kira: Dr. O was really a gentlemen

Kim: He still is(smiles)although in that moment I was annoyed with him. I got over it though because he was right it wasn't the right time. The funny thing is "Lets Wait Awhile" by Janet Jackson played before he got to my house. So to me it was a sign(giggles)

Kira: So I mean I know you eventually did it but….how long after that attempt?

Kim: not long(sees Tommy and Trent walking over)let's just say I time traveled to the 1800's and they had to get me back(smiles)and Tommy didn't want to let me go ever and he expressed that

Kira: Sounds like you guys have been through a lot(Kira looks at them as the approach)

Kim: We have(Tommy comes over and holds Kim)hi!

Tommy: hey(smirks)We have what?

Kim: um girl stuff!(Trent stands next to Kira and bumps her. Kira looks at him and smiles)nosey!

Tommy: not nosey!(they look at each other and Kim smiles)

Ethan: No fair Conner!(they look over and see Ethan trip and Conner rush past quickly)I said no dino powers (Ethan runs to the tree and hits it hard. A tree branch falls in front of Conner tripping him up. Kim gasps and covers her face into Tommy's chest who has an amused face. Ethan then runs past Conner)

Trent: He might actually win this time(Kim looks up and sighs when he sees Conner get up)

Kira: Come on Ethan(calls)run(Ethan doesn't look back. Tommy steps away from Kim who looks shocked and stands in the middle. Conner is using his super speed. Tommy holds out his arms and Kira takes out her camera)

Trent: Coach K(she looks at him)you might want to brace yourself(holds his hand out and Kim quickly grabs it as he pulls her to safety. Tommy flies backwards and on his ass from the impact of his teenagers hitting his hand. Kim gasp)oh that's gotta hurt(Kim quickly goes over to Tommy)

Kim: Are you ok?(Tommy stands up and dust himself off)

Tommy: peachy(Kim holds her heart and sighs)I'm ok beautiful(smiles)remember the second time around the Dino powers are engulfed with my DNA! I didn't even feel a thing

Kim: Still weird when I hear it(Tommy laughs and looks at his teenagers. Ethan and Conner are trying to catch their breath . Kira and Trent are looking at the video)

Tommy: So?(Kira sighs and looks at Conner)

Conner: Yes!(to Ethan)I told you

Ethan: You cheated Conner(tries to catch his breath)that is the only reason why you got me

Trent:(smirks)you were only off by 2 seconds this time(walks over to him and pats his shoulder)It would've been a whole 20seconds if you didn't knock the tree down(Tommy walks over to Conner with a smile)

Tommy: Conner! Congratulations on your third win against Ethan

Conner: Wow! Thank you Dr. O!

Tommy: You know what you won?(they look at him puzzled)

Conner: I win something?

Tommy: oh yeah(strictly)you get to pick up that broke damn tree from my driveway(Ethan and Conner look at the huge branch and wince. Kim amused chuckles. Tommy looks at her)

Kim:(shyly)sorry(he smirks and then looks at them without the smirk)

Tommy: you have 30seconds to get it up or I promise(Conner quickly zips off and comes back. Tommy looks at area where the tree used to be)it better not be in the well again Conner

Conner: It's not I swear

Kira: come on guys let's get out of here before….you break something else

Ethan: I agree with Kira….night Dr. O Coach K!

Kim/Tommy: night Ethan

Everyone: Night Dr. O and Coach K

Kim/Tommy: Night guys

Kim: Drive safe(Kira hugs Kim which takes her by surprise)oh(hugs her back)

Kira:(softly)thank you for your advice(pulls away)I'll never forget it

Kim:(smiles)anytime kid!

Conner: Come on Kira(the teens walk a little down the road to Conner's car. Tommy walks over to Kim who goes back to her car. Tommy watches as they climb in the car and Conner start it. Tommy then looks at Kim who is bending over in her trunk. Tommy smirks and Kim who was once in the trunk turns just in time to see him admiring the view)

Kim: See(grabs a little duffle bag and closes the trunk)something that you like?(he walks up closer to her with a smile)

Tommy: Of course I do(Kim laughs. They watch as the Ranger drive off. They wave to each other)so what advice did you give her?

Kim: The(they look at each other)dating your teammate talk(Tommy nods understandingly)you?

Tommy: the same

Kim: and the sex with your teammate talk(Tommy looks shocked)well kind of sorta!(sighs)I'm sorry to say this but those two have it just as bad as we did(teasingly)Dr. O

Tommy: they do(walks in closer and she leans against her car)do they!? Well I still have it just as bad (Tommy now sees panic on Kim's face and she drops her bag)(worried)Kim(he touches her)are you ok?

Kim:(smiles)yeah! Me being against the car reminded me of earlier(Tommy quickly pulls her in his arms and holds her close)

Tommy: come here(kisses her head)it's over you never have to worry about that again. I promise to protect you(she holds him close)

Kim: I know you will handsome(they sway a little)you know what I told Kira?

Tommy: hmm?(kisses her head again and she smiles with her eyes closed)

Kim: that I knew I was ready because I loved you more than myself(Tommy pulls away from her lightly and she looks at him)the real truth behind that feeling was(touches his face and rubs his jaw)and is because you where patient. You were then and you are now(they stare in each other's eyes)thanks for always being patient and understanding Tommy!(they kiss each other and then it becomes passionate)mm(pulls away from him)my children

Tommy: right(they pull away and goes to bend down to grab her bag)

Kim: We can do it under the stars another night(hits his butt and he quickly stands up with her bag in his hand and looks at her shocked. Kim giggles)

Tommy: you're going to pay for that later(grabs her hand and they start walking towards the house)

Kim: no I'm not(he looks at her and she raises his eyebrow)you are though

Tommy: Hopefully! I pray you do it to me under the stars(Kim laughs as they walk up the steps)so did you tell Kira about how we lost it?

Kim: Nope! We didn't have enough time and I think she really didn't want to know how or where we lost it. It was a more of how did you know you were ready?(he nods)Do you remember where we lost it?(looks at him and he looks at her)

Tommy: of course(opens the door for her and she walks in)(whispers)you came back from 1800's Angel Grove(walks in and closes the door lightly. She looks at him)We went to the lake house with the other Rangers. They went fishing and you wanted to stay home and rest before the bomb fire later on that evening(starts putting on the alarm)I remember staying with you because well that's what I did! I stayed around you like a love sick puppy

Kim:(softly)you were not a love sick puppy(he gives her a look)ok you were! But you weren't the only one love sick. I was obsessed with you too(bumps him)I had to be where ever you were(thinking)I still feel that way to this day sometimes. Especially today(he reaches over and kisses her cheek)

Tommy:(smiles)You don't have to tell me(softly)anyways you kept talking about the "White Stranger" and how he did this and how he did that. I remember getting a little jealous of him and you saw that. Then you reminded me that he was my great, great, great something grandfather(Kim giggles)and your eyes were only on me and your rather have your original

Kim:(softly)I remember that(crosses her arms)and He was my great-great something grandmother's man. Besides I didn't and don't date dead people(shivers and he chuckles)

Tommy: you did the same thing back then(pulls her in his arms)so anyways you looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes(Kim smirks)and we were sitting on your bed and you went for it. We hit heads(she laughs)and then I went for it(he shrugs)thank God the Rangers left and were gone for three hours(laughs)gave us enough time to clean ourselves up and get some rounds it! I can't believe we had rounds in high school!(Kim pulls away)what?

Kim: you're forgetting two things! That are way more important than rounds Tommy Oliver

Tommy: What could be more important than rounds?(Kim gives him a look)I'm just joking!

Kim: not(he laughs)funny(hits him)What did I say before you kissed me? Or (does quotations)went for it(gives him a look and he sits and thinks about)you forgot?

Tommy: Oh you mean "OW"(laughs)

Kim: You have so many jokes(whines)No Tommy after that

Tommy:(smirks)"I don't want a gentle men …I want you to blow my mind"

Kim: and?

Tommy:(smirks)and "how you wanted me to have all of you"

Kim:(sucks her teeth and smiles)nailed it

Tommy: and what did I say?

Kim: "I thought you'd never ask"(laughs)we need to work on our before sex-sex talk(Tommy and Kim laugh quietly not to wake the girls in the next room)and your forgetting one more thing

Tommy: What?

Kim: We did clean up! But we were going to clean up together(Tommy gives her a puzzled look)You don't remember? We were going to get in the shower but the phone rang. You answered it and Aisha called to let you know they were ten minutes up the road. We both had to wash and get rid of my sheets. You couldn't wash your hair because if we both looked like washed then they would've…

Tommy:(laughs and cuts her off)known that we did it(Kim nods and laughs)

Kim: Even though I'm pretty sure they knew it was a difference between us when they came in the house! Oh yeah and remember when Billy almost walked in on us the next morning?(winces)

Tommy:(laughs)I'll never forget his face. He was mortified

Kim: He was!? No I was! At least we had clothes on. Well most of our clothes! If he would've come in 20minutes later….my clothes would've been gone and yeah so would your boxers.

Tommy: Yeah he's lucky that just our shirts were off

Kim:(lowly)yeah! Billy to this day reminds me that that's(blushes a little)how he knew I had done it.

Tommy: yeah I know! He says "he saw us make out before but never with our shirts off!" It was a sad day for Billy once he found out we lost our innocence. Why didn't we lock the door?(Kim shrugs)

Kim: Oh I think we thought we were alone. Billy decided he wanted to stay and talk to me about the Western Angel Grove. We were trying to have sex(laughs)I MEAN right after they left. We didn't even give it a second(Tommy smirks)twe didn't think to lock it

Tommy: from then on out….locking the door and Billy knocking never was a problem again(Kim nods no and they laugh)

Kim: the crazy part was that we didn't even know Adam and Sha were at the lake having their own make out session

Tommy: now when you told me that I was surprised

Kim: yeah something about their ancestors feeling each other…I guess sparked something(quickly) don't tell Sha about me telling you about the…

Tommy: I haven't yet and I won't now(kisses her)

Kim: good(frowns a little)

Tommy: what?

Kim:(sighs)nothing I'm just a little bummed all over again that we missed our shower together(sighs)and we never got to try again(shrugs and turns to leave to get the girls but he grabs her)what?(looks at him)

Tommy: Ask and you shall receive

Kim: huh?(gives him a look and he raises up his eyebrows)what? What are you doing?

Tommy: Let's do it?

Kim: Let's do what?(before Tommy can answer Kim stops him)Tommy I have to take the girls….

Tommy: Let's do our shower! I mean we never got to do it in high school….which it was probably a good reason for that. That was to advanced for high school(Kim nods no)so let's do it now

Kim: As much as I would(dramatically)love too! I need to get the girls(looks in the living room and sees Emma sleeping on one end and Amy on the other. The TV is still on blocking out Kim and Tommy's voices. Zach has put a blanket on them)up to your guest room(looks at him)

Tommy: I thought your girls can smell fear(waves)time for your shower Ms. Hart(Kim smiles and lets Tommy pick her up)mm(Kim straddles him and he walks them up the steps quietly)your royal shower awaits(she starts kissing him all over)I love you

Kim: I know(kisses him on the head and then on the lips when they get on the landing)I love you(they keep kissing and Tommy takes her to his room and then into the bathroom. Tommy gently sits her on the toilet, starts the shower . He turns to Kim and Kim has her pants off and is standing there in just a shirt. Tommy quickly closes the door and locks it. Kim laughs at his gesture. As soon as Tommy turns to her, Kim bites her lip and jumps on him and they start kissing)


	58. Twins and Kim I'll always Protect you

**Please read Chapter 57 "Teenage Love Affair" before this chapter. Thank you~ RT**

Kim wakes up in a bed. She looks around and sees she's covered by a blanket. She looks around the room and sees she's not in her own bed nor Tommy's

Kim:(moans)Tommy?(rubs her eyes and tries to sit up but can't fully move)what(looks down and sees Emma sleeping directly under her)oh(leans back)I'm not going anywhere for awhile(thinks)what happened?

 _Flash Back~~~_

 _*Tommy and Kim sneak back upstairs while her girls sleep, they end up in the showering together leading to 10 more minutes of raw love making_

 _End of Flash Back****_

Kim:(thinking)thank God for my birth control pills(bites her lip holding back a giggle)

 _Flash Back~~~~_

 _*After that; Tommy and Kim who are now clean, come down the elevator to the command center. They notice Zach and Hayley are sleeping on the couch while snuggling. Kim walks over, takes the blanket off of her bed and puts it on them. Kim and Tommy then walk back to the living Room and take the girls upstairs._

* _Kim and Tommy lay her girls in the spare bedroom . Once the girls land on the bed they are up and wanting_ to talk about Tommy being a Power Ranger and them being scared. Once it started, Kim had to climb in bed with them and _hum_ them to sleep. _The last thing she remembers is Tommy watching them from the doorway._

 _End of Flash Back***_

Kim:(moans)that's what happened(looks on her other side and doesn't see Amy)Amy?(Kim carefully sits up making sure she doesn't wake Emma)Amy?(Kim wiggles off the bed and notices she's still in the same clothes from after the shower)Amy?(goes towards the close door and opens it. Kim jumps back surprised when Tommy and Amy stand there with two trays. They are just as surprised)

Amy: Aww man you were supposed to be sleep!(to Tommy)she was supposed to be sleep

Tommy: I know!(reaches over and kisses Kim's cheek)good morning beautiful!

Kim: good morning!

Amy: Good Morning mommy(disappointed)we were trying to surprise you(Kim looks at Tommy who smirks then at her daughter)

Kim: Good Morning my baby(bends down to her level)you did surprise me(reaches over and kisses her cheek)Mommy was surprised when she opened the door and saw you with this Yummy breakfast!

Amy:(happily)Your were?

Kim:(happily)of course! Mommy didn't expect it(touches her face)and I can't wait to eat it(Amy smiles and looks at Tommy who winks)how about we wake sister?(Amy nods)

Amy: ok mommy! Hold this please(gives Kim the tray and runs straight for the bed. Kim stands and turns to her daughters interacting)wake up Emma(Emma puts her cover over her head)wake up!

Kim:(to Tommy)breakfast in bed?

Tommy: Yes man! After yesterday night and this morning(Kim smiles)I thought you needed to get your strength up!(she chuckles)

Kim: Your right(leans into him)I am famished(seductively)how about you?

Tommy: I am but not for food(Kim giggles)

Kim: I was thinking the same thing! Zach and Hayley gone?

Tommy: Left around 5am….says Hayley

Kim: No one else here?

Tommy: Nope and I called out sick today

Kim:(happily)Prefect!(Tommy laughs. Kim walks over to the bed and puts the tray on the bed as Emma wakes up)morning baby girl(pulls her in a hug and a kiss)

Emma: morning momma(yawns and waves at Tommy)Morning Dr. Tommy

Tommy: good morning gorgeous(Kim lets go of Emma)

Kim: your sister and Dr. Tommy made us breakfast(Emma looks at her)hey girls Dr. Tommy and I have to go grab something really quick. We'll be back in 15minutes ok?(starts backing up)

Amy:(quickly)ok(gives her thumbs up and grabs some bacon. Kim turns to Tommy with thumbs up and a smile. He smiles back at her)

Emma: You're a Power Ranger?(Kim stops in her tracks and loses her smile)and Momma you knew(Kim turns to her. Emma gives her a face she's never seen before)and you almost died last night

Kim: Emily(walks over to her)come here(sits on the bed and Emma quickly hugs her)oh baby(kisses her head)girl it's ok(looks at Tommy who gives her a comforting look)it's ok baby Mommy is ok(Tommy motions to come in and Kim nods. Tommy walks in and puts the tray of food on the night stand. Kim hears Emma sniff)Emily(Tommy sits in the end of the bed and Amy sits next to him)

Emma: mommy I was so scared

Kim: I know sweetie(rubs her head)

Emma: every time I closes my eyes I see them.

Amy: Emma they are not going to come back! The Rangers stopped them(to Tommy)right doctor Tommy?(Tommy goes to answer but gets cut off)

Emma: Dr. Tommy fights them all the time….what happens when they come back Amylee?

Amy: I don't know! But I do know I don't think about it because well I don't want to be sad(smiles) Bacon Dr. Tommy?(Tommy smirks and takes it)

Tommy: thank you(they hit bacon strips. Kim gives them a small smile)

Amy: and you want to be a future ranger(Kim sighs)you can't be scared of stuff like this(Kim frowns again and looks at her crying daughter)

Tommy: Amy that's not true!(Amy looks at her)Even I get scared sometimes and I'm a Ranger(Amy gives him a shocked look)Yeah I know(looks at Kim who is trying to sooth her daughter)um(puts the bacon down)may I?(Kim looks at him and nods a little)Emily(Emma sits up and he has his arms open)can I have a hug? I was sad about your mommy yesterday too. I could really use one(Emma nods, gets up and hugs Tommy)mm ok(Emma lays on Tommy's shoulder with tears coming down her eyes)Mommy is ok Emma! She will always be ok because I will always be here to protect her and you guys no matter what. I will never let anything harm you(Kim blinks back tears)I promise you that ok?(Emma just nods)ok(Tommy looks at Kim and she bites her lip)I promise this to all three of you! (Amy soon joins the hug and lays on Tommy's other shoulder. She wraps her arm around Tommy and her sister)Big hug(wraps his arms around them and gives them a bear hug. The girls soon laugh. Kim giggles herself and kisses Emma's head. Tommy looks at her)

Kim:(mouths to Tommy)I love you

Tommy:(mouths)I love you more(Kim nods and she kisses his head, gets up and kisses Amy's)

Kim: ok how about some breakfast?(Tommy releases the girls)I see we have bacon and pancakes(sits on the bed and Emma comes over and snuggles with her)it looks great guys(Tommy and Amy high five)

Emma: It does look good(everyone digs in and enjoys breakfast in bed)

* * *

Around 6am the next morning, Tommy is driving Kim and the girls home in her car. The girls are in the back seat sleep and Kim is on the phone. Tommy looks in his rear view mirror and watches as Conner is tailing him in his own car.

Tommy:(thinking)slow down in MY car Conner(looks back at the road)

Kim: Aisha I am sure(pauses)I'm perfectly fine(smiles)Tommy took really good care of me(takes Tommy's free hand and he smiles a little bit)(surprised)Aisha Park(lets go of Tommy's hand)It's too early to throw nasty jokes(Tommy laughs)

Tommy:(softly)I pretty sure what she said was the truth(Kim playful glares at him. Tommy catches her glare and laughs before looking back at the road)

Kim: I(puts her phone on mute)would hit you….but seeing as how your driving MY car and my babies are also in the car! I'm going to spare you(he laughs again)

Aisha:(loudly)Hello Kimberly(Kim quickly takes her off mute and puts it back on her ear)

Kim: I'm sorry(sighs)I am listening to you(Tommy pulls up and parks her car. Conner parks right in front of him)I'm sure that I'm ok because Hayley(Tommy turns off the car and turns to Kim)checked me and it was a minor headache! No concision thank goodness(pauses)no she is not a doctor (gasps) Aisha don't be rude(Tommy gives her a look and she waves him off)I know your the doctor but she had medical equipment and I(pauses)I don't know how she got it! Ask Tommy(he playfully shakes his head)(laughs)look Aisha if she's a friend to Tommy I trust her(Tommy smiles)that is fair(sighs)your not being fair(puts her on mute)come on let's get them upstairs(he nods and they get out of the car. Conner meets them at the car. Tommy opens the back seat and grabs Emma who instantly holds him tightly. Kim smiles. Conner reaches for Amy)Conner you don't have too….

Conner: It's ok Coach K(grabs Amy)you look like your busy with Aisha

Kim: oh gosh Aisha(Tommy laughs as Kim takes Aisha off mute and puts it back to her ear)Aisha I'm sorry yes I'm listening(pauses)ok I don't know what you said. I was getting the girls out of the car. Repeat it(Tommy closes the door walks over to the curb. Conner closes the door and as he starts to walk Amy falls off his shoulder and falls to the side. Conner quickly holds her close and looks at Kim mortified. Kim laughs)hold on Aisha! Conner is carrying Amy(laughs harder)yeah!

Conner: Am I missing the joke? She's not dead is she?(Tommy hits him upside the head)

Kim:(warning)Tommy don't hit him

Conner: thank you Coach K(gives him a happy smile)Yeah Dr. O don't hit me(Tommy glares)

Kim:(sweetly to Conner)No(they look at her)she is not dead. Amy doesn't really like to sleep on the shoulder when she is being carried. Its rear that she will lay on someone's shoulder. Amy tends to sleep on her back or sides. So yeah!(giggles)just be careful….she is a drooler(Conner makes a face and Tommy laughs)Come on let's get the girls in the house(grabs the keys from Tommy, locks her car and puts the phone to her ear)ok what were you saying Aisha?(walks towards the house. Conner looks down at Amy and looks back at Tommy)

Conner: Do you want to switch?

Tommy: uh NOPE(Conner moans and they start for the house)Why switch when they are both comfortable and I owe you for getting scorned at by Kim(they walk into the apartment as Kim holds the door. Kim goes into the house behind them)

Conner:(mumbles)I picked the wrong shirt to wear(he laughs and they get on the elevator)hopefully she will spare me and I won't have a drool stain on my shirt(the elevator door closes)

Kim: hold on Sha!(presses the button)we just got on the elevator(to Conner)don't worry Conner! I have some Falcon and Crane t-shirts for men in my house. They are pretty nice and you won't be walking around like: one a Advertisement billboard and two a loser with drool on your shirt

Conner:(laughs)thanks Coach K(Kim gives him a genuine smile and looks at Tommy who is smiling at her)(thinking)they really love each other(smirks)Dr. O really lucked out with Coach K! She's amazing! They are both amazing together(Conner sees Tommy giving him an amused look)what?

Tommy: I should be asking you the same thing! Your the one smiling and staring at us(Kim now looks at him)

Conner: uh(shifts uncomfortably)no I wasn't

Tommy: then what do you call it?

Conner: I blanked out for a second! Maybe it was gas

Kim: EW!(they look at her)Gross(sighs)I hope not Conner! This is a really small area and you might do what no monster has ever done(they give her a look)take us out(Tommy chuckles and Conner gives her a look)come on you know it was funny(pokes his face and Conner now gives a hardy laugh. Tommy looks shocked. Kim laughs and the door opens)

Tommy:(thinking)wow she can even get Conner to laugh

Kim: come on(they get off the elevator and head for her apartment. Kim puts the phone to her ear)hey(softly)are you still there?(pauses)ok good(stops at the door and opens it)yeah(Tommy gives Kim Emma who holds her)

Tommy: Wait here(goes in the house first)Conner?

Conner: Got you Doctor O(Tommy pulls out a crystal and walks into the house)

Kim: Yeah he is checking the house now hold on for sec(Emma moans and Kim kisses her head)(to Emma)shh baby go back to sleep(sways with her. Kim and Conner watch as the house glows and soon Tommy emerges from the house)

Tommy: ok(takes Emma back and she holds him tightly while still sleep)the house is clear and if there was any bugs the crystal destroyed it

Kim: thank you Tommy(reaches up and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Conner makes a throw up sound and Kim glares at him)I see why you hit him(Conner quickly becomes quiet and Tommy laughs while nodding)ok come on gentlemen let's get them to bed(Kim walks in and they follow. Kim closes the door as they walk in)their room is on the first door on the left. Emma's bed is red and Amy pink(they nod and head to lay the girls down. Kim goes back to the phone)yeah sorry I'm back! He went to lay the girls down!(pauses)I know I should've called you(puts her on speaker)your on speaker

Aisha: thank GOD for that! and It's not going to stop me from yelling at you

Kim: Of course not!

Aisha: Don't take that tone with me Kimberly Hart(Kim winces)I am one of your best friends and I am a doctor AND I was a Ranger….you didn't think to call me as soon as it happened? I could've come and gotten the girls and done a real assessment

Kim: now you know how I feel about you telling everyone but me about AJ and….

Aisha: Don't you dare compare you almost dying(Tommy and Conner walk in and Kim throws up her hands defeated. Tommy gives her a kind smile)to AJ knowing our secret! That doesn't match up to anything! Not even close

Conner:(mumbles)Wow! Yellow is pissed(Tommy just nods)

Kim: your right bad comparison! But like I said…

Aisha: No like I said(Kim sighs knowing she has awoken the pregnant beast)I will be coming over this evening to give you a real assessment! No offense Tommy but I'm a real doctor

Tommy: none taken(Kim gives him an apologetic look)I understand(waves it off)

Aisha: then you will understand I also have a bone to pick with you!

Tommy:(laughs)What did I do?

Aisha: Don't laugh!(Conner eyes pop open)it's what you didn't do! How hard is it for you to call and let me know that Kimberly got hurt? That my nieces saw monsters try to harm their mother? I don't care if we are not Rangers anymore(sniffs)she is my best friend and you guys are my family no matter what! When bad things happen(pauses)

Tommy:(solemnly)Aisha(walks closer to the phone)(sweetly)don't cry! I'm sorry ok?

Kim: Sha(touches Tommy's arm to stop him)sweetie we both are sorry and we are all ok! Look maybe you should go lay down your being a little emotional and I know its your hormones….

Aisha:(mumbles)excuse me?(Tommy winces)

Kim:(under her breath)Kim you can not win today(hits her head)sweetie let me explain…

Aisha: No I got it(Tommy whistles lowly)Let me take my emotional pregnant self back to bed and try to wake up on the right side of the bed….where Kimberly and Tommy aren't keeping secrets

Kim: It wasn't a secret Sha(softly)please I didn't mean…

Aisha:(calmly)Look I'm at work...I'll see you later on this evening! Don't forget to tell Trini if you haven't already

Kim:(sighs)your the first I told

Aisha:(softly)well(sighs)ok just make sure you tell her before I see her at lunch or your going to be in bigger trouble. She's super pregnant(Kim now laughs and Aisha chuckles)ok see you tonight, love you guys and Tylenol is your friend Kim

Kim: ok! I have a big bottle

Aisha: good! See you tonight

Kim: of course…bye(Aisha hangs up and Kim looks at them)(sighs)8 more months of this(Tommy laughs and holds her slightly)I think she was nicer when she was pregnant with Asia Jane

Tommy: I don't know maybe…I remember her threatening to set Adam's Karate belt collection on fire

Kim: oh(laughs)yeah I remember that call(they both laugh and look at Conner's shocked face)

Conner: Why would she want to do that?

Kim: something about not bringing home some type of meal that she had been craving

Conner: what?(sighs)if this is what pregnancy does to women! I don't want it(Tommy laughs and Kim hits him before pulling away)

Kim: Conner as long as you give your pregnant wife whatever she wants(walks over and pats his arm)and you should have no problems(smiles at him)remember that ok?

Conner: got it

Kim: good(looks at her clock)Shouldn't you two get going! School starts in 45minutes or so

Tommy: oh right(looks at Conner)keys

Conner: Oh come on Dr. O I can get us there faster then….

Tommy: no thank you(holds out his hand)keys(Conner sighs and throws them)

Kim: Alright young man(gives him and hug and her hugs her back)thank you for bringing my girls up(pulls away)I see you don't need a shirt

Conner:(sighs)She spared me(Kim laughs and kisses his cheek)

Kim: have a good day at school Conner(he holds his cheek)

Conner:(dreamingly)thank you Coach K(Tommy shoots him a look and Conner snaps out of it)I'm going to wait in the hall

Tommy: good idea(Conner bows to Kim before opening the door and heading out. Kim laughs and walks over to Tommy. Tommy smiles and pulls her in close)great now I have to break him out of the crush that he has on you

Kim: no(rubs his back)he doesn't have a crush on me! I think I'm more of a big sister

Tommy: please after that kiss on the cheek all he heard was "Have a good day…the love of my life, the apple of my eye…my Dino Prince(Kim shoots him a look at hits his back. Tommy laughs)

Kim: Please! That's more like what your about to be hearing(before Tommy can respond Kim kisses him passionately. After a few moments Kim pulls away)(smiles)Well…

Tommy: I hear it(Kim laughs)and maybe even more stuff(she gives him a look)like kinkier stuff. For example(Kim puts a finger to his lips)

Kim: I'm pretty sure he's outside listening to this conversation(they sway)I have enough of your students in our love life after what happened two nights ago(glares)don't you agree?

Tommy: mm your right(kisses her finger and she puts her finger down)but I'll see you later?

Kim: you better(they kiss each other again)thank you for bringing us home and checking on the house Tommy I(yawns)really appreciate it(he kisses her head)

Tommy: no problem! Get some sleep(Kim grabs her phone as he backs up and heads for the door. She follows)if you need anything call me ok?

Kim: I will(they kiss one more time)I love you(he smiles)have a good day

Tommy: I love you too beautiful and you have a good day too! Lock the door behind me(turns to Conner who is standing there)ok let's go

Conner: Bye Coach K(she waves and closes the door. Kim leans on the door and smiles. Kim's phone beeps and she looks at it)

Kim:(reads)lock the door so that I can leave knowing you are safe(Kim giggles and locks the door. He phone beeps)(reads)thank you! One less thing to worry about(Kim types and hears his phone ping. She hears him chuckle and a few seconds later the elevator door open then close. Kim sighs and heads for her room when her phone beeps. She looks at it)(reads)GOD I love you(Kim types)(reads)I know you do! Love you more now leave me alone so I can sleep(her phone beeps)(reads)ok beautiful get your beauty sleep(she smiles and heads for the girls room. They are asleep which is good because Emma didn't sleep much at all last night. Kim tip toes to her room, puts her phone on the charge and falls on the bed. Kim snuggles up with a pillow and doesn't wake up for another 2 hours)

 **~Two more Chapters to go and I'm said to say this story will be done :(~ RT**


	59. So how was it with Tommy!

**Please do not skip Chapter 58 "I'll Always Protect You Three"**

Kimberly walks out of her room in around 9am. She yawns and goes right over to her coffee marker. There is a knock at the door. Kim mumbles under her breath and walks to the door.

Kim:(calls)who is it?(no one answers. She moans and looks through the peep hole and sees Henry)Great(opens the door)

Henry: Where are my kids?

Kim: Good Morning to you too(he tries to walk in but she stops him)you don't live here and you're not welcomed anymore. So, I believe there needs to be a request to enter.

Henry: How about they missed school yesterday? I got call from the school and not you. And I see they are missing it today(Kim crosses her arms)what is going on?(sees a mark on Kim's cheek)(worried)what happened to you?(Kim says nothing)did that guy hit you?(tries to touch her face but she pulls away)

Kim: No he didn't!(glares)he's not you

Henry: that was years ago….and I apologized for that. Besides wasn't that the real reason why you left me?(Kim says nothing)Also, I remember Jason coming by to kick my ass afterwards

Kim:(mumbles)it was well deserved(he sighs)look I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. A fight broke out at the Golden Corral. I was getting the girls in the car and wham in my face.

Henry: Seriously?(Kim simply nods)are you ok?

Kim: I'm standing(Henry nods)It freaked the girls out. I told them I tripped but they knew better! I'm keeping them out until tomorrow. Emma has been having nightmares.

Henry: Why didn't you tell me? Even if we're not married those are my daughters.

Kim: I know(mumbles)I'm sorry

Emma:(happily)daddy(Kim turns and sees Emma standing there. Emma runs to Henry and he picks her up)hi daddy

Henry: Hi baby(kisses her)I hear you're having bad dreams(Emma simply nods)ok well how would you like to stay with Daddy tonight?

Kim: Henry now wait(He cuts her off)

Henry: I'll make sure you and Amy get to school on time(gives Kim a look)if it's ok with your mother.

Emma: Daddy(he looks at her)I want to stay with mommy(Henry looks hurt a little and Kim looks surprised)she needs me more

Kim: Emma(takes her from Henry)mommy is ok! Remember you don't need to stay close to me?!

Emma: I rather go with daddy on the weekends? like I always do(Kim looks at Henry who nods but can tell he is hurt)

Kim: if that's what you want sweet pea(puts her down and Emma goes over to her dad and gives him a hug. He smiles and lefts her up in a big hug)

Emma: I love you daddy(he smiles)

Henry: I love you too(Kim smiles as he kisses her)I don't want to let you go(gives her a bear hug and she laughs)but I have too(kisses her again and puts her down)daddy has to go(puts her down)tell your sister I'll stop by later on to see her and that I love her

Emma: ok(walks over to Kim and grabs her hand)bye daddy(He waves, looks at Kim who also waves and leaves. Kim walks over and closes the door)momma(Kim looks at her)I'm hungry

Kim: really?(rubs her head)are you sure your not still sleepy?(Emma nods no)of course you're not(sighs)ok come on momma will make you something (they head towards the kitchen)

Emma: Is Dr. Tommy coming by today?

Kim: I'm not sure but Uncle Billy is along with Aunt Trini and Aisha

Emma: Yay I missed them(Kim laughs)

Kim: Me too!

* * *

A few hours later, Tommy is standing in front of his class teaching

Student: So the pach…

Tommy: Pachycephalosarurus(smiles)Ty

Ty: yeah that(Tommy chuckles)they were known(Tommy looks at Conner who sleeping. Tommy sighs and walks over to him)for butting heads to fight for territory and mating?

Tommy: that is correct(hits the desk and Conner jumps up)

Conner: Dr. O(wipes his face)I was listening

Tommy: Conner what was just said by Tyrin(Conner looks at Ty who mouths something. Tommy looks over to Ty who becomes quiet and turns away. Tommy looks at Conner)well?

Conner: he said that the dinosaurs was known for hypnotizing their prey(the class laughs and Ethan hits his head)

Tommy: Conner(frowns)I understand that you had a long night but that doesn't(stops and then he smiles)mm(walks to the front of the class)

Trent:(whispers to Conner)what is he doing?(they watch as Tommy pulls out his cell phone and starts texting with a smile on his face)

Conner:(whispers)I don't know(they class looks at Tommy)but as long as he isn't yelling at me then I'm ok with whatever he is doing(Tommy puts his phone on his desk and looks at them)

Tommy: ok(looks at Conner)class sorry about that! and Conner please try to stay awake

Conner: Sorry Dr. O(Tommy nods and looks at the class)

Tommy: So what other name did pachycephalosaurus have?

Ethan: Thick-Headed B.K.A Conner McKnight(Tommy and the class chuckle as Conner glares at him. Kira high fives him)

Conner: haha!(the bell rings and the kids stand up and leave. Conner walks over to Ethan to push him but he ducks out the way)

Tommy: guys knock it off(his phone beeps. Picks up the phone and reads)(smiles)thank you Billy(types the message and then looks up just in time to see Conner swing and Ethan duck again)hey(Trent and Kira grab them)knock it off(Kira grabs Conner by the ear)

Conner: ow! Ow!(Tommy crosses his arms and smiles)Dr. O!

* * *

About Eight hours later Trini is sitting on the couch with Kim. Kim is leaning back and is resting her legs on Trini's lap. Aisha comes in with tea. The girls and Jace are playing around the house.

Aisha: I can't believe a monster slapped you and gave you a minor concussion(gives Kim the tea)that you tried to lie about(glares at her)

Kim: I know! You were just so upset this morning!

Aisha: Doesn't matter how upset I am!(looks at Kim and sighs)I'm just happy I knew better and I brought medication with me just in case.

Trini: you won't get in trouble will you?

Aisha: only if they find out(sighs)do you know how many times I had to get medicine for Tommy. If he doesn't heal correctly after a battle?(Kim gives her a look)yeah we have secrets too(smiles at her before frowning) I thought those days of monsters knocking us around were over!

Kim: Me too(Aisha sits in the love seat Indian style)

Trini: I'm mad you didn't call us sooner(pops her leg)

Kim: OW!

Trini: You deserve that! When something is going on with the girls or YOU! I need to know!(Aisha nods) Imagine my surprise when I came to your job yesterday after noon and you weren't there.

Kim:(laughs)I'm sorry!

Aisha: and I thought you and Tommy were just playing hooky because of the aftershock of date night(gives Kim a wink who blushes)

Kim: it definitely was a wonderful after shock(Trini gasp)

Aisha:(mockingly)Kimberly…Ann…Hart(Kim puts her tea down)

Trini: How was it Kim? How many times ? We need details

Kim: I don't kiss and tell(they give her a look)(smiles)but again it was more than kissing(they burst out laughing and Kim sits up)so(looks around and sees the kids are gone)ok so it started, with kisses on my neck, to my stomach and ladies he kissed the stretch marks and my C-Section Scar

Aisha: He better! Adam loves them and he says I'm stretching in all the right places. He cherishes them.

Kim: Henry didn't!

Aisha: that's why Henry had to go(they laugh again and Kim throws a pillow at her)ouch! I'm just saying only real men understand stretch marks(laughs)but enough about him what else happened?

Kim: Girls when he went down(Kim's eyes cross and Trini covers her mouth)It was my first orgasm in years and for the night and it was explosive!(Aisha lets out a scream of laughter)I thought you know he would've stopped and you KNOW… but he kept going

Trini: seems like he had something to prove.

Kim: he did and he made sure to attend to my needs before his.

Aisha: like he should (Trini nods)

Kim: He definitely does it more now than high school. I mean he was attentive then but now(leans her head back dramatically)and the way he lifted me up in the shower and pushed me against the wall

Aisha: Shower?!(Kim covers her face)don't cover your face now(smiles)Mr. Oliver is coming back for redemption(Kim nods)

Kim: I have hickey's in places(uncovers her face)that I haven't had in years(sighs)yesterday I tried to apply spoons to the area's but I have them on my back. I asked him to help and that went left.

Trini: How so?

Kim: He almost took me on the table! Thankfully when he went for the kill he's watch went off.

Aisha: Bummer!(Trini nods)

Kim: Not really! I was tired! Tommy and I at least did it two more times after the shower in the early morning. We snuck away after breakfast for about a 20minute quicky(Trini high fives her)yeah I haven't done one of those in awhile

Aisha: Aren't you happy that Tommy is a Ranger? He has so much stamina(Kim and Trini laugh)

Kim: It's a win lose situation! I mean I want him just as bad as he wants me but I'm not that young teenage girl. I mean even when I was a teenage girl I didn't have us much of stamina as him(they laugh)We have the rest of our lives to do this if we want. I needed a break(sighs)I mean I could count the times Tommy and I did it in high school you know(they nod)between monster fighting and homework about 10times a year up until we broke up

Aisha: Really? I thought you did it a lot more(Kim nods no)

Kim: Never! we were more of a snuggling couple! I can't wait to get back into that faze and not be in the boom-boom faze(Aisha laughs)

Trini: I agree! Jason and I were the You and Tommy "NOW" up until Jace(Kim laughs)

Aisha: GOD! No you were worse(Kim nods in agreement)we remember

Trini: you should've knocked(Aisha gags a little and Kim chuckles)ALL in the past! Anyways snuggling can lead to this too(points to her stomach)hence forth this one….all from a relaxing movie night

Aisha: Nah me and Adam had a drunken love night(points to her stomach)for this one(Trini laughs along with Kim)Wilder stuff happened between the two of us then you and Tommy. I'm gonna have to teach you to later.

Kim: if it's going to land me with a kid no thank you!

Trini: well just be-careful! We don't want any babies out of wedlock... Is all We're saying

Kim: No ma'am we don't either! Your two babies are enough(points to them)Tommy and I were definitely having SAFE fun.

Aisha: Good! So when else did you sneak a quicky? I need details

Kim: Funny you never wanted to know about my sex life when I had a husband

Aisha: Please! I was just upset you were even giving him any(Trini snorts with laughter)

Kim: Your wrong(laughs)so wrong

Aisha: He didn't deserve your goods(rolls her eyes)I was happier when you weren't giving him any. That was more entertaining(Kim shakes her head and laughs)So last quicky what was that like?

Kim: when the girls took a nap for about 45minutes(softly)Emma didn't sleep long

Trini: Poor sweetie!

Kim: I know! She's afraid that I'm going to die(sighs)I'm just sad that she and her sister had to see the bad in what I used to do!

Aisha: you are their world Kimberly

Kim: I know(sighs)that's why I can't wait for Billy to get here! He said he improved the dust.

Aisha: Did he at least experiment on some animals before he brings it over.

Kim:(laughs)yes he did(shifts a little)you sound like Tommy! He doesn't want me to do it

Trini: it is risky!

Kim: It is risky! But I can't have my babies living in fear! Especially not Emma! You know she has the little heart mummer! I just don't want her health to plummet.

Aisha: We understand Kim

Kim: but Tommy doesn't(sighs)we had a slight argument about it.

Aisha: Not after the love making(Kim nods and picks up her tea)

Kim: like I said it was slight….we still continued after that(blushes)in the shower

Trini: I'm guessing that was your favorite part?(Kim nods with a big smile on her face)So did you tell him about Emma's medical condition? I bet he'd understand more

Kim: I haven't(sips her tea)mm still hot(puts it on the table)

Aisha: Why not?

Kim: Because Tommy and I are close but(sighs)I'm just not ready to full on expose my life with my children. I want to make sure we're good before that happens.

Trini: But Kim they are YOU(Kim says nothing)they are half of you and your going to have to let him in to the other part of you.

Aisha: I agree with Trini!

Kim: I agree with you guys! BUT not at this time(Trini sighs)Look(pulls her feet away)you know how I hate when you butt in when it comes to raising my girls

Aisha: We know!

Trini: Kim we may be "butting in"! But we ARE NOT telling you what to do(Aisha nods no)We're just giving advice….and you can take it or leave it like always.

Aisha: Yeah Kimmy(softly)they are our GOD children. We want to make sure all parties are good. Including you my sister(Kim now smiles and nods)you know we love you girls

Kim: I'm sorry(reaches over and takes Aisha's hand and then takes Trini)I love you! It might be my period coming. I think Tommy knocked it on early

Aisha: Hey that's what King Ding Dong will do(Kim gives her a look before slapping her hand)OW(wags her hand. Kim sits up and Trini laughs)I'm with child Kim you have to stop hitting me

Kim: I can't promise that(laughs)I'm going to be popping you all the way to the delivery room(they laugh and the door knocks)that's Billy(lets go of Trini's hand and stands up)Ladies I'm doing the right thing right?(they say nothing)please I really want your advice

Trini: If it stops Emma's nightmares then Yes(Kim nods and heads for the door)

Kim:(loudly)hey Billy and Tommy(Aisha and Trini look at each other. Aisha shrugs. Billy and Tommy walk in with Kim)I was expecting Billy but it's always good to see you too.

Trini: Hey Tommy(Tommy goes over and gives them hug)Hey Billy

Billy: Hello Yellow's(Aisha waves)

Tommy: How goes the pregnancies?

Aisha: Sick!

Trini: Tired!

Tommy:(simply)I'm sorry to hear that?

Trini:(tears up)are you really?(Tommy looks at Kim who smirks)

Tommy: uh(Aisha pulls out a tissue and gives it to Trini)yes(looks at Trini)

Aisha: and emotional! Please reframe from asking us anymore questions.

Tommy: Got it(Tommy walks back over to Kim who is laughing along with Billy)

Billy: that's why I didn't ask! Jason warned me

Tommy: thank you for the heads up(nudges Billy)

Kim: So what brings you two by?

Aisha: We know about Billy! But Tommy why'd you come by? Didn't get enough time with Kim yesterday?(Kim's eyes get big. Trini quickly looks at Aisha. Tommy looks at Kim whose face goes back to normal as soon as he looks at her and she waves it off. Tommy looks at Aisha and Kim glares at her)I mean I am just assuming she was with you yesterday…..because of the whole monster thing and she didn't call us at all yesterday(leans back)that's not the normal for Kim(Trini nods in agreement)

Tommy: Yeah she was(smiles)and the answer to your question …in all honestly "No"(looks at Kim) I can never get enough time with Kim(Kim smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Billy: So Sweet

Trini:(sniffs)and cheesy(Aisha gives her another tissue)thank you

Kim: So you never answered the question…..what's going on ?

Billy: Well Tommy and I found another way other than the dust(Kim walks over to Trini and Aisha)another way to make the girls forget that is about 10% more safer(Kim says nothing but looks between them)(to Tommy)she's not saying anything

Tommy:(quickly)Kim I know you said for me to butt out but I(Kim holds up her hand stopping him)

Trini:(softly)Kimberly(Kim looks at them with a blank stare)

Kim: What is it?(Billy and Tommy let out a breath)

Billy: Hypnosis(Kim raises his eyebrow)remember(pulls out a watch)I'm a doctor(Kim looks at Aisha and Trini who shrug. Kim looks at Tommy who gives her the thumbs up. Kim sighs)

 **~Ok guys this is the second to last chapter. Please drop a comment~RT**


	60. Not So Impossible The Second Time Around

**Please read Chapter 59 "Kim's Visitor's" and any chapters that you haven't read before you read this last chapter of this story "Not So Impossible, The Second Time Around"**

Billy stands in front of the girls as they sit on their bed looking at him with a blank stare. Billy snaps his fingers and they blink a couple of times.

Amy: Uncle Billy(looks around)what are you doing in here?

Billy: You were telling me about what you wanted to do for mommy's birthday

Emma: oh that's right! The bounce house(Billy laughs)

Billy: I think that's more for you girls than mom(smirks)I think mommy called us for dinner

Amy: I'm starving(stands up)where is Jace? Is Aunt Tree and Sha still here?

Billy: I believe so(they get jump off there bed and open the door)

Emma:(calls)JACE!(Jace runs up to them and tags her)

Jace: your it(runs away)

Emma: No fair(Amy runs past her quickly)come back(chases after her. Billy smiles bigger. Kim, Tommy, Aisha and Trini come in)

Kim: So? I mean they seem normal (Billy chuckles)

Billy: It went beautifully!(gives Kim a paper)this is the secret word that will make them remember the Ranger talk(Kim nods and reads it)you know whenever your ready for them to remember the truth.

Tommy: Can we know the word….so we can make sure we don't say it?

Kim: No worries!(smiles at Billy)you'll never say this Saying!(Billy gives her a wink)they are safe(walks over to Billy and gives him a hug)thank you Billy(he holds her)I love you

Billy: Love too Kimmy Cub(pulls away slightly)No more bad dreams and if she has them please let me know.(Kim nods)

Kim: You'll be the first(turns to the rest of her friends)

Aisha: So where are our hugs?….we're supporting your decision

Tommy: and I thought of it and brought it to Billy(Kim laughs and hugs them. They hug her back)

Kim: thank you(let's go and Tommy pulls her back in a hold)whoa(Tommy kisses her head and they sway while looking in each others eyes)

Billy:(uncomfortably)Um Kim?

Kim: Yeah?(never leaves Tommy's stare)

Billy: Is dinner ready?

Kim: Yup(smiles at Tommy who smiles back)

Aisha: Yes food-food(Aisha, Trini and Billy walk out and into the kitchen)

Trini: Um(pops her head back in)you want us to make the kids a plate?

Kim: Yup! We'll be there in a few!

Tommy: maybe a little longer than that(Kim pop his back)ow!

Trini: Ew!(walks away and Tommy closes the door with his foot. Kim and Tommy kiss a couple of times)

Kim: I missed you today!

Tommy: I missed you too! Do you want me to stay tonight?

Kim: MM sure if you want!(rubs his back)but only if it's for sleeping purposes(Tommy raises his eyebrow)(laughs)I'm serious! Emma kept me up all night and day. I need my rest

Tommy: that's fine! I'm not a horn dog(Kim now raises her eyebrow)(laughs)I'm not(pops her behind and she doesn't flinch)but I do know you'll want sex before me.

Kim:(laughs)you can't be serious(Tommy simply nods NO)(outraged)Please I've held out for 3years….it's nothing for me(kisses him and pulls away)you'll come to me first.

Tommy: is this a dare Ms. Hart?

Kim: I wasn't making it that way Thomas….but if you want to go…..we can go.

Tommy: ok the first one who gives, make out sessions included(Kim smirks)…..by tonight or early this morning; Will have to do whatever the person chooses.

Kim:(laughs)are you sure you want to do this?(He nods Yes)ok! I'm in(Tommy puts out his hand)let's kiss on it(Tommy gives her a look)what? scared of an innocent kiss?(Tommy nods no and Kim gives him a quick kiss. He lingers)you're so going to lose.

Tommy: I doubt it! I never lose(Kim nods her head and pats his chest)

Kim: don't worry Tommy I'm not going to sleep nude like I normally do! I'll try to make it easy on you(gives him a wink and opens the door)

Tommy: Oh Yeah(turns to her)and neither will I(Kim burst into a fit of giggles and shakes her head)I gotta make it easy for you too!

Kim: Tommy I'm thinking horses by the way(laughs)Prepare to lose Handsome(leaves the room)

Tommy:(laughs)Great(looks around)I'm screwed

* * *

Perspective: Trini, Billy and Aisha walk out of the girls room. Trini shivers a little and Aisha laughs.

Billy: That was so weird(they go over to the table which has plates and food in the middle)

Aisha: What do you mean?

Billy: them! I mean them together is not weird(they look at each other and Trini grabs a plate)But them being that affectionate

Trini: Hand me a spoon(Billy does)thank you(calls)girls Jace come to the table(they hear feet running in and Aisha grabs a plate)

Aisha: I can see what you mean Bill(smiles)but they aren't teenagers anymore.

Billy: I know(helps serve the food)

Aisha: and that's what grownups do(bumps him)(whispers)their open to public affection(to Amy)how much do you want love?

Amy: just a little more(Aisha nods)

Billy: Well I know that two(Trini smiles)

Trini: Have a seat(the kids do and she walks over and gives Jace a plate)

Billy: I'm still trying to get used to You and Adam's and Trini and Jason's "adulating" relationship(Trini laughs and Aisha takes the plate from Billy)It's just(stops before he says their name)they just have been a little more conservative(Aisha puts the food in front of the girls)It's I just have to get used to it(starts making his plate)I doubt the affection will stop

Trini:(finally speaking)you got that right(winks with a smile and Aisha smiles)what do you kids say?

Kids: Thank you

Billy: your welcome kids(they look at Trini)

Trini: Say your prayer and then dig in(they do a silent prayer before digging in. Trini makes her plate as well)I think that they are cute

Billy: of course you do(eats a noddle off her plate)you're a hopeless romantic(they sit down with their food and look at each other)

Trini: Billy I love you….but if you ever grab food off of my plate while I'm pregnant. I will literally snap off your fingers and eat those instead(Billy looks shocked)

Billy: wow(they hear Kim and Tommy walking in)

Aisha: Hey(winks)it's all out of love William(eats her food and they laugh. It soon subsides when Kim comes in laughing and Tommy who is mumbling and walking slowly behind her)(mumbles)speaking of love(drinks her water)

* * *

Tommy follows and comes around the corner. Kim is settling in her seat while still laughing. Everyone looks at Tommy who slowly come in

Trini: What's so funny?

Amy: Come sit by me Dr. Tommy(he gives her a smile and does what he's asked)

Kim: Nothing(scrunches up her nose)just know that I mark tomorrow as whatever "Kimberly Wants Day"

Tommy: Don't speak to soon Pinky(Kim gives him a look as does everyone)Not the Por….

Aisha: Whoa man!(quickly)children are here(Tommy hits his head)(softly)I don't care if you meant PR or whatever you may watch in your spare time(Billy laughs)(firmly)Please reframe from those comments.

Tommy: Sorry and I don't watch anything like that on my spare time(looks at Kim who now has burst into laughter and is holding her stomach. Everyone looks at her. Tommy soon follows in laughter)

Billy: What did you guys take back there?

Aisha: Or do back there(intrigued)Tommy?

Kim:(sternly)Aisha(Aisha looks at her)(laughs)nothing is the answer to your question(Aisha snaps her fingers playfully, smiles and drinks her water)all the way to the delivery room(Aisha laughs and almost chocks on her water. Kim pats her back)Don't kill my baby(rubs her stomach)

Aisha: shh(points to the girls(who don't know yet)who are not paying attention)and it was your fault

Trini: So you guys took something?

Tommy: Neither!

Aisha: Whatever it is we want some of it(Kim's phone rings)

Emma: I'll get it(Emma gets up to get it but Kim stops her)

Kim: No you don't(stands up)momma has it! Eat your food baby(kisses her head)Excuse me(everyone nods. Kim walks out with a smile on her face. The Rangers look at each Tommy)

Tommy: What?

Trini: We need to have a chat

Tommy: About?

Aisha: Come with us(stands)Kids excuse us(Trini and Billy stand Tommy looks at them)come on Tommy(He slowly stands and they walk out of the room and then out of the apartment)

* * *

Trini, Billy, Aisha and Tommy walk out of the apartment and down hall but not before Billy lightly closes the door

Tommy: um where are we going?

Trini: come on Tommy(pulls him in the stair well and they go down the flight of steps)

Billy: Easy Tree your pregnant(Tommy holds on to Trini making sure she doesn't slip down the steps. Billy turns back to Aisha who is slowly walking down the steps)Sha!

Aisha: I'm right behind you(as they come out of the stair well and head for the exercise room. Jason comes into the apartment building)

Jason: Whoa!(steps in front of them)where are you going?(smiles at Tommy's confused face)isn't dinner that(points up)way?

Trini: We need to give Tommy the talk

Tommy: What talk?(Aisha pushes him the exercise room and follows)

Trini: go upstairs and keep Kim busy sweetie(kisses his cheek before going in the exercise room. Jason looks at Billy who shrugs)

Jason: I'm not even going to try and understand!(presses the button to the elevator)see you upstairs(gets in the elevator one the door opens)I'm starving(the door closes and Billy goes into the exercise area. Tommy is standing with his arms crossed and Aisha and Trini are sitting on some equipment looking at him)

Tommy: now that everyone is here! What's going on?

Trini: We need to have a conversation with you!

Tommy: Kind of guessed that!

Aisha: Don't take that tone with us Mr. Oliver

Billy: please don't(warning)they are pregnant! We both know how they can be!

Aisha: What does that mean Billy?(Tommy smirks and looks at Billy)

Billy: Hey(puts his hands up)we are here for Tommy not me(puts his hands down)

Tommy: But what about?(they look at him)

Trini: you dating our Kimberly

Tommy:(laughs)not the dating Kimberly conversation again!

Billy: Sorry Tommy it has to happen

Tommy: But why? I know the rules…

Trini: Which were broken the first time around

Tommy: She broke up with me though

Billy: that is true(they nod)

Aisha: the point is Tommy…even though I wasn't there the first time you had "the Dating Kimberly talk"(shrugs)well I'm here now and I'm also here to tell you this is different. She's a mother now and she has been married plus divorced and it's all happened in 12years.

Tommy: Yes I'm' well aware

Trini: You better be(goes to stand up and Tommy quickly helps her)and you better be just as patient(Tommy lets her go of as she pokes him)and understanding with her this time around. I know that you have never not been that way….but she's different

Tommy: and so I am(eyes soften)you know I would never do anything to hurt Kimberly. Never intentionally. I love her too much and I love her girls too much. This is our second chance I'm going to fight my hardest to make sure this time it doesn't end(Trini smiles and looks at her other friends who nod in approval. She looks back at him)

Trini: that is all I ever wanted to hear(kisses his cheek)and I believe you

Aisha: and we approve(points to them as Tommy looks at her)

Tommy:(laughs)thanks(Trini grabs his hand)that actually means a lot to me(Aisha stands up and gives him a quick sideways hug. Billy reaches over and shakes his hand)

Trini: Come on then(claps her hand)let's go eat(they walk out of room with Billy holding the door and Tommy and Aisha still in a hug and Trini leading the way

* * *

Upstairs, Kim comes back in the room and smiling

Kim: Hey guys that was Jason….I'm going to need to make(stops talking and looks around)Where did they go?

Jace: They went out to the hall to speak with Uncle Tommy(Kim raises her eyebrow)

Kim: About what?

Emma: We don't know(chews on her spaghetti)they said they'll be back

Kim: and so will I(walks out of the room and goes to open the door. As she opens the door Jason walks in the house)Jason(holds her heart)you scared me

Jason: Sorry(Kim looks outside the door)what are you looking for?

Kim: Everyone else! The kids are the only ones in the room(Jason gives her a look)did you see them? They have to had just walk out.

Jason: Yeah(fibbing)they were going down the elevator when I was coming up! Said they needed Tommy to help get something out of the car(rubs her hands together)what's for dinner?(Kim smiles at him)I had a long day. Feed me

Kim:(laughs)come on(walks back in the apartment and closes the door)I'll feed you RED(they link arms and walk to the dining room)

Jace: DADDY!(Jace gets up and runs over to them. Jason unlinks from Kim and picks him up)

Jason: My boy(kisses his head)young ladies(Kisses his Godchildren)where can I sit?

Kim: In my seat! I'll pull up another chair.

Jason: I got it….just tell me where it is(Kim points to the kitchen)ok! Time to get down son.

Jace: No!

Kim: How about you help daddy with getting a chair for Aunt Kimmy

Jace:(happily)ok(Jason puts him down and he races for the kitchen. Jason smiles and follows him. Kim puts her hands on hips and shakes her head. The front door opens and the OLD Rangers gang walk back into the room. They are talking and laughing)

Kim: Where were you guys?(Aisha closes the door)

Billy: Left something in the car(Tommy kisses Kim's cheek, followed by Billy, then Trini and Aisha. Kim looks shocked and they laugh. Jason comes in the room with a smile)

Kim: what have you guys been taking?(they laugh)

Trini:(laughs)Nothing I'm pregnant! Hi honey(walks over and they kiss)where is Jace?(Jason points to Jace trying to pull the chair into the room)(amused)what is he doing?

Jason: He wanted to get the chair on his own so…(Trini nods)

Billy: that's your kid Jason!

Jason: That he is (calls)you got it Son?

Jace:(grunts)Yes

Jason:(laughs)ok(they laugh)hurry up Son Auntie Kim needs her chair so she can eat

Jace:(grunts)Coming

Trini:(sternly)don't rush my baby!(calls)take your time sweetie

Jason: You baby him!

Trini: He's my baby….what else am I supposed to do?(Jace finally brings the chair to the door way and it bumps the wall hard)ooo(they quickly turn to him)

Aisha: Jace are you ok sweetie?

Jace: I'm tired

Tommy: Hey! Jace can Uncle Tommy help you the rest of the way?(walks over and grabs the chair)I think you worked hard enough

Jace:(whines)No I have it Uncle Tommy(Jason laughs)I'm a man(Everyone laughs. Tommy steps back and throws up his hands)

Jason:(laughs)Told you

Trini: you have corrupted him(they watch as Jace finally pulls the chair through the door)

Jason:(laughs)good job son. Now let daddy get that.

Jace: I have it(Jason looks at Trini for help)

Trini: Oh now you want me to step it?

Jason: White Flag

Trini: Fine, you're on bath duty for a week(Jason nods and moans)ok(sweetly)Jace let daddy or Uncle Tommy get the chair. Mommy needs help with pulling out her seat.

Jace:(quickly)Ok(lets go of the chair. The chair goes to fall but Tommy quickly grabs it. Jace goes over to Trini grabs her hand and leads her to the seat)come on mommy(Trini smiles as Jace pulls out her seat a little)

Trini: thank you sweetie(sits and gives him a kiss on the head. Tommy puts Kim's chair beside him. To his surprise Jason sits down)

Jason: man I'm hungry(Billy pulls out the seat for Aisha)and tired

Aisha: Thank you Bill(he nods)

Kim:(laughs)I'll get you a plate J(walks into the kitchen)

Tommy: Could you move?(Jason looks at him)

Jason: really? You want me to move? I'm tired….I had three meetings, I did construction and closed a business. I'm not moving. You move(Kim walks in with plate)to go sit by your sweetie(Tommy gives him a surprised look before smiling)(mumbles)you gotta be crazy…thinking I'm gonna move

Kim: What are you two fussing about?

Billy: Jason is tired(Kim mouths "Oh" before passing him the plate)

Jason: thanks Kimmy cub(she nods and sits in her seat)(to Tommy)you going to move or what?

Tommy: nope(Billy goes to his seat and sits and Jace sits on Trini's lap)I think it'll be more fun sitting here and annoying your life(Jason glares before laughing)

Jason: Die if you want to Oliver(they laugh)pass the chicken(Trini does and the family continues to eat)

After everyone has left, Tommy is laying on Kim's bed in just his boxers. He has one hand behind is head while watching TV. Kim walks in her room. He looks at her

Tommy: how did it go?

Kim: she fell right(strips off her shirt)to sleep(Tommy now sits up and watches her)we'll see how the night goes(grabs a big shirt)I pray that she does sleep all the way through the night(looks at Tommy who is staring)like the view?

Tommy: Sure do(she gives him a stern look)hey I'm not touching!

Kim: right(puts on her night shirt)I'm so tired(takes off her bra and throws it at Tommy's face. Kim laughs at Tommy's surprised face)

Tommy:(mumbles)Temptress!

Kim: says the person laying on my bed….. with a bare, oily flexing chest and a firm six pack to go along with it(puts her hair in pony tail up)You better not ruin my sheets!

Tommy: this is how I sleep(Kim raises her eyebrow)what I do?

Kim: right and Goldar is my dad(Tommy laughs as she climbs over him and lays on the opposite side)ahh bed!(Tommy reaches over and they kiss)mm so sleepy(turns from Tommy and snuggles with her pillow)night sweetie(Tommy puts his hand on her hip)

Tommy: night babe(looks at the TV for a moment before looking at Kim. Tommy turns off the TV, turns to her, and pulls Kim in close. Kim holds his hand which is now on her stomach. Tommy kisses her head)I love you beautiful

Kim:(yawns)I love you Handsome(Tommy closes his eyes)good night(Tommy is already snoring. She smiles a little before drifting off herself)

The END~

 **I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The Sequel to this story is soon to come. Thank you so much for reading the story and the comments(which you can still by leaving comments below). You guys are truly amazing. ~RT**


End file.
